Máscaras de Superviencia
by Nebel Engel
Summary: En un mundo en el que Voldemort ha ganado la guerra, Hermione cae prisionera de los mortífagos. Draco decide que es hora de huir. Y la única forma de lograrlo es con la ayuda de Hermione. HGDM - Antes "A través del Espejo"
1. Parte I: En la Oscuridad de una Mazmorra

**I Parte: En la oscuridad de una mazmorra.**

Todo se veía negro, no se podía divisar ni el más mínimo rastro de luz, ni el más leve reflejo de nada, pero Hermione no necesitaba de sus ojos para saber dónde estaba. Ya hacía tanto tiempo que estaba prisionera en aquella celda que podía moverse a ciegas sin chocarse con nada.

Pero de todos modos, moverse no era una posibilidad tampoco, no con tanto dolor recorriéndole una y cada una de sus articulaciones. No cuando ya casi no podía sentir las piernas, mucho menos pararse y mantenerse de pie por sí misma.

Quizás si su aislamiento fuere total, quizás si su única tortura fuera el dolor físico y la falta de visión, quizás su aprisionamiento le resultaría menos difícil de tolerar, pero los mortífagos no tenían misericordia alguna, y la habían dejado con el mezquino sentido de la audición; y así los sonidos que la acompañaban eran de otras personas en celdas contiguas, personas llorando, suplicando, rogando, gritando… y los peores de todos, los que habían perdido la esperanza y ya ni siquiera se resistían cuando los querían interrogar, ni comían las pocas veces que se les arrojaban restos de pan duro. Lo único que aceptaban con entusiasmo de los mortífagos era el agua ya que tenían la ilusión de que estuviera envenenada. Eran personas que, como ella, ya no podían seguir luchando, y sólo les quedaba esperar que los mortífagos terminaran de sacarles información que requerían para luego deshacerse de ellos de una vez por todas.

Hermione no podía saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, hacía mucho que no veía la luz del sol, pero se imaginaba esperanzada, que ya no le quedaba ninguna información de interés para su captores. No entendía por qué taraban tanto en deshacerse de ella; era un desperdicio de espacio, ya que ocupaba una celda individual y de tiempo, porque los pocos subversivos que quedaban ya estaban capturados o muertos. Muertos la mayoría, conocidos suyos, amigos suyos… eso incluía a Harry Potter.

Cada tanto, de vez en cuando, una molesta luz se paseaba por los corredores de la mazmorra. Molesta porque la falta de costumbre era hiriente para los ojos, pero por sobretodo era aterradora, porque era la luz de una vela necesariamente cargada por un mortífago, acompañado por otro que retiraría a uno o más prisioneros para interrogarlos y torturarlos. No se podía saber si era peor que regresaran a las celdas luego de la interrogación, o que fueran llevados y nunca regresaran; no se podía asumir que una opción fuera mejor que la otra. Hermione ya hacía mucho que había abandonado la esperanza de huir o—más utópico aún—de que la liberaran; ella ya había asumido que moriría allí de una forma y otra, tarde o temprano, pero no podía decidir si preferiría morir allí en su celda sola y ya casi sin sentidos que le hicieran compañía, o por la varita de un mortífago, fuera de las mazmorras.

Los gemidos y los llantos se detuvieron casi de repente, eso significaba que la luz había aparecido y se llevarían a alguien. Ella aún no podía verla porque estaba en una celda muy abajo y muy al fondo, siempre era la última en enterarse. Así que Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y al mismo tiempo hizo lo posible por cubrírselos con las manos por más doloroso que le resultara moverlas; es que, irónicamente, pensaba que la luz la dejaría ciega, cuando era lo único que por lo general podía ver.

Los pasos de los mortífagos retumbaban con un sonoro eco en todo el calabozo, y se podía discernir fácilmente que a más de uno de los prisioneros se les escapaba un gemido de temor.

Era muy extraño para ella considerando sus circunstancias, pero también sentía temor más allá de que deseara morir. Supuso que debía ser un sentimiento reflejo, ya que esos pasos eran una anticipación de más dolor aún.

Acto reflejo o no, sentía aquellos pasos acercándose cada vez más, y a su vez la luz; le molestaba la luz, no quería ver aquello que haría que le dolieran los ojos; no pensó que los mortífagos fueran a por ella, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde el último interrogatorio, lo sabía porque por lo general sus heridas estaban a medio camino de cicatrizar antes de que volvieran a llevársela. Aún así sintió que alguien se paraba en la puerta de su celda, y por un momento pensó que ya le había llegado la hora. Pero una voz conocida le demostró que no.

"Esa no es la celda." La voz le resultaba familiar, era femenina, pero no la reconocía por completo. La única respuesta que se escuchó fue el movimiento de los pasos del otro mortífago que se alejaba tan sólo un par de metros para abrir la celda que estaba en frente de la suya. Quien fuera su ocupante no ofreció resistencia alguna, fuera quien fuera ya estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, sin fuerzas ni esperanzas para resistirse. Todo estaba perdido, ¿para que luchar?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Uno pensaría que Draco Malfoy tenía la vida que quería, pero desde que había perdido su casa, sus padres, y su dignidad… sólo le quedaba ser un mortífago. Y no es que jamás hubiera tenido elección sobre el tema. De niño se imaginaba que ser un mortífago implicaba poder y respeto, pero poder más que el mágico no tenía, y respeto… ¿de quién? ¿De sus víctimas? Eso era temor, no respeto. Ni siquiera sus colegas mortífagos lo respetaban, no desde la muerte de sus padres a manos del señor oscuro.

Todo empezó tras la victoria de Lord Voldemort, tras la muerte de Harry Potter. Para iniciar la nueva orden de mortífagos, el Señor Oscuro necesitaba un centro de operaciones, un cuartel general, un lugar grande, enorme, y tenebroso. La mansión Malfoy fue escogida para ello.

Con sus más de 50 dormitorios podía albergar a toda la élite del Señor Oscuro, y con sus diversos comedores, salas de estar, estudios, bibliotecas y calabozos, era perfecta como centro de operaciones. En las salas más grandes se planeaban estrategias, nuevos puntos de ataque; en las bibliotecas los mortífagos podían estudiar los diversos libros de hechizos y pociones de la familia Malfoy, que no eran pocos; en el tercer subsuelo estaban los calabozos con más de un centenar de prisioneros, los cuales eran interrogados en el segundo subsuelo, en el primer subsuelo se tenía la base de investigación, donde se experimentaban nuevas pociones, y también estaba en ese mismo piso la enfermería a donde iban los heridos en batalla. En los inmensos jardines, una vez bellos y perfectos, se hacían las prácticas de combate que habían destrozado por completo los arreglos que la madre de Draco una vez hizo con tanto esfuerzo, pues la jardinería era su pasión y no permitía que nadie más se ocupara de ello.

El problema fue que su padre no estuvo completamente de acuerdo con que se utilizara la mansión de su familia como cuartel del Señor Oscuro. Y esa opinión lo llevó a la muerte inmediata. Su madre le siguió por gritar "¡No!" una vez que Lucius cayó muerto al piso. El siguiente habría sido Draco, de no haberse quedado mudo por ver la muerte de sus padres. Ese día fue nefasto, todos los ojos se posaron en él una vez que el Señor Oscuro había acabado con los Malfoy mayores. Pero Draco no había emitido un sonido, sólo tenía una expresión de shock en la cara, sus ojos no se separaron de los cadáveres de sus padres hasta que el Señor Oscuro se paró en frente suyo.

"¿Y qué será Draco?" Le preguntó él, tácitamente refiriéndose a la mansión o a su vida.

"Soy su más fiel servidor, mi señor." Contestó Draco haciendo una reverencia, pues si algo había aprendido a valorar, era su vida. Desde ese momento fue lo único que le quedaría.

Como recompensa por haber accedido a la profanación de su hogar, Draco pudo mantener su vida, pero no pudo quedarse ni con su habitación. Tuvo que mudarse dos plantas más abajo, donde antaño estaban las habitaciones para invitados, ahora estaban las habitaciones para los mortífagos menos experimentados, pero lo suficientemente buenos como para vivir en la mansión. En total había 40 dormitorios para invitados en el segundo y cuarto piso, era un honor poder ocupar una de ellas. Aunque técnicamente era su casa, Draco tuvo que ganarse el privilegio de poder habitar allí: capturando prisioneros y matando muggles.

A Draco ya no le quedaba nada de su antigua vida, no más que algunas supuestas amistades en las cuales no podía confiar enteramente. Entre ellos estaban Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, y Daphne Greengrass. La que más confianza le daba era Daphne, pues Daphne estaba enamorada de él, y era la única persona que conocía que podía enamorarse de alguien completamente desprestigiado.

Porque él no tenía dinero, no tenía casa, no tenía familia, no tenía honor siquiera. Y aún así ella estaba decidida a estar con él, prácticamente compartían una habitación, pues ella iba a visitarlo todas las noches que podía. Pero debían mantener su relación en secreto, aunque para Draco no era realmente una relación, pues su interés en Daphne no era mucho más que el de una muy buena amiga con derechos; pues el Señor Oscuro era el único que podía dar permiso para tener una pareja. '_Las parejas nublan la mente. Sólo sirve apegarse a alguien para procrear'_, decía él. Y guiado por ese pensamiento, Lord Voldemort creó un programa de procreación para mortífagos, según el cual se "invitaba" a ciertas mortífagas a inscribirse para ser asignadas a una pareja con quien tener pequeños mortífagos. Era totalmente opcional, sólo que si una de las partes no quería acceder, arriesgaba su vida por querer traicionar el plan del Señor Oscuro. ¿Y acaso no querer que haya más mortífagos no es una forma de traición?

Por suerte Draco no había sido elegido para entrar al programa, él sinceramente no quería tener hijos, por más que no tuviera que conocerlos.

Draco no solía permitir que se notaran sus emociones, pero de permitirlo, se lo vería melancólico de forma constante, viendo siempre la casa y los objetos que se le habían confiscado, imaginándose a su madre andando por los pasillos, siempre preocupada por él, o a su padre caminando y leyendo al mismo tiempo.

"¿En qué piensas, Draco?" Morgana, una de sus compañeras de batalla, le preguntó. Acababan de salir del calabozo, y llevaban consigo—arrastrado con magia—a un pobre prisionero de guerra. "Se te ve muy concentrado."

Morgana era demasiado observadora, demasiado para su propio bien. Cualquier otro muchacho habría pensado que era una chica encantadora, con su rostro tan delicado, con sus labios rojos y mechones de cabello rojo oscuro cayendo a los costados de su cabeza, sus redondos ojos verdes, sus pecas en su piel pálida y suave… pero Draco la tenía de compañera, y podía ver más allá de su aspecto físico. Morgana era una mortífaga hecha y derecha, más allá de su aspecto de muñeca de porcelana había intereses malignos que debían ser repelidos a toda costa; pues si Draco llegaba a mostrarse como realmente se sentía, Morgana no vacilaría en avisar a los superiores.

"En la próxima batalla, si tanto te interesa."

No era cierto, pues en realidad pensaba en lo que acababa de ver en las mazmorras: muertos vivientes, centenares de prisioneros pidiendo a gritos que les dieran la muerte. Almas desesperadas. Gente cuya vida había acabado incluso antes de empezar, pues había allí jóvenes menores que él incluso. Y una persona en especial que desearía jamás haber visto allí en su vida.

Despacharon al prisionero en la sala de interrogaciones, donde ya lo esperaban un mortífago superior y su aprendiz. Draco se alegraba de haber superado ya las duras etapas de entrenamiento a las que se sometían a los mortífagos más jóvenes, él estaba un escalón más arriba que los aprendices. Al igual que Morgana, quien continuó intentando sacarle información.

"He oído rumores, sabes." Le mencionó con una actitud sospechosa, inquieta y emocionada. "Dicen que nuestro Señor no se deja ver porque está muy débil y enfermo."

"Eso es ridículo, Morgana."

"¿Acaso no te has preguntando por qué no se deja ver? Hace meses que hizo su última aparición entre sus súbditos."

"No deberías creer todo lo que escuchas." Draco intentó silenciarla, no sabía si la muchacha lo estaba poniendo a prueba o realmente intentaba cotillear, pero de todos modos podían ser sancionados por conversar de aquella forma sobre el Señor Oscuro. "El Señor Oscuro simplemente tiene demasiado que hacer como para estar mostrándose entre nosotros."

"Pero…"

"Ya cállate, ¿quieres?" A veces esa era la única forma de hacerle comprender que no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

"Eres un idiota." Ella lo insultó y se marchó, probablemente sin darse cuenta en su enojo de que debía esperar con él a que terminaran de interrogar al prisionero para devolverlo a su celda.

Draco se quedó allí, observando a la nada mientras mantenía guardia sólo en la puerta. Cada tanto se escuchaban gritos de dolor proviniendo de adentro, mezclados con gritos de reclamo provenientes de los mortífagos. Draco no entendía por qué no silenciaban a los prisioneros con magia, debía de gustarles oír la agonía de las víctimas.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que abrieron la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios. Un mortífago superior salió primero, era el padre de Theodore Nott. A su aprendiz, un muchacho algo menor que Draco, no lo conocía. El hombre mayor salió con una mueca de disgusto.

"Fuiste demasiado duro, Aneirin. ¡No necesitamos prisioneros de nivel 1 muertos!"

"Lo siento, maestro." Replicaba Aneirin. Así que el prisionero había muerto, con razón los gritos cesaron tan rápido. Aneirin probablemente había utilizado un hechizo muy duro en un cuerpo muy débil.

"Malfoy, lleva ese cuerpo a cremación."

"Sí, mi señor Nott."

Nott continuó regañando a su alumno en el pasillo, y Draco entró a la sala de interrogatorios para llevarse el cadáver. Él estaba acostumbrado a ver muerte, pero odiaba particularmente aquel tipo de muerte: lenta y dolorosa. Agradecía que sus padres no hubiesen tenido que tolerar la tortura, y que el Señor Oscuro les haya dado una muerte rápida y—con suerte—indolora. La sala estaba manchada de sangre, sangre fresca, sangre seca, sangre vieja; todo mezclado con el moho y los hongos formados por la humedad de ese subsuelo. Era un ambiente propicio para morir de una forma u otra.

El cadáver del prisionero estaba tan magullado que apenas se podía distinguir su rostro. Sus extremidades estaban torcidas de formas indescriptibles, que a simple vista no tenían ningún sentido. Y los ojos… los ojos estaban abiertos y sin vida. Draco se le acercó lentamente y le cerró los párpados; podía ser un mortífago, podía ser un asesino… pero no podía faltarle el respeto a un cadáver dejándole los ojos abiertos. Siempre que podía les cerraba los ojos a sus víctimas, podía ser algo tonto e hipócrita, y sin duda alguna no lo hacía sentirse mejor, pero al menos… al menos era una muestra de respeto. La única que podía darles.

"¿Dónde está tu compañera de guardia, Malfoy?" Nott le preguntó una vez que terminó de regañar a su alumno, asomando la cabeza por la entrada de la sala. Su voz aún sonaba a reprimenda.

"Se sentía indispuesta y fue al baño, si no me equivoco. Cosas de mujeres." Eso pareció ser respuesta suficiente para Nott, pues puso una cara de disgusto y asintió con la cabeza levemente.

A Draco no le caía bien Morgana, pero no por eso iba a mandarla a la boca del lobo. Y, además, de esa forma le debería algo. Era un código que tenían entre ellos, por más que se llevaran mal, ya que eran compañeros y colegas, al menos se cuidaban las espaldas siempre que podían; estuvieran en una batalla o fuera de ella.

Tras despachar el cadáver en el área de cremación, Draco se encontró con Daphne Greengrass. Ella apareció, coqueta como de costumbre, con su túnica verde oscuro delineando perfectamente su figura, sus cabellos dorados sueltos, y sus ojos oscuros delineados por el más leve maquillaje, pues Daphne no necesitaba realmente usar maquillaje, pero era un viejo hábito heredado por generaciones y generaciones de mujeres. Al verlo, le sonrió con alegría, una alegría que era difícil de ver en esos tiempos… a pesar de que habían ganado la guerra.

Daphne tuvo que reprimir las ganas de besarlo, pues estaban en público; no es que a él le molestara, pero sí notaba que ella muchas veces lo miraba con melancolía. Eso le preocupaba, pues no era bueno para Daphne querer a alguien como él; pero mientras mantuvieran su amistad tan peculiar en secreto, probablemente estarían a salvo.

"¿Acabas de despachar un cuerpo?" Preguntó Daphne, viendo que salía de la sala de cremación. Había un dejo de tristeza en su voz que no coincidía con lo que estaba pasando; ella siempre sonreía cuando estaba con él, ahora no estaba sonriendo, y lo veía con… ¿melancolía?

"Si, no resistió la interrogación." Contestó Draco, sin saber si debía preguntarle qué le sucedía. Daphne era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga de verdad, pero él no tenía mucha experiencia con amigos de veras, así que decidió dejarse llevar por su curiosidad al momento de decidir. "¿Qué sucede, Daphne? ¿No tienes la tarde libre?"

"Te estaba buscando." Dijo ella con una débil sonrisa. —"Me han dado un informe sobre Nott."

"¿Tienes que encargarte de él?"

Daphne rió delicadamente y negó con la cabeza. "No, no de esa forma. El informe contiene una descripción de su familia, su linaje y sus victorias; así que me imagino que es la forma más sutil que han encontrado para decirme que lo han elegido para mí."

Eso significaba que tanto Daphne como Theodore Nott habían entrado al programa de procreación; dedujo Draco con pesar por Daphne.

"Creía que daban a elegir." Comentó Draco, sin saber realmente qué decir.

"Sólo a los hijos de los superiores, aunque lo más factible es que los escojan sus padres por ellos. A lo mejor quizás también a los más destacados, pero no es mi caso."

"Así que Nott y tú."

"Supongo que por eso estaba tan contento esta mañana." Dijo ella.

"¿Tú no?" Preguntó él.

"Nott es la mejor opción para mí, aquí lo dice. Este documento está abalado por el Señor Oscuro, no puedo dudar de su palabra."

"Aún así algo te molesta." Comentó Draco.

"Siempre supuse que me casaría joven y tendría hijos. Mis padres querrían juntarme con un mago joven de clase alta como yo y organizaríamos una gran boda…pero me enlisté en las hordas de nuestro señor, por lo que supuse que le serviría por años como mortífaga y quizás luego una vez que su plan estuviera culminado y finalmente pudiéramos vivir en paz, entonces me casaría. Ahora resulta que me han reclutado para tener hijos en vez de permitirme luchar… y ni siquiera es necesario que nos casemos Nott y yo… no es un arreglo matrimonial, tan sólo me usarán para producir más mortífagos."

Draco reprimió un suspiro, comprendía a Daphne, pero no podía estar de acuerdo con ella… no en voz alta al menos. Estaba seguro de que las paredes tenían oídos en su casa, y estaban constantemente vigilándolo, esperando al mínimo error, a la mínima muestra de desacuerdo para condenarlo.

"Nott es uno de los mejores mortífagos de nuestra edad, tiene poder y fortuna. Y estoy seguro de que accederá a casarse contigo si es que no tiene pensado proponértelo ya." Le dijo Draco a intentando darle ánimos, pero manteniendo una saludable distancia al mismo tiempo.

Daphne se acercó un poco más a él, lo suficiente como para susurrar en su oído. "Pero te perderé a ti."

Draco ni siquiera parpadeó al escucharla, se mantuvo firme, su rostro serio, prácticamente inexpresivo. No se le ocurría qué decirle, le gustaba su compañía, era agradable pasar las noches con ella, y seguramente la extrañaría una vez que dejaran de verse. Pero ambos sabían desde un principio que lo que tenían no podía durar, era cuestión de tiempo que se acabara. Porque Draco era básicamente un descastado, y Daphne una muchacha con todo un futuro brillante por delante. Draco lo había perdido todo; Daphne tenía todo por ganar.

"Eso es lo de menos, Daphne." Le dijo él, luego se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Daphne con su rostro contorsionado por la tristeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En medio de tanta oscuridad, Hermione Granger se encontraba extrañando la luz de la luna, puesto que la luna siempre hacía que las noches fueran más brillantes. Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo también, pero no como lo hacía la luna. Hermione quería muchas cosas, pero no esperaba ninguna. Una de ellas era la luz de la luna; una luz que probablemente no lastimaría sus ojos.

Aquella luz, tan tenue pero tan útil, no sólo le serviría a ella, sino a todos los prisioneros de las mazmorras. Así podrían ver cuando los elfos domésticos depositaban comida, y no tendrían que tropezarse con ella, derramando los cuencos con agua y mojando los trozos de pan duro que aparecían cada tanto. Uno no podía saber realmente cuándo aparecían, puesto que los elfos eran unas criaturas de lo más sigilosas, pero lo hacían, dejando tan poca comida y agua como tenían permitido.

Por segunda vez en lo que iba del día—suponiendo que fuera aún el mismo día, no había forma de saberlo—la puerta se volvió a abrir; Hermione se percató de ello porque los susurros, quejas, y los llantos cesaron, celda por celda, como en efecto dominó. Pronto pudieron escucharse los pasos a la distancia, dos pares de pies caminando lado a lado, en un ritmo perfecto e inconfundible, se escuchaba cómo arrastraban a alguien. Un nuevo prisionero, probablemente, ¿o quizás el mismo prisionero que habían retirado antes? Por el tiempo que había pasado, no parecía posible.

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más. Y Hermione pudo ver, por desgracia, aquella horrenda luz, la luz de la vela que llevaban los mortífagos. Sus ojos ya cerrados fueron cubiertos por sus manos. Solo su sentido de la audición quedaba intacto, y pudo escuchar claramente cómo abrían la puerta enrejada de la celda al lado de la suya.

Se escuchó un gemido tras el sonido del cuerpo colisionando con el piso. La voz era la de un hombre, Hermione, por simple curiosidad, se atrevió a abrir un poquito los ojos, y miró a través de las pequeñas aberturas entre sus dedos. Pero no hizo tiempo de girar el cuello para ver al prisionero a la cara, sino que lo que pudo ver fue un par de ojos observándola, los ojos de uno de los mortífagos. Hermione no podía estar muy segura de qué color eran, puesto que sus propios ojos estaban muy aturdidos por la luz, pero algo en ellos le resultó familiar, aunque no tenían expresión alguna… se quedó observándolos por tanto tiempo como pudo. ¿Por qué mirar a los ojos a un mortífago? Se preguntó ella. No merecía la pena. Aunque tampoco tenía sentido querer mirar al prisionero, no la haría sentir mejor ponerle un rostro a los sonidos provenientes de al lado de su celda, sino todo lo contrario.

Ya sin poder soportar más la luz, Hermione cerró los ojos y se quedó escuchando cómo se iban los mortífagos. A medida que los pasos se alejaban, la luz también, y una extraña sensación de alivio le sobrevino, como pasaba cada vez que los mortífagos se iban sin ella. Era un sentimiento egoísta, pero normal en alguien cuya vida tenía los días contados.

El hombre en la celda de al lado continuaba gimiendo de dolor. Hermione quería gritarle, decirle que se callara. Todos sentían dolor, miseria, miedo… todos tenían heridas, todos temían ser torturados la próxima vez que se abrieran las puertas. ¿Pero no sería más cruel aún decirle algo? ¿No sería mejor respetar su dolor? Ni darle esperanzas, ni pedirle que no las tenga. No había nada que pudiera decirle.

A medida que los demás prisioneros empezaban a emitir sonidos otra vez, Hermione apenas pudo oír cómo el hombre que tenía en la celda de al lado se movía hacía las rejas que dividían ambas celdas. Se estaba acercando hacia la celda de ella.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, el hombre empezó a hablarle. Su voz era quebradiza, trastocada por la angustia, hablaba en un susurro, como temiendo que los mortífagos regresaran a por él si lo escuchaban. Lo último que quería ella era sentir la desesperación en su voz, y los gemidos de dolor entre cada palabra, pero aún así lo hizo.

"Te pude ver… eres Hermione Granger. ¿No es cierto?" Dijo él con una voz suave, que denotaba su juventud. Debía ser tan sólo unos años mayor que ella.

"¿Importa quién sea?" Respondió ella con una pregunta retórica. Puesto que realmente, en esas condiciones, no servía de nada ser Hermione Granger, más bien, sólo servía para ser torturada de tanto en tanto.

"Soy Richard O'Neill."—Se presentó él, y luego, en un susurro aún más tenue, dijo: "Soy un miembro de la Orden. Es un alivio saber que estás viva."

La Orden del Fénix. Eso llamó su atención por un corto momento, quería hacerle preguntas, quería saber qué sucedía en el exterior, quería saber cuántos como él había… ¿Pero de qué serviría? Que un miembro de la Orden estuviera encerrado allí no era un buen presagio, todo lo contrario. Hermione había estado en la Orden, había intentado luchar por todo lo que implicaba, había querido un mundo mejor… pero fue capturada, e incluso antes de ser capturada ya parecía que todo estaba perdido. Harry había muerto el día de la batalla final, Voldemort había dejado su cadáver inerte en el suelo. Muy pocos sobrevivieron a esa batalla, la mayoría mortífagos, y Lord Voldemort por supuesto.

Entre los pocos sobrevivientes del bando de la luz, estaban Ron y ella. Ron, que había perdido no a uno sino a todos los miembros de su familia, jamás volvería a ser el mismo. Habían escapado juntos en un momento desesperante, ambos se tomaron de la mano una vez que tuvieron la oportunidad y desaparecieron juntos. Escaparon de la masacre que era esa batalla antes de que un par de hechizos mortales los golpeara. Juntos intentaron restablecer la Orden con los pocos miembros que quedaron vivos, e intentaron reclutar más. Pero Voldemort ya había ganado, y la Orden del Fénix pasó a ser conocida como un grupo subversivo, los rebeldes los llamaban.

Y el campo de juego cambió drásticamente. En clara desventaja, la Orden parecía un grupo terrorista, asesinando a diestra y siniestra cada vez que tenía una posibilidad, cada vez que algún mortífago estaba desprevenido… pero la Orden no podía evitar los ataques a las ciudades, que cada vez eran más frecuentes. Los mortífagos ya habían borrado pueblos enteros del mapa, asesinando a todos los muggles que se encontraban, y nadie podía hacerles frente. Tampoco se podía atacar ninguna base central, aunque de tanto en tanto se dejaba algún regalo explosivo. Pero por más que Hermione fue parte de eso, ayudando a planear ataques incluso, jamás sintió que sirviera de algo. Era lo único que podían hacer, la única forma de lucha que tenían. Y por eso lo hacía, porque era una cuestión de morir luchando o morir sin intentarlo. Y ella prefería mil veces morir por su causa que rendirse ante los mortífagos, ante Voldemort.

Una lágrima cayó por su rostro al recordar eso, su añeja valentía, su sentido del deber. Ella quería vivir, pero ya se había resignado, no veía ninguna posibilidad de que fuera posible. ¿Y para qué esperar lo contrario cuando sabes lo que se viene? O cuando viste al amor de tu vida morir frente a tus ojos…

"¿Lo es? Porque yo preferiría estar muerta."—Contestó Hermione simplemente. No estaba interesada en hablar. Sólo quería recostarse contra el piso frío de piedra y esperar tranquilamente el momento en que su corazón dejara de latir.

"No… no digas eso, Hermione. Nosotros continuamos luchando." Dijo él, la preocupación evidente en su voz."No puedes rendirte."

Hermione rió sarcásticamente una sola vez. Luego, movió su cabeza en dirección a la celda de Richard, aunque no podía verlo, al menos al hablarle lo tendría en frente. "Eres nuevo aquí, lamento anunciarte que después de que te torturen hasta que pierdas el conocimiento, perderás toda ilusión de tener aunque sea una fracción de esperanza." Ella ni siquiera se molestaba en susurrar.

"Mira… en la batalla en la que me capturaron perdí un brazo, luego fui torturado… luego me trajeron aquí… y sé que saldré. Estoy seguro de que esto se acabará. Verás, hay rumores de que ya sabes quién está vivo."

Ya-sabes-quien. El apodo que antes se usaba para Voldemort, ahora se utilizaba para Harry, pues era peligroso decir su nombre en voz alta, haría que inmediatamente aparecieran los mortífagos. Era tabú.

"Si estuviera vivo, lo sabríamos con certeza, no por rumores." Contestó ella. No le impresionaba el comentario de Richard, ya lo había oído antes, pero no podía creer que fuera cierto. Además, en caso de que fuera verdad, ¿qué estaba haciendo Harry? ¿Corriendo por su vida? ¿Ocultándose esperando que todo pasara? No eran actitudes propias de él. No, si Harry estuviera vivo, habría intentado comunicarse con la Orden, habría intentado hacer algo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Mala noche?" Le preguntó Draco a su compañera de rondas, Morgana. La muchacha, algo menor que él, tenía un rostro de claro enfado.

"Estuve tres horas limpiando un grafiti. Uno creería que un simple hechizo de limpieza serviría, pero no, tuve que usar ocho distintos para lograr quitar el cartel que dejó ese inútil subversivo." Refunfuñó ella, y luego, en una voz burlona, repitió: "_Harry Potter vive_. Ya quisieran ellos."

Draco rió, aunque era una risa irónica. Y es que era irónico, porque él, durante demasiados años había deseado justamente lo contrario, que Harry Potter muriera, ahora, muy en su interior, deseaba que estuviera vivo, que fuera verdad. Sólo con tal de que hubiera alguna posibilidad de detener al Señor Oscuro.

Aunque un mundo sin muggles fuera su sueño también… aunque la erradicación de los sangre sucia fuera posible gracias a él… últimamente Draco se encontraba desinteresado de ese tipo de cosas. Era como que ya no le importaba. En realidad, él quería hacer su vida sin importar como estuviera el mundo; él quería ser libre. ¿Pero a dónde iría? ¿Qué haría? Lo único que podía hacer era huir, lo cual tampoco sería nada sencillo. Y sería cuestión de tiempo que lo encontraran. No, de huir, tendría que moverse constantemente, nunca podía quedarse demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar. No sería una vida idílica. Aunque, pensándolo bien, lo que tenía actualmente tampoco era una vida idílica. Y probablemente jamás lo sería.

Pero al menos, mientras hiciera su trabajo estaría relativamente a salvo.

Más tarde ese día, Draco se reunió con varios de sus colegas en la sala de tácticas para conocer los detalles del ataque que realizarían esa noche. No era algo que le entusiasmara, aunque fuera más entretenido que hacer rondas. Su rostro denotaba aburrimiento, mientras que sus compañeros se veían ansiosos por la batalla. Un par de superiores estaban en frente explicando cada detalle del ataque, las parejas de combatientes que irían a cada zona, y la cantidad de víctimas que debían aniquilar. No había magos en el pueblo que atacarían, así que no sería nada complicado, tan sólo sería largo y tedioso.

Como de costumbre, su pareja de combate era Theodore Nott. No porque se llevaran bien, no porque fueran amigos, sino simplemente porque trabajan bien juntos. Esa era la regla para juntar mortífagos en el campo de batalla: debían complementarse de alguna forma que los hiciera a ambos armas mortales. Ambos juntos tenían el mayor record de víctimas, la mayor cantidad de muggles había caído ante sus varitas mágicas. A diferencia de Nott, aquello no era algo de lo que Draco estuviera orgulloso. Últimamente ya ni le importaba, hacía su trabajo como un autómata. Y es que en realidad, era un soldado.

¿Importaba lo que él quería? No. Sólo importaba lo que le decían que debía importarle, y eso era erradicar a los muggles y sangre sucia. Durante la reunión, en un determinado momento, dejó de prestar atención, sus pensamientos se fueron a la deriva, Nott estaba a su lado, y pensó en Daphne. A Draco le importaba a Daphne, aunque no la quisiera como ella a él. No, él no podía querer a alguien de esa forma, no podía ni debía. Pero en caso de poder… probablemente querría a Daphne. Y estaba seguro de algo: quería lo mejor para ella. Nott no era lo mejor, no la merecía. Pero considerando el mundo en el que vivían, si era su mejor opción. Con Nott tendría riqueza y protección. Draco tendría que abordar el tema con él.

Justamente, Theodore notó que Draco estaba en otro mundo, y le dio un codazo en las costillas, suave pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, para llamar su atención. Draco desvió su mirada de la nada para mirar con enfado a su compañero. No podían hablar en medio de la reunión, pero de haber podido, Draco tenía elegidas unas cuantas palabrotas para Nott.

"¿En qué estabas pensando?" Le preguntó Theodore una vez que fueron mandados a retirarse. Ambos caminaban juntos en busca de las escobas que los llevarían hacia la ciudad que debían atacar.

"Hoy hablé con Daphne." Le contestó él de forma desinteresada; Nott se interesó aún más en la conversación. —"Me dijo que la habían juntado contigo."

Nott sonrió descaradamente. "Así es. ¿Qué más te dijo?"

Era la oportunidad perfecta para decírselo, pero algo se lo estaba impidiendo: por alguna razón que no podía llegar a entender, a Draco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. De ninguna forma lo demostró, pues su rostro continuó tan insensible, tan carente de emoción como antes.

"¿No has hablado con ella?" Le preguntó en vez.

"No, a decir verdad esperaba verla luego de que le informaran."—Dijo él con una mirada curiosa. Como que recién se daba cuenta de ello. —"Pero no la he visto desde ayer."

Draco reprimió un suspiro. Nott de seguro intentaría matarlo si se enterara de los encuentros secretos entre Daphne y él. Y si Draco se defendía y salía con vida, los mortífagos superiores se encargarían de acabar con él; porque Nott, al ser hijo de un superior, era intocable. Él, por otro lado, era prescindible por más que tuviera un record de matanzas.

"Quiere casarse contigo." Terminó diciéndole Draco a Theodore. A este último se le iluminó el rostro.

"¿En serio? No pensé que estuviera tan emocionada."

Draco asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo a los ojos mientras continuaban caminando. "Me lo ha dicho esta mañana; teme que tú no estés interesado en casarte con ella."

Nott rió fuerte, casi a carcajadas. Parecía que Draco le había iluminado el día. "La verdad no tenía planeado hacerlo, pero si quiere casarse conmigo… ¿por qué no? Se lo pediré la próxima vez que la vea. De seguro el Señor Oscuro estará complacido de que seamos tan fieles a nuestro compromiso con su causa."

Listo. Misión cumplida. Sin demostrar que le importase, Draco logró asegurarle un mínimo de felicidad a Daphne; ella se lo merecía. Lo que siguió no fue tan satisfactorio; los dos muchachos llegaron volando a un pueblo. Ni siquiera recordaban qué nombre tenía, tan sólo sabían que era pequeño, y tenían hasta el amanecer para terminar el trabajo. 5 mil habitantes divididos en 15 áreas, un área por cada pareja de mortífagos. El pueblo sería reclamado por el Señor Oscuro.

Los mortífagos se juntaban en el centro de la ciudad, los acompañaba un superior que les tomaba el tiempo. No preveían ataques, no se sabía de rebeldes que anduvieran por esa zona. Draco sólo tenía en mente hacer su trabajo; se dirigió con Nott al barrio que les tocaba. Era un lugar lindo, incluso se notaba de noche; las casas victorianas de varios pisos de altura se alzaban hacia la noche, bellas e imponentes. Los habitantes de las casas debían estar durmiendo, tendrían la suerte de no encontrarse con la muerte en un estado de consciencia.

Nott y él decidieron ir a un lado de la calle cada uno, y así hasta el final de todo el vecindario. El compañero de Draco tenía una sonrisa tenebrosa, estaba listo para matar, ansioso por la cacería. Draco no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro. A esto Nott ya se había acostumbrado y no le impresionaba, prefería concentrarse en sus asuntos que preocuparse por su compañero de batalla y su carencia de emoción; él suponía que Draco era vago y no le gustaba trabajar. Por eso siempre tenía un rostro aburrido.

Cada cual fue a la casa que le correspondía. Draco se acercó a la puerta de entrada, y, a diferencia de Nott—que intentaba hacer el mayor escándalo posible para poder jugar al gato y el ratón—este intentaba ser silencioso y rápido, no tenía intenciones de jugar con su presa. Ingresó a la casa de familia tras abrir la puerta con un simple hechizo para destrabar cerraduras, cerró la puerta tras de sí y empezó a caminar.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que dedujo que los muggles estarían de seguro durmiendo. Así que subió las escaleras, ya que se imaginaba que los dormitorios estarían arriba. Y tenía razón, la primera puerta por la que ingresó daba al dormitorio principal de la casa, la parte más fácil: dos avada kedabra hacia los dos muggles durmiendo en aquella cama. La luz verde salió dos veces de su varita mágica, y los muggles perecieron en su sueño. Era atroz, pero tenían suerte de que les haya tocado Draco y no Theodore Nott, que se habría encargado de aterrorizarlos antes de eliminarlos. Estos simplemente murieron dormidos, sin el más mínimo sufrimiento.

Draco suspiró y se adentró más en la habitación, ignorando los cuerpos de los muggles en la cama. Era una costumbre de los mortífagos saquear las casas de sus víctimas por todo lo que les pareciera de valor y no fuera estrictamente muggle: joyas más que nada. Los mortífagos eran como animales, mataban y se quedaban con lo que les convenía, les gustaban las cosas brillantes. Este mortífago en particular no estaba interesado en joyas, no tenía ya a quien regalárselas. Pero levantaría sospechas si no se llevaba algo, un trofeo. Así que abrió los cajones del armario y empezó a examinarlos: sólo tenían ropa, nada escondido. No parecía una familia pobre, sin embargo, así que debían tener algún tipo de caja fuerte. ¿Pero dónde? Quizás habría sido mejor dejarlos vivir un poco para poder interrogarlos.

Sin encontrar nada que mereciera la pena llevarse, Draco continuó con el resto de las casas, sintiendo con cada matanza cómo se perdía una parte de sí mismo con cada persona que moría bajo sus manos. Cuando terminó con la última casa, salió y notó que estaba solo. Como de costumbre, había terminado antes que Nott. Cosa que a ninguno de los dos les molestaba, pues Nott se divertía haciendo de las suyas, y el tiempo no le era un problema.

Draco observó el cielo nocturno, faltaban dos horas para el amanecer; Nott probablemente se tomaría todo el tiempo que quedaba para acabar con sus muggles. Eso le daba a Draco dos horas para estar consigo mismo, cosa que tampoco le gustaba. Tener demasiado tiempo para pensar era intolerable. Quizás iría a ver a su compañero; no le gustaría que Draco se apareciera para acelerar las cosas, pero este no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Antes de que pudiera dirigirse hacia la casa donde Nott estaba jugando, sin embargo, vio que algo se movía entre unos arbustos. Automáticamente decidió acercarse, varita en mano, listo para atacar. Detrás del arbusto vio una cabeza con una melena de hondas castañas, o al menos eso parecía bajo la luz de la luna. Por alguna razón que no podía distinguir, eso le hizo bajar la guardia.

"¡Tú! ¡Sal de ahí!" Comandó con una voz autoritaria.

El arbusto volvió a estremecerse, y un cuerpo temblando se puso de pie. Era una muchacha algo más joven que Draco, una adolescente. Era una muchacha linda, pensó Draco, pero eso no importaba, era una muggle y debía morir. ¿Pero por qué se quedaba ahí mirándola en vez de pronunciar dos simples palabras letales?

"¡Por favor no me hagas daño!" Gritó la muchacha temblando, tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su cintura, como si intentara abrazarse a sí misma.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí sola de noche?" Preguntó él por simple curiosidad. Era extraño encontrarse con una muggle tan joven fuera de su casa a tales horas de la noche. Al menos no era algo que Draco hubiese podido prever; los magos no tenían las mismas costumbres que los muggles.

"Megan… Megan Hertford."—Después de decir su nombre, pareció calmarse un poco al darse cuenta de que Draco no parecía querer hacerle daño. —"Salí de casa con mi novio y cuando regresé… fui a ver a mis padres a su habitación para avisarles que había llegado bien… y… y…" Y la muchacha no pudo continuar. Draco dedujo que los encontró muertos.

Muertos, como estaban sus propios padres. Muertos, como debía estar ella. La muchacha estaba llorando, se cubría el rostro con las manos y balbuceaba algo: "Mi hermano… mi hermana… todos… todos…"

Fue extraño, pero un sentimiento se atascó en la garganta de Draco: pena. Sentía pena por Megan, así como sentía pena por Daphne. Empatía, podía compartir su dolor, podía comprenderla, y compadecerla. Pero no podía dejarla viva. Al menos… al menos le quitaría su sufrimiento. No era un pensamiento reconfortante, pero era mejor que nada.

"Avada Kedabra." Exclamó él antes de que la angustia lo dominara por completo, apuntando su varita a la muchacha, que poco después cayó muerta al suelo.

Draco se quedó observando su cuerpo inerte. Megan le recordaba a alguien, alguien que era mejor mantener lejos de su mente, pensar demasiado era peligroso, sobre todo si sus pensamientos estaban plagados por una sangre sucia.

Algo brillaba en el pecho de la muchacha; Draco se acercó para observar mejor: era un colgante dorado, un dije con una piedra roja, muy delicado. Parecía valioso, y él necesitaba algo que mostrar ante sus compañeros una vez terminada la cacería, así que lo arrancó del cadáver de la chica.

Un rato más tarde Nott salió de la última casa que le tocaba.

"Trescientos ocho y contando."—Dijo Theodore con orgullo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Draco. —"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Sabes que no llevo la cuenta, Nott." Replicó este con cansancio; un bostezo se manifestó en su rostro, como para demostrar su punto.

"Nunca entenderé cómo es que no te emociona esto."

"Vivo para servir al Señor Oscuro."—Replicó Draco de forma casi automática. —"No para tener emociones."

"Tu fe me impresiona." Dijo Theodore de forma sarcástica.

-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o

La luz. Había regresado la luz; y esta vez venían a por ella, lo presentía. Sus heridas estaban cerradas, no sanadas, pero sí cerradas. Ya era hora de otra interrogación. Por desgracia, Hermione tenía razón, los mortífagos se pararon en su puerta y abrieron la celda.

"Levántate." Ordenó uno de los mortífagos. Hermione abrió los ojos entonces para verlos, quizás no era la mejor de las ideas, pero por alguna razón instintiva quería ver los rostros de sus enemigos. No reconocía a ninguno de aquellos mortífagos. Pero eso no importaba. Lo que importaba ahora era enfrentar su destino, debía levantarse, por mucho que odiara recibir órdenes de aquellos seres siniestros. Quizás tendría suerte y esta interrogación sería la última, no se sentía con fuerzas como para tolerarla.

Hermione intentó mover los pies, y los brazos para apoyarse en el suelo. Un dolor punzante le recorrió el cuerpo cuando intentó mover su pierna derecha, tan fuerte que superaba el dolor de sus manos raspadas contra el frío suelo de piedra, y el de su columna en el esfuerzo de levantarse. Apenas había logrado sentarse cuando uno de los mortífagos exclamó: "¡Imperio!" Y Hermione dejó de tener control de su propio cuerpo. Así eran las reglas, si ella no cooperaba, le lanzaban un hechizo prohibido para obligarla.

Aunque, en ese caso, no era que no quisiera cooperar, sino que no podía. Con el hechizo, a pesar del dolor abrumador que sentía, se levantó; y, tambaleándose, caminó hacia los mortífagos con la cabeza gacha. Con cada paso se sentía morir, uno tras otro, su pierna derecha se resentía más y más. Por algo existe el dolor, pensaba Hermione, el dolor es una señal para detenerse, si se continúa algo malo sucederá.

"Apúrate." Le decían los mortífagos, y ella se movía más rápido, lo cual era terrible para su cuerpo. Sus pies, sus piernas, su columna, incluso su cuello gritaba del dolor. Y ella hubiera gritado también de no haber estado bajo el hechizo imperium.

Hermione empezó a transpirar como si estuviera corriendo una maratón, su rostro se puso rojo y empezó a respirar con dificultad. El hechizo no podía obligarla a respirar normalmente ni a no sudar. Su corazón latía muy rápido, el dolor era insoportable, y el que vendría sería peor aún. Lo único que mantenía su deprimida mente atenta era la esperanza de no sobrevivir a la interrogación.

Sólo le retiraron el Imperium cuando llegó al centro de la sala de interrogación. Apenas se retiró el hechizo, Hermione colapsó, cayendo sobre su pierna que tan herida estaba. Al caer, ella pudo sentir cómo se le abría una cicatriz que tenía en la espalda. Y eso no sería lo peor.

"Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, Granger." Le dijo el mismo mortífago que siempre se encargaba de torturarla; Hermione tenía un vago recuerdo de él… era… no estaba totalmente segura, pero creía que era el padre de Theodore Nott, su antiguo compañero del colegio. "Si me dices cuál es la base de la Orden, no te haré demasiado daño."

Hermione se mantuvo callada. No sabía siquiera si podía hablar, probablemente sólo saldrían gemidos de sufrimiento de su boca si intentaba abrirla, y no le daría ese placer a ningún mortífago.

"Crucio."—El mortífago apuntó a ella con su varita. Era lo que Hermione se esperaba, más dolor. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo empezaba convulsionarse, como se abrían sus cicatrices, el líquido que empezaba a brotar de sus heridas, los espasmos que le nublaban la vista, sus músculos se tornaban rígidos.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

"O bien puedes decirme dónde están tus padres. De seguro hablarás mucho más una vez que los encontremos."

Sus padres. Sus padres estaban ocultos sin saberlo. Hermione les había modificado la memoria y mandado lejos, lejos del Reino Unido, a un lugar donde, con suerte, los mortífagos jamás los encontrarían. Ni ella. Hermione se había asegurado de borrarse la memoria una vez que ellos estuvieron a salvo, con tal de que si era capturada, los mortífagos jamás los encontraran.

Hermione estaba tirada en el piso, mordiéndose la lengua para no continuar gritando. En medio de su agonía, no escuchó los pasos de Nott, acercándose más hacia ella. Sí pudo sentir como le movía la cabeza con un pie, de forma bastante brusca pero sin darle una patada, con tal de que quedara boca arriba. Con la varita le abrió la boca y vertió un líquido verde allí, haciendo que Hermione se atragantara antes de poder beberla.

"Verisaterum. Hemos hecho una poción bastante fuerte, y en tu actual estado, seamos sinceros, no podrás resistirte."

Hermione lo entreabrió los ojos con dificultad, incluso los párpados tardaban en responder a su llamada. Lo miró a la cara, a esos ojos fríos y crueles, y esperó.

"¿Dónde están tus padres?" Preguntó Nott.

"No… no lo… sé." Contestó ella con dificultad.

"Crucio."

Otra vez, el dolor se hizo aún más intenso, su interior parecía explotar. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto? Ya había bebido la poción, no había forma de que pudiera resistirla y mentir. Aunque tuviera la voluntad, aunque tuviera las ganas… no podía resistirla. Lo que hacía lo hacía por pura crueldad, nada más. Disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno, de eso no había duda.

"Intentémoslo otra vez. ¿Dónde están tus padres?"

Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire con mucha dificultad, y, antes de que el hombre pudiera volver a hechizarla, dijo: "Me borré la memoria, lo juro."

Otro hechizo. Esta vez, Hermione estaba tan aturdida por el dolor que ni siquiera escuchó el nombre del conjuro. Sólo sintió como se desgarraba su piel y la sangre empezaba a correr por sus nuevas heridas. En ese momento ella realmente pensó que era el final, que moriría. Ni siquiera se esforzó por hablar, por suplicar por su vida: no quería hacerlo. No quería seguir viviendo, quería que todo se acabara, que se acabara de una vez.

Un hechizo más. Todo se volvió negro, y Hermione no pudo sentir más nada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez regresado del ataque, Draco Malfoy, agotado física y mentalmente como estaba, fue llamado por un superior, e informado de su próxima tarea: reemplazar a la guardia de la sala de interrogaciones. ¿Por qué lo mandaban a hacer guardia? Acababa de llegar de una cacería, lo menos que podrían hacer era felicitarlo por tener el record de matanzas. O al menos permitirle descansar.

Pero órdenes eran órdenes; así que Draco bajó hacia el ala de interrogaciones, donde había solo una sala en uso. Se podían escuchar los gritos de agonía desde las escaleras. Si había algo que Draco odiaba de las interrogaciones eran los gritos, esos gritos que te desgarraban el alma. Esos gritos que hacían que los tímpanos dolieran, y que se estremeciera el corazón.

El mortífago que estaba de guardia frente a la puerta de la sala se retiró sin decir una palabra apenas vio a Draco, y este se colocó en el lugar del que el mago se había ido. Draco suspiró, los gritos se escuchaban cada vez con más fuerza. Incluso le daba lástima de la víctima. Era una muchacha joven, se notaba por el tono de su voz. Esa voz… le parecía familiar, pero no podía reconocerla por completo.

Los gritos tardaron varios minutos en cesar. Poco después de que se hiciera el silencio, la puerta de la sala de interrogaciones se abrió y Draco se dio vuelta para ver al superior Nott, que salía con una mueca de disgusto en su viejo rostro.

"Malfoy, lleva a esta prisionera a la enfermería. ¡Apúrate! La culpa no será mía sino tuya si muere."

Draco se apresuró a entrar a la sala, ignorando el fuerte olor a humedad y sangre. Y fue entonces cuando la vio, allí, tirada en el suelo, rodeada por pequeños charcos de sangre que emanaban de sus múltiples heridas. Apenas estaba reconocible con tantas heridas, pero era ella: Hermione Granger.

No era la primera vez que la veía desde que había caído prisionera, pero sí era la primera vez que la veía en la sala de interrogaciones, con esas heridas, en ese estado. Él ya estaba al tanto de su estado deplorable, pero era algo muy distinto verla casi muerta en una celda a oscuras, que verla casi muerta en la sala de interrogaciones con plena luz… y con tanta sangre.

De inmediato, Draco se acercó a ella para cargarla en sus brazos, sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces. Ignoró el hecho de que se estaba manchando con la sangre de Hermione, y la tomó del suelo con demasiada facilidad—no porque él fuera peculiarmente fuerte, sino porque Hermione Granger no pesaba ni un tercio de lo que debía pesar alguien de su edad y estatura. ¿Cómo sobreviviría a aquello?

Con ella en brazos, corrió a la enfermería—que quedaba en el mismo piso, pero en el ala contraria. Abrió la puerta de una patada e, ignorando a las sanadoras que lo miraban asombradas, se dirigió rápidamente a una de las camas vacías y la depositó allí.

"Prisionera de máximo nivel, ¡salvadla!" Urgió Draco a las mujeres que estaban allí, las cuales de inmediato se acercaron sin hacer preguntas y se pusieron a trabajar. Draco se alejó para dejarles trabajar, y, aunque su deber estaba cumplido, por algún motivo no quería irse.

Mientras las sanadoras se ocupaban de las múltiples heridas de Hermione Granger, poniéndole ungüentos y dándole pociones, Draco decidió desviar la mirada de allí, y, posicionándose contra una pared, empezó a observar las demás camas ocupadas. Esa enfermería era exclusiva para prisioneros—los mortífagos no podían juntarse con la mugre; y no sólo iban prisioneros que habían sido interrogados, sino también prisioneros que se utilizaban para experimentar pociones y hechizos nuevos. En una de las camas, encadenado completamente, había un hombre con cuatro brazos, estaba despierto y miraba al techo indistintamente, probablemente resignado a tener esa existencia; en otra cama, había una mujer a la que le faltaba una pierna y tenía varias cicatrices en la cara. Otras camas tenían prisioneros que claramente habían sido interrogados y apenas sobrevivieron, pero vivos estaban aún. Y así seguía el asunto.

"Draco." Lo saludó una de las sanadoras con un intento de sonrisa. Sus ojos eran curiosos, y su boca se mostraba con una mueca de preocupación. Draco la recordaba vagamente de alguna otra incursión a la enfermería de prisioneros. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Empezaba con A, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Alana? ¿Alina? ¿Arnora? ¿Ariana? Apostaría por el último.

"Ariana." Dijo él sin demostrar su inseguridad; la muchacha no lo corrigió ni se enfadó, así que aparentemente Draco había acertado con el nombre.

"Déjame limpiarte." Dijo ella sacando su varita mágica; murmuró un hechizo de limpieza y las ropas de Draco quedaron como nuevas. Él no dijo nada, pero presentía que tendría que contestar algunas preguntas, y tendría que pensar rápido.

"¿Por qué no la trajiste con magia?" Preguntó Ariana, aún con esa mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

Magia. Pudo haberla traído con magia. ¿Por qué no lo pensó? ¿Acaso la desesperación de verla en ese estado le impidió usar un simple hechizo de levitación? Era una idea ridícula. No, Draco no sabía por qué se había comportado así.

"Mi varita se rompió en la última cacería, la usé demasiado." Contestó él, lamentando tener que romper su varita mágica y deseando que ella no le pidiera mostrársela.

"Oh, eso lo explica todo." Comentó ella con alivio en su voz, y una gran sonrisa. "Cuando te vi entrar, me dirás que suena ridículo pero, parecía que te importaba."

"Me importa."—Explicó él, provocándole un breve susto a la muchacha antes de profundizar: "Me importa que no me castiguen por su muerte."

"¿Y por qué continúas aquí?" Le preguntó con curiosidad. Parecía que esa chica no se cansaba de hacer preguntas incómodas. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué debía asegurarse de que la prisionera no muriera? No era verdad, puesto que una vez que fue dejada en la enfermería, era problema de los sanadores y no de él. Algo en los ojos de la muchacha le dio una idea.

"A decir verdad, quería aprovechar mi tiempo libre para hablar contigo." Contestó él.

"¿En serio?" Su rostro se iluminó. Draco había conseguido el efecto deseado.

"Si. Pensé que… ¿quizás te interesaría que saliéramos juntos?" Inquirió él, seguro de sí mismo.

Aunque no parecía posible, el rostro de la muchacha brilló aún más, y su sonrisa se agrandó. Parecía que se le había hecho un sueño realidad. A Draco le había funcionado bien su intuición. La chica estaba colada por él; no tenía idea de por qué, pero era así. Y, por suerte, no era una mujer fea; tenía unos bellos ojos negros, redondos y brillantes, una cabellera tan oscura como sus ojos, que caía en interminables hondas, y la piel pálida como la porcelana. Y trabajaba en la enfermería; de seguro le serviría de algo.

"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo Ariana con alegría.

Una sanadora más se acercó a ellos, y como soldado a su comandante, le habló a Ariana.

"Disculpe, sanadora Rumsfeld; hemos logrado estabilizar a la prisionera 439." Dijo ella a Ariana. Esta asintió con la cabeza, y urgió a la muchacha a retirarse con la mirada.

"Bien, parece que no serás castigado." Le comentó Ariana a Draco.

"Excelente."—Draco mostró una sonrisa falsa, pero la mujer no se percató de ello. –"¿Y qué me dices? Mañana tengo la tarde libre."

"Oh, me imagino que podré tomarme un par de horas. Después de todo tengo un alto rango."

Ariana no era una superiora porque no era una mortífaga, pero de haber sido mortífaga, probablemente habría estado un escalón por debajo de un superior. Sin duda le vendría bien a Draco relacionarse con alguien de su nivel. Ella era unos años mayor que él, pero no lo suficiente como para que se le notara en el físico; además, Draco parecía mayor de lo que era; el tiempo y las batallas lo habían malgastado, y a sus 20 años parecía de 30.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A: Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el segundo capítulo. No es muy lindo, lo sé, pero se supone que así van las cosas en un mundo paralelo, ¿no? Mil gracias por vuestros reviews!

PD: Recordad poner la historia en "Story Alert" para que lleguen las actualizaciones a vuestras cuentas de correo.


	3. Chapter 3

Sus huesos se sentían rotos, aplastados entre sí incluso. Sus heridas ardían; su garganta estaba seca, y sus ojos también. Se le hacía difícil respirar normalmente; poco después de unos intentos fallidos, Hermione Granger se percató de que tenía el tabique nasal roto. Respirar por la boca hacía que le ardiera la garganta, pero era la mejor alternativa que tenía.

La cama sobre la que estaba recostada no era suave, sino dura y rígida… y fría; parecía una plancha de hierro. No le parecía extraño; ella se percató inmediatamente de que estaba en la enfermería para prisioneros. Lo cual significaba que había estado a punto de morir. Lo cual significaba que no la habían dejado morir. ¿Por qué la querían viva? De eso sí que no tenía una idea certera, sólo podía asumir que querían humillarla tanto como les fuera posible.

No quería abrir los ojos, puesto que ya con los ojos cerrados le molestaba la luminosidad. Aunque el lugar era mucho más agradable que su celda habitual—no tenía malos olores, la humedad no era tan densa, había luz, había camas… aunque fueran placas de hierro, y no había insufribles gemidos de desesperación, llantos y gritos. —ella prefería su celda, su lugar oscuro en el que nadie podía verla, ni ella podía verse a sí misma. De alguna forma lograba estar sola allí, por más que estuviera rodeada de gente, pobres almas desesperadas.

Además, no suponía ningún beneficio el estar en la enfermería. Le habían salvado la vida, pero no le habían dado nada para el dolor, ni arreglado sus huesos rotos, ni cosido todas sus heridas abiertas, sólo las que sangraban profusamente y le hacían correr un gran riesgo de morir; y al coserlas, ni siquiera lo habían hecho con anestesia, por lo cual aún podía sentir el dolor de las agujas que atravesaron su piel para unirla, y la molestia del hilo que la mantenía así.

De todos modos la devolverían a su celda una vez que se percataran de que estaba consciente. Así había sido las veces anteriores. Estaba tan consciente que su vida probablemente no corría demasiado peligro. Aunque, según notó, no podía moverse. Y no porque le hubiesen puesto un hechizo paralizador, sino porque el dolor se lo impedía.

"Parece que está despierta, pero no quiere abrir los ojos." Hermione escuchó la voz de una mujer muy cerca suyo. Y al sentir el sonido de su voz, se percató de que uno de sus oídos al menos pitaba. Parecía que el daño había llegado hasta el tímpano.

"No importa; nuestro Señor ha comandado que debemos tratar con mucho cuidado a esta prisionera; se tendrá que quedar aquí un par de días más." Explicó otra voz femenina. A Hermione no le quedaba mucha voluntad en esos días, pero un atisbo le impedía abrirlos: se rehusaba a tomar órdenes de los mortífagos y sus secuaces.

"¿Nuestro Señor?" Preguntó atónita la otra voz.

"Debe ser parte de uno de sus planes." Razonó la que parecía estar al mando.

¿Parte de sus planes? Se preguntó Hermione. Eso explicaba por qué no la dejaban morir. Lo curioso sería saber cuál era el plan. De seguro no le serviría de mucho en tal deplorable estado, ¿o sí? Vaya uno a saber lo que pasaría por la mente senil de ese enfermo.

-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llovía torrencialmente, como era normal en el Reino Unido. A Draco esto no le molestaba, no porque le gustara la lluvia, sino porque estaba acostumbrada a ella; a los días sombríos y lluviosos, días con nubes grises y negras, y al sonido de las gotas de lluvia al caer estrepitosamente sobre el suelo. A veces Draco pensaba que el clima reflejaba su humor. Su verdadero humor, no el que pretendía tener cuando estaba con ciertas personas.

Como por ejemplo, Ariana Rumsfeld. Draco estaba seguro de que le serviría de algo su "amistad", aunque fuera sólo por una mera diversión nocturna—una de las pocas cosas relativamente positivas en su vida.

Así que fingía escucharla con interés, como hacía con Daphne antes, mientras en realidad pensaba en otras cosas. Por suerte, Draco era muy bueno actuando, así que Ariana ni siquiera se enteraba de que su mente estaba en otro mundo. El secreto estaba en mirarla intensamente a los ojos, en concentrarse en un punto fijo en ellos. Y, por supuesto, asentir con la cabeza cada tanto.

No es que disfrutara precisamente de su compañía; hacía mucho tiempo que Draco se había acostumbrado a no necesitar a las demás personas, y por ello le costaba apegarse a alguien y disfrutar de estar acompañado. Sólo lo disfrutaba por las noches, bajo las sábanas, o sobre ellas, daba igual en realidad. Igualmente no era eso lo que él buscaba—era más bien un bonus que eventualmente vendría—él buscaba status, codiciaba subir de nivel, tener más respeto entre sus superiores y colegas… dejar de ser un descastado. Bueno, probablemente nunca dejaría de ser un descastado, pero valía la pena intentar cambiar las cosas. Total, no tenía nada que perder.

Ariana pasó varias horas hablando sobre sí misma, y Draco sólo le prestó atención una vez que empezó a hablar de su trabajo, y algo le llamó la atención.

"Trabajar con animorfmagos es exhaustivo, te digo, sobre todo si los sujetos de experimento son bebés. Me consiguieron cuatro, y no se los puede tratar como prisioneros regulares, tu sabes, porque son bebés… los necesitamos fuertes y sanos, aunque sean sangres sucias."

"¿Experimentan con bebés?" Preguntó Draco, casi dejándose mostrar asombrado sin querer.

"Pues claro, también tenemos un par de adultos, pero es muy difícil experimentar con ellos, como te imaginarás, requiere el doble de esfuerzo porque se resisten. No te imaginas el lío que se hizo cuando uno de mis discípulos perdió la paciencia y mató a uno de los adultos. No lo he visto desde entonces."

Draco asintió con la cabeza. "Los animorfmagos deben de ser muy difíciles de conseguir."

"Ni que lo digas."—Dijo ella, complacida de que su interés romántico tomara parte en la conversación por fin. —"Y… quizás no debería decir esto, pero los niños hasta terminan resultando divertidos, por muy molestos que puedan ser."

"Vaya, no me imaginé que fueras del tipo maternal." Comentó Draco.

Ariana se sonrojó y concentró su mirada en la mano de Draco que estaba sobre la mesa que compartían. De forma casi tímida, ella acercó su propia mano a la de él, y la posó sobre la suya. Draco se sorprendió por el contacto, arqueando una ceja y mirándola con ojos extrañados a la cara. Parecía que estaban avanzando rápido.

"Debo confesarte algo."—Empezó a decir ella, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos y con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Por un momento Draco pensó que ella le diría que gustaba de él, que estaba colada por él. Y él simplemente no sabía qué le contestaría. Sería útil tenerla de su lado, ¿pero podría fingir los mismos sentimientos que ella tenía? Porque si algo era seguro es que, por muy linda que fuera la mujer, él jamás podría sentir algo similar al amor. Simplemente no estaba en él. Por ello dudaba de sus cualidades de actuación.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Draco finalmente, luego de un incómodo silencio.

"Verás, uno de los niños que tenemos en el laboratorio… verás, se lo quitaron a una pariente tuya. Creo que es tu primo segundo o algo así. Responde al nombre de Teddy." Dijo ella, con un tanto de dificultad, una actitud muy distinta a la que mostraba al desenvolverse en su terreno, la enfermería y el laboratorio.

"¿Mi primo?" Draco lo pensó seriamente, pero no recordaba tener ningún primo… su tía Bellatrix no había tenido hijos, su padre no había tenido hermanos, sólo quedaba otra hermana de su madre… que ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba, pues había sido exiliada y estaba prohibido hablar de ella. Debía estar relacionado con ella.

"Si; era nieto de tu tía Andrómeda Black." Explicó ella.

¡Andrómeda! Ese era el nombre, y se debía haber casado con un sangre sucia, por eso había sido exiliada y tenía un nieto sangre sucia. De repente, Draco sintió algo extraño: un interés descomunal, algo que no sentía normalmente. Necesitaba saber más… saber sobre la única familia que le quedaba.

"¿Qué sucedió con Andrómeda?" Preguntó Draco, sin negarse a mostrar un mínimo de emociones.

"Tengo entendido que intentó escapar de tus colegas con el niño. Pero como sabrás, no es fácil desaparecer con un niño… fue encontrada y si no me equivoco tu tía Bellatrix se encargó de ella. El niño se salvó por ser un animorfmago; apenas se percataron de su talento, lo trajeron conmigo para experimentar."

Así que su tía estaba muerta. Ahora la única familia que le quedaba era un bebé sangre sucia. El cosmos, sin duda alguna, era algo curioso. Sólo era cuestión de ver cómo se había tornado su vida. Todo parecía estar dado vuelta. Sobre todo porque Draco se percató de que sentía lástima por aquel niño. Era ridículo tener sentimientos por un sangre sucia, por más que fuera su familia. No, no era su familia—rectificó Draco—el simple hecho de ser un sangre sucia eliminaba el honor de tener sangre de los Black. Aún así, sentía un cierto remordimiento al pensar en ello.

"¿Qué es lo que experimentan exactamente? Si es que tienes permitido decírmelo." Cuestionó rápidamente Draco, antes de que no pudiera mantener más su máscara.

Ariana asintió con la cabeza y retiró su mano de la de Draco; parecía emocionada por responder. "Verás… es complicado de explicar, y mucho más complejo de lo que puedo decirte con palabras, pero en resumen, intentamos aislar la magia de los animorfmagos para poder utilizarla en magos normales. Lo que queremos es crear más animorfmagos, pero de sangre pura. Lo ideal sería poder experimentar también con animorfmagos de sangre pura, pero son tan difíciles de encontrar como los sangre sucia, y de todos modos no tenemos permitido experimentar en magos de sangre pura."

Esa conversación empezaba a darle escalofríos a Draco, y no es que él fuera alguien que se asustara fácilmente. Pero no le gustaba a dónde Ariana quería llegar. Fuese a dónde fuera. Casi no sabía si hacía lo correcto en preguntar, "¿y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?"

"Bueno, verás…"—Ella volvió a tocarle la mano, como si eso sirviera de algo. —"Tu familia de parte de tu madre debe tener el gen para los animorfmagos, ya que no es posible que provenga de un muggle. Seguramente ha habido más en tu familia. Y sabes que esas cosas suelen saltarse generaciones; este niño ha sido producto de una prima tuya, por lo tanto, es muy probable que…"

Draco la interrumpió, sin poder evitar demostrar su asombro, con sus ojos muy abiertos. Su cuerpo se tensó considerablemente. "¿Quieres probar de tener hijos conmigo para ver si alguno resulta animorfmago?"

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, y acercó más la silla a la suya. "Andaré sin rodeos. Quiero que nos inscribamos juntos en el programa de procreación."

Draco tragó saliva con dificultad. De todas las posibilidades, no se había imaginado algo así. La mujer estaba como una cabra. Era linda y todo, pero él no tenía pensado tener hijos, y mucho menos si era para que los usara una madre loca como objeto de estudio y experimentación. ¿Cómo podría rechazarla? No podía rechazarla sin que pareciera que estaba en contra del plan del Señor Oscuro. Simplemente no era posible.

Draco empezó a transpirar, Ariana tenía una mirada expectante. Estaba esperando una respuesta que él no le podía dar. Era decepcionante—pensó irónicamente—pero su noche se había arruinado. No podía correr el riesgo de ir hasta el final con ella; como tampoco podía correr el riesgo de no hacerlo. A menos que…

"Quien lo diría, es nuestra primera cita y ya quieres tener hijos." Comentó Draco con dificultad, mientras elaborada el plan B en su cabeza.

"Hace tiempo que los quiero."—Ella sonrió de una forma que Draco, en aquel momento, consideraba aterradora.

-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Daphne Greengrass era una persona resuelta a conseguir lo que quería. Theodore Nott le había propuesto matrimonio, eso estaba bien, era lo menos que un hombre podía hacer. Ahora, para casarse sólo les faltaba la bendición del Señor Oscuro. Tenían una fecha fijada para ello, y era probable que el Señor Oscuro decidiera casarlos en el mismo momento que daba su bendición. Por eso ella se encargó de ponerse su mejor vestido para ir a verlo, sus mejores joyas y el más delicado maquillaje. Nott quedó sorprendido—y complacido—cuando fue a verla para ir juntos al gran salón donde los aspirantes eran bendecidos.

Él ni siquiera se percató del resquicio de tristeza en sus ojos cuando la besó. Por suerte tanto para Daphne como para Draco, Nott jamás se imaginó que tuvieran algún tipo de relación que fuera más allá de la amistad.

"¿Vamos?" Preguntó Nott. Daphne sólo asintió con la cabeza delicadamente, con cuidado de no arruinar su peinado. Él supuso que ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar. Se tomaron de la mano, y Daphne intentó esbozar una simple sonrisa, aunque apenas le salió a la mitad. Nott, a diferencia de ella, estaba rebosante de alegría.

El gran salón no tenía ninguna decoración en especial para la ocasión, para la desgracia de Daphne. Lo único nuevo que tenía—desde que el Señor Oscuro tomó la mansión Malfoy como propia—era un gran trono en una especie de escenario decorado con alfombras rojas.

Los aspirantes a contraer nupcias tenían el honor de subir para hablar con el Señor Oscuro, mientras el resto de los mortífagos estaban congregados debajo. En esta ocasión, todos estaban expectantes por ver a su Señor, que hacía semanas que no se mostraba. Había rumores, peligrosos rumores que decían que estaba enfermo, pero todos dudaban de que alguien tan poderoso pudiera enfermar.

Había ocho parejas esperando en el escenario, entre ellos Theodore y Daphne. En el gran salón, apenas se podían escuchar a sí mismos, por la cantidad de gente hablando mientras esperaban la llegada del Señor Tenebroso.

"Dicen que antes de darte la bendición, te mira a los ojos y ve dentro de tu alma." Decía un muchacho a su pareja, al lado de Daphne. Esta escuchaba con atención, y se le erizó el cabello al imaginarse que eso pudiera ser verdad.

¿Qué tal si era verdad? ¿Podría ver que su corazón en realidad le pertenecía a Draco? ¿Qué sucedería con Draco en ese caso? ¿Y con ella? ¿La mataría por querer a un descastado? ¿Se enfadaría por su falta de entusiasmo respecto a Theodore Nott?

Todas las voces se silenciaron una vez que entró el Señor Oscuro, y subió por los escalones hasta su trono, ignorando los ojos curiosos y expectantes de sus seguidores. Se lo veía diferente, más viejo y demacrado, si, pero no parecía tener menos fuerzas como se rumoreaba entre los rebeldes. Se lo veía vivaz, aunque sin su habitual sonrisa tenebrosa. Parecía estar muy acostumbrado a tratar con sus seguidores, aunque en realidad sólo aparecía una vez cada tantos meses.

Todos los súbditos se inclinaron ante él, y no se levantaron hasta que este se aclaró la garganta, una vez sentado. Uso un hechizo para aumentar el volumen de su voz a un nivel tal que todos pudieran escucharlo.

"Mis queridos súbditos…"—Empezó a decir. —"Nos congregamos aquí para unir a estos 16 hermanos vuestros, jóvenes hermanos que se preparan para colaborar con mi plan de repoblar nuestro mundo. Porque este mundo, ya es nuestro."—Esa última frase hizo que todos los mortífagos empezaran a aplaudir con entusiasmo. El Señor Oscuro sólo volvió a hablar una vez que cesaron los largos aplausos. —"Y ahora sólo falta que los jóvenes nos ayuden, como estás parejas que hoy ante mí están presentes."

Los mortífagos volvieron a aplaudir. El Señor Oscuro se aclaró la garganta para callarlos. Este hizo un movimiento con una mano, diciéndole a la primera pareja de la fila que se acercara. Draco, que estaba recostado contra una columna atrás de todo, no los reconocía; ni tampoco le interesaba conocerlos, lo único que hacía era observar detenidamente a Daphne, deseándole suerte en silencio.

Cuando llegó el turno de Daphne y Theodore, Draco reprimió un suspiro, aún apoyado contra su columna, pensaba que no le deseaba a nadie una maldición tal como casarse con Theodore Nott; se sentía mal por Daphne, demonios, incluso preferiría estar en el lugar de Theodore con tal de que ella no se tuviera que casar con él. Aunque, al final, habría sido mejor que Daphne no tuviese que casarse con nadie, porque cuando el Señor Oscuro la miró a los ojos, ella supo que todo estaba perdido.

"¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?" Preguntó él una vez que vio a Daphne, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, se levantó de su trono y se dirigió a su público de mortífagos y demás secuaces. "Veo que no estás segura de tu decisión, muchacha."

Daphne, de repente, empezó a temblar. Nott le soltó la mano y la miró de reojo.

"Habla." Le comandó el Señor Oscuro.

"Soy su más fiel servidora, mi Señor. No dudo de su palabra. Si usted quiere que me una a Theodore Nott, lo haré gustosa." Dijo ella con un leve tartamudeo.

"¿Si? Es una lástima, pero tus palabras contradicen tus pensamientos. Veo que en tu mente tu corazón pertenece a otro mortífago."

Susurros empezaron a correr entre los mortífagos del público, curiosos algunos, temerosos otros por la vida de Daphne.

"No… no sabía que el amor era un requisito para casarse y estar en el programa de procreación, mi Señor." Intentó razonar ella, pero no le sirvió de nada.

"Tienes razón, no lo es. Pero sí lo es la fidelidad a tu Señor. Y veo que no estás completamente de acuerdo con este programa. "

"¡Soy fiel!" Exclamó ella, desesperada. "Mi padre ha donado innumerables cantidades de galeones a su causa; yo me alisté como mortífaga, y mi hermana menor piensa hacer lo mismo cuando llegue a la edad requerida. Acepté entrar en el programa de procreación y casarme tal y cómo me lo requirieron; ¿cómo le puedo demostrar mi lealtad si no es a través de mis actos?"

"Has hablado más de lo necesario, muchacha."—Dijo él tranquilamente al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita mágica y la apuntaba a ella. —"¡Avada Kedavra!"

Así fue como se hizo el silencio y Daphne cayó muerta al piso. Draco no logró mantenerse inmutable ante la situación, y su expresión facial demostraba asombro y dolor. Acababa de ver morir a su única amiga, a su mejor y única amiga. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque lo quería a él y no a Nott. El Señor Oscuro no lo había dicho directamente, pero Draco sabía que no podía tolerar que Daphne tuviera sentimientos hacia él. Si no quería matar a Draco era sólo porque era un excelente mortífago, si no el más prometedor de su edad.

La muerte de Daphne fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Mientras todos se retiraban, Draco se quedó absorto observando el cuerpo inerte de Daphne que había quedado allí. Quería ir hacia su cadáver, cerrarle los ojos y llevársela a sus padres; pero no podía hacerlo. No debía mostrar señal alguna de tener sentimientos hacia ella si quería continuar con vida. Eso era lo peculiar en él, a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento y el dolor, él atesoraba su vida, y haría lo que fuera para salvarla.

Incluso si eso significaba huir.

-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione estaba consciente, plenamente consciente; pero prefería mantener los ojos cerrados, aunque los sanadores supieran que estaba despierta de todos modos. Estaba preocupada, puesto que empezaba a sentirse mejor. No es que hayan arreglado sus huesos rotos, su hombro dislocado, ni cerrado todas sus heridas, ni que le hayan dado un calmante para su agonía. Pero las hemorragias habían parado, le habían cambiado las ropas para prevenir infecciones, y limpiado las heridas por el mismo motivo. Porque la querían viva; por alguna razón debía vivir y continuar sufriendo.

Pasos. Aunque estaba en la enfermería, los pasos aún hacían que corrieran escalofríos por su cuerpo. Sintió como se abría la puerta con un chirrido, y alguien ingresó. Más pasos, gente que se aproximaba a ver quién había ingresado.

"Busco a Ariana." Dijo la voz de un hombre. Hermione la reconoció, era una voz severa, endurecida por el tiempo, con un tono autoritario. Era la voz de Draco Malfoy. Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos, sólo un poco, para verlo. Y en ese instante, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. La interacción no duró más que un segundo, y Hermione tenía la vista borrosa, pero estaba segura de que apuntaba a los ojos de él.

"Aquí." Otra voz dijo, acompañada por pasos. Era Ariana, la muchacha que Draco Malfoy buscaba, dedujo Hermione. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Draco Malfoy estaba vivo, mientras tantas otras personas, buenas personas, habían muerto. ¿Por qué era tan injusta la vida? No es que le deseara la muerte… lo que deseaba era justicia. Pero ella ya sabía que la vida no era así; no desde que Voldemort ganó la guerra.

Hermione podía verlos aunque tenía los ojos entrecerrados. La muchacha se acercó a Malfoy, y este tomó su rostro en sus manos y la besó. Debía ser su novia. Debían ser felices juntos. Podían planear una vida juntos, podían vivir… eran libres. No los torturaban, les daban de comer, tenían salud y atención médica. Lo tenían todo. La envidia era un sentimiento horrendo, pero Hermione no podía evitar sentir menos que eso. Sobre todo cuando recordaba a Ron. Ron… su difunto amigo, compañero y novio. Alguna vez se besaron así, alguna vez planearon una vida juntos… se suponía que tendrían un futuro y serían felices. Pero Ron murió en una batalla, y Hermione fue capturada en la misma; presa de la agonía de ver morir a su amado, no pudo huir.

"¿Entonces…?" La mujer preguntó, insegura de cómo terminar su frase.

"Tú pide la aprobación, yo estaré esperando." Dijo Malfoy. Hermione no tenía idea de a qué se referían; pero en fin, al menos parecían ser felices… al menos no todo era miseria en el nuevo mundo.

Luego de decir eso, Malfoy se retiró, y Hermione cerró los ojos otra vez. Era irónico, pero aunque le repugnaba la vida que llevaba, y la injusticia de todo, no le resultaba tan desagradable haberlo visto, porque le recordaba a su infancia, a los bellos momentos que pasó en Hogwarts, por más que él haya intentado que fueran miserables. Hermione se durmió recordando su escuela, sus compañeros, y sus amigos.

-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No dejaba que se notara, pero Draco Malfoy estaba contento. La primera fase de su plan estaba por ser completada. Había visto a su objetivo, y tenía previsto un placentero encuentro nocturno. El recuerdo de Daphne lo agobiaba, necesitaba olvidarla, aclarar su mente y su cuerpo con otra persona. Ahí entraba Ariana; estaría loca, posiblemente era una enferma de manicomio, pero le serviría. Draco se felicitó a sí mismo por haber previsto que le sería de utilidad.

Recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión, de su mansión, pensó que quizás debería despedirse, puesto que probablemente—con suerte—sería la última vez que la vería. Aunque técnicamente ya no lo era, consideraba todo lo que había allí como suyo. ¿Lo podría recuperar algún día? Lo dudaba mucho, sería básicamente imposible. Si lograba salir vivo de lo que planeaba hacer, nada de lo que dejaba atrás debía importarle.

No, lo único que se llevaría consigo sería lo esencial para sobrevivir: comida, mapas, pociones, dinero muggle, y ropa. No necesitaría nada más. Bueno, si, necesitaría a alguien. Y allí entraba Hermione Granger. Ella sería la clave para poder sobrevivir; aunque sería complicado lograr que coopere, Draco encontraría alguna forma.

Por suerte, nadie en la mansión conocía las cámaras secretas de los Malfoy. Ellas eran parte esencial del plan de Draco; una de ellas tenía un reservorio de pociones secreto, de allí sacaría lo necesario. En otra ocultaría a Hermione Granger, esa era la segunda fase de su plan.

El asunto era que nadie lo viera mientras se deslizaba a través de uno de los espejos de los pasillos. Estos espejos mágicos daban a pasadizos secretos que sólo los Malfoys podían utilizar; razón por la cual nadie más los había podido descubrir. La mansión, después de todo, se suponía que era sólo de esta familia.

Debía hacerlo en su tiempo libre, sólo en su tiempo libre, puesto que en las misiones y las guardias normalmente estaba acompañado. Además, debía hacerlo por las noches, ya que era más difícil ser visto. Iría vestido con su túnica negra, con la capucha puesta, mirando hacia abajo para que no se le viera la cara y su vestimenta se pudiera confundir con la noche. Sería difícil, pero merecía la pena intentarlo; después de todo, era su única posibilidad de escapar.

Los pasadizos secretos de la mansión Malfoy llevaban a cámaras secretas, y también a dos salidas secretas de la mansión; una estaba bloqueada, la otra conducía a un pozo de agua completamente seco. Era profundo, tan profundo que desde arriba no se veía más que oscuridad, y desde abajo la luz tardaba en poder divisarse. Sería complicado escalarlo sin magia, pero no había otra opción, ya que en el momento en que desapareciera Draco, no podría utilizar magia nunca más. Ahí era donde entraría Hermione Granger, su arma secreta para sobrevivir en un mundo desconocido.

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a Ariana en su dormitorio. Sin duda iría esa noche, la misma que empezaría su plan. A pesar de ser algo así como un descastado, Draco tenía habitación propia, mientras que había mortífagos que debían compartir sus habitaciones. Se la había ganado por el número de matanzas que había realizado; los tres mortífagos más letales tenían habitaciones propias, y los superiores también, por supuesto. Las habitaciones compartidas eran en general ocupadas por parejas de mortífagos, o por mortífagos que no tenían ni un status alto ni un nivel de matanzas apropiado.

Ariana llegó a su cuarto a medianoche, y tal y como se había imaginado Draco, apenas se cerró la puerta detrás suyo, ella saltó encima de él y lo besó con una formidable pasión. Draco tuvo que despegarla de su rostro para poder hablar. Intentó fingir una sonrisa, aunque a la chica no parecía importarle. "¿Te dieron la aprobación?"

"El mismísimo Señor Oscuro." Contestó ella con emoción.

Era lógico que aprobaran el plan de Ariana, puesto que tenía fines científicos, y al Señor Oscuro le interesaba particularmente poder tener más animorfmagos en su ejército—que actualmente tenía ninguno—Sólo por eso se le permitía a Ariana Rumsfeld tener una relación con Draco Malfoy, por fines de útil procreación científica. El Señor Oscuro, además, debía haberle leído la mente—tenía esa habilidad después de todo—y debió haber visto lo obsesionada que estaba con su investigación, y el inmenso respeto y admiración que sentía por Lord Voldemort.

Así que Draco se acostó con ella, de la misma forma que tantas veces se había acostado con Daphne. La diferencia era que no sentía ningún tipo de cariño por aquella mujer. Y la estaba usando más que disfrutando de su compañía. Una vez que se quedó dormida, Draco, con mucho cuidado, buscó su varita mágica entre sus ropas desparramadas por el suelo. Usaría la varita de ella, puesto que no podía arriesgarse a que la de él fuera inspeccionada.

Draco se dirigió a un pequeño gabinete que tenía en su habitación, y de allí sacó una poción que le suministró con mucho cuidado a Ariana; tenía la boca levemente abierta, así que no fue complicado echar un par de gotas. El problema fue que al sentir el contacto del líquido en su lengua, la muchacha abrió los ojos, y estos se encontraron con los de Draco.

"¿Qué—"? Dijo ella, pero no logró terminar porque Draco la silenció con un beso fuerte y audaz. Ella pareció calmarse y le respondió besándolo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, hasta que se quedó definitivamente dormida. Draco vertió un poco más de poción del sueño en su boca antes de irse. Eso le daría al menos dos horas de seguridad.

Lo siguiente era usar un cabello que había logrado quitarle a uno de los guardias de las puertas delanteras de la mansión. Ese sería su disfraz para poder colarse en la enfermería. Tenía la poción de cambio guardada en su gabinete; Draco sólo esperaba que después de tantos años de estar oculta aún funcionase.

Para su suerte, la poción funcionaba, ya que Draco se encontró frente al espejo de su habitación cambiando, convirtiéndose en Auguste Morrison. Era un proceso doloroso, ya que sentía como se alargaba su columna vertebral, sus piernas, sus brazos; su cabello cambiaba de color de rubio a negro, sus ojos de grises a un azul oscuro, su nariz se curvaba aún más, sus dedos se alargaban también, sus manos y pies se agrandaban un poco. El hombre era mucho más alto que Draco, si él media 1,80, Auguste medía 1,95. Le sería de utilidad, puesto que tal altura era intimidante.

Con esa forma, Draco transfiguró sus ropas para hacer la túnica más larga con tal de que lo cubriera por completo, y se marchó de la habitación con la varita de Ariana en mano. Caminó rápida pero sigilosamente por los pasillos de la mansión, ignorando y esquivando en lo posible a los demás mortífagos que estaban despiertos, los cuales por suerte eran pocos, y nadie lo había visto salir de su habitación.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, ingresó sin dudarlo, y vio al guardia que lo observaba con confusión en su rostro.

"Vengo a reemplazarte." Dijo Draco con una voz peculiarmente grave que no era la suya.

"Pero mi turno aún no ha terminado." Contestó el guardia, agregando: "Aún me quedan 3 horas."

Draco reprimió un suspiro, si el tipo fuera más inteligente, sabría que le convendría irse sin hacer preguntas. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie más en la enfermería, al menos nadie que estuviera observando, ni tampoco escuchando, con suerte. Porque si era así, estaría en problemas. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades como mortífago, Draco se mantuvo mirando a los ojos al guardia, asegurándose de mantenerla la mirada mientras movía muy lentamente una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, donde tenía la varita mágica. Con una velocidad sorprendente, la sacó y apuntó hacia el otro hombre antes de que aquel pudiera reaccionar.

"Paralizus totalis." Susurró Draco, y el guardia quedó absolutamente paralizado.

Bien, la varita mágica había funcionado. Fue un gran riesgo intentar usar una varita que no era la suya, pero parecía que había algo de compatibilidad al fin y al cabo. Draco rió para sus adentros, a Ariana le gustaría enterarse de eso. Próximo paso: ir a por Granger. Draco caminó hacia la sala donde tenían a los prisioneros enfermos, y vio con complacencia que no había ningún sanador ni científico, sólo los cuerpos de los prisioneros.

Se acercó a la cama—que era más bien una tabla de hierro—sobre la que yacía Granger, y lo primero que hizo fue tomarle el pulso. De nada serviría llevársela si estaba muerta, no, en tal caso tendría que cambiar radicalmente su plan. Por suerte tenía pulso, era débil, pero estaba allí. Draco sonrió, la segunda fase de su plan estaba casi completada, sólo le faltaba llevar a Granger a un lugar seguro. Sólo le faltaba salir de allí con ella.

Draco le colocó con algo de dificultad una túnica negra; la muchacha estaba dormida, y no parecía poder despertar; estaba demasiado débil para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo por suerte. Luego la tomó en sus brazos con cuidado, y salió de la sala, donde sólo estaba el cuerpo paralizado del guardia. ¿Qué haría con él? No había previsto aquello, tendría que quitarle la parálisis, pero no podía hacerlo con Granger en sus brazos; no, primero dejaría a Granger en un lugar seguro, luego se encargaría del guardia.

El problema se encontró al salir de la enfermería de prisioneros. Puesto que Draco se encontró con nadie más ni nadie menos que Morgana, su compañera. Esa muchacha era insalvable, pensó Draco, puesto que no dudaba en ponerse a hablar con desconocidos, y hacía preguntas que no debía hacer. Se detuvo en seco cuando la vio. Ella, al percatarse de la presencia de él, se le acercó con esa mirada curiosa suya y le habló:

"¿A quién cargas?" Preguntó Morgana, siempre entusiasmada por los posibles chismes.

Draco tenía que pensar rápido. "Un prisionero muerto."—Dijo él. —"Lo llevo a cremación."

Morgana lo observó con una mirada extraña, como si sospechara algo. "¿Por qué tiene una túnica?"

"Créeme, nadie quiere ver como quedó." Explicó él, era la mejor escusa que se le pudo ocurrir, y pareció conformar a Morgana, pero ella aún tenía algo más sobre lo que inquirir.

"¿Y por qué le cargas? ¿Por qué no usas la levitación?" Cuestionó ella con una inocencia que no era digna de su edad.

"Porque no pesa nada." Dijo Draco con esa voz que no era la suya. Morgana no parecía satisfecha con esa respuesta, y estaba a punto de preguntar algo más, pero Draco se encargó de adelantársele para poder quitársela de encima: "¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?"

"Si."—Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Draco suspiró aliviado, y sintió cómo Granger se estremecía un poco en sus brazos, debía apurarse.

Draco se dirigió a un pasillo a oscuras, cerca de las mazmorras pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no estar en el campo visual de los guardias. Allí había un espejo que llegaba desde el piso hasta el techo; allí era hacia donde Draco se dirigía. Una vez allí, Draco metió una pierna, y vio con satisfacción cómo traspasaba el espejo como si aquel estuviera hecho de líquido. Acto seguido, pasó todo su cuerpo con Granger en brazos.

Todo era oscuro, así que tomó la varita de Ariana y susurró un hechizo lumus. Con el otro brazo sostenía a Granger, y con cuidado la depositó en el suelo. Como no tenía sangre Malfoy, ni estaba casada con uno, no podía salir de allí por el espejo. Igualmente no parecía poder moverse, estaba demasiado débil.

Draco le quitó la capucha, y le movió los mechones que le cubrían el rostro para poder ver bien su cara. Estaba muy demacrada, como si fuese vieja. Tenía ojeras aunque vivía durmiendo, y la desnutrición era algo demasiado evidente en todo su cuerpo. Draco se preguntó si podría salir viva de allí con él.

Él tomó una cantimplora que tenía agarrada a su cinturón, le quitó la tapa y le levantó la cabeza a Granger para que pudiera beber. Colocó la botella en su boca y vertió con cuidado el refrescante líquido; Granger empezó a atragantarse y se despertó automáticamente; abrió los ojos de repente, y al ver la luz de la varita de Draco, los volvió a cerrar con fuerza. Al menos tragó el agua.

"Granger… ¿puedes hablar?" Draco le hablaba en susurros, puesto que no estaba seguro de que no se pudiera escuchar del otro lado del espejo.

Parecía que no; o al menos no quería hacerlo, ya que la única respuesta de Granger fue un temblor en su cuerpo. Tenía miedo; ese era un sentimiento que Draco estaba acostumbrado a impartir. Pero claro, Draco tenía otro aspecto y otra voz, no era posible que lo reconociera. Aunque, de todos modos, era más que probable que de ser él mismo, Granger también tuviera miedo.

Pasos. Alguien se caminaba por el oscuro pasillo al otro lado del espejo. Draco se quedó muy quieto, rogando silenciosamente que Granger mantuviera la boca cerrada. Parecía que se aproximaban al espejo; ¿podrían haberlo visto? No… no podía ser, Draco había sido muy cuidadoso.

"Me pareció escuchar algo por aquí." Dijo una voz femenina. Era Morgana, esa maldita bruja. Draco infirió varios insultos silenciosos mientras los veía acercarse al espejo del otro lado. Gracias a Merlín no podían ser vistos a través del espejo.

Morgana estaba acompañada de otro mago, debía ser su compañero de guardia. A Draco le entró el pánico cuando vio quien era en realidad: el guardia que había dejado paralizado. Obviamente ya no tenía que revertir el hechizo, la varita mágica de Ariana no había sido lo suficientemente efectiva, como era lógico, ya que no era la varita de él. Draco estaba en un aprieto, ya todos sabrían que Auguste Morrison se había llevado a una prisionera que no había muerto, una prisionera de máxima seguridad. Verían que aquel siempre había estado en no su guardia y no era posible que hubiese capturado a la prisionera, y entonces empezarían a buscar toda la mansión para resolver el misterio. Si Draco no lograba llegar a su cuarto sin ser visto pronto, todo estaría perdido.

"Aquí no hay nadie." Contestó el guardia que ya no estaba paralizado. Estaba aterrado, desde allí, Draco podía ver incluso en la oscuridad cómo la tenue luz de sus varitas se reflejaba en las gotas de sudor de su rostro.

"El pasillo sigue; ven, vamos. Debemos encontrarlo antes de que los demás se enteren que fallamos en nuestra guardia."

Draco reprimió un suspiro de alivio. Si aún no habían hecho público el conocimiento que tenían, él tendría algo más de tiempo para llegar a su cuarto. El problema era Granger, Draco no sabía cuánto tiempo sobreviviría en esas condiciones sola. No le había llevado más que agua, no tenía comida para dejarle. No, tendría que dejarla en una de las cámaras secretas.

Así que Draco la tomó en sus brazos otra vez, la levantó, y empezó a caminar apresuradamente por el pasaje secreto. Los pasajes de la mansión Malfoy llevaban a distintas cámaras por toda la mansión; lo mejor sería dejarla en una cámara cerca de su habitación. Por suerte—o, desde otro punto de vista, por desgracia—Granger era extremadamente liviana, y por ello Draco podía cargarla y correr en la oscuridad al mismo tiempo. Solo esperaba que no se escuchara del otro lado el sonido de sus pasos tan apresurados.

El largo camino lo llevó a una cámara levemente iluminada, ya que el espejo que tenía daba a un pasillo con una ventana por donde entraba la luz de la luna. El lugar era muy pequeño, sólo había espacio para una sola cama y una estantería que iba del piso hasta el techo, pero sería suficiente. La cama, que en realidad no era más que un colchón en el suelo, tenía tres frazadas para combatir el frío. Draco depositó a Granger en el acolchado y la cubrió por sí acaso con las frazadas.

Al lado de la cama, en el piso, le dejó la cantimplora de agua que había llevado consigo. Se aseguró de dejarla bien cerrada como para que no se volcara el contenido si Granger la tiraba sin querer. Debía apurarse, no había mucho tiempo. No tenía más que dejarle ni qué hacer allí, así que salió de la cámara y volvió al pasadizo secreto. No podía salir por la cámara al pasillo de la mansión porque estaba demasiado iluminado, y Draco no podía saber si no lo verían. Así que empezó a correr por el pasaje, subiendo pisos, y notando como lentamente su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar, transformándose en sí mismo otra vez. Ya había pasado una hora, le quedaba otra hora más hasta que Ariana despertara.

Casi por milagro encontró un lugar completamente desierto cerca de su dormitorio por donde pudo salir a un pasillo, a través de un espejo mediano al que tuvo que subirse. Una vez fuera del pasaje, Draco ya se veía como él mismo, sus ropas le quedaban un tanto largas puesto que se había convertido en alguien mucho más alto. Con cuidado, suplicando que nadie lo viera, caminó apresuradamente hacia su dormitorio.

Cuando entró, vio con alivio que Ariana continuaba durmiendo. No sabía si dormirse a su lado o quedarse acostado esperando que despertara. Quizás, con suerte, no despertaría, pero sería poco probable si se había quedado con ganas de hablar o hacer algo más antes de beber la poción del sueño. De todos modos Draco necesitaba dormir, estaba exhausto después de tanto trabajo. Así que se quitó toda la ropa, se acercó a la muchacha desnuda en su cama, se acostó a su lado y tomó uno de los brazos de ella para ponerlo en su propia cintura; así todo se vería más realista.

Draco cerró los ojos y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

N/A: Un capítulo largo para ir acelerando las cosas. Espero os guste. Muchas gracias por dejar reviews. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger despertó bajo unas condiciones extrañas. De lo primero que se dio cuenta fue de que bajo su cuerpo no había una superficie dura y fría, sino algo acolchado… se sentía como si estuviera en las nubes, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía algo tan suave bajo su espalda. Luego se percató de que el lugar donde estaba tenía una tenue iluminación, y se permitió abrir los ojos para contemplarla. No, tal y como le había parecido, no estaba en la enfermería ni en la prisión. ¿Pero dónde estaba? No reconocía el lugar, que era una pequeña habitación con aquel suave colchón y lo que parecía una sola pared repleta de estanterías con libros. Libros; hacia tantos años que no ponía sus manos sobre un libro, libre de poder abrir las páginas y leer sólo por diversión…

Hermione intentó olvidar rápidamente aquel sentimiento, de nada le servía recordar viejos tiempos. Ni pasatiempos. No, debía concentrarse en el problema a mano: ¿Dónde estaba? Aunque su vista era algo borrosa, podía ver que estaba sola. La pequeña habitación además tenía dos espejos enfrentados, uno en cada pared. Ambos espejos reflejaban una ventana; Hermione supuso que eran dos espejos mágicos puesto que no había ninguna ventana que pudieran reflejar. Cuando Hermione intentó levantarse, un agudo dolor le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, y notó que no sólo su espalda dolía más de lo normal, sino que tenía un hombro dislocado. No había forma de que pudiera colocárselo bien, no tenía ni el ángulo ni las fuerzas. Así que se dejó caer en la cama, aún llena de preguntas.

Al encontrarse acostada otra vez, intentó aprovechar ese momento en que sus adoloridos huesos tocaban la delicada suavidad acolchada de la cama, y se quiso sumir en ese sentimiento, intentando olvidar todo lo demás, puesto que no podía hacer nada por el dolor. Al abrir los ojos otra vez, notó que al lado de su cabeza, a menos de 40 centímetros, tenía lo que parecía una cantimplora. Hermione se preguntó si tendría agua o veneno. ¿Habría sido alguien lo suficientemente misericordioso como para dejarla a solas con una botella de veneno? La cama ya era de agradecer, la soledad también—Hermione apenas se había percatado del bello silencio que dominaba el lugar.

Con la mano que menos peor tenía, Hermione se esforzó por tomar la botella, abrió la tapa con dificultad, y se apresuró a intentar beber el líquido que tenía dentro. Era agua. Instintivamente estaba agradecida, pero también algo decepcionada porque aún no podía morir.

Hermione estaba a punto de quedarse dormida otra vez cuando escuchó pasos, y su piel se heló. ¿Ya vendrían a por ella? Era un pensamiento un tanto ridículo, porque no había puertas allí. Pero las costumbres arraigadas difícilmente se olvidan. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando ser atacada de alguna forma, pero una vez que los pasos se detuvieron, Hermione sólo escuchó un par de voces.

"Toda el ala oeste ha sido verificada. No está allí." Dijo una voz masculina, presa del pánico.

"Auguste Morrison ha sido apresado; niega todo." Dijo otra voz masculina.

"¡Nos van a matar!"

"¡No! Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver."

"¿Importa?"

Hermione Granger estaba confundida. ¿Cómo era que no la veían? ¿Cómo era posible que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí? ¿Y de qué demonios estaban hablando? Lentamente, Hermione entreabrió un solo ojo para intentar verlos, y lo que vio la dejó asombrada. Allí estaban, reflejados en los espejos. Se veía como una pantalla de televisión: dos mortífagos hablando, aterrados por algo. En ningún momento la vieron a ella.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando tocaron a la puerta del dormitorio de Draco Malfoy. Ambos ocupantes abrieron los ojos para presenciar cómo se abría la puerta repentinamente y entraban dos mortífagos adultos. Uno alto y relleno, con el cabello negro en una cabeza redonda. Otro pálido con el cabello castaño, brillantes ojos verdes y una gran mandíbula protuberante; no era tan alto como el otro, pero sí era más intimidante.

"Malfoy." Dijo uno de ellos, el más alto. "Venimos a inspeccionar tu cuarto."

A Draco, a diferencia de Ariana, no parecía molestarle su desnudez, y ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse frente a sus colegas. Mientras Ariana se cubría casi por completo con las sábanas, Draco los observaba con fingida curiosidad.

"¿A qué se debe esto? Son las cinco de la mañana." Preguntó él tras un bostezo.

"Tenemos la aprobación del Señor Oscuro para estar juntos." Agregó Ariana con su rostro ruborizado.

"Eso no nos interesa. Ha desaparecido una prisionera, estamos buscando en toda la mansión."

"¡¿Cómo?" Preguntaron los dos residentes al unísono. Uno fingiendo sorpresa, la otra tan asombrada como podía estar.

Los mortífagos prendieron las velas de la habitación y, sin contestar, empezaron a explorar; abrían armarios, tiraban libros de las estanterías al piso, buscaban debajo de la cama, desordenaban el baño. No dejaron ni un centímetro del cuarto de Draco sin revisar. Incluso los dos ocupantes tuvieron que salir de la cama para que pudieran revisarla; Ariana se sonrojó más y se enrolló con las sábanas para salir.

"Nosotros hemos estado aquí toda la noche." Explicó Ariana con un tinte de enfado.

"¿Ariana Rumsfeld?" Preguntó uno de los mortífagos una vez que miró bien a la muchacha.

"Si." Contestó ella arqueando una ceja.

"La prisionera escapó de la facilidad que usted tiene a cargo. ¿Está dispuesta a beber verisaterum?"

"Po… por supuesto." Dijo ella con un leve tartamudeo, sus ojos bien abiertos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿La prisionera había escapado de su facilidad? ¿Cómo era posible? Miró a Draco, tenía una ceja arqueada y la miraba con preocupación.

"Vístase, la escoltaremos a la sala de interrogaciones."

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha. Rogaba silenciosamente que no la sometieran al mismo tipo de interrogación que sometían a los prisioneros. Draco sintió un poco de lástima por ella, pero era un sacrificio necesario. Era probable que la mataran cuando inspeccionaran su varita mágica, a excepción que se le ocurriera una buena escusa para justificar el hechizo paralizador.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hermione se había quedado dormida, despertándose de tanto en tanto al oír pasos apresurados en todas las direcciones. Aún no sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado allí. Tenía un vago recuerdo de un hombre desconocido sosteniéndola, hablándole con una familiaridad que no tenía sentido alguno. Pero lo cierto es que Hermione estaba demasiado desnutrida y adolorida como para poder preocuparse mucho por esas cuestiones, el sueño era su fiel compañero.

Y así la encontró Draco cuando llegó, muchas horas más tarde en un momento de la noche que tenía libre. Dormía de una forma muy pacífica, con la boca levemente abierta. Se veía en muy mal estado, pero al menos tenía sábanas para cubrirse del frío, al menos estaba a salvo. Draco sintió un extraño cosquilleo al pensar en que tenía que despertarla, como si hacerlo estuviera mal. Pero había cosas más importantes que hacer que dormir.

"Granger… Granger, ¡despierta!" Le ordenó en susurros, por temor a que alguien del otro lado escuchara. Granger no reaccionaba, estaba profundamente dormida. Entonces a él se le ocurrió utilizar un hechizo que aísla el ruido en la cámara. Luego de colocar el hechizo, habló con más fuerza y seguridad: "¡Granger!"

Hermione abrió los ojos de repente para encontrarse con aquellos profundos ojos grises pertenecientes a Draco Malfoy; ella lo observó detenidamente, despierta de repente, cuando comprendió quién era su captor, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, pero no dijo nada, sólo volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

"Por ahora estás a salvo, Granger, no hay necesidad de que me temas." Dijo Draco con su voz severa y un tono aburrido. Y es que en realidad no le gustaba del todo ser temido. "No más de lo necesario, eso es."

Ella volvió a abrir los ojos, insegura de lo que escuchaba, pero con una gran curiosidad. Su vista era borrosa, por lo que le costaba reconocer a Draco de inmediato. Aún así, aunque le dijera que estaba a salvo, ¿cómo podía confiar en él? ¿Y cómo podía estar a salvo? Voldemort había ganado la guerra… ella había sido capturada… jamás estaría a salvo.

"¿Qué…"—Hermione estaba insegura al hablar.—"¿qué quieres de mí?" Preguntó.

"¿Segura que quieres empezar por ahí? ¿No quieres saber cómo acabaste aquí? ¿Por qué te tengo aquí?" Inquirió Draco con leve asombro. Hermione Granger, quien siempre tenía preguntas y más preguntas en mente, en esta ocasión quería ir directo al grano.

Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, Draco notó que le costaba respirar, pues respiraba entrecortadamente por la boca. Entonces, antes de que pudiera decir algo, él sacó su varita mágica y la apuntó a la nariz de ella.

"Reacomodato." Dijo tranquilamente, mientras que Hermione sintió cómo los huesos de su nariz empezaban a acomodarse suavemente—lo cual era doloroso, pero en comparación con todo el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, eso no era nada. Un minuto más tarde, Hermione podía respirar por la nariz otra vez.

Lo miró asombrada, y con incertidumbre dijo, "Gracias… no… no entiendo por qué lo has hecho, pero te lo agradezco."

Draco hizo caso omiso de su agradecimiento, en verdad no le importaba. Sólo necesitaba que se recuperara para poder utilizarla en su plan; de nada le servía una Granger inválida. Aún podía ver dolor en sus ojos. "Dime qué te duele más, intentaré arreglarlo."

Hermione se lo pensó un momento, no qué le dolía más, pues sabía qué… lo que no llegaba a entender era por qué Draco Malfoy, un mortífago, quería ayudarla. ¿Y la estaba ayudando realmente? Estaba tan cansada que apenas podía pensar claramente.

"Tengo un hombro dislocado." Dijo ella con un dejo de timidez en su voz.

No necesitaba magia para eso, así que él se acercó un poco más a ella, puso sus manos en el hombro que le señalaba, y las movió de forma que Hermione gritó de dolor, pero el dolor sólo duro unos pocos segundos, puesto que una vez que el hombro volvió a su lugar, allí casi no sintió más dolor. Ella empezó a jadear, y miraba a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creer que acabara de arreglarle el hombro.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Preguntó ella de nuevo.

"Te explicaré."—Empezó él.—"Pero primero debes comer algo." Acto seguido, Draco le mostró una bandeja con comida que le había llevado; había estado detrás suyo, así que Hermione no la había visto. Ella no lograba ver muy bien, pero parecía haber pan y sopa, y algo más que no reconocía.

Hermione tenía hambre, de eso no había duda; pero no quería comer… puesto que comer implicaba querer vivir, y ella ya se había decidido a morir. No aceptaría, además, comida de un mortífago, ni pensaba ser parte de sus macabros planes. Nada bueno podía venir de Draco Malfoy; y ella no estaba dispuesta a mejorar su condición física para continuar sufriendo.

"No comeré, Malfoy."

"Si comerás." Dijo él tranquilamente. "Por las buenas o por las malas, lo harás." Acto seguido, apunto la varita mágica que tenía en una mano al cuello de su prisionera. "Puedes hacerlo por ti misma o tendré que hechizarte."

Hermione lo ponderó un momento, sólo un momento, y decidió que mantendría su postura, por más que la hechizaran. "No tengo… no tengo razón alguna para vivir, Malfoy; ¿no puedes dejarme morir en paz?" Preguntó ella en un tono suplicante.

"Por ahora te necesito viva."—Explicó él.—"Cuando ya no me seas de utilidad, dejaré que hagas lo que quieras con tu vida."

Hermione no replicó nada, sólo observó a su captor con ojos cansados. Parecía a punto de caer dormida otra vez. Draco sólo se limito a pronunciar una palabra: "Imperio." Y así, Hermione repentinamente dejó de sentir el dominio que tenía sobre su cuerpo, del que antes apenas se había percatado. Sintió como sus manos se movían contra su voluntad para apoyarse a ambos costados del colchón, y como su peso se depositaba en ellas para poder levantar la cabeza y el torso. El dolor sobre su columna y brazos era agonizante, pero no podía abrir la boca para gritar. Una vez sentada, Draco le colocó la bandeja con comida en la falda, y las manos de ella se movieron hacia el plato de sopa, el cual tomó con manos temblorosas y acercó a su boca que empezaba a abrirse. Hermione se sentía horrible, no especialmente por el dolor en su cuerpo, sino, más que nada, por no poder luchar contra el poder que la obligaba a hacer cosas contra su voluntad, como beber la sopa.

El líquido tibio se hizo paso de su boca a su garganta, y de allí Hermione pudo sentir como se llenaba su estómago, el cual tenía un tamaño más pequeño del normal por la falta de nutrición. Apenas había tomado unos pocos sorbos y ya estaba más que satisfecha, podía sentir como su estómago empezaba a quejarse por tener más alimento del que podía tolerar, pero Draco no le permitió detenerse hasta que hubo terminado todo. Y las cosas no se acabaron allí; él le sacó el plato de las manos, y luego la obligó con su magia a tomar el pan y untarlo con mantequilla, para luego tener que llevárselo a la boca otra vez. Hermione tuvo que masticar, con nada movimiento notaba que los dientes y la mandíbula le dolían, y habría llorado de tener lágrimas.

Una vez que acabó, pudo sentir el hechizo desvaneciéndose mientras ella recuperaba el control de su cuerpo lentamente. Se sentía con más fuerzas por haber comido, lo cual notó—a pesar de la indigestión—era algo agradable. Pero también sentía odio, odio por su captor que estaba arruinando sus planes deliberadamente. Miró a Malfoy a los ojos con disgusto, esperando que hiciera algo más, o que al menos diera explicaciones.

"Sabes, generalmente los prisioneros tienden a alegrarse una vez que son liberados." Comentó Draco con un leve tinte de ironía. No llegaba a comprender del todo la actitud de su prisionera, pero le resultaba interesante.

"No soy libre." Replicó Hermione con odio en su voz. Sus ojos aún se veían cansados, aunque con nuevas fuerzas; tenían un brillo que a Draco le recordaba de mejores tiempos. Este sonrió de forma pícara.

"Convengamos que al menos eres más libre que antes."

"¿Y de qué me sirve la libertad?"—Cuestionó ella con rencor.—"Incluso si fuera realmente libre… tendría que vivir luchando para sobrevivir."

"¿No es lo que hacemos todos, Granger? ¿Luchar para vivir? Tú pareces dispuesta a dejar la lucha, pero yo no, y te necesito para poder continuar."

Hermione lo observó detenidamente; parecía estar hablando en serio. Draco Malfoy era un mortífago, no podía confiarse en él por más que la haya rescatado—o al menos eso tenía entendido que había hecho. No podía confiar en él aunque pareciera querer que se mejorara de salud. Hermione estaba segura de que Malfoy era un hombre peligroso, no sería cauto ni sensato contradecirlo, lo mejor sería seguirle el juego… pero… ella ya estaba cansada de juegos, estaba harta de los mortífagos, estaba harta del dolor. No, no podía luchar, pero tampoco podía rendirse ante los deseos de un mortífago más.

"¿Por qué crees que te ayudaría?" Inquirió ella sin curiosidad, más bien era una pregunta retórica.

Sentado en el colchón a su lado, Draco Malfoy no sonrió. Ese punto no lo había tomado en cuenta; quizás se había imaginado que Granger colaboraría por el solo hecho de ser rescatada; después de todo era una rebelde, ¿acaso no aceptaría cualquier oportunidad de volver con los suyos? ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría aferrarse a la oportunidad de sobrevivir? Sin dolor, sin angustias… Draco podía utilizar la fuerza bruta para obligarla, pero ella ya había sufrido tanto, y estaba tan deteriorada, que estaba seguro de que no había fuerza alguna que pudiera doblegar su voluntad. Su voluntad de vivir ya había sido destruida tiempo atrás, ahora la única voluntad que tenía era de morir, se notaba con facilidad.

"Te daré un motivo para vivir." Dijo él mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la pared de las estanterías. Hermione lo observó con curiosidad, sin poder dilucidar exactamente qué estaba haciendo, podía ver sus borrosos brazos moviéndose, tomando algo de la estantería. Recién pudo ver qué había tomado cuando se dio vuelta y se volvió a acercar a ella: tenía lo que parecían un par de frascos con líquidos en las manos. Uno tenía líquido rojo, el otro amarillo.

"¿Pociones? ¿Crees que una poción me dará un motivo para vivir?" Preguntó extrañada. No se le podía ocurrir una poción que pudiera hacer algo así; quizás una poción de la alegría tendría un efecto similar al deseado, ¿pero qué haría cuando se acabara el efecto de la poción? No podía vivir bebiendo pociones para poder vivir.

"Por supuesto que no, Granger."—Contestó Draco, empezaba a alterarse. Con un movimiento de su mano, hizo que Hermione fijara la vista en la botella con líquido amarillo.—"Esta poción sanará tus huesos rotos, si te la tomas toda, considerando la cantidad de huesos rotos y fisurados que tienes, me imagino que tardará dos días en funcionar por completo.

Acto seguido, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y decir algo, Draco le metió una mano en la boca para abrírsela de par en par, y con la otra mano vertió el contenido del frasco en su boca. Hermione casi se atraganta, pero Draco la sostenía con una fuerza tal que le impedía moverse. Tenía la cabeza contra la pared, la mano de él presionando hacia atrás para que no se moviera. En medio de su miseria, Hermione agradeció que al menos la poción no tuviera sabor.

Una vez que acabó de beber la poción para los huesos, Malfoy le mostró la roja, y habló: "Y esta es para que tus heridas cicatricen más rápido. Posiblemente para mañana sólo te queden algunas marcas."

Antes de que Draco pudiera obligarla a beber la poción otra vez, ella habló; jadeaba por efecto de la poción para los huesos, que lentamente iba acomodando cada astilla en su lugar: "Espera…"—Hermione tomó aire, una gran bocanada de aire, y luego continuó hablando: "Dime qué quieres de mí."

Draco pensó que un "por favor" habría decorado muy bien su frase, pero viniendo de Hermione Granger, en esa situación, probablemente era difícil. Demasiado orgullo. A Draco, por alguna razón, le gustaba esa actitud, así que se dignó a responder con una audaz sonrisa.

"Tú me enseñarás a vivir como muggle." Contestó él como si eso fuera explicación suficiente.

"¿Cómo dices?" Preguntó ella, como si no hubiera escuchado bien. Pero sí había escuchado bien—tenía un oído deficiente, pero escuchaba por el otro.—tan sólo no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy se había vuelto loco? Hermione siempre opinó que los mortífagos tenían que estar clínicamente enfermos para ser mortífagos, pero Draco Malfoy parecía haber ido incluso más allá. Esta idea se confirmó cuando él volvió a hablar.

"Verás, tengo pensado huir de aquí, pero al hacerlo ya no podré vivir en el mundo mágico, tendré que irme con los muggles. Obviamente mis colegas irán tras de mí, por lo cual tendré que ser un maestro del disfraz… ¿entiendes? No podré ocultarme y pasar desapercibido sin ayuda de alguien que sepa de muggles. Por eso necesito que te recuperes para que vengas conmigo. Estaremos juntos hasta que ya no te necesite, Granger; como recompensa te dejaré hacer lo que quieras con tu vida."

Hermione se quedó mirándolo con asombro, y sin poder creer por completo lo que escuchaba. "¿Hablas en serio?" Preguntó.

"Siempre hablo en serio, Granger." Contestó él sin vacilar. Sus ojos grises parecieron oscurecerse para combinar con el tono severo de su voz.

"Aunque tuviera las fuerzas, Malfoy, no veo razón para ayudarte."

Draco negó con la cabeza lentamente, y se levantó. "Por supuesto que no. Haz perdido las ganas de vivir, lo entiendo. Crees que todo está perdido, y posiblemente lo esté; pero mientras tenga la posibilidad… yo huiré, y tú vendrás conmigo, porque eres mi única posibilidad de sobrevivir, como yo soy la tuya, Granger."

Él se acercó a Hermione, y le puso en frente la poción para las cicatrices. "Ahora, tú eliges, o la bebes voluntariamente, o volvemos a lo mismo de antes."

Esta vez no le dio tiempo para responder, y enseguida le abrió la boca y vertió el líquido directo a su garganta, presionándola contra la pared en el proceso. El odio se hacía aún más intenso dentro de Hermione, que no tenía la más mínima fuerza para luchar contra él. A medida que tragaba el líquido, Hermione empezaba a sentir que la piel le ardía especialmente en aquellos lugares dónde tenía heridas, tanto abiertas como cerradas.

"Eso es todo." Dijo él, apartándose de ella con satisfacción en su rostro. Hermione no dijo nada, incluso apartó la mirada del rostro de él; cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que su torso cayera sobre el colchón. Cómo dolían sus huesos… ¿tendría que soportar ese dolor por dos días? Draco pareció leer la pregunta en su rostro, y le habló: "Puedo darte algo para el dolor, si quieres, sólo tienes que pedirlo."

Pero ella no dijo nada, sólo emitió un gemido de dolor y disgusto. Cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza, arrugando los párpados mientras el dolor y el ardor se hacían aún más intensos.

"En fin, entenderás que no puedo venir muy seguido, pero haré lo posible por traerte comida para que te recuperes."—Dijo Draco, y, de forma pensativa, agregó: "Ya encontraré un motivo para que vivas."

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, vio con asombro cómo Draco Malfoy atravesaba uno de los espejos de la pared y desaparecía. Sólo se escucharon sus pasos alejándose, y ella se quedó sola en aquella habitación. Sola para ponderar lo que acababa de suceder.

Draco Malfoy, un mortífago, de alguna forma que desconocía—y tampoco le interesaba conocer—la había salvado de su sufrimiento en las mazmorras. Ya no había oscuridad, ya no había gritos ni gemidos de dolor y desesperación, y el dolor… el dolor empezaría a ceder también. Una vez que sus huesos terminaran de acomodarse y sus heridas de cicatrizar, se sentiría mejor, físicamente hablando. Ahora continuaba captiva, pero no ya de Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos, sino de un solo mortífago que aparentemente ya no quería responder a nadie. Y estaba lo suficientemente loco como para querer huir. ¿Huir de dónde? Hermione suponía que aún estaba en la mansión Malfoy, la base de Voldemort, lo había supuesto por la cantidad de mortífagos que había visto pasar por la ventana-espejo. ¿Pero huir cómo? ¿y a dónde? ¿y por cuánto tiempo? ¿Malfoy tendría todos esos detalles planeados? Si los había planeado de la misma forma que había planeado que ella lo ayudaría, los dos estaban perdidos.

Considerando eso, técnicamente, nada había cambiado para Hermione. Estaba condenada de una forma u otra. Quizás, sin quererlo, Draco Malfoy justamente le daría la posibilidad de tener una muerte más rápida y menos dolorosa.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Cuando regresó a su habitación, Draco se encontró con Ariana Rumsfeld. A primera vista, lucía normal, pero cuando uno se acercaba bien, se podían notar que estaba usando más maquillaje del habitual: era para cubrir moretones. Ella estaba sentada en la cama de Draco, esperándolo.

"..Ariana…" Parecía que le faltaba el aliento, sus ojos mostraban algo de lástima. Pero no era más que una actuación.

"Draco."—Ella le mostró una media sonrisa, su voz era firme y cariñosa al mismo tiempo. "¿Dónde has estado? Estuve esperándote por una hora entera."

¿Una hora? ¿Tanto había tardado? Granger ya empezaba a importunarlo sin siquiera tener la intención. Aunque él debería haber sido más previsor; debería haberse imaginado que Ariana querría verlo otra vez, al fin y al cabo, tenía una obsesión con él. El horario lo demostraba, eran las tres de la mañana.

"No podía dormir y salí a caminar." Contestó Draco, sin darle demasiada importancia al tema. "¿Tú qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a verte… quería pasar la noche contigo. Mi turno terminó hace dos horas."

"¿Tu turno? ¿Quieres decir que te mandaron a trabajar luego de una interrogación?" Preguntó él extrañado; no le parecía justo ni adecuado torturar a alguien, liberarlo y mandarlo a trabajar inmediatamente. Después de todo, Ariana no era una prisionera. Era posiblemente una de las mejores medimagas de la mansión.

"Así es la vida." Explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros, parecía fingir no darle importancia al asunto, pero en realidad era lógico que le afectara. En vez de continuar con el tema, ella le dio unas palmadas a la cama cerca suyo, invitando a Draco a sentarse a su lado.

Draco reprimió un suspiro, estaba demasiado cansado para eso; pero si quería mantener su fachada, tendría que hacerlo igual. Así que él se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado, y la miró expectante.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Le preguntó él.

"No."—Contestó enseguida ella, negando con la cabeza. Parecía que el recuerdo le dolía más que sus heridas.—"Sólo quiero estar contigo."

Acto seguido, Ariana empezó a besarle el cuello delicadamente, centímetro a centímetro, de arriba hacia abajo. Draco decidió que sería mejor sacarle la ropa, ya que a ella le costaría hacerlo por la extensión de sus heridas, así que lentamente, mientras ella continuaba ocupada con su cuello, él se encargó de retirarle la túnica. Al hacerlo, pudo ver la cantidad de moretones que tenía en el cuerpo, la mayoría eran manchas oscuras de color morado, donde se notaba que la sangre se había acumulado dándoles ese color desagradable. También tenía una larga cicatriz en un brazo; Draco la trazó con un dedo con mucho cuidado, extrañamente interesado en esa marca.

Ariana tomó la mano que estaba tocando su cicatriz y la apartó, dejando repentinamente de besarle el cuello, se apartó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos con tristeza. "No me creyeron cuando tomé verisaterum."—Le explicó con un leve remordimiento.

Draco puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y la acostó en la cama. Estaba interesado en la información que tuviera Ariana; después de todo, había pasado casi un día entero desde la desaparición de Hermione Granger, y a él no lo habían ni considerado siquiera. Sólo habían explorado su dormitorio, pero habían hecho eso con cada habitación de la mansión Malfoy. _Excepto por las secretas…_ Draco sonrió para sus adentros.

Ariana, acostada en la cama, levantó los brazos para intentar quitarle la túnica a Draco. Este se apartó de ella y se la quitó solo. Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, él se acostó a su lado y le acarició suavemente un costado de su rostro, retirándole el cabello de la cara.

"Creo que te hará bien hablar de ello." Comentó Draco.

Cuando ella vaciló, Draco pensó que su encanto había funcionado. Ariana abrió la boca, y luego de dudarlo un momento, empezó a hablar. "Aparentemente Thomas Lars, el mortífago que estaba de guardia cuando se llevaron a la prisionera, dijo que otro guardia se la había llevado, que había querido relevarlo, y ante su negativa, le lanzó un hechizo paralizador poco potente. El problema fue que cuando indagaron a ese guardia, él tenía un muy buena coartada… puesto que había estado de guardia toda la noche con un compañero al lado, en las puertas de la mansión. Y su varita mágica fue analizada y no había realizado ningún hechizo paralizador. Además de no tener dónde ocultar a la prisionera… en total, que haya desaparecido no tiene ningún sentido. En mi varita encontraron un hechizo paralizador… pero les dije que no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí, supuse que quizás lo había utilizado para paralizar a uno de los bebés para un experimento… pero sinceramente no tengo recuerdos de haberlo hecho últimamente…"

Ella continuó hablando y Draco hizo una pausa mental al escuchar aquello último. Bebés. Su primo segundo… Hermione Granger. Draco volvió a sonreír para sus adentros, parecía que las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a encajar en su lugar. Ya sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer para darle a Granger un motivo para vivir.

"…Igualmente mataron a Auguste Morrison… y a Thomas Lars también por no saber defenderse. El superior encargado de la investigación dijo que un mortífago no puede ser tal si cae ante un simple hechizo paralizador estando de guardia…"

Ella continuó hablando, pero Draco dejó de escucharla, a medida que iba planeando su nueva misión, empezó a besarle ferozmente el cuello a la mujer que tenía al lado. En respuesta esta dejó de hablar y se permitió fundirse con su acompañante.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

n/a: quedan dos capítulos más y me tomaré un descanso para continuar escribiendo tranquila, además se vienen los finales y voy a necesitar más tiempo; saludos y gracias por sus reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Habían pasado dos días desde que Hermione había visto a Malfoy y bebido las pociones. Ya no tenía heridas abiertas en el cuerpo ni huesos rotos, sólo le quedaban moretones y músculos resentidos. Se sentía como si hubiese estado corriendo sin parar por horas y horas. La única diferencia era que podía respirar normalmente. Pasados esos dos días, ella incluso pudo atreverse a sentarse sola. Era un poco doloroso para sus brazos sostener el peso de su cuerpo y erguir la espalda, pero nada en comparación con lo que había sido antes.

Era extrañamente agradable poder sentarse por sí misma. Le daba un peculiar sentimiento de tranquilidad. Y sentir sus músculos estirarse… aliviaba el dolor. Después de esos dos días en los que tuvo que sufrir sola la agonía de la poción para los huesos, ella empezó a dormir menos. Si antes dormía 19 horas por día, ahora todo se había reducido a unas diez—ya que aún tenía muchas fuerzas por recuperar.

De todos modos empezaba a sentirse fuerte, y esa nueva fuerza no le daba esperanza, sino temor. Temor por estar a la merced de un mortífago completamente loco. Hermione había notado que Draco Malfoy le había estado dejando comida mientras dormía, pero ella en ningún momento tocó una bandeja. Por más que se sintiera bien empezar a recuperar fuerzas… a ella no le parecía justo poder comer mientras otros sufrían. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Mucho menos si no tenía una razón para seguir viviendo. Porque, realmente, ¿qué podía esperar? ¿Huir de allí con Draco Malfoy y empezar juntos una vida diferente? ¿Vivir a la merced de él? ¿Dejar atrás a la Orden, a los prisioneros de los mortífagos, a la magia…? ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para que Draco Malfoy tuviera la vida que él quería? No tenía por qué ayudarlo, por más que la ayuda fuera mutua, ella no había pedido nada de eso.

Quizás debería ser más agradecida, pensó Hermione… pero sinceramente no le veía sentido alguno. Sin la Orden, sin Harry, sin Ron, sin sus padres, su vida no tenía sentido. Aunque sus padres estaban vivos, ella no tenía idea de dónde estaban, esa era una información completamente perdida, no había forma de recuperarla. Y era por el bien de ellos. Ellos la habían olvidado a ella también, y era mejor que las cosas fueran así, de esa forma podrían sobrevivir.

Hermione derramó una lágrima por sus padres, los extrañaba. Extrañaba los abrazos de su madre, las sonrisas de su padre, las risas, la felicidad e incluso los enojos que solían compartir. Extrañaba su hogar, su habitación, su cálida cama, sus libros… aunque hacía mucho que había aprendido que las cosas materiales no importaban, la verdad era que extrañaba todo. También extrañaba a Ron, pues él era el amor de su vida; a su mal carácter incluso extrañaba, pues una vez vencido su bando, rara vez lo veía esbozar una sonrisa. Extrañaba a Harry, su bondad, su determinación, su cariño, su comprensión. Extrañaba a todos los Weasley… pero por sobre todo extrañaba a sus padres. El único pensamiento que la reconfortaba era saber que, al menos, continuarían con vida. Una vida buena, sin temer por su hija. Quién sabe, quizás incluso tendrían otros hijos ahora que estaban solos y habían olvidado que habían tenido una hija.

No más lágrimas, se dijo ella. Con una era suficiente; se secó la cara y observó la comida. Sus padres querrían que comiese, su estomago quería que comiese… pero su mente no quería comer, era una cuestión de principios ya. Hermione descubrió que tenía energía para levantarse, y con mucho cuidado, utilizó sus manos para ayudarse a colocar los pies en el frío suelo de piedra, y con el impulso de sus brazos se levantó. No tenía mucho que hacer estando allí, pero tampoco tenía interés en nada… ni siquiera en leer. Al intentar caminar, sin embargo, descubrió que su pierna derecha no respondía, y casi cae de bruces al piso. Se sostuvo extendiendo ambos brazos justo a tiempo y colocando las manos en los espejos que tenía a los costados.

En un mismo instante descubrió tres cosas: primero que no sentía su pierna derecha; segundo que su cuerpo no atravesaba ninguno de los dos espejos como había hecho Malfoy; y tercero que tenía un aspecto horrible. Le extrañaba que Malfoy no la hubiese observado con el más mínimo desagrado—lo cual había sido irónicamente normal en tiempos que se veía bien. Su piel estaba demasiado pegada a sus notorios huesos, además de haber perdido todo el color: estaba extremadamente pálida, más que Malfoy incluso. Se veía enferma, se le notaban demasiado los huesos, su rostro estaba completamente demacrado. Tanto que Hermione no podía verse en el reflejo… le daba asco.

Así que cerró los ojos, aún sosteniéndose con los brazos, y giró la cabeza para ver únicamente en frente, a las estanterías. Allí vio libros, la mayoría no tenían título, estaban todos encuadernados con tapas duras y oscuras, se veían muy antiguos. Estando en la mansión Malfoy, Hermione dedujo que se trataba de libros de magia negra. Sería una lectura interesante… pero no tenía ánimos para leer, prefería quedarse tirada en la cama y dejar que el sueño se apoderara de ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco Malfoy tenía un problema, desde el último ataque, la seguridad en el ala de la enfermería y la sala de investigaciones había aumentado. Ahora había dos pares de guardias tanto fuera como dentro, y una patrulla constante en toda el ala. Tendría que deshacerse de seis mortífagos si quería conseguir su cometido. ¿Pero cómo? Luchar contra un par alertaría a otro par, y Draco no podía en una pelea de cuatro contra uno, ya dos contra uno sería difícil. Draco era un muy buen duelista, pero tenía que ser realista cuando se trataba de sobrevivir.

Lo que necesitaba era un ataque terrorista.

Por supuesto que no sería producto de rebeldes, sino de él mismo. Necesitaría pociones explosivas, gases tóxicos, venenos… Sabía dónde conseguirlos, e incluso hacerlos él mismo si lo necesitaba. Sería una tarea difícil, y le tomaría más de un día planearla por completo.

Mientras tanto, se aseguraría de que Granger ganara fuerzas. Habían pasado dos días en los que sólo había podido ir con ella una vez, y por muy poco tiempo para dejarle comida. Granger había estado dormida en ese entonces, gimiendo de dolor en sus sueños por las pociones que bebió. Incluso en su sueño se veía agitada por sus problemas. Debía ser duro estar en su lugar, supuso Draco, pero al mismo tiempo… ella no era la única con problemas.

Esa noche tenía una cacería, tendría que juntarse en la sala de reuniones una hora antes; por lo cual tendría poco tiempo para verla, pero tenía que hacerlo para continuar con su plan. Así que una vez que se encontró en un pasillo desierto, buscó un espejo en particular que conectaba con uno de los pasajes secretos de la mansión. Draco siempre sonreía cuando le tocaba utilizarlos, le sorprendía que ninguno de los intrusos que habitaban su mansión se hubiesen percatado de que existían esos espacios, dimensionalmente hablando.

Caminó por los generalmente oscuros pasajes hasta llegar a la cámara secreta donde estaba Hermione Granger. Atravesó el espejo y la observó con algo de asombro.

"¿Te quedas ahí acostada todo el día?" Preguntó él.

"No hay mucho más que hacer por aquí." Comentó ella con un tono cansado. "¿Qué quieres que haga?."

Draco miró la bandeja de comida y reprimió un suspiro. No había comido nada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tozuda? ¿Por qué no podía contentarse con haber sido rescatada? ¿Por qué no quería estar bien? A Draco le había tomado un gran esfuerzo y un gran riesgo rescatarla… le enfurecía que ella no lo tomara en consideración por su hazaña.

"¿Me has estado esperando todo este tiempo para que te hechice con tal de que comas?" Draco le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione levantó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos para verlo mejor. "Entiende que no puedo comer, Malfoy."

"No me dejas otra opción que deducir que te gusta el imperius." Comentó él mientras alzaba su varita mágica.

Hermione lo miró con ojos suplicantes y negó lentamente con la cabeza. "No, por favor, Malfoy… hablemos de esto."

"No hay nada de qué hablar, te necesito viva."—Explicó él, y luego pronunció el hechizo: "Imperio."

Hermione sintió nuevamente como su voluntad era atacada de tal forma que perdía el dominio entero de su cuerpo. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía intentó luchar contra el hechizo, pero lo único que logró fue quedar agotada. La magia de Draco era demasiado poderosa y ella estaba demasiado débil aún.

Así que tuvo que sentir cómo sus brazos se estiraban para llegar hasta la bandeja con abundante comida y una de sus manos tomaba lo que parecía un sándwich. Su boca se abría involuntariamente mientras sus brazos acercaban las manos hacia ella. Una mordida, masticar, tragar, otra mordida, masticar, tragar. Así fue todo el trayecto hasta que terminó su comida. Se sentía absolutamente ultrajada. Lo cual era irónico, ya que Malfoy sólo quería que tuviera fuerzas para vivir. Aunque lo hacía por motivos egoístas.

El hechizo dejo de tener efecto cuando tragó el último bocado. Malfoy se quedó observándola con una pregunta en sus ojos. Hermione no podía verlo bien, ni tampoco quería. Se sentía horrible, se sentía usada.

"Oye, has pasado tres días aquí y…"—Malfoy no parecía saber cómo decir lo que tenía en mente.—"¿No tienes que ir al baño?"

Hermione sintió cómo el color subía a sus mejillas, pero era verdad. Malfoy había hecho una muy buena observación. Ella contestó en un susurro: "No hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto."

"Te llevaré a un baño." Dijo él completamente resuelto. "¿Puedes levantarte?" Preguntó dando un paso adelante.

"Puedo levantarme, pero no puedo caminar… tengo una pierna atrofiada." Contestó ella con un dejo de vergüenza. Era algo embarazoso, pero usar un baño era una ayuda que aceptaría. No habría necesidad de hechizos para eso.

Hermione se levantó poniendo las manos en cada costado de las paredes para apoyarse y se levantó. Para su sorpresa, Draco fue automáticamente a su lado y puso su mano por la cintura de ella para sostenerla; juntos, dieron dos pasos hacia uno de los espejos; Hermione se tensó.

"¿Saldremos? ¿Con los mortífagos?" Preguntó asustada.

"Hay dos salidas aquí."—Explicó Draco, señalando con los dedos a ambos espejos.—"Un espejo lleva a un pasillo de la mansión, es de donde viene la luz de la ventana que ves. El otro lleva a un pasaje secreto, el cual lleva a su vez a distintas cámaras. En una de esas cámaras hay un baño, te llevaré allí."

Por un momento, a pesar de todos los imperius que le había lanzado, a pesar de obligarla a comer, a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho al intentar ayudarla… Hermione se sintió extrañamente agradecida. Por un momento, un extraño e intenso momento, sintió que podía confiar en él. Un baño… hacía tanto tiempo que no pisaba un baño… los prisioneros tenían que hacer todas sus necesidades en sus celdas. Hermione no extrañaba el olor.

Atravesaron juntos el espejo que llevaba al pasaje secreto; allí, Draco decidió que no tenía tiempo para andar ayudando a Hermione a caminar, y decidió levantarla y llevarla en los brazos a pesar de sus protestas.

"¡Oye!"—Se quejó ella al ser levantada como una patética damisela en peligro.—"¿Qué haces? Estaba pudiendo caminar…" Él la interrumpió enseguida.

"Tengo una reunión en menos de una hora, así que será mejor hacer las cosas rápido." Contestó él bruscamente. Le estaba haciendo un favor, pero no parecía nada contento por ello.

El baño era un cubículo antiguo con un inodoro de madera que parecía de muchos siglos atrás, había un pequeño lavabo también de madera con dos grifos, Hermione supuso que uno sería para el agua caliente y otro para el agua fría. Estaba muy oscuro, Draco lo iluminaba con su varita mágica. Hermione se preguntó si se quedaría observándola.

Malfoy pareció percibir su vacilación y le dio la espalda. "Me quedaré aquí por precaución, tú has lo que tengas que hacer, pero que sea rápido."

Ni hablar de la vergüenza que le dio a Hermione, aunque Draco estuviera de espaldas.

Una vez terminada, Draco regresó a Hermione a la cámara. Ella pensó en resistirse, no quería ser parte de plan de un mortífago, pero la realidad era que no tenía ni fuerzas ni posibilidades, así que simplemente se dejó llevar. Antes de que se fuera, sin embargo, Hermione quiso preguntarle algo a su captor.

"¿Por qué haces esto, Malfoy?"

"Ya te he explicado para qué te necesito viva." Contestó él con un tono casi agresivo.

"No me refiero a eso."—Dijo Hermione con una voz cansada.—"Lo que no entiendo es qué te motiva… ¿por qué no te rindes?"

"Porque ya me rendí una vez, Granger, y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho." Contestó él simplemente y se marchó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya no quedaban habitantes en aquel pintoresco vecindario; Nott y Draco habían acabado con todos. Para Nott, como siempre, era un juego; para Draco era una obligación que no le gustaba nada. Lo único positivo de aquella noche era saquear casas; el saqueo le sería de gran utilidad para su plan. Esta vez se había llevado consigo una bolsita pequeña con un hechizo reductor, allí podría depositar infinidad de cosas sin importar el tamaño.

Draco estaba recorriendo una casa de dos plantas. Buscaba una caja fuerte, supuso que una casa tan grande debía tener una. Además, ¿dónde más si no en sus casas iban los muggles a guardar su dinero? No creía que pudieran tener un equivalente a Gringgots.

En su mansión, sus padres tenían algunas cajas fuertes dispersas en las cámaras secretas, de esa forma sólo los Malfoy podían encontrarlas. ¿Los muggles podrían tener cámaras secretas? Las casas que había visitado eran bastante amplias, pero no parecía que las dimensiones dieran para tener cámaras secretas.

No había podido encontrar el dinero muggle que buscaba, así que se ocupó de tomar joyas de la habitación principal, podría venderlas una vez que huyera con Granger. Ella sabría qué valor muggle tendrían. En la habitación principal también había un ropero, un inmenso ropero repleto de… bueno, ropa. Draco se imaginó que no sería mala idea llevarse ropa muggle, y se dirigió al ropero para tomar los trajes más elegantes que encontró, él no sabía nada de ropa muggle, pero aquella que había elegido le gustaba. Tenía smokings negros, grises y azul marino, camisas de varios colores fríos, vestidos de mujer muy escotados de vivos colores y telas de lo más extrañas para él. Tapados de piel, zapatos de cuero, e incluso ropa interior. Supuso él que todo le sería de utilidad.

Al quitar otro par de abrigos del ropero e introducirlos en su bolsita mágica, Draco vio justo lo que había estado buscando antes: una caja fuerte. Allí estaba la pequeña puerta negra de metal que de seguro contendría lo que necesitaba.

"Alohamora." Dijo él con un tono decidido, apuntando su varita a la caja fuerte, la cual se abrió automáticamente con un chillido.

Dentro había papeles de colores con números; Draco había esperado monedas de plata y oro, pero no había tal cosa. Un tanto decepcionado, observó los papeles en sus manos. A mayor número aumentaba el tamaño de los papeles… y contando con que estaban en una caja fuerte, debían tener algún valor; así que Draco los depositó en su bolsita a todos los que encontró. Luego Granger le diría si tenían algún valor como él suponía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había llegado el momento: la tercera fase de su plan entraba en marcha aquella noche. Aquella noche se decidiría su futuro. Draco se puso a contar los frasquitos de pociones que tenía: tres somníferas, cuatro explosivas, y dos de invisibilidad. Inhaló aire muy hondo y exhaló con fuerza; antes de empezar con la tercera fase, tendría que hablar con Granger. Le parecía justo explicarle que si no sobrevivía esa noche, ella moriría de inanición.

Así que se dirigió sin dificultades hacia la cámara secreta donde estaba su prisionera. Entró sin vacilar y la encontró acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración era normal, seguía viva. Ya había pasado una semana desde que había sido recapturada por él, y se empezaba a notar el cambio: sus huesos estaban más firmes, sus músculos mejor alimentados, su piel ya no estaba pegada a sus huesos. Continuaba estando demasiado delgada, pero ya no parecía anoréxica en extremo. Con excepción de una pierna que cojeaba, estaba casi como nueva.

Hermione abrió los ojos cuando lo escuchó entrar. Lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, pues era la única forma en que podía verlo con cierta nitidez. No lograba verlo con claridad, pero si podía percatarse de que había algo extraño en él, parecía… ¿expectante? ¿emocionado?

"Granger, debo informarte que estoy por ir a una misión suicida." Comentó él con un tono casi divertido; al oírlo, Hermione confirmó sus sospechas de que estaba loco.

"Si eso te hace feliz…" Contestó ella sin intención de terminar la frase. Malfoy arqueó una ceja.

"Sólo te lo comentaba para que supieras que si no regreso en un máximo de cuatro horas, es porque no sobreviví. Y en caso de que muera, tú sufrirás una larga y dolorosa muerte por el hambre y la deshidratación."

No sería nada nuevo, razonó Hermione. Ya había estado cerca de morir de deshidratación y/o hambre más veces de las que podía contar. La idea no la movía, no le hacía sentir bien ni mal… sólo quería que todo se acabara de una vez. Ojalá Malfoy acabara con ella sin más.

"¿Y bien? ¿Nada que decir?" Preguntó Draco.

Hermione lo consideró un momento. ¿Qué tal si le deseaba suerte? Sería extraño, paranormal incluso, desearle suerte a un mortífago, por más que dicho mortífago estuviera de su lado… ¿Decirle que esperaba que regresara pronto? No, eso sería ridículo. Malfoy ni siquiera le caía bien, aunque no le deseaba nada malo, excepto quizás el peso de la justicia. Al final, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir que: "Que suceda lo que tenga que suceder."

Draco asintió gravemente con la cabeza y se marchó. Caminó por el pasaje que conducía a los pisos inferiores de la mansión, considerando que para poder convivir juntos, la actitud de Hermione Granger tendría que cambiar un poco. Pero en fin, no debía preocuparse por eso ahora, se preocuparía cuando fuera necesario, en el futuro.

Se detuvo frente al espejo que llevaba al ala de la sala de investigaciones y la enfermería. Si no se equivocaba, y según lo que Ariana le había dicho, mantenían a los niños en un sector de la sala de investigaciones.

Lo que hizo primero fue beberse la poción de invisibilidad. Esa poción en particular tenía una duración aproximada de una hora, así que debía actuar rápido. Todo su cuerpo más lo que entraba en contacto con su piel sería invisible, así que se aseguró de tener el cuidado de no tocar nada para que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Atravesó el espejo en ese estado de invisibilidad. Llevaba el resto de las pociones agarradas a su cinturón, así que no se le complicaría utilizarlas. Caminó hacia donde estaban los guardias; se posicionó a dos metros de ellos, y con sumo cuidado les lanzó una de las pociones somníferas.

El efecto fue inmediato, uno de los guardias gritó al ver el frasco aparecer de la nada y romperse en el suelo librando un humo de color verde. Apenas lo respiraron, sin embargo, se quedaron dormidos. Draco dejó de respirar y salió corriendo pasando a los guardias; al abrir la puerta, vio a otro par de guardias que corrían en dirección hacia él, obviamente alertados por el grito; Draco también los pasó, y cuando vio que estaban inspeccionando los cuerpos dormidos de sus colegas, les lanzó otra poción somnífera y no se quedó para ver el resultado.

Draco corrió hacia la sala de investigaciones, y allí se encontró con un dilema. Para empezar, Ariana estaba allí junto con otra medimaga. Pero ese no era el problema, ya había previsto encontrarse con ella; el tema era que no sabía cuál de los tres niños que estaban allí era su primo. Después de todo, jamás en su vida lo había visto. Draco se acercó cautelosamente al corral donde los tenían, y observó detenidamente a cada uno de ellos. Todos eran bebes de distintas edades, había uno que parecía demasiado pequeño, y Draco recordó que su primo debía tener al menos dos años de edad; entre los otros dos, no podía saber quién era quién.

Parecía que el cosmos estaba de su lado cuando escuchó a Ariana hablar: "Georgina, prepara a Klaus Sylvester."

La otra medimaga, Georgina, se acercó al corral—casi rozando a Draco—y tomó al infante que era más alto. El niño había estado durmiendo y no parecía contento con ser despertado, inmediatamente empezó a llorar. Así que el otro tenía que ser su primo. Draco tomó la otra poción de invisibilidad, y cuando las dos brujas estuvieron de espaldas, vertió algo de la poción en la cabeza de Teddy; el niño se despertó enseguida y miró para todos lados sin entender qué sucedía. Draco agradeció que no se pusiera a llorar. Sin embargo, su suerte cambió una vez que lo levantó—lo cual hizo antes de que se hiciera invisible por completo—ya que emitió un sonoro llanto estrepitoso. El llanto alertó a las mujeres que inmediatamente se dieron vuelta y ahogaron un grito al ver que faltaba un infante.

"¡Guardias!" Gritó Ariana, pero nadie apareció. Entonces Draco se echó a correr, maldiciendo a su primo por no dejar de llorar.

Los gritos del niño empezaban a atraer mortífagos, más guardias de los que Draco había previsto. Como no lograban ver nada, empezaron a apuntar sus varitas mágicas en dirección a donde oían el llanto. Para fortuna de Draco, al correr, ningún hechizo lo alcanzó, y pudo usar rápidamente un espejo para resguardarse.

Dentro del pasaje, sin embargo, el niño no dejaba de llorar, y Draco podía ver a través del espejo-ventana que los mortífagos se acercaban al espejo, examinando de dónde venía el sonido. Draco quería hechizar al niño con un hechizo de silencio, pero eso habría develado su voz, y consecuentemente su persona. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: correr.

A medida que Draco corría por el pasaje secreto, los mortífagos seguían el sonido de los llantos de Teddy. Eso era un problema… podrían llegar a descubrir el pasaje, aunque no pudieran acceder a él. Tenía que pensar rápido. ¿Qué hacer? Su mejor opción era detenerse y pronunciar un hechizo, lo susurraría, de modo que los llantos de su primo impidieran que se escuchara el sonido de su voz.

"Mutis." Murmuró Draco, y de repente, el sonido de la voz de Teddy fue mitigado; el niño continuaba llorando, pero no se podía escuchar. Draco se quedó parado allí, luchando con dificultad contra el niño que trataba de desprenderse de sus brazos, observando cómo los mortífagos empezaban a dar vueltas de un lado a otro intentando descifrar por qué había desaparecido la voz.

Eran idiotas; pero reportarían a un superior lo sucedido, y aquel deduciría la existencia del pasaje secreto… y todo apuntaría a él. Lo cual significaba que tendrían que huir lo más rápido posible. Draco corrió con Teddy hacia la cámara secreta donde estaba Granger.

Hermione había estado durmiendo, y despertó de repente cuando escuchó a su captor ingresar. Con su visión borrosa, no pudo dilucidar exactamente qué sucedía, así que entrecerró los ojos para ver como un ya no invisible Draco Malfoy depositaba sin demasiado cuidado a un bebé en la cama al lado de Hermione. El niño estaba llorando aún, pero no se escuchaba su voz. ¿Era mudo? Se preguntó ella.

"¿Qué significa esto, Malfoy?" Preguntó Hermione mientras, al mismo tiempo, intentaba calmar al bebé.

"No tengo tiempo para explicar."—Contestó él de forma brusca. Estaba ocupado colocando objetos que Hermione no podía ver con claridad en una pequeña bolsa.—"¿Puedes caminar?" Preguntó.

Hermione abrazó al niño, y este pareció tranquilizarse en los brazos de ella. Era instintivo. "No me digas que…" Empezó a decir ella, pero fue interrumpida por su captor.

"Si, huimos hoy, ahora, en este instante."—Se notaba la ansiedad en la voz de Malfoy.—"No hay tiempo que perder. ¡Levántate!"

"Esto es ridículo, Malfoy. ¿A dónde quieres huir? ¿Y qué hay de éste niño?"

"Lo llevamos con nosotros. Querías un motivo para vivir, ahí lo tienes. Cuida de él."

No, Draco Malfoy no estaba loco, pensó Hermione: estaba enfermo. Le costaba creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Ella tenía que cuidar de un niño? ¿Esa era su razón para vivir? Un bebé no era un motivo para vivir, no le daba sentido a su vida. Además de que no era suyo y no tenía ningún derecho a tenerlo—sólo Merlín sabe de dónde lo habría sacado Malfoy; ¿cómo podía cuidar de un bebé en esas circunstancias? ¿Y sólo porque Malfoy se lo dictaba? Hermione quería negarse… pero había otra realidad además de su falta de fuerzas para imponerse a Malfoy: no podía dejar desamparado a un bebé indefenso. Quizás, razonó Hermione, Malfoy no era tan estúpido como parecía, ahora entendía que había apostado a su instinto maternal y más humano. Pero aún así, su depresión, sus traumas… no serían solucionados por aquel niño.

"¿Has robado este bebé para mí?" Preguntó ella con incredulidad.

"Los mortífagos lo robaron antes; y para que sepas, yo tengo mucho más derecho sobre él que mis colegas. Es mi primo segundo o algo así, Teddy… algo." Draco ya no recordaba el apellido de su pariente. Pero tampoco era que le importara, aquel niño no era más que un medio para conseguir un fin.

"¡¿Este es Teddy Lupín?" Hermione exclamó las palabras con gran sorpresa. Desde que había caído capturada no había tenido información de aquel niño. Y tenerlo allí en ese momento significaba que Andrómeda Tonks estaba muerta, pensó con gran tristeza. Pero por otro lado, Hermione se percató de que la tía de Draco estaría más que contenta de que tuviera a su nieto bajo su cuidado.

Draco terminó de colocar sus cosas en la bolsa, que obviamente tenía un hechizo reductor. Se dio vuelta y miró a Hermione con un aspecto alarmante. No se detuvo a observar cómo la muchacha observaba a su primo, con una cierta ternura que jamás le había visto en el rostro. "¿Quieres levantarte de una vez? ¿O prefieres que mis colegas vengan a por ti?"

En vez de responder, Hermione intentó levantarse; no le gustaba nada la idea de volver a estar a merced de los compañeros de Malfoy. Su instinto de supervivencia la obligó intentar levantarse, pero había un problema: no podía sostener a Teddy con una pierna coja.

"No puedo llevarlo… Malfoy, tendrás que llevarlo tú."

Draco se mordió el labio y tomó bruscamente al bebé, que de inmediato se puso a llorar por ser desprendido de los amables brazos de Hermione.

"¡No puedes ser tan bruto!" Se quejó ella. Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

"¡Calla de una vez y levántate!" No tenía tiempo para que Granger se pusiera quisquillosa.

Fue el turno de Hermione de fulminarlo con la mirada mientras intentaba levantarse. Le dolían todas las articulaciones del cuerpo aún, así que no fue un trabajo sencillo. Igualmente, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, logró levantarse.

"Bien, ahora toma mi mano para que puedas atravesar el espejo conmigo." Él lo dijo sin pensárselo dos veces, pero Hermione vaciló, no le gustaba la idea de tomar la mano de su enemigo. Por más que ahora quisiera mostrarse como un amigo de alguna forma. Draco no tenía tiempo para vacilaciones, así que directamente tomó la mano de Hermione con tal fuerza que sus huesos se resintieron más de lo que estaban ya.

Acto seguido, los tres atravesaron el espejo que conducía a un pasaje secreto. Draco soltó la mano de Hermione y encendió su varita mágica con un lumus para iluminar el camino.

"Necesito ambas manos para cargar a este niño, así que tendrás que caminar sin mi ayuda."

A pesar de estar en los brazos de Draco, Teddy eventualmente se calmó y dejó de llorar. Hermione caminaba al lado de ellos con gran dificultad, pero estaba resuelta a hacerlo: temía por sobre todas las cosas que los alcanzaran los mortífagos. Mientras caminaban, Hermione tenía varias preguntas en la cabeza, pero al notar el silencio gutural que intentaba mantener Draco, prefirió que se mantuviera así.

En su mente, no podía creer que estuviera huyendo de la mansión Malfoy con Draco Malfoy de todos los magos del mundo.

La caminata pareció durar horas, y era especialmente complicada para Hermione con su pierna coja. A Teddy no le gustaba nada la oscuridad, la pequeña luz de la varita de Draco no le era suficiente, además hacía mucho frío y ninguno de los tres estaba bien abrigado; todo esto hacía que el pequeño llorara a más no poder, pero Draco lo mantenía silenciado con un hechizo, puesto que sus llantos—además de ser insoportables—podían atraer la atención de los mortífagos.

Todo el camino Draco se mantuvo callado, y Hermione supuso que era mejor así. Sólo se detuvieron cuando pudieron ver una luz a la distancia. Era la luz de la luna, e iluminaba una pequeña fracción del pasaje… venía desde arriba.

"Allí está la salida, Granger. Espero que estés preparada." Susurró Draco con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Continuaron el camino hacia la luz, y Hermione pudo ver una pequeña escalerilla cuando Draco la iluminó con su varita. Parecía ser muy antigua y estar a punto de caerse a pedazos, ¿resistiría a los tres? ¿y cómo harían para subir al bebé?

"Desde aquí ya no podremos usar más magia."—Explicó Draco.—"Tendrán todo el área controlada y los alertaríamos."

"No podemos subir a Teddy sin magia." Dijo Hermione con preocupación en su voz. Malfoy no estaría dispuesto a abandonar al bebé, ¿o sí?

Hermione pudo ver a Malfoy sonreír con superioridad, de su rostro pasó la luz a un costado, donde se podía ver una escoba.

"¿Vamos a volar?"—Se preguntó Hermione a sí misma con un dejo de pánico.—"¿Nos aguantará a los tres?"

"Vamos a comprobarlo." Contestó Draco.

Ella se sintió muy insegura al subirse a la escoba detrás de Malfoy. Él le pasó a Teddy, quien dejó de llorar en los brazos de Hermione, quien se agarró a él con fuerza, mientras se preguntaba si no debería de aferrarse a Malfoy también… rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento, evitaría tocar a Malfoy si podía.

Malfoy dio una patada al piso y la escoba levantó vuelo. El pozo era muy profundo y estrecho, por lo que la escoba no podía elevarse horizontalmente; Malfoy tuvo que inclinarla en una posición casi completamente vertical, obligando a Hermione a liberar un brazo para agarrarse a él aunque no quisiera. A este no pareció molestarle—Hermione sintió que se tensaba cuando lo tocó, pero el hombre no dijo nada.

Una vez que llegaron a la superficie, Hermione sintió con más intensidad el frío que le calaba los huesos, pero eso no le importaba: se quedó boquiabierta al poder ver el cielo estrellado de invierno. No podía creerlo, ¡era libre! Bueno, relativamente libre, pero lo que importaba era que no estaba encerrada en una mazmorra; jamás se habría imaginado que en verdad podría escapar. No con una pierna que apenas podía mover, mucho menos con Teddy Lupin, más que menos con Draco Malfoy.

"Prepárate Granger, iremos a gran velocidad."

Las palabras de Malfoy se hicieron realidad con gran precisión. Pronto, los tres estaban volando a toda velocidad a través del bosque que rodeaba al pozo. Malfoy se aseguraba de mantenerse apenas arriba de la copa de los árboles—prácticamente rozándolos—para no ser visto. Hermione iba agarrada con su brazo libre a la cintura de Draco con toda la fuerza que tenía, mientras que con el otro brazo se aseguraba de mantener a Teddy a salvo sobre la escoba, a quien por cierto no le gustaba más que a ella la velocidad de la escoba.

Pasaron horas volando sin que Draco aminorara la velocidad. Hermione se preguntó si querría llegar a Bélgica o a Francia quizás… Ya habían pasado Londres, Gillingham, Rainham, y Newinton. Lord Voldermort tenía todo el poder del Reino Unido, al menos en el mundo mágico, no era seguro parar en ese país, dedujo ella. Pero tampoco podían volar continuamente por dos días enteros para poder cruzar el mar para parar en Francia o Bélgica.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

N/A: Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Me encantan, continuen enviándolos!


	6. Parte II: La Huída

**Segunda Parte: La Huída.**

Vieron pasar ciudades y campos, campos sobre todo. Teddy parecía haberse acostumbrado a la velocidad y a la altura, y ahora disfrutaba en silencio de la experiencia de volar bajo la luz de la luna. Hermione se sentía mal por él, quedaría agotado. Además, debía tener frío; probablemente ya no lloraba porque se había quedado sin lágrimas.

Empezaba a amanecer cuando Draco se detuvo en un pequeño pueblo. Allí bajó la escoba en el callejón trasero de un edificio de dos pisos. Según la posición del sol, debían de ser las 7 de la mañana aproximadamente. Habían estado volando por 6 horas enteras.

"El pueblo de Minster."—Comentó Draco. "Está desierto, así que no tendremos muchos problemas por aquí. No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, sólo lo suficiente para dormir y comer."

"¿Desierto?" Preguntó Hermione sorprendida. El pueblo era pequeño, pero debía tener capacidad para unas 8 mil personas.

"Lo barrimos hace tres semanas. No quedó nadie vivo."

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. De repente quiso huir, alejarse lo más posible de Draco Malfoy; un sentimiento protector le sobrevino, ese hombre no era una buena influencia para Teddy, no lo era para nadie. ¿Cuánta gente inocente había matado? Hermione sabía que los mortífagos se dedicaban a aniquilar gente, una vez que acababan con los magos de sangre impura y demás traidores, iban a por los muggles. Empezaban por pueblos pequeños, los aislaban completamente de modo que nadie pudiera salir ni ingresar. Luego los dejaban desiertos, y la prensa muggle decía que todo había sido producto de una epidemia, por lo cual el lugar quedaba bajo cuarentena para el resto del mundo.

Malfoy la observó arqueando una ceja, "¿Qué sucede, Granger? ¿Has visto un fantasma?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza, intentando quitarse la expresión de temor en su rostro. Apenas pudiera, intentaría escapar con Teddy, más por el bien de él que el suyo. No olvidaba que estaban en manos de un mortífago, y era él quien tenía el poder. No, no podía huir aún, no con esa pierna renga y un bebé en brazos… tampoco en un pueblo desierto. Pero eventualmente encontraría la forma.

"No, nada. No es nada." Contestó ella, y para asegurarse de que él no se enterara de lo que le sucedía, dio un paso adelante para ponerse a su lado. "¿Vamos?"

Caminaron por un rato hasta encontrar un hotel. Si, un hotel; podía sonar ridículo, puesto que el pueblo estaba desierto, podían dormir en cualquier casa, pero Draco no quería arriesgarse a encontrar cadáveres, y tenía la idea de que Hermione no querría dormir en la casa de un muerto. Y, a decir verdad, Draco tampoco quería hospedarse en la casa de alguien que posiblemente había matado él. Además, no tendrían que forzar las puertas.

El hotel era antiguo, el letrero que tenía arriba leía "Swale Hotel". Hermione supuso que tendrían llaves normales en vez de electrónicas por el aspecto. No debía tener muchas habitaciones, era un lugar muy pequeño, y no había sido un pueblo turístico. Entraron, Teddy ya no tenía el efecto del hechizo silenciador y había empezado a llorar.

"Debe tener hambre." Comentó Hermione mientras observaba el estilo victoriano del interior del hotel. "No ha comido en… muchas horas."

"Y con todo ese llanto debe estar cansado." Comentó Draco fulminando al niño con la mirada. Esa actitud hizo que Teddy llorara con aún más fuerza cuando vio su cara.

"¿Vamos a la cocina? Debe estar en la parte de atrás, después del comedor." Hermione se sentía rara pidiéndole permiso a Malfoy, prefirió pensar que lo que hacía era hacer una sugerencia. Se sintió aliviada, sin embargo, cuando él asintió con la cabeza.

Caminaron hacia el comedor, lo atravesaron e ingresaron a la cocina. No era una gran cocina industrial como la de un restaurante, sino una más pequeña pero con capacidad para alimentar a al menos 30 personas, que debía ser la capacidad que tenía el hotel. El único problema era el olor a podrido.

"Tres semanas sin electricidad." Dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca con la nariz. El olor era casi tan fuerte como el de las mazmorras, aunque no tan desagradable.

"¿Electricidad?" Preguntó Draco, esperando que Hermione empezara a enseñarle sobre los muggles en ese momento. Su pálido rostro mostró lo que parecía una expresión de curiosidad en vez del normal desagrado que años atrás le habría producido tener que saber sobre muggles.

"Si… es una energía, la misma que ves en los rayos. Hace que sea posible tener un sistema de refrigeración funcionando que impida que se pudran los alimentos." Al decir aquello, Hermione señaló las grandes heladeras blancas de dónde provenía el olor.

"¿Para eso son las cajas blancas?"

"Así es, no creo que podamos conseguir nada que se pueda comer allí. Fíjate en las despensas."

"¿Despensas?" El rostro de Draco estaba contorsionado con confusión. Hermione se percató entonces que debía ser la primera vez que ponía un pie en una cocina.

"Arriba de las encimeras, Malfoy." Explicó Hermione sin éxito mientras trataba de calmar a Teddy. Antes de que Malfoy pudiera preguntar qué era una encimera, Hermione caminó hacia una de ellas y abrió las pequeñas puertas de madera de la despensa de arriba. Al hacerlo, se vieron distintos paquetes y latas de alimentos envasados.

"Ojalá hubiera comida de bebé." Comentó Hermione un tanto preocupada por el niño en sus brazos. Por lo que sabía de él, debía tener al menos dos años y medio, ya podía comer sólidos, pero tendría que ser en porciones muy pequeñas.

Ella dejó a Teddy sentado en la encimera, con una mano en su cintura para cuidar que no se cayera, y examinó la despensa en busca de comida que pudieran comer ahora. Había arvejas, zanahorias, lentejas, y otras legumbres enlatadas. Hermione tomó una a una las latas y las fue colocando en la encimera al lado de Teddy. El niño había dejado de llorar e intentaba agarrar una de las latas para llevársela a la boca, pero para su desgracia, era demasiado pesada para él.

Hermione buscó un destapador de latas en unos cajones de las encimeras, y para su fortuna lo encontró. Malfoy se había acercado a ella para examinar lo que hacía con una mirada inquisitiva.

"Podrías mirar qué hay en el resto de las despensas."—Comentó Hermione mientras abría una lata de arvejas y la servía en un plato que había sacado de debajo de la encimera.—"Quizás haya algo más que podamos comer. A excepción que prefieras continuar observando mi habilidad para abrir latas."

Malfoy no dijo nada, tan sólo se apartó un paso de ella y procedió a abrir la despensa que tenía en frente, la que estaba justo al costado de Hermione. Allí se encontró con una cantidad de paquetes de colores con forma tubular. Tomó uno de color naranja y lo examinó. Dedujo que el contenido era comestible, pero no sabía si necesitaría una preparación. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Granger si debía abrirlo, pero luego recordó que era él quien estaba al mando, y si quería abrirlo, lo abriría.

Para su sorpresa, al abrirlo vio galletas de chocolate. En su rostro se manifestó una sonrisita de satisfacción mientras tomaba una y se la llevaba a la boca. Hermione lo miró de reojo, prefería que cada uno se quedara con su comida, y de todos modos eso no era saludable para el bebé. Mientras tanto, consiguió una cuchara y se encargó de darle de comer una porción de arvejas a Teddy.

"¿Tu no comes, Granger?" Preguntó Draco sin recordar la aversión que tenía la mujer para con la comida últimamente.

"Es más importante que coma Teddy primero, es muy pequeño." Teddy tenía tanta hambre que comía aunque no le gustaran las arvejas.

Apenas terminó de decir aquello, sintió una mano deteniéndole el brazo que sostenía la cuchara con arvejas. Draco Malfoy la estaba tocando, y hasta ahora sus vidas no corrían peligro, al menos no más del normal. Hermione giró el rostro lentamente para verlo a la cara con una pregunta en sus ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"No puedo usar magia aquí, es demasiado arriesgado, así que no te hechizaré para que comas. Sé que no te puedo obligar por medio de la fuerza tampoco, pero…"—Los ojos de Draco se movieron hacia Teddy, resueltos.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!" Gritó Hermione de repente, interrumpiéndolo.

"Entonces empieza a comer, Granger." Dijo él con una sonrisa suficiente y unos ojos penetrantes.

Hermione enseguida se llevó la cuchara a la boca—Teddy se quedó mirándola extrañado, pues esperaba que fuera para él—y comió. "La próxima es para ti." Le dijo a Teddy intentando mostrar una sonrisa alentadora. Lo primordial era que comiera y no se asustara de Draco.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Draco se ocupó de colocar algunas latas de comida envasada y paquetes de galletas en su bolsita mágica. Teddy estaba más tranquilo ahora que había comido, y empezó a dormirse en los brazos de Hermione, que lo sostenía con cierta dificultad, pues a sus dos años de edad, ya tenía un cierto peso, y ella no tenía aún todas sus fuerzas; sólo había tenido dos semanas para recuperarse de meses de hambre, deshidratación y dolor. Draco notó esto y pensó en ofrecerse a llevar al niño, pero temía que si lo cargaba se pusiera a llorar otra vez.

Fueron a la recepción a buscar las llaves de alguna habitación libre. Hermione ni siquiera notó que Malfoy había tomado una llave en vez de dos. No había ascensor, y Hermione observó con incertidumbre las escaleras. ¿Podría subirlas? Estaba cargando a Teddy, que ya era complicado de por sí, y su pierna dolía con cada paso que daba, dudaba sinceramente que pudiera soportar tanto peso y hacer fuerza para subir cada escalón.

"¿Podrás subir?" Preguntó Draco de forma despreocupada. Llevaba la escoba en una mano, y Hermione se preguntó si no podría usarla para subir las escaleras, pero no le pediría ningún favor a Draco Malfoy.

"No lo sé." Contestó ella con honestidad.

Draco la observó cuidadosamente mientras colocaba la pierna izquierda en el primer escalón; Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor cuando intentó subir la otra. Draco le pasó una mano por la cintura rápidamente para evitar que se cayera—no necesitaba que se hiciera más daño.

"Gracias." Murmuró ella asombrada mientras volvía a su posición inicial.

"Ten, usa la escoba. Yo subiré con el niño." Malfoy le estaba ofreciendo la escoba, y tenía abierto el otro brazo esperando recibir el bebé. Hermione no quería dárselo, ni aceptar su ayuda, ¿pero qué otra opción tenía? Estaban juntos en eso, en lo que fuera… lo estaban. Así que, medio a regañadientes, Hermione le entregó a Teddy con cuidado para que no se despertara, y con la otra mano tomó la escoba.

Ambos subieron las escaleras, Draco con un Teddy dormido en sus brazos, Hermione volando con la escoba. Cuando llegaron al pasillo de las habitaciones, Hermione se preguntó cuánta gente habría muerto allí, sintió una pena instantánea al pensar en ello. Draco, por su parte, sólo estaba preocupado por saber a qué habitación correspondía la llave que llevaba en la mano. Había escogido la llave de la habitación número siete, no sólo porque estaba disponible, sino porque además, aquel era un número con propiedades mágicas.

Hermione se bajo de la escoba y siguió a Draco a pie; este se paró frente a la puerta número siete y colocó la llave en la cerradura. Sólo entonces Hermione se percató de que habían escogido solo una habitación, y se sintió aturdida al pensar que tendría que ir debajo de vuelta para buscar otra llave. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Malfoy mantuvo la puerta abierta, invitándola a entrar. Cuando ella se quedó quieta observándolo con curiosidad, él arqueó una ceja.

"¿Qué esperas, Granger? Entra."

"¿Pero esta no es tu habitación?" Preguntó ella sin comprender.

"¿Realmente crees que te dejaré tener tu propia habitación y arriesgarme a que huyas de mí? Olvídalo."

Hermione dudaba que pudiera huir con un bebé y una pierna coja, pero comprendía en parte la lógica maniática-persecutoria de Draco Malfoy.

Como tenía que ser, sólo había una cama. Hermione la observó celosamente, no había forma de que la compartiera con Malfoy, preferiría dormir en el piso. Después de todo, el piso tenía alfombra, no sería tan doloroso como dormir en los fríos pisos de piedra de las mazmorras.

"Vamos a establecer algunas cosas, Granger." Empezó a decir Malfoy mientras le entregaba a Teddy. "Para empezar, no te conviene huir porque te daré caza y te aseguro que te encontraré. Además, mis colegas ya se habrán enterado de que he huido, algunos incluso ataran algunos cabos sueltos y sumarán dos más dos… Así que tendremos que continuar huyendo, lo más lejos posible. Inglaterra, ni el resto del del Reino Unido es seguro. Mañana iremos a Francia, y de ahí decidiremos qué hacer."—Hermione asintió lentamente con la cabeza y Malfoy continuó hablando: "Lo ideal sería turnarse para dormir, pero no confío en ti, así que cerraré la puerta con llave, y no te recomiendo intentar encontrarla."

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto, Teddy se estremeció en sus brazos, aún durmiendo.

"Como soy un caballero, te dejaré la cama, yo dormiré en el sillón." Recién entonces Hermione se percató de que había un pequeño sillón de tela blanca al lado de una de las mesas de noche que estaban a ambos costados de la cama. No podía ser tan cómodo como una cama, y por eso a ella le pareció más extraño aún que Malfoy se comportara de forma tan amable en ese momento, y al mismo tiempo podía ser tan brusco e irascible.

Mientras él se dirigía al sillón y se sentaba allí, claramente agotado, Hermione consideró que no era un mal momento para hacerle algunas preguntas. Lentamente depositó a Teddy en medio de la cama de dos plazas, y lo cubrió con las sábanas y frazadas que había. Se preguntó cómo era posible que el bebé pudiera dormir tan plácidamente con ese frío y con el ruido que hacían Malfoy y ella al hablar… probablemente estaba acostumbrado, quien sabe a qué circunstancias lo habían acostumbrado los mortífagos; Malfoy le había dicho que se lo había quitado a sus colegas. Lo único bueno que podía concederles es que habían mantenido a Teddy bien alimentado y en buena salud, vaya a saber uno por qué.

Hermione se quiso dirigir a Malfoy, pero al verlo, ya estaba profundamente dormido. Ella estaba agotada también, y no podía creer lo que hacía, pero decidió que también le tocaba dormir. Después de todo, mañana sería otro día de viaje.

Uno pensaría que en esas condiciones físicas, cualquiera podría dormir por horas y horas; pero Hermione se encontró imposibilitada de cerrar los ojos. Abrazada a Teddy en la cama, observaba constantemente el sueño de su captor y aparente aliado. Malfoy dormía plácidamente en aquél sillón, ¿Por qué le causaba a ella temor quedarse dormida entonces? Él la había salvado, la había ayudado a recuperarse, incluso había salvado a Teddy para que ella tuviera un motivo por el cual vivir, y juntos habían escapado. Pero nada de eso podía hacer que Hermione confiara en él por completo. Quizás era por la cantidad de gente inocente que aquel hombre había matado; quizás era porque conocía lo suficiente de él, quizás era por cómo la habían torturado los mortífagos en su encierro… quizás por todo eso no podía entregarse al sueño con un mortífago en la misma habitación.

¿Y cómo era posible que él pudiera dormir? Ahora mismo debían de estar persiguiéndolos sus colegas mortífagos, buscando por toda la isla, que pronto caería por completo en el poder de Lord Voldemort. El sólo pensarlo hizo que Hermione se estremeciera ante cada sonido que escuchó durante la noche.

Habían pasado cuatro horas y aún no podía dormir. La luz del mediodía se hacía paso por la ventana, y a ninguno de sus dos acompañantes parecía molestarle. Con mucho cuidado, Hermione se levantó de la cama—dejando a Teddy allí, bien cubierto con las sábanas y colchas; y pasando a Malfoy, caminó hacia la ventana. Hermione se quedó un largo rato mirando a través de la ventana a la calle desierta. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los pájaros cantando, eso era la único bueno que tenía aquel pueblo, lo único que Voldemort no había destruido.

Hermione aún no podía creer que fuera libre… que la hayan salvado, que Draco Malfoy la haya salvado. Parecía un sueño del que despertaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un sueño del que pronto despertaría para encontrarse de nuevo en su celda, con un dolor terrible recorriéndole cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sin luz, sin aire, sin el precioso canto de los pájaros.

Tras un largo rato de divagar, Hermione vio algo que le detuvo el corazón por un instante: dos personas con túnicas negras caminando lado a lado por el medio de la calle. Inmediatamente Hermione se alejó de la ventana, rogando a Merlín que no la hayan visto. Por suerte la habitación era bastante pequeña, y agachada en el piso, sólo tuvo que dar dos pasos para llegar a Malfoy; lo tomó de su túnica y tiró con ansiedad.

"¡Malfoy! ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Malfoy!" Susurraba ella con fuerza.

Malfoy tardó un momento en despertar, había estado demasiado relajado durmiendo profundamente. En su posición sentado en el sillón, miró para todos lados hasta que divisó a Hermione abajo, en el piso. Arqueó una ceja y abrió la boca para hablar, le iba a preguntar a qué estaba jugando cuando vio su cara de pánico.

"¿Ya están aquí?" Fue lo único que preguntó, con una expresión resuelta, sin el más mínimo atisbo de terror.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, agachada aún para que no la vieran por la ventana. "No sé si me han visto."

"Si te hubiesen visto, ya estarían aquí." Respondió él simplemente y se levantó, teniendo cuidado de no poder ser visto a través de la ventana.

Era ridículo preguntar qué querían, era obvio que los querían a ellos. Hermione ya estaba preparada para huir cuando vio a Draco sacar su varita mágica.

"¿Cuántos viste?" Preguntó Malfoy.

"¿No pensarás ir a pelear?" Inquirió ella en un susurro con una expresión confusa. Claramente estaban en desventaja, ¿qué pensaba hacer Malfoy con esa varita mágica?

"Pregunté cuantos eran, Granger." Replicó él bruscamente.

"Dos." Respondió de inmediato Hermione, temiendo por su integridad física más que antes. En ningún momento había olvidado que estaba con un mortífago.

"Muy bien, eso significa que sólo están en una misión de reconocimiento. Escucha y escucha bien, Granger. La única forma de salir con vida de aquí es encargándose de aquellos dos con un ataque sorpresa; si logro hacerlo sólo tendremos unos pocos minutos para huir, así que estate preparada."

Hermione lo observó mientras se dirigía hacia la escoba que estaba apoyada en un rincón y la tomaba, luego se dirigía hacia la puerta, la abrió y luego la cerró con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Mientras él se iba, ella temblaba. Nunca le habían gustado los duelos, y estaba segura de que no sería eficaz en uno, no en su deplorable estado. Hacía tanto que no tocaba una varita mágica que ya ni siquiera sabía si tenía algo de magia por dentro.

Ella se dirigió hacia la cama y se acostó allí, al lado de Teddy mientras esperaba. No se le acercó demasiado para que no sintiera sus temblores involuntarios, ni su creciente temor por sus vidas. A Hermione le habría gustado huir sola con Teddy, pero aunque Malfoy les hubiese dejado la escoba, ella no habría sabido hacia dónde ir, y la realidad es que nunca fue muy buena volando; además, con dos mortífagos detrás corría en desventaja si la veían. Ayudar a Malfoy en el combate sería sido difícil, pero no estaría mal, no le gustaba tener que matar gente, pero consideraba a los mortífagos más como animales que como personas, de la misma forma que ellos consideraban a los muggles; pero Hermione no tenía ni las fuerzas ni la varita mágica para poder pelear; y, de todos modos, como había dicho Malfoy… la única forma de vencerlos sería con un ataque sorpresa, porque si no, en el momento que vieran a su atacante, llamarían a sus colegas, y ahí sí que estaría todo perdido. De todos modos, las posibilidades que tenían de salir con vida de ese pueblo se habían reducido considerablemente en la última hora.

No había tiempo que perder, Draco estaba observando a sus dos nuevas presas—jamás habría imaginado un mes atrás que llamaría "presas" a sus colegas—desde el tejado del hotel. En vez de salir por la puerta principal, se le había ocurrido ir al techo—sin magia para no ser detectado. Una vez allí, observó como los dos mortífagos patrullaban la ciudad. Iban caminando, observando aquí y allá. Probablemente estaban haciendo un reconocimiento del área antes de empezar a buscar edificio por edificio.

No podía lanzarles hechizos mortíferos desde allí, dudaba que su varita mágica tuviera tanto alcance. Lo mejor sería tomarlos por separado… pero, si se separaban eso significaría que podría haber más de dos en todo el pueblo. El lugar era pequeño, pero requería al menos cuatro pares de mortífagos para trabajar en él.

Agachado en el tejado, un plan se formó en su mente: ¡las pociones! Le quedaba una poción somnífera, podía lanzársela desde allí, y no requeriría magia para hacerlo. El único problema era que si fallaba… si fallaba era muy pero muy probable que llamaran a más mortífagos, y ahí si que no tendría posibilidad alguna.

Lo mejor sería esperar a ver qué hacían. Cuando uno de los mortífagos se dirigió hacia un negocio deshabitado, Draco decidió concentrarse en el otro, que estaba demasiado cerca del hotel. Con sumo cuidado, él usó la escoba para bajar volando por el costado del edificio del hotel. Una vez llegado al jardín, tomó la escoba por la mano izquierda y con la derecha llevó su varita mágica en alto. El mortífago había ingresado al hotel, y no debía encontrar a Granger, era la última persona que podía perder.

La puerta estaba abierta, y Draco entró sigilosamente. Su objetivo estaba caminando de espaldas en dirección a las escaleras. Tenía la capucha puesta, así que no podía distinguir quién era, aunque por la silueta se notaba que era una mujer. Él, de todos modos, no se preocupó en reparar si la conocía o no, tan sólo murmuró un hechizo apuntándole con la varita mágica.

"Paralizus totalis." Un hechizo paralizador, como era suave lo podía decir en voz baja y aún así surtiría efecto. Pero no el avada kedavra, ese había que decirlo con fuerza y más de cerca para asegurarse de su efectividad. Así que, acto seguido, Draco caminó hacia la mortífaga y dijo con más fuerzas:

"¡Avada Kedavra!" Y el hechizo paralizador dejó de hacer efecto, pues la muchacha cayó muerta al piso. Draco se sorprendió al ver quien era: Morgana, su antigua compañera de rondas. La debieron de haber mandado especialmente a buscarlo, pensando que podría tener conocimientos sobre él de utilidad. Y quizás hayan tenido algo de razón, porque fue justo hacia su guarida. Lo cual, por supuesto, fue bastante estúpido de su parte.

"Vaya vaya, así que teníamos razón." Draco se dio vuelta de repente al escuchar esa voz, con su varita mágica lista para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera darse vuelta por completo, su enemigo atacó: "¡Expelliarmus!" Y su varita mágica salió volando. Observó a su atacante: Blaise Zabini. Estaba perdido.

"Zabini…" Empezó él a decir, pero se encontró sin palabras. No podía justificar su huida, no podía justificar las desapariciones de los prisioneros. Lo único que le quedaba era entregarse.

"Has sido muy estúpido, Malfoy. Tenías una buena carrera por delante como mortífago. ¿Y ahora esto? A nadie más que a ti en toda la historia se le ocurriría desertar."

Draco se mantuvo callado, observando a su antiguo compañero con odio en su rostro. Sus ilusiones de una vida nueva iban cayéndose a pedazos.

"Y mal hecho además; ¿creíste que no te encontraríamos? Era lógico que no llegarías muy lejos."

"¿Has venido a matarme o a regocijarte, Zabini?" Preguntó Draco.

"A capturarte en realidad. El Señor Oscuro se encarga personalmente de los desertores."

Es decir que Zabini no tenía órdenes de matarlo, eso podía darle una ventaja si sabía jugar bien sus cartas. Merecía la pena intentarlo.

"¿Y el Señor Oscuro está de acuerdo con que ataques a tus enemigos por la espalda?" Cuestionó Draco, y mostró una leve sonrisa burlona. "¿Como un cobarde?"

Zabini se mordió el labio inferior. "¿Como tú atacaste a Morgana?" Preguntó Blaise mirando el cadáver de su compañera detrás de ellos.

"Situaciones diferentes requieren medidas diferentes." Explicó Draco con un gesto insignificante de su mano.

"¿Qué propones exactamente?" Inquirió Blaise arqueando una ceja.

"Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Apuesto a que no ganarías sin tu magia."

Blaise miró sorprendido a Draco, abriendo sus ojos como platos. Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente con una sonrisa suficiente. "Ya quisieras, Malfoy. Pero no caeré en tu trampa; tengo órdenes y pienso cumplir con ellas. Ni por un momento creas que arriesgaré mi pellejo por una apuesta."

"¿Es que no sabes pelear de verdad, Zabini?" Tenía que seguir intentando, era la única posibilidad que tenía.

Blaise se acercó más hasta estar frente a frente con él, una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro que combinaba con la expresión suficiente de sus ojos. Draco lo tenía justo donde lo quería, no le importaba que estuviera apuntándole con la varita mágica, no importaba que estuviera arriesgando su vida, lo único que le importaba era su libertad. Así que, antes de que aquel pudiera reaccionar, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la boca, lo más rápido que pudo. El impacto no hizo que Blaise cayera al suelo, pero sí que se moviera lo suficiente a un costado como para ser tomado desprevenido otra vez, así que Draco le infirió una patada en las piernas y con suma rapidez le quitó la varita mágica.

"Parece que no." Comentó Draco en respuesta a su anterior pregunta, apuntando a Zabini con su propia varita. "Has sido más que estúpido, Blaise. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Quieres que te mate yo o que lo haga el Señor Oscuro? Dime… ¿qué aprecias más? ¿a tu vida o a tu Señor?"

"Malfoy, por favor… no…" Blaise escupió sangre al toser, estaba agachado en el piso con una cara de terror.

"¿No qué?"

"Solíamos ser amigos, ¿recuerdas?"

Draco negó con la cabeza. "Nuestra amistad terminó cuando quisiste entregarme."

Acto seguido, sin darle la espalda al mortífago, Draco dio unos cuantos pasos al costado para tomar su propia varita mágica. Había compartido buenos momentos con Blaise en la escuela, pero se distanciaron cuando se convirtieron ambos en mortífagos. De todos modos, muy en su interior, Draco lamentaba tener que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

"Avada Kedavra."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione estaba acostada de espaldas a la puerta cuando esta se abrió. En vez de mirar quien había aparecido, cerró los ojos con fuerza temiendo por su vida.

"¡Levántate, nos vamos!"

Sorpresivamente, Hermione sintió alivio cuando escuchó la voz de Draco Malfoy. Probablemente fuera la primera vez. Ella se sentó en la cama, y mientras Malfoy tomaba sus cosas y abría la ventana, Hermione se ocupó de levantar a Teddy, quien de inmediato la miró con curiosidad, como si le preguntara por qué lo despertaba de su sueño.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Calais, Francia." Fue la escueta respuesta de Draco.

Hermione miró a Teddy que bostezaba y se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo, luego miró a Draco que preparaba la escoba para salir volando por la ventana.

"Calais tiene un puerto, podríamos ir en barco." Sugirió Hermione. "Podemos ir a Dover, en Kent, y cruzar desde allí…"

"¿Crees que un barco será más veloz que mi escoba?"

"Creo que si vamos en barco será más difícil que nos atrapen, además podremos descansar y comer mejor." En sí no era una mala idea, ella no había logrado dormir nada, y no era sencillo volar con un bebé a cuestas. Además, sería más sencillo para Draco no tener que manejar la escoba durante el día que les tomaría cruzar el canal de la mancha.

"¿Cuánto dinero se necesita para viajar en barco?" Mientras preguntaba eso, Draco tomó su bolsita roja y empezó a sacar fajos de billetes muggle que tenía almacenados. "Sólo tengo esto."

Hermione miró el dinero con asombro. ¡Era un montón! Tomó uno de los fajos, todos eran billetes de 100 libras, y empezó a contarlos. "Aquí debe haber aproximadamente 15 mil libras. Viajar no nos costará más de 150 por persona, supongo. Al menos eso costaban los pasajes la última vez que crucé el canal."

"Entonces no hay tiempo que perder." Dijo él mientras volvía a colocar el dinero en su bolsita roja.

Minutos más tarde los tres estaban volando hacia un nuevo destino.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

N/A: Aquí está, ¡la segunda parte! Creo que voy a ir posteando los capítulos apenas los tenga en vez de tomarme un receso. No lo sé, ¿qué preferís? ¿Qué postee apenas los tenga (puede tomar tiempo) o que me tome un descanso para escribir más tranquila y luego poder postear más seguido? Saludos. Y gracias por los reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando llegaron a Dover, Hermione vio con alivio que la ciudad no había sido devastada por los mortífagos. Draco descendió en un callejón oscuro con la escoba y, una vez que todos habían bajado, la colocó en la bolsita mágica con sumo cuidado. Hermione había visto magia de ese tipo cientos de veces, pero no dejaba de asombrarle. A Teddy pareció gustarle el truco mágico, pues observaba con asombro la desaparición del elemento.

Una vez salidos del callejón, Hermione se percató de que no estaban vestidos como para pasar desapercibidos precisamente. La gente los observaba con extrañeza, pues Draco y Hermione vestían túnicas negras arrugadas y sucias, la de Hermione además le quedaba demasiado grande. Y Teddy también tenía una pequeña túnica negra para bebé, parecía un pequeño mortífago.

"Nos están mirando demasiado." Observó un poco complacido Draco. No estaba en sus planes ser tan visto.

"Es por como estamos vestidos, estas no son ropas muggle." Explicó Hermione. Lo que se le pasaba por alto, además, era que sus cabellos estaban alborotados por haber volado en escoba, Hermione se veía famélica y enferma, y además tenía a un bebé consigo. Quizás parecían mendigos.

Apenas ella dijo eso, Draco la tomó del brazo y la llevó de vuelta al callejón vacío. Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a sus formas bruscas, y no dijo nada. Después de todo, era él quien tenía el poder allí.

Draco empezó a buscar en su bolsa mágica, y sacó rápidamente un vestido rojo muy escotado, claramente formal, y un par de pantalones negros de vestir, los cuales eran probablemente demasiado grandes para él.

"¿Esto servirá?" Preguntó él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No puedo andar en pleno invierno y de día con un vestido así… además probablemente ni me quede bien. Estoy demasiado delgada. Los pantalones… puedes probar a ponértelos, pero parecen demasiado grandes."

Draco volvió a colocar el vestido en su bolsa, y luego, sin siquiera importarle que Hermione estuviera mirando, se puso los pantalones negros, los cuales efectivamente eran demasiado largos. Draco era un hombre alto, medía alrededor de un metro ochenta, pero aquellos pantalones los debía haber usado alguien de al menos uno noventa.

"¿Es normal que queden así?" Preguntó mirándose las botamangas que quedaban por el piso.

"No, dobla las botamangas." Contestó Hermione señalando la parte inferior de los pantalones.

Draco lo hizo, y luego, una vez bien erguido, se quitó la túnica, revelando su torso desnudo. Al quitársela, la protección contra el frío fue nula, y Draco se cubrió con sus brazos temblando. "¿Cómo hacen los muggles para andar así?"

"Se ponen más abrigo." Dijo ella lamentando tener que quitarse su propia túnica eventualmente, pues tenían una magia térmica que las mantenía calientes en invierno y frescas en verano. "¿No tienes nada más en tu bolsa?"

Draco empezó entonces a sacar más ropa de la bolsita mágica; eran más que nada vestidos muy formales, trajes, corbatas, camisas, un par de tapados… eso serviría. Hermione sonrió aliviada al ver los tapados. Señaló una de las camisas blancas y le dijo a Draco que se la pusiera; él lo hizo, no completamente convencido de cómo abrocharse los botones, pues eran muggles y temía que necesitaran otro tipo de conocimientos.

"Aún tengo frío." Se quejó Draco, pues estaba vestido solo con una camisa y un pantalón que le quedaban ambas un talle más grande.

Hermione, que sostenía a Teddy, le señaló uno de los tapados de hombre que había dejado en el suelo. "Ponte aquel, te abrigará."

Era sorprendente que Draco Malfoy aceptara las indicaciones de Hermione Granger, pero así lo hizo. Su rostro cambió a uno de alivio cuando el tapado de hombre cubrió su cuerpo. Le quedaba algo grande también, pero apenas se notaba. Lo bueno era que lo protegía del frío, no era tan bueno como su túnica mágica, pero servía.

"Tu turno, Granger." Le dijo Draco con una voz amenazante, impidiéndole de antemano que se pudiera quejar.

"¿Sólo tomaste vestidos?" Cuestionó ella mientras observaba la pila de ropa sobre la nieve del callejón. "En lo que ropa de mujer respecta, me refiero."

Draco tomó un pequeño camisón muy sugerente, era rosado y de una tela notoriamente transparente. Tenía dos pequeños breteles que apenas se notaban, y apenas tenía un largo que llegaba poco más debajo de la cadera.

"Los muggles tienen vestidos muy raros, no me extraña que no quieras usar algo como esto." Acto seguido, volvió a dejarlo sobre la pila de ropa.

Hermione reprimió las ganas de reírse ante la reacción de Draco, pero si esbozó una sonrisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era una situación graciosa y desesperante al mismo tiempo.

"¿Puedes sostener a Teddy un momento?" Le pidió a Draco, quien, de mala gana, se acercó a ella y tomó al bebé entre sus brazos. Teddy estaba desconcertado, no le gustaba mucho que lo apartaran de Hermione, y de inmediato empezó a quejarse, intentando alcanzarla con sus cortos brazos.

"Espera un momento, Teddy, necesito cambiarme." Le explicó ella. El niño pareció entender pues se quedó expectante observándola.

Ella tomó un pequeño vestido negro de la pila de ropa, era formal pero no tan exagerado como los demás. Era el tipo de vestido que se podía usar para salir de noche a un restaurante o a una fiesta no demasiado elegante. Tenía breteles, que eran lo único que impedía que el vestido se le cayera, puesto que Hermione estaba muy delgada y le quedaba grande también. Se dio vuelta para mirar a Draco a la cara; a pesar del frío, se sonrojó.

"Malfoy… ¿podrías mirar para otro lado?" Le pidió.

Draco tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que ella no quería ser vista desnuda, y se puso de espaldas a ella, mirando a la salida del callejón. Pudo escuchar a Hermione titiritar una vez que se quitó la túnica, e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no imaginársela desnuda, puesto que en su estado, la verdad que no sería una imagen agradable.

Cuando él volvió a darse vuelta, Hermione tenía el pequeño vestido negro puesto y estaba intentando elegir entre un par de zapatos de tacón. Ambas se veían igual de desabrigadas, y al final terminó optando por las que mejor parecían combinar con el vestido. Ahora lo complicado sería caminar por la nieve con tacos que por milagro eran de su mismo talle. Hermione también se puso otro tapado de mujer que había entre la ropa, y luego se acercó a Draco con dificultad para volver a tomar a Teddy.

"No he notado que las muggles caminen como tú." Comentó Draco.

"Es que estos zapatos son difíciles de usar con la nieve." Explicó Hermione con poco alivio. Los tacos no le hacían ningún bien a sus pies ya de por sí adoloridos ni a su pierna coja.

Entonces Draco hizo algo más que sorprendente: le ofreció su brazo. "Agárrate de mí para caminar, así llamaremos menos la atención." Todo era parte de su plan, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un gesto amable.

"Gracias." Le dijo Hermione con un dejo de inseguridad. Pero había un problema: si dejaba un brazo libre para tomar el de Draco, sólo le quedaba un brazo para sostener a Teddy. Él notó esto y suspiró con gravedad, pues tendría que volver a llevar al niño. Era lo lógico, pues él era el único con la fuerza suficiente para sostenerlo con un solo brazo.

Luego de guardar toda la ropa en su bolsa otra vez, Draco tomó a Teddy, quien no estaba nada contento con el cambio nuevamente. Sólo que esta vez se puso a llorar.

"No, Teddy, por favor." Le suplicó Hermione con preocupación en su voz, lo último que quería era que Malfoy perdiera la paciencia.

"¿Por qué tiene que llorar siempre que lo cargo? ¡No le he hecho nada!" Se quejó Draco.

"Siente tu mala actitud y no le gusta." Contestó Hermione con sumo cuidado; luego volvió a dirigirse a Teddy. "Por favor, Teddy, yo no puedo cargarte." Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro y le acarició el brazo con ternura; esta acción pareció calmar al bebé, que la observó con sus grandes ojos lagrimosos.

"Quizás si le sonrieras o le demostraras afecto…" Sugirió Hermione, obteniendo un resoplido de Malfoy.

"Tienes que estar de broma, Granger."

Hermione sintió ganas de separarse de él otra vez, pero no lo hizo por miedo a caerse. Le resultaba humillante tener que ir agarrada de su brazo, por más que los hiciera parecer más normales. De otra forma llamarían mucho la atención.

Suponiendo que era el momento adecuado para preguntar, ella formuló una pregunta que había estado rondando por su cabeza desde hacía tiempo: "Malfoy… ¿qué piensas hacer luego de llegar a Calais? No podemos vivir huyendo."

"No nos quedaremos en Calais."—Contestó Draco.—"De allí iremos a otro lugar más lejano. Mientras más lejos estemos de estas islas, mejor."

"¿Y nos quedaremos en ese lugar?"

"Por un tiempo." Dijo él sin dar mayores explicaciones. Lo que realmente Hermione quería saber era cómo serían sus vidas juntos. Pero Draco pareció querer cambiar de tema inmediatamente. "¿Sabes cómo llegar al puerto?"

"No, pero podemos tomar un taxi." Hermione no esperó que Malfoy supiera qué era un taxi, así que se apresuró en explicarlo: "Es un medio de transporte, un automóvil que no vuela, sino que va por la calle, y lleva gente dentro."

Draco, serio, asintió con la cabeza, y luego empezó a caminar fuera del callejón. En la calle, la gente ya no los observaba demasiado, aunque la túnica de Teddy si llamaba la atención, lo más probable era que pensaran que era una niña con un vestido negro, ya que además de la túnica tenía el cabello levemente largo. Como no tenían ropas de bebé para él, tenía que quedarse así.

En la calle, Hermione paró un taxi después de esperar bastante a que uno pasara, pues el pueblo era pequeño y no tenía mucho más de treinta mil habitantes.

"Al puerto, por favor." Pidió Hermione una vez que todos estaban en el auto. A Draco le costó entrar, pero al ver lo que hacía Hermione, se decidió a imitar su ejemplo.

Por suerte el taxista no era del tipo hablador, y todo el viaje se mantuvieron en silencio, aunque Draco notaba cada tanto que el hombre los veía por el espejo retrovisor con curiosidad. Teddy se había calmado, fascinado por estar dentro de un auto, observaba todo con ilusión.

Hermione miraba a través de la ventana con Teddy en su falda, en vez de observar al bebé, observaba el paisaje, pensativa. Era libre… libre… el pensamiento no terminaba de encajar en su cabeza. Veía un tanto borroso, pero aún así podía distinguir figuras, las casas, la gente, los árboles nevados, los niños jugando con la nieve… todos tenían un vida normal, sin idea alguna de la amenaza que se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Hermione deseó con todo su corazón que los mortífagos no llegaran a aquel pueblo, que la presencia de ellos no los atrajera, no por su propia vida, sino por la de toda la gente de esa ciudad.

Cuando llegaron al puerto, el taxi se detuvo y Hermione le pagó al conductor. Draco tomó a Teddy—sorprendentemente con más cuidado que de costumbre—y salió del auto, para lo cual Hermione le tuvo que abrir disimuladamente la puerta. Draco intentó mantenerse serio cuando ella se inclinó sobre él para abrirle la puerta.

Una vez que todos estuvieron afuera y el taxista arrancó para irse, Draco se dirigió a Hermione.

"Ya estamos aquí. ¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó.

"Ahora compramos tres boletos de barco." Le contestó Hermione mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo conducía con dificultad por la nieve. Llegaron a un puesto de venta de pasajes que leía "P&O Ferries", y Hermione se fijó en los horarios.

"¿Puedo ayudaros?" Preguntó el vendedor detrás del mostrador una vez que los vio.

"Si, necesitamos tres pasajes para Calais, en el barco que más pronto salga."

"En P&O Ferries tenemos 23 salidas al día; el próximo barco sale en media hora. ¿Sois 2 adultos y un infante?"

"Si." Contestó Hermione simplemente.

"¿Venís a pie o con un medio de transporte?"

"A pie." Replicó ella otra vez.

"Serían 218,69 libras."

Hermione le entregó el dinero, el hombre se puso a contarlo con satisfacción, y una vez terminado les sonrió y entregó los tres boletos. "Muy bien, el viaje dura una hora y media; ¡suerte!"

Minutos más tarde, los tres estaban esperando sentados en un banco que el barco llegara. Teddy estaba aburrido en la falda de Hermione, observaba a la gente y la señalaba diciendo "ah" para entretenerse. Hermione intentaba seguirle el juego, pero le preocupaba que no supiera decir más que eso a su edad, así que, para molestia de Draco, intentaba ponerle nombre a las cosas y personas que señala como para intentar enseñarle a hablar.

"_Señora_. ¿Puedes decir _Señora_?" Le preguntaba ella, y Teddy se quedaba mirándola sin comprender del todo.

"¿Realmente tienes que hacer eso, Granger?" Preguntó Malfoy, harto de escuchar por enésima vez los intentos de Hermione.

"Teddy tiene más de dos años y aún no ha aprendido a hablar; es grave, Malfoy."

Malfoy suspiró en respuesta y miró para otro lado. El puerto era un lugar grande, con algunas tiendas de souvenires, otras tantas de turismo, otras de transporte, y por supuesto, las tiendas de venta de pasajes. Incluso había lo que parecía ser una dulcería pequeña.

"Quédate aquí." Le ordenó a Hermione mientras se levantaba e iba directo hacia el quiosco.

Dos minutos más tarde, regresó con dos bolsas de dulces. Hermione lo miró sin poder creerlo. No eran bolsas pequeñas, eran bolsas del tamaño que tienen las de supermercado.

"¿Realmente tenías que comprar tanto?" Preguntó ella sorprendida.

"No tenían cambio de 100 libras." Explicó Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella lo miró asombrada, no podía ser normal que alguien hiciera algo así, pero ahí él, era su vida, su cuerpo, y Hermione no tenía ninguna injerencia.

Mientras Malfoy devoraba una barra de chocolate, Hermione vio a una mujer llevando un carrito de bebé y un bolso; entonces consideró que debía ser bastante extraño llevar a un bebé sin carrito, y que no tuviera algún juguete para entretenerse.

"Malfoy, ¿puedo ir a la tienda de souvenirs para comprarle algún juguete a Teddy?" Ella estaba a punto de explicarle que pasarían más desapercibidos de esa forma, pero Malfoy simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Apúrate. Te estaré vigilando." Dijo él.

Hermione se levantó con Teddy en brazos y fue hacia la tienda de souvenirs. Allí compró un par de figuras de animales, además, aprovechó que la tienda tenía también revistas, gorras e incluso carteras y se compró un par con el dinero que Malfoy le había dado. Vio con alivio que también vendían pañales, y compró un paquete. Una lástima que no tuvieran talco, pensó.

Cuando Hermione regresó al lado de Malfoy con Teddy, fue su turno de sorprenderse.

"¿Compraste toda la tienda?" Preguntó él.

"Conseguí pañales."—Comentó ella con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.—"Y Teddy tiene un nuevo juguete."

Teddy estaba llevándose a la boca su nuevo juguete: un águila de peluche. Draco lo observaba con algo de disgusto. "¿Es normal que haga eso?"

"¿Llevarse cosas a la boca?"—Dijo Hermione sin esperar una respuesta.—"Ya debe estar en edad de empezar a dejar de hacerlo."

Draco miró su reloj de bolsillo: ya era hora de abordar, faltaban quince minutos para que el barco saliera. "Vamos." Dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole al mismo tiempo su brazo a Hermione. Esta le dio primero a Teddy y tomó las bolsas de dulces para que Malfoy tuviera las manos libres.

Una vez subidos al ferry, los dos se sentaron con Teddy en el centro de la nave. Draco Malfoy no acostumbraba a viajar en barco, mucho menos uno muggle. Notó que la velocidad era mucho mayor a la de los barcos usados por los magos, y que se notaba el movimiento de las olas. Esto resultó en una descompostura como nunca antes había sentido el muchacho.

"Lo siento, Malfoy, quizás no deberíamos haber decidido cruzar en barco." Hermione se sentía culpable por la descompostura de Malfoy, algo un tanto fuera de lo normal considerando la relación que tenían.

Draco no le contestó nada, sólo cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. Una voz desconocida se lo impidió.

"Tu esposo no lo está llevando nada bien, ¿verdad?" Era una mujer alta, de largos cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color. Sentada al lado de Hermione, se veía bastante mayor que ellos, quizás de unos cuarenta años. Tenía un acento francés.

"No es…" Hermione estaba a punto de decir que no era su esposo, pero Malfoy la interrumpió de inmediato.

"No es nada." Dijo él, y pasó el brazo derecho por los hombros de Hermione en un gesto extrañamente afectuoso. Hermione comprendió lo que pretendía hacer, Malfoy quería que pensaran que estaban juntos. Era un razonamiento lógico, una pareja y un bebé no llamaba tanto la atención como dos conocidos y un bebé. La gente asumiría fácilmente que eran pareja. ¿Pero era realmente necesario?

La mujer empezó a buscar algo en su cartera, haciendo caso omiso de la creciente tensión entre la supuesta pareja, y una vez que lo encontró, se lo ofreció a Malfoy: era un caramelo.

"Es de jengibre, ayuda con las nauseas." Explicó la mujer. Draco no confiaba en los muggles, pero su mareo era tan fuerte que decidió aceptarlo.

"Gracias." Dijo él y lo tomó.

"Muchas gracias." Hermione esbozó una sonrisa. La mujer parecía mirarla con algo de lástima, Hermione supuso que no se veía nada bien a pesar de sus formales ropas, y tampoco debía tener muy buen olor porque hacía meses que no se bañaba.

"Tu niña es adorable. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?" Le preguntó la mujer, asumiendo que Teddy era una niña.

"Dos años y medio." Contestó Hermione inmediatamente, esperando que la mujer no se percatara de lo poco que sabía el infante para su edad. Eso era culpa de los mortífagos que lo habían tratado como un sujeto de experimentos más que como a un bebé.

"Es extraño ver a un bebé tan tranquilo; por lo general se aburren rápido y empiezan a quejarse."

"Oh, es que tiene un juguete nuevo. Créame que no es tan… tranquila."

Como para confirmar lo que decía Hermione, Teddy abría y cerraba por encima de su cabeza las alas de su pequeña águila como si quisiera volar. Hermione se alegró de que al menos supiera que las alas eran para volar, algo entendía.

Hermione se alegró de encontrarse con una persona tan bien intencionada para hablar. No parecía importarle el mal aspecto y aroma de ella, ni el extraño hombre que tenía al lado. Debía ser un alma caritativa. Cuando llegaron al puerto de Calais, la mujer incluso les comentó donde encontrar un refugio para pobres, y Hermione, con vergüenza, comprendió que los creía unos mendigos.

Draco se sintió particularmente aliviado al llegar a tierra; sin embargo, miró con disgusto a Hermione una vez que tuvo la oportunidad.

"Nunca más viajaremos en barco." Le dijo.

Ella sintió un escalofrío al ver sus ojos, que la observaban con reproche. En cualquier otra circunstancia se habría reído, pero la realidad es que estaba tratando con un mortífago, y nunca tuvo buenas experiencias con ellos. Ahora mismo, Teddy y ella eran rehenes; rehenes de la locura de Draco Malfoy.

Pasaron un rato caminando por las calles de Calais, sin hablarle a nadie, cargando sus bolsas por un trayecto—hasta que Draco se metió en un callejón para colocarlas en su bolsita mágica—Teddy en los brazos de Draco, Hermione agarrada al brazo de él.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Hermione luego de que pasaran más de media hora caminando en silencio.

"No podemos quedarnos en Calais por demasiado tiempo. Esperaremos a la noche para volar a Alemania." Contestó Draco como si tuviera todo fríamente calculado.

"¿Y luego?" Cuestionó Hermione nuevamente. Lo que realmente quería saber era qué sería de su vida. No podía tener planeado vivir huyendo, ¿o si?

Draco se detuvo; Teddy se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Hermione temió haber hecho la pregunta equivocada cuando pudo verle la cara. Él habló en un susurro. "Iremos a Canadá; nos quedaremos allí una temporada."

Hermione se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, y con una curiosa mueca en su rostro. Sus labios levemente abiertos. ¿Canadá? ¿Se quedarían en Canadá? Hermione sabía que Malfoy quería alejarse lo más posible del Reino Unido, pero no se había imaginado que eso implicaría dejar Europa. Irse a otro continente era una movida espeluznante… y sólo tenían unos pocos miles de dólares y bolsas de pañales y dulces. Era ridículo. Además, ¿cómo irían? ¿en escoba? ¿hasta Canadá?

"¿Piensas ir hasta allá en escoba?" Preguntó Hermione luego de haberse quedado momentáneamente sin habla.

"Los tres iremos." Replicó Draco arqueando una ceja. "¿Cuál es el problema, Granger?"

"¡No podemos cruzar el océano atlántico en escoba!" Exclamó ella sin importarle quien podía escucharla.

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?" Le preguntó Malfoy de forma sarcástica. Lo que él no se esperaba era que Hermione sí tuviera una mejor idea.

"Ir en avión." Contestó ella. "Vamos de Calais a París, de París a alguna ciudad de Canadá."

Lo que siguió al rostro de confusión de Draco fue una pregunta obvia. "¿Qué es un avión?"

"Es un aparato enorme que sirve para volar, uno va sentado dentro, tienen calefacción, dan comida… es muy cómodo. Y mucho más rápido que ir en escoba."

Draco lo consideró un momento. No parecía una mala idea, y de seguro sería más fácil que ir en escoba. La verdad es que no sería nada sencillo cruzar el océano atlántico, ni solo ni acompañado. Además, le daba curiosidad ir en el avión del que Granger hablaba. Antes de dar su respuesta final, vio el rostro de la muchacha en cuestión, parecía preocupada, entonces le preguntó qué le sucedía.

"Me acabo de dar cuenta…."—Dijo Hermione.—"Que si quisiéramos viajar en avión… nos harían falta documentos de identidad para los tres, y también un documento que constate que Teddy es hijo de uno de los dos, y un permiso del otro progenitor para que pueda viajar… Y no sólo eso, también necesitaríamos equipaje. Sería muy sospechoso que quisiéramos hacer un viaje trasatlántico sin equipaje." Suspiró decepcionada, su plan se había caído a pedazos. Ahora tendría que hacer un viaje suicida arriba de una escoba con Draco Malfoy. Bueno, quizás así era como estaba destinada a morir.

"Conseguiré los documentos."—Dijo Draco, sorprendiendo a Hermione.—"Tengo un contacto en esta ciudad que se encarga de esas cosas. Pero necesitaremos identidades distintas."

"¿Estás seguro, Malfoy? ¿No es muy arriesgado ir a visitar a un mago?" Preguntó Hermione, temiendo por adelantado lo que pudiera suceder. Le inquietaba todo lo relacionado al mundo mágico y a los amigos de Malfoy.

"Por supuesto que lo es; por eso conseguiremos nuevas identidades."

El trámite no era sencillo. A lo que se refería Malfoy era que usarían una poción para transformarse en otras personas, y así viajar. Teddy no cambiaría, era muy joven para soportar el cambio, y además no era necesario ocultar su identidad física. Si le pondrían otro nombre por si acaso. También debían comprar ropas nuevas, volverían a sus viejas túnicas para encontrarse con el contacto de Malfoy; y necesitaban conseguir cabellos de algunos muggles para poder colocar en la poción. Por fortuna, Malfoy llevaba en su bolsita mágica la poción ya preparada, así que no tendrían que esperar un mes a que estuviera lista.

Lo primero que hicieron fue pagar una habitación en un motel. A Malfoy no le gustaba la idea más que a Hermione, pero necesitaban ahorrar lo más posible, al menos hasta poder conseguir más dinero. Además, no querían llamar la atención, y en un hotel llamarían más la atención que en un motel de mala muerte. Y, después de todo, sólo necesitaban una cama y un baño, no había necesidad de lujos.

Apenas abrió la puerta, Draco se sintió enfermo. El lugar olía a ratas, la cama de dos plazas parecía estar a punto de caerse sola, el suelo crujía bajo sus pies, y el tapizado de las paredes era ni más ni menos que rojo sangre. Lo peor de todo, sin embargo, eran los ruidos que se escuchaban tras las finas paredes del lugar.

Granger, notó Draco, no parecía sentirse afectada por aquel ambiente. Supuso que sería porque estaba acostumbrada a algo mucho peor. Aquella habitación debía ser todo un lujo para ella en comparación con las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy.

Ella entró sin vacilar y se sentó despacio en la cama, con Teddy en brazos. El bebé observaba atentamente cada objeto del lugar, aunque no había mucho que mirar: una cama de dos plazas con cobertores blancos, un armario de madera de aspecto añejo, la puerta que daba a un baño que sólo tenía una pequeña ducha y un retrete, dos mesas de noche a cada lado de la cama, y un televisor viejo en frente de esta.

Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó mirando a Granger con una leve mueca de disgusto. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que él la observara de esa forma, así que no le pareció extraño.

"¿Estamos seguros aquí?" Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

El interpelado asintió con la cabeza. "Se imaginarán que quise huir a Francia, pero no deducirán que usé medios muggle para llegar a Calais. Además, esta es una ciudad grande, será difícil que nos encuentren. Creo que podemos quedarnos un par de días con seguridad."

Hermione se abrazó a Teddy y ocultó su rostro entre los cabellos de él. Por alguna razón se sentía angustiada, como si todo el peso de lo que estaba sucediendo se le viniera encima de repente. Era libre, pero al mismo tiempo no era libre. Jamás sería libre.

Draco se percató del cambio en su actitud, pero no sabía qué pensar respecto de ello. Lo que sí sabía era que no aguantaría llantos. "Oye, Granger."—Empezó a decir él.—"No te vendría mal un baño."

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos llorosos. "¿Qué?"

"Apestas." Explicó él, aun con la espalda pegada a la puerta. "Ve a bañarte, te aseguro que no miraré."

Hermione se sonrojó. De haberse encontrado en otra situación y en otro momento de su vida, le habría contestado con algo irónico, pero no estaba en condiciones para decir nada mejor que: "Pues tú tampoco hueles muy bien." Acto seguido, se levantó con el bebé en brazos y con algo de dificultad caminó hacia Malfoy-que tenía una ceja arqueada-y le ofreció a Teddy.

"Sólo serán quince minutos." Le dijo ella al notar su reticencia de tomar al niño. "No te hará ningún daño, Malfoy."

Draco entonces se acercó a ella para tomar a Teddy, y con cuidado de no rozarla, estrechó al niño en sus brazos. El pequeño no quería dejar a Hermione, pero ya estaba algo más acostumbrado a los brazos de Draco y no se quejó demasiado.

Una vez que Hermione entró al baño, él bajó la mirada hacia el bebé que tenía en brazos; Teddy le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad. Había algo que no encuadraba. ¿Cómo era que había acabado a cargo de un bebé?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A: Bueno, desde aquí me tomo un descanso. Tengo un último examen y luego me voy de vacaciones por una semana. Es muy probable que el próximo capítulo tome tiempo, o quizás no, ya veremos, aún no he decidido como hacer. ¿Os gusta la historia hasta ahora? Dejad reviews por favor! Gracias a todas las que lo hacen. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hacía una eternidad que Hermione Granger no sentía correr el agua caliente de una ducha por su cuerpo. Las gotas caían con fuerza en su espalda, y ella, con algo de culpa, quiso saborear el momento… porque, quien sabía cuándo tendría otro momento como aquel. Miró hacia abajo, hacia sus magullados pies; si sus pies estaban así, no quería saber cómo estaba el resto de su cuerpo, pero de todos modos tuvo que verse. Tuvo que ver los hematomas y cicatrices en sus brazos, las marcas de quemaduras, la piel calcinada en distintas partes de su torso y piernas. Si estaba así por fuera, ¿cómo estaría por dentro? Hermione suspiró, si aún no había tenido ninguna complicación… quizás el resto de sus órganos no estaban tan mal como su piel.

No sólo estaba agradecida de poder sentir el agua corriendo por su espalda, sino también de no sentir más dolor que el de sus hematomas. Malfoy había sido muy misericordioso con ella y le había suministrado pociones para el dolor durante las dos semanas que estuvo en su cámara secreta. Era una bondad que ella no llegaba a comprender del todo, conociéndolo no era por más que conveniencia, pero… pudo haber esperado hasta el último momento, el momento de la huida, para suministrarle las pociones para el dolor, pudo haber permitido que sufriera sola en la cámara secreta durante esas dos semanas con tal de no gastar pociones, pero no lo hizo… la ayudó. Era una sensación extraña sentir gratitud hacia Draco Malfoy y al mismo tiempo desprecio, porque ella no podía olvidar que él era un mortífago, que había acabado con miles de vidas inocentes, que disfrutaba con la tortura. Y aún así podía confiarle un bebé, podía incluso confiarle su vida, porque mientras la necesitara, él no le haría daño. ¿Pero qué sucedería una vez que eso cambiara? ¿Se desharía de ella o la dejaría huir? Se estremecía de sólo pensarlo.

Hermione observó el agua sucia que caía de su cuerpo, y pensó que un perro probablemente tendría menos roña. Sus indomables cabellos al menos quedarían menos alborotados aunque no pudiera peinarlos, y su olor sería agradable. Malfoy no podría decirle otra vez que apestaba. No, de ninguna forma.

Una vez salida de la ducha, se volvió a poner las mismas ropas de antes. Lamentaba no tener ropa interior, era muy incómodo andar sin. Al menos tenía su pequeño vestido negro. Era una lástima que no tuviera mangas que le cubrieran los brazos, y aquel gran escote que revelaba su pecho, pues así se veían sus hematomas. Era una lástima que Malfoy no hubiese conseguido maquillaje… lo cual la llevaba a pensar… ¿de dónde había Malfoy sacado aquellas ropas? No se lo imaginaba yendo a una tienda muggle de compras.

Al salir del baño con una toalla rosada envuelta en su cabeza como un turbante, Hermione vio a Malfoy sentado en un sillón observando el televisor apagado. Teddy dormía en el medio de la cama.

"¡¿Lo dejaste durmiendo solo?" Exclamó Hermione, exasperada.

"¿Se supone que debo estar a su lado todo el tiempo?" Preguntó él de forma sarcástica.

"¡Si! ¡Podría caerse de la cama!"

Malfoy arqueó una ceja, Hermione suspiró y fue a sentarse a un costado de la cama, colocando cuidadosamente una mano sobre la espalda de Teddy, que dormía boca abajo. Malfoy obviamente no sabía nada de bebés, así que ella quiso suponer que no lo había hecho con mala intención. Por eso no le diría mucho más sobre el tema.

"¿Por qué miras el televisor?" Le preguntó ella. Era un televisor viejo, una gran caja cuadrada que probablemente no mostraba muchos canales.

"¿Así se llama?" Cuestionó él retóricamente. "Me da curiosidad el material de la escultura. No puedo decidir si me gusta."

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa y se levantó rápidamente para tomar el control remoto, y volver a la cama al lado de Teddy. Desde allí encendió el televisor, y en la pantalla apareció un hombre hablando del tiempo.

"No es una escultura."—Explicó Hermione a un atónito Draco, que no dejaba de ver la pantalla con ojos grandes como platos.—"Es un aparato para… ver secuencias de imágenes como esta que estás viendo."

"¿Cómo funciona? ¿Cómo introducen las imágenes allí?" Preguntó Draco maravillado, le brillaban los ojos.

Eso sí que no podía explicárselo. "No lo sé, es uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad."

Malfoy se quedó en silencio observando el televisor; el hombre en la pantalla decía que estaban pronosticadas lluvias para el resto de la semana. Hermione de repente se sintió incómoda, como si estuviera mal estar allí con aquel hombre. No tenían nada que decirse, no tenían nada en común, y aún así, tenían que estar juntos. No era algo que le gustara a Hermione, pero la realidad era que había sufrido cosas peores que la compañía de Draco Malfoy. Así que, ya que parecía que tendrían mucho que afrontar juntos, decidió que sería bueno congeniar aunque fuera un poco con él. O al menos intentarlo.

"Malfoy… ¿qué haremos una temporada en Canadá?" Le preguntó ella después de estar un largo rato en silencio. Él dejó de ver la pantalla para darse vuelta y verla a Hermione a la cara.

"Intentaremos vivir como muggles. ¿No es obvio?"

"Si, entiendo eso; lo que no me cuadra es cómo. ¿Qué será de nosotros? ¿Piensas comprar una casa? ¿Alquilar un apartamento? ¿Compraremos muebles o alquilaremos algo amueblado? ¿Vas a querer que consiga un trabajo? ¿Y qué hay de Teddy? ¿Irá a una guardería? No me parece seguro si cambia el color de su cabello y ojos según a quien vea."

"Por supuesto que no compraremos una casa, Granger, sería poco práctico si necesitamos huir. Además, dudo que nos alcance el dinero para comprar; alquilaremos sin duda alguna. Algo amueblado por las mismas razones. El niño se tendrá que quedar contigo, es tu responsabilidad, así que supongo que yo tendré que conseguir trabajo."

"¿De qué trabajarás?" De alguna forma, no parecía correcto colocar las palabras "trabajar" y "Draco Malfoy" en una misma oración. Como que no cuadraba.

Malfoy suspiró, cansado de la conversación. "No lo sé, Granger. ¿Quieres dejarte de interrogatorios de una vez?"

Hermione se mordió el labio. ¡Que complicado era mantener una conversación normal con ese tipo! Ella tan sólo quería saber qué sería de sus vidas… En fin, tomó el control remoto otra vez y empezó a cambiar de canales. Malfoy no daba crédito a sus ojos de lo que veía: distintas imágenes que iban cambiando rápidamente.

"¿Usas esa cosa negra para hacer eso?" Le preguntó Malfoy observando el control remoto en la mano de la muchacha.

"Si, es para cambiar de canal." Contestó ella con simpleza. Y, cuando vio como Malfoy alargaba el brazo hacia ella con la palma de la mano hacia arriba, se arrepintió de haberle contestado, pues tuvo que darle el control remoto. Era de suponerse que él tendría el control, en todo sentido.

Mientras Malfoy cambiaba de canales maravillado, Hermione se acostó al lado de Teddy, abrazándolo parcialmente con su brazo derecho. El bebé no pareció notarlo y continuó durmiendo. Ella entonces se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no se había molestado en taparlo, y de seguro tendría frío, así que lo tapó con el acolchado, y también se cubrió ella un poco para intentar descansar. Sí, intentaría dormir, lo necesitaba. Normalmente no habría podido hacerlo con Draco Malfoy en la misma habitación, pero desde que se había ocupado de los mortífagos en el primer pueblo en el que pararon, por alguna extraña razón, se podría decir que Malfoy le daba una cierta sensación de… seguridad. Era de lo más extraño sentirse segura en su presencia, pues al mismo tiempo le temía. Pero ahora mismo no parecía haber razón para temerle, no mientras jugaba con el control remoto. Con esa idea, Hermione se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Apenas habían pasado tres horas cuando Malfoy la despertó. "Granger, despierta." Comandó su voz. Ella abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de su salvador y captor. Lo observó con una pregunta en la mirada.

"Ya ha anochecido, es hora de ir de compras." Dijo él con una sonrisa indescriptible. Sus ojos parecían divertidos, de esa clase de diversión peligrosa que lo incitaba a hacer locuras. Tales como rescatarla, y dejar su vida de mortífago para huir con ella y un bebé.

"¿Qué vamos a comprar?" Fue lo único que pudo permitirse preguntar Hermione.

"Ropa. Dijiste que necesitábamos equipaje. Compraremos suficiente ropa para llenar un armario y también compraremos valijas para llevarlo en el avión. En el transcurso debemos conseguir cabellos, de hombre y de mujer, así los podremos en la poción para transformarnos y ver a mi contacto. ¿Entendido?"

Hermione, con su pequeño vestido negro arrugado, se levantó de la cama; luego se calzó los altos zapatos de tacón que Malfoy le había dado y se puso el tapado que era su único abrigo. Luego tomó con sumo cuidado a Teddy y lo colocó contra su pecho. El bebé no se despertó, para fortuna de ambos. Aunque probablemente despertaría una vez que sintiera la fría brisa nocturna en su rostro, que no estaba protegido por su pequeña túnica térmica. Ojalá Malfoy estuviera dispuesto a comprar ropa de bebé también. Y juguetes, necesitarían juguetes para entretener a Teddy durante el viaje en avión, si es que lograban hacerlo.

Salieron a la calle y tomaron un taxi. Malfoy pidió en un impecable francés que sorprendió a Hermione que los llevaran al centro. Ambos bañados y vestidos con esos grandes tapados lucían—y emitían—un mejor aspecto, y parecían personas normales, no dos fugitivos con un bebé.

Hermione le pagó al taxista cuando llegaron al centro. Malfoy había conseguido euros, así que no hubo ningún problema al pagar. Teddy veía las luces de la ciudad con interés mientras bajaban del auto, pues ya se había despertado. Por suerte era un niño tranquilo, eso o al menos estaba teniendo un buen día.

Eran las 6 de la tarde, o de la noche según como se viera. Los antiguos edificios de Calais apenas se veían en aquel bullicioso centro, había varias tiendas de ropa, justo lo que necesitaban. Ya acostumbrado a la idea, Malfoy quitó cuidadosamente a Teddy de los brazos de Hermione—esta se lo permitió sin chistar, puesto que ya sabía que no podía cargarlo y caminar al mismo tiempo—y lo colocó contra su pecho agarrándolo con un solo brazo, mientras que entrelazaba el otro con el brazo de Hermione para empezar a caminar. Juntos fueron hacia la primera tienda a la que Malfoy condujo. El cartel de arriba leía "Calvin Klein" era un local de ropa interior; Hermione se ruborizó ante la idea de entrar allí con Draco Malfoy, pero acabó haciéndolo.

Comprar ropa interior con él habría sido menos complicado si Malfoy no hubiese elegido todo por ella. Tanto sus propios bóxers como los sostenes y bragas de ella, que se encargó de elegir todos de distintos colores.

"No tienes vergüenza." Le susurró ella, molesta, cuando Malfoy le escogió un sostén rojo con un bordeado muy sugerente. Todo lo que escogía para ella era así, todo lo opuesto a su estilo simple y casto, por más que ella no fuera precisamente casta.

"Sólo te ayudo un poco a estar a la moda. Te hace falta. Además, deberías estar agradecida de que te compre ropa."

Comentarios como aquel no ayudaban a que estuviera agradecida precisamente; y también hacían que se preguntara si tenía otras intenciones, como por ejemplo, verla en ropa interior, después de todo, debía al menos de imaginársela usando esas prendas para comprarlas. La idea hacía que Hermione permaneciera sonrojada hasta que salieron de la tienda y los abrazó el frío invernal.

"Ah uh." Se quejó Teddy abrazándose al cuerpo de Draco en un gesto que para cualquier otra persona habría sido enternecedor. Para Malfoy resultaba ligeramente incómodo.

Continuaron caminando por las calles observando vidrieras. Debían apurarse pues cerrarían alrededor de las 8, y ya eran las 6 y media. Ninguno de los tres hablaba durante el camino, cada uno iba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Hermione notó que Malfoy estaba alerta, observando detenidamente a cada persona que se cruzaban, ¿qué estaría planeando? Fue minutos más tarde que él le dijo.

"Debemos conseguir cabellos, Granger."

"¿Cómo lo haremos?" Preguntó ella.

"Tú eres la mente maestra, tendrás que encontrar la forma."

"¿Yo soy la mente maestra? Hasta ahora tú has ideado y hecho todo."

"En la escuela sacabas mejores notas que yo."—Explicó él.—"Así que debes ser capaz de idear algo una vez que a mí se me acaban las ideas."

Hermione suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Tenía que haber alguna forma, pero en aquel momento no se le ocurría ninguna que no implicara acorralar a alguien y ejercer violencia física. Mientras tanto, entraron a otros locales y compraron más ropa: jeans, camisetas informales, suéteres, faldas. Hermione se sintió de lo más acomplejada cuando al final del día calculó que habían gastado 5 mil euros en ropa, valijas, comida y juguetes para Teddy.

"Nos quedan 10 mil euros. ¿Cuánto crees que nos cobre tu contacto? Porque necesitaremos al menos 2 mil para los pasajes de avión, y entonces nos quedarán alrededor de 8 mil, y no tengo idea de cuánto costarán los alquileres en Canadá, pero dudo que nos alcance para más de tres meses." Le explicó Hermione a Malfoy una vez que habían vuelto a su habitación de motel con todas las bolsas.

Teddy estaba jugando en el suelo con su nueva selección de juguetes para bebé que habían comprado en una tienda especializada en eso. Hermione se había asegurado de comprarle juguetes didácticos para que aprendiera cosas nuevas. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para poder crecer. No había sido demasiado difícil convencer a Malfoy de que debían comprarle cosas a Teddy, puesto que Hermione alegó que llamarían menos la atención si tenían un bebé bien equipado.

"Unos 20 galeones por documento, supongo. Tengo una buena cantidad guardada, nos alcanzará." Dijo Draco. Hermione no estaba muy segura de que tuviera razón, pero debía confiar en él, debían trabajar como un equipo mientras fuera necesario.

"Bien, haré una lista con los documentos que necesitamos."—Comentó Hermione, sentada al lado de Teddy para controlar que no se chocara con nada, ni se cayera al intentar caminar como ya le había pasado dos veces.

Draco observaba detenidamente a su primo y a la muchacha que lo custodiaba. ¿Realmente era necesario que gastaran tanto dinero en juguetes? Granger le había comprado de todo, unos cinco tipos de animales de peluche, grandes bloques de colores que el bebé se ocupaba de apilar incorrectamente, una mesita desarmable para jugar, un pulpo con aros, y otras tantas cosas que Draco no podía ni describir. Lo bueno era que Granger estaba distraída, ya no estaba ensimismada pensando en la muerte, sino que se dedicaba a cuidar de un niño, y le hacía bien. Draco podía verlo en sus ojos, la ternura, la preocupación, el cariño… cuando él se percató de lo que estaba pensando, se sonrojó y miró para otro lado esperando que nadie notara aquello. Por suerte había aprendido a encender el televisor, y se dedicaba a cambiar canales con ansias de ver todas las imágenes posibles.

No mucho más tarde, se escuchaban risas afuera, risas de una mujer. Una puerta se cerró, y las risas se hicieron más fuertes. Draco continuaba observando la televisión, esa clase de ruidos no eran anormales en un motel de mala muerte. Pero a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea; dejó a Teddy solo un momento para acercarse a la ventana y correr un poco la ventana para ver como los dos sujetos que estaban afuera se dirigían a un automóvil, este arrancaba y se iban.

"Ya sé cómo conseguir cabellos, Malfoy." Dijo Hermione mientras volvía al lado de Teddy. Malfoy la miraba con atención.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó él.

"Sólo debemos ingresar a la habitación de al lado y buscar en la cama. De seguro habrá algunos cabellos allí." Explicó ella.

"Muy bien, Granger."—Dijo él mientras se levantaba de su asiento, dejando el televisor prendido puesto que no sabía cómo apagarlo aún.—"Iré yo, quédate aquí."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo haría Malfoy para abrir la puerta, puesto que no podía utilizar magia. Lo vio salir por la puerta, cerrándola con llave, como si fuera necesario. Teddy también se quedó mirando cómo se iba, y luego observó a Hermione con una pregunta en sus ojos. Era curioso, pero parecía que no le gustaba demasiado la idea de que se fuera Malfoy.

"Mal…foy."—Dijo Teddy con algo de dificultad, era la primera vez que decía algo que tuviera sentido. Hermione le sonrió.

"Si, Teddy. Malfoy se fue."

El bebé parecía preocupado, miraba a la puerta y luego a Hermione otra vez. "Uh?" Preguntó.

"No te preocupes, vendrá pronto." Le aseguró ella.

Mientras tanto, Draco estaba en la puerta de la habitación de al lado. Por supuesto, estaba cerrada con llave y no se podía abrir. Eran las doce de la noche y no había nadie cerca, sin contar la gente de las otras habitaciones. Nadie lo veía al menos, la tentación de usar magia era muy grande, pero corría el riesgo de ser detectado. No, no usaría magia, usaría la fuerza. Así que Draco profirió una fuerte patada a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe, obviamente el lugar era tan malo que ni siquiera las cerraduras servían.

Él sonrió para sí mismo, y rápidamente entró a la habitación, encendió la luz con el interruptor que Granger le había enseñado a utilizar, y cerró la puerta tras sí para no levantar sospechas. Al menos desde lejos no se notaría la gran magulladura en la madera. Se dirigió hacia la cama, y, efectivamente, allí había unos pocos cabellos en las almohadas. Un par de largos cabellos negros de un lado, levemente ondulados, y del otro un corto cabello de color anaranjado. Draco esperaba que fuera de hombre, porque se llevaría una fea sorpresa si acababa con el cuerpo de una mujer.

Sin querer examinar el resto del lugar—ya que le resultaba repugnante, no sólo por el aspecto sino por los olores y por lo que sabía que había ocurrido allí—se marchó. Para su fortuna nadie pareció verlo, y volvió enseguida a la habitación que compartía con Granger y su primo. Abrió la puerta con su llave, y miró a Granger con una sonrisa triunfante.

"Los conseguí." Acto seguido, sacó dos frascos con una poción de su bolsita mágica, y colocó en una el cabello rojo, y en la otra el cabello negro. Ambas pociones cambiaron de color según el tono de sus respectivos cabellos.

"¿Partimos ahora?" Preguntó Granger mientras Draco le ofrecía la poción con el cabello negro.

"Si." Dijo Draco apenas un momento antes de empezar a beberse la poción. Hermione y Teddy observaron con asombro cómo la poción multijugos cambiaba rápidamente los rasgos y la altura de Draco Malfoy. Su columna vertebral se achicó, haciéndolo una cabeza más bajo; su torso también se agrandó, mostrando un exceso de alimentación por parte del verdadero dueño de esa imagen, pues se formó una considerable barriga. Sus brazos, antes musculosos, pasaron a ser flácidos y regordetes, al igual que sus ahora cortas piernas. Su piel se mantuvo igual de pálida. Su rostro pasó a tener una nariz curvada con varias pecas diseminadas, sus ojos se hicieron más redondos y grandes, cambiando su color de gris a verde, y su cabello dejó de estar levemente largo—Malfoy lo tenía por el mentón—para pasar a ser bien corto, estilo militar, y de un color rojizo que le dio un vuelco al corazón de Hermione, pues aquel color le recordaba dolorosamente a Ron.

"Iré al baño a cambiarme, mientras lo hago, toma la poción." Dijo Draco, ahora completamente transformado, con una voz mucho más grave de lo habitual. Su nuevo cuerpo era demasiado grande para las ropas que llevaba, sentía que estaban a punto de romperse, y por el rostro de Granger, debía verse gracioso lo pequeñas que le quedaban.

Una vez que él entró al baño para volver a sus ropas viejas—las que había tomado de una casa en una de sus incursiones—Hermione bebió su poción. Lo primero que sintió fue cómo sus piernas se alargaban, y sus pies también, pues tuvo que quitarse los zapatos que empezaban a quedarle pequeños. Su cintura, tan menuda como era por la falta de comida, se ensanchó levemente para llegar a tener un tamaño normal; sus pechos se agrandaron de forma antinatural, lo que le hizo pensar a Hermione que la mujer dueña de aquel cuerpo debía tener implantes; las uñas de sus dedos se alargaron considerablemente; su cabello se alargó y quedó ondulado y negro como el carbón. Al mirarse al espejo, notó además que sus ojos ahora eran negros, tan negros como su cabello. Su piel—ahora suave—era tan pálida como la de Malfoy, lo cual hacía un gran contraste con su cabello. Era un rostro bello, y un cuerpo escultural, todo lo contrario de lo que era en verdad últimamente.

Teddy había estado observándola divertido. Aplaudió con las manos una vez que la transformación terminó, y él mismo cambió el color de su cabello—que anteriormente era púrpura—al mismo tono de negro que tenía ahora Hermione, también lo onduló, e incluso cambió el color de sus ojos y la forma de su nariz para igualar a los de ella.

"¡Eplimeto!" Exclamó él. Hermione lo miró y sonrió, en los pocos días que habían estado juntos, se había acostumbrado a los intentos de formar palabras del bebé. La mayoría eran deformaciones de las pocas cosas que pudo escuchar en su época de cautiverio con los mortífagos. Y cada tanto mencionaba algunas palabras que parecía comprender.

"Si, Teddy. Esto es parecido a un experimento."

Al caminar hacia el bebé, Hermione notó que aunque los moretones y magulladuras habían desaparecido de su piel, el dolor continuaba allí. Las piernas aún dolían con cada movimiento, los músculos continuaban resentidos. El cambio de aspecto era algo totalmente ficticio, pues por dentro, los problemas eran los mismos.

Cuando Malfoy salió del baño con ropas más holgadas, Hermione se levantó del suelo con Teddy en brazos, y lo miró expectante. Teddy lo observaba también con curiosidad. Ella notó que el cambio físico hizo que ella quedara levemente más alta que él; y él notó que el pequeño vestido negro le quedaba más corto y ajustado, lo cual la favorecía tremendamente. No sintió ningún tipo de vergüenza al observarla con gusto.

"Vaya, Granger…"—Dijo Draco con su nueva voz.—"Deberías beber esa poción más seguido."

Hermione se sonrojó e intentó cambiar rápidamente de tema. "¿Vamos ya? No necesitamos perder más tiempo."

"Espera sólo un momento." Al decir Malfoy eso, Hermione notó que sostenía en su mano derecha un hermoso collar de perlas. Ella se sorprendió cuando él se le acercó y le colocó el collar. Luego se abrió de brazos para recibir a Teddy, y dijo: "Dame al niño, lo llevaré yo."—Con una mano le entregó un anillo dorado, era una alianza de matrimonio. Hermione se percató de que él llevaba uno también en su mano izquierda, en el dedo anular.—"Y ponte esto, pretenderemos estar casados."

La idea desconcertó a la muchacha. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó.

"Porque será menos sospechoso que una pareja de brujos casados necesiten documentos muggle para salir del país que tres individuos sin nada en común necesiten ese tipo de documentos." Explicó él con una notable molestia en su voz. "¿Comprendido?"

"Comprendido." Ella asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio. No le gustaba la actitud de Malfoy, aunque se percataba de que podía ser mucho peor. Es más, debería estar agradecida por sus formas tan… tolerantes.

"Necesitaremos nuevos nombres. Seremos Isabelle y Alexander Lacroix. ¿Cómo quieres llamar al niño?"

Sorprendida por su nuevo nombre, un nombre el cual ella no pudo escoger pero le resultaba de lo más bello, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Malfoy le ofreció escoger un nombre para Teddy. A ella no le parecía bien cambiarle el nombre a una personita que no tenía elección y merecía saber cuál era su identidad, pero por otro lado, comprendía la necesidad de hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

"Thierry… Thierry Lacroix." Dijo ella en un perfecto francés que sorprendió a Malfoy.

"Muy bien, desde ahora nos llamaremos por nuestros nuevos nombres para acostumbrarnos a ellos, y para no llamar la atención." Explicó Malfoy.—"Yo seré quien hable, tú hablarás sólo si te dirigen la palabra, y tendrás que hacerlo en Francés."

"Está bien." Contestó Hermione con una leve inseguridad, no estaba segura de que su francés fuera tan bueno como para pasar desapercibida.

"_Alec._" Agregó él, esperando que Hermione lo repitiera.

"Está bien, _Alec_." Corrigió ella con un leve disgusto en su rostro.

Les tomó diez minutos en escoba llegar a la residencia del mago que Draco buscaba. Hermione se preguntaba cómo era que lo conocía, y qué tan seguro era ir allí. Además, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio atiende a sus clientes a la 1 de la mañana? Pero, de todos modos, tenía que confiar en Malfoy, no le quedaba otra.

Una vez que descendieron en el patio trasero de la casa, Hermione observó cómo Malfoy tocaba la puerta dos, tres veces, y esperaba. Ella se quedó al lado de él sosteniendo a Teddy con ambos brazos. Los tres estaban vestidos con túnicas, ya que la idea era ser considerados hechiceros. A Draco la suya le quedaba ajustada, pero no se quejaba de ello; a Hermione la suya le quedaba bien, pues antes le había quedado grande.

"Qui est?" Preguntó una persona desde el otro lado de la puerta. Quería saber quién estaba allí.

"Je suis Alexandre Lacroix. Nous sommes ici parece que nous avons besoin de quelque chose de toi." Malfoy le respondió con su nuevo nombre, y explicó que estaban allí porque necesitaban algo de él.

"Qui vous envoie?"

"Armand Dupont." Susurró Malfoy en respuesta, pues el hombre del otro lado había preguntado quién los había enviado. Parecía que sólo se podía ir por recomendación.

La puerta se abrió de repente una vez que Malfoy dijo ese nombre, y una persona muy alta, de oscuros ojos marrones, cabello en puntas hacia arriba, y una mueca de asombro en su rostro, los invitó a entrar.

"Magnus Leroux?" Preguntó Malfoy, pretendiendo no estar seguro de la identidad de aquel hombre. Lo cierto es que lo conocía desde que era pequeño, pero no podía confiar en él para rebelarle su identidad.

"Oui."—Asintió el hombre, haciéndolos entrar rápidamente y cerrando la puerta tras sí. "Il a été longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu parler de Armand. Comment le connaissez-vous?"

Dijo no ver al tal Armand desde hacía mucho tiempo; y preguntó cómo era que lo conocían.

"Il est un vieil ami." Es un viejo amigo, le contestó Draco.

Había una ligera expresión de sospecha en el rostro del hombre, pero pareció querer indagar más sobre el tema. En vez, preguntó qué necesitaban:

"Que devez-vous?" Magnus les preguntó qué necesitaban.

"Les documents juridiques. Votre spécialité." Y Draco le dijo que necesitaban documentos legales. Su especialidad.

"Comment avez-vous besoin?" Cuántos, inquirió el brujo mayor.

"Trois. Pour Isabelle, Alexandre et Thierry Lacroix. Nous avons besoin de documents d'identité, un certificat de mariage et un certificat de naissance pour le bébé." Hermione tradujo mentalmente que Malfoy decía que querían tres: documentos de identidad, un certificado de matrimonio, y un certificado de nacimiento para el bebé.

"Cela coûté trois cents galères. Trois cent cinquante si vous les voulez aujourd'hui." El costo, trescientos galeones, o trescientos cincuenta si querían los documentos para el mismo día, mareó a la muchacha, que no se imaginaba que tuvieran tanto dinero.

"Bon. Nous vous payer quatre cent si vous les avez dans l'heure suivante." Malfoy los quería para dentro de una hora, ofrecía cuatrocientos a cambio.

"Vous êtes pressé?" ¿Apurados? Preguntó Magnus. La pregunta no le gustó nada a Malfoy, que enseguida se puso a la defensiva:

"Je pensais ne pas poser de questions, juste fait votre travail." Dijo que pensaba que el brujo no hacía preguntas, sino que sólo su trabajo.

"Très bien. Vous pouvez y attendre, dans le salon. Ne touchez à rien." Muy bien—contestó él—Podéis quedaros y esperar en la sala de estar, no toquéis nada.—Dijo.

Así que los tres se fueron a la sala de estar y se sentaron juntos en un sofá. Hermione tenía la sensación de estar siendo observada, Teddy miraba las decoraciones del lugar con agrado, y Malfoy parecía de lo más relajado en su posición al lado de Hermione, pasándole un brazo alrededor de la espalda como para que no hubiera dudas de que estaban juntos. Ella se percató cuando sintió el contacto, que sería peligroso que se pensara lo contrario.

Y no podían quedarse los dos callados sin hacer nada, ¿pero qué hacer? Lo mejor que se le ocurrió a Hermione fue jugar con Teddy, y lo mejor sería hablarle en francés, aunque él no entendiera nada. Así que lo sentó de forma que la mirara de frente, y empezó cantarle una canción infantil:

_J'ai vu le loup, le renard, le lièvre,  
J'ai vu le loup, le renard cheuler .  
C'est moi-même qui les ai rebeuillés .  
J'ai vu le loup, le renard, le lièvre,  
C'est moi-même qui les ai rebeuillés.  
J'ai vu le loup, le renard cheuler._

_J'ai ouï le loup, le renard, le lièvre,  
J'ai ouï le loup, le renard chanter.  
C'est moi-même qui les ai rechignés,  
J'ai ouï le loup, le renard, le lièvre,  
C'est moi-même qui les ai rechignés,  
J'ai ouï le loup, le renard chanter._

_J'ai vu le loup, le renard, le lièvre,  
J'ai vu le loup, le renard danser,  
C'est moi-même qui les ai revirés,  
J'ai vu le loup, le renard, le lièvre,  
C'est moi-même qui les ai revirés,  
J'ai vu le loup, le renard danser._

Draco la escuchaba con atención, aunque sin mirarla a ella, sino a su primo que aplaudía alegremente ante el animado canto de Hermione. Le asombraba que ella hubiese escogido esa canción para cantar, pues recordaba a su madre cantándosela a él cuando era muy pequeño. Hacía añares que no oía esa canción, y aunque jamás lo admitiría en su vida, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La canción decía:

_Vi el lobo, el zorro, la liebre,  
Vi el lobo, el zorro beber  
Yo mismo los espié  
Vi el lobo, el zorro, la liebre  
Yo mismo los espié  
Vi el lobo, el zorro beber._

_Oí el lobo, el zorro, la liebre,  
Oí el lobo, el zorro cantar  
Yo mismo los imité  
Oí el lobo, el zorro, la liebre  
Yo mismo los imité  
Oí el lobo, el zorro cantar._

_Vi el lobo, el zorro, la liebre,  
Vi el lobo, el zorro danzar  
Yo mismo los hice bailar  
Vi el lobo, el zorro, la liebre  
Yo mismo los hice bailar  
Vi el lobo, el zorro danzar._

Una vez terminada la canción, Hermione intentó enseñarle el alfabeto en francés a Teddy con una nueva canción, y estuvo intentándolo hasta que Magnus reapareció en la puerta con una cara divertida.

"Très bonne chanson, ma dame. Vous chantez très bien." Magnus le hizo un cumplido a Hermione, diciéndole que era una buena canción y que la cantaba muy bien. Draco sonrió al verlo ingresar a la sala de estar, y se levantó del asiento. "Voici les documents. Ils ont des photos, vous devez vous ajoutez." Magnus le explicó que tenía los documentos, pero no les había agregado las fotografías, tendrían que hacerlo ellos.

Draco asintió con la cabeza mientras Hermione se levantaba y se colocaba a su lado. Teddy jugaba con el cabello de ella. "Merci." Los dos le agradecieron, y Draco le entregó una bolsita con dinero. Le ofreció contarlos, lo cual el hombre hizo con magia, y quedó satisfecho al percatarse de que la cantidad era exacta.

Hermione se guardó los documentos en su cartera, y los tres se dirigieron afuera para tomar la escoba e irse. Una vez que salieron volando y estuvieron bien lejos de la residencia de Magnus, Malfoy habló:

"Sospecha algo; será mejor que busquemos nuestras cosas y salgamos al aeropuerto ahora mismo."

"Pero nos faltan las fotografías para los documentos…" Explicó ella.

"¿No podemos sacarlas en el aeropuerto?" Preguntó él.

Hermione lo consideró. Era probable que hubiese de esos cubículos para sacarse fotos pequeñas en el aeropuerto. Con suerte los habría. Agarrada a la cintura de Malfoy, ella asintió con la cabeza. "Quizás, si tenemos suerte."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

n/a: Hola! Aquí estoy, de regreso de mis vacaciones. Notese que mi francés no es muy bueno (tan poco que saqué todo de un traductor) así que si alguien tiene un mejor nivel de francés y encontró errores, que me los comente por favor así los corrijo. La canción infantil la saqué de .com; muy linda página!

Ah, y otra cosa, estoy pensando en cambiarle el título a la historia, pero no se me ocurre otro... así que os ofrezco la oportunidad de elegir un nuevo título para esta historia! Elegiré tres títulos que me gusten y los pondré en una encuesta aquí mismo en ffnet. Saludos y gracias por todo!


	9. Chapter 9

Arreglar los documentos de identificación fue sorprendentemente fácil. Sólo tuvieron que colocarles fechas de nacimiento y las fotografías, que pudieron sacarse fuera del aeropuerto. Pagar los boletos de avión tampoco fue complicado, mientras Hermione transpiraba de los nervios—temiendo que descubrieran que los documentos eran falsos—, Draco pagaba con suma tranquilidad.

"Tranquilízate, Granger."—Le decía Malfoy una vez que ya tenían los boletos e iban a sentarse en el área de espera del aeropuerto.—"Tienen un hechizo de _glamour_, nadie se puede percatar de que sean falsos; ni siquiera esos extraños aparatos que usan."

Hermione asintió lentamente con la cabeza y tragó saliva. Había ido con Teddy al baño de mujeres para cambiarse con ropas nuevas que le cubrirían mejor sus hematomas. También se había comprado algo de maquillaje para cubrirse un poco las cicatrices y magulladuras del rostro. Teddy, por su parte, con el cabello ahora corto y sus nuevas ropas de bebé color azul y blanco, necesitaba que lo cambiaran; Draco se lo había entregado automáticamente apenas se percató de ello.

Mientras ella lo cambiaba en el baño de mujeres, una señora en sus cuarenta ingresó llevando una valija con ruedas. Sólo le tomó un momento percatarse del mal estado físico de Hermione, y pues, enseguida fue hacia ella.

"Disculpa…"—Dijo la mujer.—"No he podido evitar verte…"

Hermione la miró sin entender al principio, pues se preguntaba qué tenía de raro estar cambiando a un bebé en un baño de mujeres. Luego se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer la miraba con una mezcla de lástima y preocupación, y en vez de mirarla directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba, miraba sus hematomas primero, y luego la miraba a sus ojos.

"Conozco un muy buen refugio para mujeres en tu estado. Puedes ir con tu bebé." La mujer, que tenía unas grandes gafas color rojo que descansaban sobre una gran nariz recta, parecía tener ojos anormalmente grandes debido a los cristales. Su rostro afilado estaba contorsionado por la lástima. Hermione se sonrojó.

"No soy…"—Hermione iba a decir que no era una mujer golpeada, pero la realidad era que sí lo era. Había sido atacada de las formas más crueles e inimaginables para un muggle. Los golpes sólo eran parte de una rutina de variadas torturas. "No es exactamente lo que usted piensa."

Para su sorpresa, la mujer colocó delicadamente una de sus manos en el hombro de Hermione, y con gran gentileza habló: "Reconozco a una víctima cuando la veo."

"Si… pero yo… estoy bien ahora." No podía decirle que estaba escapando de sus victimarios, aunque eso habría servido de maravilla para quitársela de encima. De todos modos, le parecía reconfortante que alguien se preocupara por ella de esa forma, sin pedir nada a cambio.

"¿Estás segura?"—Preguntó sin esperar una respuesta.—"Sabes que si te pega una vez, te pegará dos veces. Aunque diga que lo siente y se arrepiente, volverá a hacerlo."

"Lo sé, no lo dudo." Contestó Hermione, las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos ante la idea de volver a ser capturada. Teddy notó esto—estaba sentado en la mesada de granito donde estaban los lavabos—y empezó a llorar.

"Oh… Teddy." Se lamentó Hermione mientras volvía a cargarlo y lo mecía para que dejara de llorar. "Todo está bien, no llores por favor."

Mientras el bebé continuaba gimiendo y llorando a gritos, la mujer continuó hablando. "Él tampoco lo ha pasado bien, ¿verdad?" La mujer negó levemente con la cabeza, lamentándose. Teddy no tenía ningún hematoma en el cuerpo—Hermione lo había examinado cuidadosamente—ni estaba desnutrido, a lo sumo tenía unos pequeños puntos rojos en los brazos donde lo habían pinchado para inyectarle cosas y sacarle sangre, pero más allá de eso estaba bien físicamente. Psicológicamente, por el otro lado, era un bebé que no sabía hablar lo suficientemente bien para su edad, a veces le costaba comprender las cosas, y se había vuelto muy dependiente de Hermione, al extremo de ser empático, pues si la veía mal, él también se ponía mal.

"Se altera cuando me ve mal."—Explicó Hermione, agradecida de que los llantos de Teddy empezaran a ceder.—"Pero está bien… no ha sido lastimado."

"Que suerte; sabes que podría ser de otra forma."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, estaba segura de que Teddy habría sido maltratado por los mortífagos de haber sido mayor, pero como era un bebé, su estado físico era delicado y debían cuidarlo.

"Soy Brittany Morgenstern, por cierto."—Dijo la señora.—"Y me gustaría ayudarte."

Hermione suspiró y volvió a sentar a Teddy en frente suyo, en la mesa de granito. Con una mano se aseguraba de que se quedara sentado y no se cayera, mientras que su otra mano caía a su costado; miraba a la señora Morgenstern de frente. "Y se lo agradezco mucho, pero… se podría decir que ya tengo ayuda. Estoy haciendo todo lo que está a mi alcance para que no vuelva a suceder."

"Oh, ¿ya tienes un refugio?"

"Si."—Mintió ella, aunque sin culpa, porque no podía explicarle que estaba huyendo a Canadá y que allí buscaría dónde vivir. "Justamente hacia allí voy."

"Me parece bien. Eres muy valiente."—La señora Morgenstern le sonrió y luego miró a Teddy con otra sonrisa. "¿Quieres que te lo cuide mientras te maquillas?"

Hermione se mostró un tanto reticente, no le gustaba dejar a Teddy con nadie, sólo se lo dejaba a Malfoy porque no tenía otra opción, y tampoco era que los dejara solos por mucho tiempo.

"No se preocupe; le agradezco el ofrecimiento pero estoy bien así."

La mujer asintió levemente con la cabeza y se dirigió a uno de los cubículos del baño con su valija. Entonces Hermione aprovechó para maquillarse con su mano libre. Usó una gran cantidad de sombra para cubrirse lo mejor posible. No era una experta maquillándose, y no quedó de maravilla, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para verse como una persona normal.

Malfoy quedó sorprendido cuando la vio salir del baño con Teddy. El niño intentaba jugar con sus ya alborotados cabellos, a pesar de tener un oso de peluche pequeño en la otra mano.

"Buen trabajo, Granger." Comentó Malfoy cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente. Él estaba rodeado de equipaje: dos pequeñas valijas negras con rueditas, las cuales eran sólo para aparentar, pues tenían la mayor parte de la ropa que habían comprado en la bolsita mágica de Draco, así que sólo llevaban equipaje de mano.

"Es _Isabelle_, ¿recuerdas?" Le dijo ella tranquilamente, sin darle importancia a su comentario.

"Is-bel" Dijo Teddy en un intento por participar.

Draco lo observó pensativo mientras Hermione se sentaba a su lado en el banco del aeropuerto. Un momento más tarde, habló: "Sabes, probablemente deberías enseñarle a llamarte _mamá_, después de todo se supone que somos sus padres."

Hermione se sonrojó levemente y miró para todos lados, no había nadie escuchándolos. Ni había demasiada gente en el aeropuerto tampoco, nadie sentado cerca de ellos, pero aún así, a ella le preocupaba tener una conversación de ese tipo en un lugar tan público.

"No puedo hacer eso, Malfoy…" Empezó a decir ella, pero fue pronto interrumpida.

"_Alec_." La corrigió él.

"No puedo hacer eso, _Alec_."—Repitió Hermione con enfadado énfasis. Y luego, agregó en un susurro—"No puedo quitarle el recuerdo de su madre."

"El niño ni siquiera llegó a conocer realmente a su verdadera madre; ni siquiera sabe lo que es una madre."—Intentó razonar él.—"Y será mejor que empiece a llamarte _mamá_, o la gente empezará a hacer preguntas." Su tono era severo, al igual que su dura mirada. "Y de paso enséñale a llamarme _papá_. Te guste o no estamos juntos en esto."

Hubo silencio tras esas últimas palabras. Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta y miró para otro lado. Teddy no pareció percibir la incomodidad de su nueva madre sustituta y continuó jugando con su oso de peluche. Draco ignoró por completo a Hermione y a Teddy, y se concentró en observar detenidamente a cada persona que pasaba.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, y tenían dos horas hasta que empezara el embarque. Draco suspiró al ver su reloj. Tenía que aguantarse dos horas más sin hacer nada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se aburría, simplemente porque no tenía tiempo para estar aburrido siendo un mortífago. Era una curiosa sensación, siempre aprovechaba el poco tiempo libre que tenía de una forma u otra: leyendo algún libro o acostándose con alguna colega por lo general. Pero ahora no tenía nada qué hacer. Miró de reojo a Hermione, ella lo tenía fácil, podía jugar con Teddy, y eso era lo que hacía. Le cantaba canciones en francés, e intentaba por todos los medios enseñarle a hablar.

_Au clair de la lune  
Sur un tabouret  
Je mangeais des prunes  
Avec du pain frais,_

Aunque Draco no estaba seguro de que fuera la mejor idea enseñarle a hablar en francés. Bueno, quizás lo hacía porque estaban en Francia y hasta hacía unas pocas horas habían estado pretendiendo ser franceses. No sería lo mismo en Canadá, allí hablarían en inglés, no se molestaría en hablar constantemente francés. Además, no engañaría a nadie con su acento. Tampoco podía hacerse pasar por un canadiense, no sólo por no tener ese tipo de acento sino porque según sus papeles él era francés. Lo mejor sería ir a una zona de Canadá donde no se hablara demasiado francés, como para no cometer errores que pudieran descubrirlos.

_Une demoiselle  
Vient m'en demander,  
Je lui dis "Ma belle,  
Va te promener!"_

Draco rió al escuchar la última parte de la canción. ¿Dónde había Granger aprendido esas canciones? Granger movió la cabeza para mirarlo con curiosidad ante su repentina carcajada.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella arqueando una ceja. Teddy también lo observaba, pero divertido.

"Eres una buena madre." Contestó él con una curiosa sonrisa y ojos divertidos.

Ante tal confesión, Hermione se sonrojó y se quedó mirándolo asombrada. No sabía qué decir, y prefirió no decir nada. En vez, volvió a rotar su cabeza hacia el frente, y se concentró en Teddy otra vez. Mientras el niño intentaba pararse sobre la falda de ella, Hermione pensaba que en realidad no era su madre, y dudaba que pudiera llegar a serlo. Por otro lado, se daba cuenta de que Malfoy la había halagado. Era muy extraño, y prefería no pensar demasiado en ello. Eran pocas las veces que Malfoy le decía algo agradable, y sería mejor no darle demasiada importancia. Porque no quería darle importancia; no quería pensar que Draco Malfoy podía ser una persona agradable y encantadora como intentaba pretender ser cuando estaban en público. No debía importarle más que para su propia supervivencia…

Y no es que estuviera encantada con la idea de vivir, no había cambiado su forma de pensar respecto a la vida… pero Teddy la necesitaba, y por él viviría. Aunque fuera por un tiempo, lo haría. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible por él, se lo merecía. Era lamentable que tuviera que pasar por lo que pasaría con ellos dos como padres sustitutos, pero era mejor que el destino que tendría si los mortífagos lo encontraban.

Draco volvió a suspirar, era la tercera vez en cinco minutos. Sin mirarlo a la cara, Hermione le habló: "¿Aburrido? ¿Por qué no vas a comprarte un libro?"

"¿Venden libros aquí?"

"¿Acaso no has visto las tiendas que tiene este aeropuerto?" Ella alzó una mano para señalar a una dirección del aeropuerto. "Allí hay al menos cinco tiendas; entre ellas hay un quiosco con libros y revistas. Cómprate algo, podemos afrontarlo."

Ignorando por completo el último comentario de Granger, Draco se levantó y se dirigió hacia la dirección que ella le había indicado. Caminó mezclándose con la multitud que ingresaba al aeropuerto. Se encontró con un pequeño quiosco que vendía un poco de todo. En la sección de libros, quedó ligeramente decepcionado al percatarse de que eran todos libros muggle. Por supuesto, era ridículo pensar que podía encontrarse libros sobre magia en el mundo muggle, pero no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que llegó al lugar.

Miró detenidamente cada uno de los pocos libros que había, y se decidió por uno que se llamaba _"Cumbres Borrascosas",_ decidió que el título era interesante y lo compró. La portada tenía una casa en ruinas que no le llamó demasiado la atención.

Cuando regresó al lado de Granger, fue el turno de ella de sonreír al ver ese libro. "No sabía que te gustaban las novelas romántico-dramáticas."

Draco arqueó una ceja y volvió la vista de Granger al libro en su mano. "¿Lo has leído?"

"Si, es un clásico. Te entretendrá. Es oscuro y tenebroso." Era curioso ver a Granger sonreírle así, aunque claro, se trataba de un libro de lo que estaba hablando.

"Acabas de decir que es romántico." Se lamentó Draco.

"No tanto así; te gustará." Y así Granger volvió su vista a Teddy, y continuó intentando enseñarle el alfabeto en inglés.

Draco la observó un momento, tenía un brillo extraño en el rostro, una sonrisa reconfortante, y ternura en los ojos. La forma en que miraba a Teddy no había cambiado, pero su sonrisa… esa forma en la que le había sonreído… tendría que comprar libros que le gustaran más seguido. Aunque, pensándolo mejor… ¿para qué quería ver a Granger sonreír? Tuvo que considerarlo un momento para encontrar una explicación razonable: llamarían menos la atención si se mostraban como una pareja feliz. Si, debía ser por eso que le parecía bien que sonriera de esa forma.

Lo que sí, cada tanto, cuando Teddy no la estaba mirando a la cara, Draco podía ver que la mirada de sus ojos cambiaba. Pasaba de la ternura a la tristeza con facilidad, se podía ver con claridad que por más que intentara estar bien por fuera, por dentro todavía había algo que no estaba arreglado. Draco supuso que era natural, ya que nadie pasa por el tipo de tortura que pasó ella y sale delante de la nada por tener un bebé, además, ni siquiera era su bebé realmente. Pero tendría que servirle.

De todos modos, no ocuparía su tiempo pensando en Hermione Granger. Pensaba concentrarse en su nuevo libro, sólo esperaba que no fuera realmente un romance. Al abrirlo y empezar por el primer capítulo, lo encontró aburrido y difícil de entender, sin duda alguna no había romance allí, pero sí una leve intriga.

Ya habían pasado las dos horas cuando Draco iba por la mitad del libro.

"_Le numéro 345 de vol se lance dans la porte 3" _Decía la voz de una mujer por el altavoz del aeropuerto.

"Ese es nuestro vuelo."—Dijo Draco cerrando su libro de repente y levantándose.—"Vamos, _Isabelle_."

Hermione se levantó con Teddy en brazos, llevando al hombre únicamente un bolso celeste de bebé con todo lo necesario para cambiar y alimentar al niño. Se quedó mirando a Malfoy con curiosidad y asombro mientras tomaba las dos valijas que tenía a su cargo.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó él sin comprender por qué le observaba de esa forma.

"¿Sabes qué hacer? ¿A dónde ir?" Inquirió ella con su mirada curiosa.

Draco tardó un momento en contestar, pues se percató de que no tenía la más mínima idea de cuál era el siguiente paso. Encontrar la tercera puerta, supuso. ¿Pero por dónde empezar? Miró a su alrededor, la gente entraba y salía del aeropuerto, iban en una dirección y en otra, se sentaban y se levantaban.

Granger le pasó a Teddy con cuidado y Draco lo tomó con un brazo, ya acostumbrado a llevarlo. Ella tomó la valija que él había dejado para tener a Teddy, quien no se quejó en ningún momento, y le indicó el camino con un dedo.

"Es por allí, nuestra puerta. Tú sígueme."

Un tanto sorprendido por el cambio de roles, Draco la siguió con Teddy en brazos. El niño cada tanto dejaba caer su oso de peluche y Draco debía detenerse para levantarlo. A la tercera vez simplemente se lo quedó él y el pequeño empezó a llorar.

"¿No puedes darle su muñeco simplemente?" Le preguntó una irritada Hermione.

"Sólo lo quiere para tirarlo al piso y que yo lo levante."

Hermione suspiró y se detuvo. Habían llegado a la fila que precedía la puerta. Ella se dio vuelta y se dirigió a Draco.

"Toma tu pasaporte, yo mostraré el mío y el de Teddy. Pon el boleto de avión dentro del pasaporte por si tienen que revisar ambos."

A pesar de tener que tolerar su actitud mandona, Draco se alegró de que Hermione supiera qué hacer en esas circunstancias. Habría sido muy complicado hacer todo él solo, ya que él no conocía nada del mundo muggle. Si, en definitiva había sido una buena idea conseguir rescatar a Hermione Granger. Su plan estaba funcionando.

Mientras hacían la fila para salir por la puerta hacia el avión, Draco miró por una de las ventanas y vio los inmensos aparatos blancos de los que Granger le había hablado, los aviones esos a los que se iban a subir. Se preguntaba cómo era que podían volar sin magia, y qué tan seguros serían. No lo admitiría jamás abiertamente, pero la idea de viajar en avión le resultaba un tanto aterradora. Pero era necesario, y Hermione le había asegurado mil veces que no se podían caer, aunque no le haya podido explicar exactamente cómo era que se mantenían en el aire. Parecía que el mundo muggle tenía misterios que ni siquiera la increíble Hermione Granger podía desentrañar.

Le resultó muy interesante caminar por la manga hacia las puertas del avión. Vio la extraña maquinaria que había antes de entrar, la gran cantidad de compartimientos de metal que tenían con palabras en francés que indicaban agua y comida, y de paso se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre, quizás si tenía suerte esos carteles significaban que le iban a dar algo de comer en el avión. Le pareció que era muy pequeño, y dudó que pudiera ser muy cómodo.

"Bienvenu." Le decían las mujeres que según Hermione se llamaban azafatas. Estaban vestidas con faldas color azul marino que les llegaban apenas arriba de las rodillas. Draco consideró que deberían ser mucho más cortas, pero estaban bien de todos modos. Arriba llevaban chaquetas del mismo color que las faldas, y una camiseta blanca con un pañuelo azul y blanco alrededor del cuello. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en ajustados rodetes, y usaban una moderada cantidad de maquillaje. En definitiva, a Draco le parecían una vista placentera.

Al ingresar a la parte de los asientos del avión, siguió a Hermione que buscaba entre los números en lo que sólo podía llamar paredes del avión. Draco notó que estaban hechas de un material extraño, debía ser ese plástico que Granger le había mencionado. Teddy lo tenía en algunos de sus juguetes. Hablando de Teddy, él también parecía interesado en el avión, observaba todo detenidamente.

Llegaron a la fila número doce, y Hermione le ofreció a Draco sentarse del lado de la ventanilla para que pudiera ver el paisaje aéreo. A él no le pareció una mala idea, y se sintió extrañamente agradecido de la buena voluntad de la muchacha. Sentaron a Teddy en el medio, ya que tenía edad para que le compraran un lugar en el avión; Hermione le ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y luego se ocupó de poner las valijas en el compartimiento superior. En ningún momento Draco se percató de que debía ayudarla, ya que ni siquiera sabía que había compartimientos superiores y que allí debía ponerse el equipaje. En vez, un hombre francés la ayudó al ver que levantaba una valija con gran dificultad.

"S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi." Permítame por favor, le pidió el hombre. Y ella le sonrió mientras él se ocupaba de colocar las valijas arriba. Era un hombre de cabellos oscuros, ojos negros, un típico rostro franco-mediterráneo. Tez aceitunada, y muy corpulento. A Hermione le resultó encantador.

"Merci beaucoup." Le dijo ella, y una vez que terminó él, ella se sentó en su lugar, al lado de Teddy. Era una suerte que habían conseguido tres asientos juntos.

Draco observaba un avión despegar por la ventanilla, y se sintió ligeramente emocionado por estar a punto de descubrir cómo se sentiría. Hermione se ocupaba de jugar con Teddy, y el resto de los pasajeros se acomodaban en sus asientos. Una vez que el avión se llenó, se escuchó la voz del capitán explicando la duración del viaje y que estaban listos para despegar. Para el alivio de Draco, también anunció que darían un servicio de comida.

"Ahh-von." Dijo Teddy emocionado, y Hermione sonrió con alegría; parecía que el bebé entendía que estaban en un avión. Ella se había ocupado de explicarle al niño que viajarían, en realidad fue al mismo tiempo que le explicó a Draco cómo sería, y con tantas preguntas que había hecho sobre aviones, aparentemente Teddy también había aprendido algo. O quizás sólo le gustaba repetir algunas palabras. O al menos intentarlo.

Cuando el avión empezó a carretear, Draco continuó observando entusiasmado por la ventana. Esperaba que hubiera luces de colores o algo así, pero en vez, el avión empezó a tomar más y más velocidad, al punto que al muchacho se le taparon los oídos, lo mismo le sucedió a Teddy y al resto de los bebés que había en el avión, por lo que empezaron a gritar y a llorar. El dolor en sus oídos se hizo cada vez más fuerte, y así sintió cómo el avión empezaba a tomar vuelo. Lo que había pensado que sería emocionante no fue una experiencia agradable.

Casi grita en el despegue, pero logró mantener su dignidad por mera fuerza de voluntad. Hermione, por su lado, tuvo que intentar confortar a Teddy desde su asiento, pero era muy difícil que dejara de llorar. Poco antes de que el avión se estabilizada en el aire se calmó, pero la observaba con lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro.

"Pobre bebé, no pensé que te afectaría tanto viajar en avión." Le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura. "No te preocupes, es cuestión de costumbre."

Luego de asegurarse de que el bebé estaba bien, Hermione posó su mirada en Malfoy. Tenía un extraño color en la cara y la mirada ligeramente perdida. Parecía tener náuseas.

"Mal—Alec, si vas a vomitar hay una bolsa en el asiento que tienes en frente."—Ella pasó un brazo por encima de Teddy para señalarle el lugar.—"Ahí."

Malfoy enseguida tomó la bolsa y la abrió, sin embargo, no vomitó hasta mucho más tarde, cuando empezaron las turbulencias. El avión se sacudió bastante, los bebés lloraban, y Draco no pudo soportarlo más, pensaba que el avión se iba a caer, y se agarró muy fuerte al asiento, mirando a Hermione con desesperación en sus ojos.

"¡Vamos a morir!" Exclamó con un temor en los ojos que Hermione jamás había visto en él.

Ella se esforzó por no verse preocupada, y, mientras intentaba calmar a Teddy, intentó al mismo tiempo reconfortar a Draco. "No vamos a morir, _Alec_, es sólo algo de turbulencia. Es normal."

Fue un alivio para todos cuando la turbulencia acabó. Draco intentó recomponerse, muy digno, pensando que debía hacerle más caso a Hermione, después de todo estaba en su área de experiencia. Les entregaron pequeñas bolsitas de cacahuetes que sólo Hermione comió, pues Draco había vomitado y no se sentía con ganas de comer nada. Teddy era demasiado pequeño para comer cacahuetes, así que tuvo que conformarse con un biberón de leche que las aeromozas le habían calentado.

El vuelo sólo duró una hora y media, y Draco descubrió que el aterrizaje era tan terrible sino más que el despegue. Sus oídos se tapaban y destapaban, los bebés lloraban nuevamente, y el mareo se volvía a hacer presente en su cuerpo. Estuvo más que contento de poder salir del avión. Se apresuró en quitarse el cinturón una vez que se apagaron las luces de los cartelitos para tener el cinturón ajustado, y para asombro de Hermione, le quitó el cinturón a Teddy también y se adelantó en colocarlo en su falda para luego levantarse.

"Antes que hacer eso podrías sacar las valijas del compartimiento de arriba." Sugirió Hermione.

"Je peux le faire." Intervino el mismo hombre de antes, que se había sentado justo en el asiento de atrás del de Hermione. Por como sonreía, Draco pensó que estaba coqueteando con Hermione, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta. Era extraño, consideró Draco, que un hombre desconocido se atreviera a intentar caerle bien a una mujer supuestamente casada y supuestamente con un bebé. Pero antes de que él pudiera protestar, el hombre ya estaba sacando las valijas, y Draco continuaba sentado con el bebé en brazos. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

El hombre le sonreía a Hermione, y ella le sonreía a él y le decía algo en francés que Draco no pudo oír porque Teddy le empezó a balbucear en su propio idioma de bebé. El resto de los pasajeros que estaban sentados se levantaron y de a poco empezaron a salir del avión. Hermione llevaba ambas valijas más el bolso para bebé de Teddy mientras hablaba con aquel hombre, y Draco la siguió, confundido por verla tan alegre con un extraño.

Bajaron del avión, caminaron por la manga y entraron al inmenso aeropuerto de Paris. Era un alivio para Hermione que sus pasaportes hubieran funcionado tan bien, aunque realmente no los necesitaban para un viaje dentro del mismo país, cualquier tipo de identificación si era necesaria, y la que tenían había funcionado. Sólo esperaba que funcionara de la misma forma para entrar a Canadá. El contacto de Draco les había puesto visas de residencia permanente en los pasaportes a los tres para que pudieran vivir allí.

Lo siguiente era hacer los trámites de aduana, pasaron el equipaje por unas inmensas máquinas que controlaban unos guardias, Draco las miraba con interés, sorprendido de que pudiera verse lo que tenían dentro. Se preguntó cómo era que no había ningún hechizo que funcionara de esa forma, para ver a través de las cosas. No les debieron requisar nada, y así salieron a la parte más pública del inmenso aeropuerto. Había decenas y decenas de tiendas de todo tipo, de transporte, de ropa, de comida, de joyas incluso. Las terminales estaban llenas de gente de todo tipo, y los carteles estaban escritos en varios idiomas.

Hermione se había despedido de hombre con el que había estado hablando, y conducía a Draco y a Teddy por el aeropuerto, hacia el área de venta de pasajes, con una valija en cada mano, más el bolso de bebé al hombro. Debía ser una imagen extraña para el resto de la gente, una muchacha llevando todo el equipaje y el hombre cargando al bebé. Pero a ninguno de los tres parecía importarle.

Llegaron al mostrador de venta de pasajes de una aerolínea canadiense, y, antes de ponerse en la pequeña fila, Hermione se dirigió a Draco. "¿A qué ciudad quieres ir?"

"No lo sé, no lo he planeado."—Antes de que Hermione saliera de su incredulidad y se enfadara, Draco prosiguió—"Supongo que podríamos ir a la capital y de allí veremos de ir a alguna zona cálida."

"¿Una zona cálida? ¿Piensas escoger el lugar donde vamos a vivir sólo por el clima?" Hermione no podía creer lo que oía. Malfoy no había planeado nada, ¡era absurdo! No podían ir a Canadá sin tener idea de dónde iban a vivir siquiera.

"¿Algún problema con eso?" Su tono severo y su mirada desafiante hicieron que Hermione se obligara a calmarse enseguida. Se encogió de hombros para disimular su tensión, y luego mirando al piso habló:

"Supongo que podríamos ir a Toronto si quieres… tiene inviernos fríos y veranos húmedos y calurosos. Es la ciudad más grande de Canadá." Sugirió.

"Bien, que así sea." Dijo él.

"Bien." Repitió Teddy mirando a su primo.

Hermione le sonrió, era probablemente la primera palabra que pronunciaba bien y de forma completa. "Muy bien, Teddy."

"Thierry." La corrigió Draco entre dientes.

Al comprar los boletos de avión para Toronto, no les quedó demasiado dinero. Sólo unos dos mil euros. ¿Y para cuánto tiempo les serviría eso para vivir en Canadá? Hermione suspiró, no quería pensar en eso pero debía hacerlo, no podía confiarle todo a Draco, ya había demostrado más de una vez que apenas servía para calcular ese tipo de cosas. No es que fuera malo en matemáticas, pero no era nada bueno en materia de economía doméstica. No tenía idea de nada, pero al menos sabía que debía trabajar y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Eso era algo que Hermione jamás se habría imaginado. Aunque, claro, tampoco se habría imaginado jamás que tras caer prisionera de Lord Voldemort Draco Malfoy la rescataría y ambos huirían juntos con un bebé para vivir en otro país, mientras el país propio está en una guerra de la que sólo magos y brujas pueden percatarse.

Lo bueno era que habían llegado justo a tiempo para abordar un avión que salía para Toronto en menos de dos horas. Tenían el tiempo justo para hacer el trámite de migraciones, chequeo de equipaje y aduana. Lo malo era que el vuelo trasatlántico duraba ocho horas, ¿qué harían en un avión durante ocho horas? Hermione sólo esperaba poder dormir en el viaje. Teddy no había dormido nada en el primer vuelo, y Malfoy tampoco, y ella tampoco. Era de día y saldrían alrededor de las 10:30 am, tendrían que desayunar en el avión… y dormir, también dormir, porque no habían dormido en toda la noche. Teddy ya empezaba a bostezar, y se inquietaba por no poder dormirse solo.

Y cuando el bebé se inquietaba, Draco Malfoy también. Así que de inmediato le cedió el niño a Hermione, diciendo: "Tómalo tú, ¿quieres? Se está poniendo incómodo." Ella recibió al niño con los brazos abiertos y le dejo al mismo tiempo el equipaje a Draco. Él tomó las valijas con rueditas y empezó a caminar al lado de Hermione. Les esperaba un largo día.

-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-

N/A: Aquí está, espero les guste. No sé cuándo publicaré el próximo capítulo, aún no lo he escrito y ni siquiera tengo idea de qué tratará. Al final parece que no cambiaré el título de la historia, ya que parece gustar mucho. En otras noticias estoy pensando en escribir un pequeño episodio de "Entre maldiciones y malfoys" tipo epílogo pero con sucesos anteriores al epílogo ya presentado. Diganme, ¿qué les gustaría leer? Saludos y gracias a toda/os.


	10. Parte III: Viviendo como Muggle

El viaje fue largo, muy largo. Y a Draco no le sirvió de nada su experiencia anterior, aún se asustaba y mareaba en las turbulencias, las cuales eran inevitables. Los tres iban sentados igual que en el otro avión con Teddy en el medio. Lo bueno del viaje fue que Teddy pudo dormir durante todo el trayecto, y la comida fue buena también, tanto el desayuno como el almuerzo. A Draco le gustó particularmente ver la vista desde arriba de las nubes, y también el océano atlántico desde allí. Al no poder dormir, intentó concentrarse en su nuevo libro. Le tomó seis horas terminar de leerlo.

Notó que Hermione lo estaba mirando una vez acabado el libro. Él arqueó una ceja, intentando mostrarse despreocupado, y al mismo tiempo preguntándole silenciosamente qué era lo que estaba mirando.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció el libro?" Preguntó ella en un susurro, pues no quería despertar a Teddy.

A Draco, por otro lado, realmente no le interesaba que el bebé despertara o no, así que habló en su tono de voz normal, como lo hacía todo el mundo a su alrededor.

"Es… extraño. No comprendí cómo Catherine Earnshaw podía enamorarse de ese Heathcliff, simplemente es ridículo, imagínate una mujer de buena alcurnia con un gitano pobretón. No tiene ningún sentido."

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Eso es lo que te extraña del libro?"

Él la ignoró y continuó hablando. "Pero hay que admitir que el tipo es un genio; acaba por quedarse con todas las propiedades que había codiciado, aunque el dinero no hace que deje de ser una abominación."

"Al menos coincidimos en algo, Heathcliff es un monstruo." Dijo Hermione, aunque era obvio que ambos lo decían por distintos motivos; Malfoy por su condición social, Hermione por su forma de ser.

Transcurrieron un rato en silencio, en el cual Malfoy miraba por la ventana—lugar que había escogido él sin dejar lugar a otra posibilidad—y Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados en un último intento por dormir. Pero su intento no sirvió de nada porque, aparentemente, Malfoy tenía algo en mente.

"¿Quién era ese hombre con el que estuviste hablando en el otro avión? ¿Lo conocías?" Preguntó él.

"No, no lo conocía."—Contestó Hermione, un tanto confusa porque no se imaginaba por qué le importaba.—"Sólo me ayudó con el equipaje y nos pusimos a hablar… Jean Jacques se llamaba, fue todo un caballero."

Draco se percató de la indirecta, pero decidió ignorarla. "¿Qué le dijiste sobre mí?"

"Nada. Creo que no se percató de que estaba con Teddy y contigo." Hermione se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cómo no se iba a percatar?" Inquirió Draco con sumo interés; Hermione temió haber hecho algo mal.

"No lo sé… es que parecía muy… confiado, por así decirlo."

"No sé qué te habrá visto." Dijo Draco dando por concluida la conversación.

Hermione era consciente de que no estaba en su mejor época, y a decir verdad, tampoco entendía por qué aquel hombre se había interesado en ella. ¿Por lástima quizás? Era extraño, Malfoy tenía razón. Pero… no era necesario que se lo recordara de esa forma; no era necesario que le causara un nudo en la garganta. ¿No se suponía que él quería que ella estuviera bien? Por eso le había dado a Teddy. Y aún así, a veces hacía esos comentarios que a Hermione le causaban tanto dolor. Ella decidió no hablarle durante el resto del viaje. Igualmente no es que tuvieran mucho que decirse, y Malfoy tampoco parecía interesado en ella.

Durante el aterrizaje, Teddy despertó y empezó a llorar por el temor. Hermione hacía lo mejor que podía para calmarlo, y Draco nuevamente se aferraba a su asiento y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Una vez que el avión toco el suelo con sus ruedas, Teddy y Draco se calmaron.

Curiosamente, fue Draco quien se encargó de recoger el equipaje de mano que habían guardado en los compartimientos de arriba. Él solito se levantó primero, pasó por encima de Hermione, y sacó las valijas sin decir nada. Hermione apenas podía creerlo.

"Tú lleva a Thierry, yo llevaré las valijas." Esas fueron las únicas palabras que le dirigió mientras salían del avión.

Una vez llegados al aeropuerto de Toronto, los dos se encontraron con su equipaje observando el inmenso aeropuerto. Draco fue el primero en hablar.

"Los muggles tienen construcciones muy interesantes." Comentó él.

Hermione no contestó nada, sólo se quedó pensando en lo distinto que debía ser para un mago como Draco Malfoy estar haciendo aquel viaje. Encontrarse rodeado de miles de muggles en un gran espacio con una arquitectura tan distinta a la de los magos, y además, sin saber a dónde ir. ¿Qué harían desde allí? No tenían a dónde ir, no conocían la ciudad, no conocían a nadie allí.

Concentrada en sus pensamientos, Hermione casi se queda atrás, pues Draco ya estaba avanzando sin ver dónde había quedado ella. Se apresuró en seguirle el paso, y así ambos pasaron por migraciones, como era debido, y luego por la aduana. Una vez terminado ese trámite—del cual ella se sorprendió que Draco se hubiera percatado que tenían que hacer—quedaron en la parte más pública del aeropuerto, rodeados de tiendas de transporte.

"¿A dónde iremos?" Hermione se decidió a preguntarle, ya cansada de estar parada a su lado sin hacer nada mientras él miraba a su alrededor.

"Lo ideal sería conseguir un motel y luego desde allí buscar un apartamento." Contestó él, y luego, pensativo, preguntó:—"¿Habrá algún mapa de la ciudad por aquí?"

"No creo; ¿por qué no le preguntamos a un taxista?"

Draco decidió que era mejor dejarse guiar por Hermione, que sabía mucho más que él en cuestiones muggle. Si decía que tenían que preguntarle a un taxista, tendrían que hacerlo. Así que caminaron hasta encontrarse fuera del aeropuerto, y pronto fueron interceptados por un hombre ofreciéndoles transporte. A Draco le resultó muy curioso que se hubiese enterado sin magia de qué necesitaban transporte.

"Os puedo llevar a cualquier punta de Toronto." Dijo el hombre con una entusiasta sonrisa.

"Necesitamos ir a un motel. ¿Conoce alguno?" Le preguntó Hermione.

"Los turistas jóvenes como vosotros generalmente van al motel Bay Street; pero dudo que tengan cunas allí." Contestó él con una mirada curiosa.

"Vamos allí." Decidió Draco, y tomó a Hermione del brazo para dirigirse al vehículo del taxista. Una vez llegado a la puerta, se percató de que no recordaba cómo se abría, por lo que se quedó mirándola hasta que Hermione se decidió a abrirla.

Con Teddy en la falda de Hermione y las valijas en el baúl, los tres viajaron en la parte trasera del automóvil. Para desgracia de Draco, el taxista era del tipo hablador.

"¿De dónde venís?" Fue lo primero que preguntó. "¿El Reino Unido? Tenéis acento inglés."

"Francia, en realidad." Respondió Draco, sin el más mínimo interés en hablar con aquel hombre. Aunque no le venía mal la práctica si tenía que acostumbrarse a mentir sobre su nueva vida; así que continuó hablando. "Nos vinimos a vivir aquí apenas conseguimos la ciudadanía."

"¿Qué tiene de malo Francia?" Preguntó el taxista con sumo interés.

A eso Draco no sabía qué responder, ¿qué tenía de malo Francia? Hermione notó su vacilación y decidió contestar por él. Así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

"Es un país muy revoltoso. La gente siempre está disconforme con algo. Es complicado vivir en esa sociedad."

"Es una razón extraña para mudarse al otro lado del océano; pensé que vendríais por trabajo."

Draco sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la ventana, debería haber contestado él. Aunque realmente no se le habría ocurrido qué decir, pero la excusa del trabajo habría sido una buena idea, aunque en realidad no tenía idea de qué tipo de trabajo haría aún.

"¿Y cómo es que no tenéis acento francés?" El taxista empezaba a sospechar algo; Draco empezó a transpirar, y Hermione volvió a intentar, espontáneamente, de arreglar la situación.

"Vivimos unos años en Inglaterra."

"Así que sois trotamundos, ¿eh?"

"Podría decirse que si."

"Mi esposa y yo hemos querido viajar a Europa desde hace mucho tiempo. Quizás para nuestro próximo aniversario. Llevamos 15 años y tenemos 4 hijos. Ya sabéis cómo es. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?"

Ninguno de los dos contestó inmediatamente, Hermione miró a Draco, Draco miró a Hermione con la misma expresión de inseguridad. En ningún momento se habían puesto de acuerdo para relatar una historia juntos. Luego de un momento, Draco le hizo a Hermione un gesto con la cabeza, diciéndole silenciosamente que hablara ella. El taxista los veía por el espejo retrovisor con curiosidad.

"¿No recordáis cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?" El hombre rió fuerte. "Disculpadme, es que pensé por el niño que estaríais juntos."

"Estamos juntos."—Contestó Hermione intentado disimular sus nervios. No le gustaba mentir, pero comprendía la necesidad de hacerlo. "Lo que pasa es que… es difícil decir cuánto tiempo hemos estado juntos, tuvimos muchas separaciones en todos estos años, y nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo."

El hombre sonrió de una forma extraña pero no dijo nada. Hermione continuó hablando.

"Pero nos casamos hace tres años, cuando supimos que íbamos a tener a este pequeño."

Draco y Teddy notaron que a Hermione le temblaban las manos al hablar, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Él mayor miraba por la ventana, interesado en las construcciones muggle, sin importarle que el conductor se percatara de su desinterés por la conversación. Hermione se veía obligada a continuar conversando.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?"

"Dos años."—Contestó Hermione, con lo que suponía que era la verdad, pues en realidad no recordaba la fecha de nacimiento de Teddy, sí recordaba el día que le habían anunciado su nacimiento, recordaba la situación, recordaba estar con Harry y con Ron… recordaba que ese suceso había sido una alegría en medio de tanto caos. Había sido en Abril, Abril de 1998, de eso estaba segura. Le asombraba que ya hubieran pasado dos años de aquello, dos años de la batalla con Voldemort, un año desde que cayera presa de los mortífagos. Hermione se mordió el labio, sería mejor cambiar de tema rápido, antes de que empezaran a caérsele las lágrimas. "Cuénteme sobre su país, por favor."

"Oh, por supuesto. Canadá es una tierra de contrastes en la que se encuentran planicies fértiles propicias para la agricultura, cordilleras montañosas, innumerables lagos y ríos, grandes extensiones de bosques y al norte, la tundra del Ártico…"

Mientras el hombre continuaba contándole hechos geo y demográficos de su país, Hermione intentó calmarse, intentó borrar la imagen de Ron su mente, intentó no pensar con todas sus fuerzas en los verdaderos padres de Teddy, en todas las almas perdidas en la guerra, en Harry, en sus padres… aunque sus padres debían estar bien, pero los había perdido de todos modos.

Draco notó que a su compañera empezaban a brillarle los ojos de una forma preocupante, e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió que podía hacer estando en público para calmarla: puso una mano encima de una de las de ella, que descansaba en su falda. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No podía estar seguro, pero de lo que no tenía duda era que no parecería normal que la muchacha se pusiera a llorar por escuchar al conductor hablar de Canadá.

Hermione se sorprendió por el repentino contacto, y miró a Malfoy con asombro y curiosidad. ¿Una muestra de afecto? ¿Una muestra de que le importaba? No, no podía ser. Malfoy sólo hacía las cosas por conveniencia. Si, debía ser una actuación, debía ser para que el conductor no sospechara nada. Pero a pesar de eso, ella dejó que su mano se quedara allí. Volvió el rostro al conductor, y le sonrió levemente cuando éste la buscó en el espejo retrovisor.

Continuaron el viaje escuchando al conductor hablar sobre Canadá, hasta que por fortuna se detuvo y les dijo el precio del viaje. Mientras Hermione le pagaba, Draco bajaba del automóvil y llevaba a Teddy consigo. Esperaba que el conductor bajara para abrir el baúl y darles las valijas, pues él no sabía cómo se hacía.

Draco notó que se habían detenido ante una gran casona pintada de gris con tres pisos. Parecía mejor que el motel en el que habían estado en Calais. Teddy, por alguna razón que Draco no comprendía, señaló el edificio con una mano, y habló:

"Vam-os." Dijo con algo de dificultad.

"¿Cómo sabes que vamos allí?" Le preguntó Draco, en el primer diálogo que tenía con el niño. Lo observaba con curiosidad.

Teddy sólo repitió lo mismo. "Vam-os."

"Si, en un momento." Le contestó su primo con algo de incertidumbre. Quizás el niño era más inteligente de lo que parecía.

Cuando Hermione bajó del taxi, el conductor le entregó las valijas y los tres se dirigieron al motel. Teddy parecía apurado por llegar, Hermione notó esto, y también la extraña expresión en el rostro de Draco cuando la miró a la cara.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó ella mientras abría la puerta para que Draco pasara con Teddy.

"Nada; creo que el niño tiene sueño. Está apresurado por llegar."

Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo lo sabía, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse porque Malfoy comprendiera a Teddy. Sería mejor tomárselo como un buen signo.

Por suerte consiguieron lugar en el motel; Draco incluso se puso de muy buen humor porque habían conseguido una oferta: tres días a mitad de precio si los pagaban de una vez. Esos días les servirían para buscar un lugar para vivir. Cuando ingresaron a la habitación que tenían asignada, les resultó, sin embargo, demasiado pequeña. Apenas tenía espacio para la cama de dos plazas, y no había televisor ni un sofá ni armario.

"Con razón costaba tan poco." Comentó Draco en voz alta.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo podía pensar en que tendrían que compartir una cama los tres. No le gustaba la idea, ¿pero qué podía hacer al respecto? Ya era más que probable, de todos modos, que no pudiera dormir. Probablemente diera vueltas en la cama toda la noche, preocupada por cada sonido. El único lugar en el que se sintió segura para dormir fue en el avión, y apenas pudo hacerlo.

"Al menos no tenemos que compartir el baño con extraños." Dijo Hermione tras un suspiro. Se sentó en la cama y abrió los brazos para recibir a Teddy, que empezaba a bostezar.

Draco le pasó al niño y caminó al otro lado de la cama para acostarse, no dentro de la cama sino sobre ella. Puso sus manos en su nuca y miró al techo con expresión pensativa.

"¿Te das cuenta, Granger? Lo hemos logrado." Dijo él sin mirarla a la cara. Hermione giró la cabeza para verlo, y notó que estaba sonriendo de forma triunfante.

Recién allí ella cayó en la cuenta: era verdad, habían escapado. Habían sobrevivido, y habían llegado a Canadá, un país lo suficientemente lejano del Reino Unido y el poderío de Lord Voldemort. Eran libres, o al menos relativamente libres. Lo importante era que la mazmorra ya no era una posibilidad para Hermione, no más oscuridad, no más gritos, no más dolor. Y por ello Hermione sonrió, aunque en su mente aún no era libre del todo, al menos estaba a salvo por ahora. Era un sentimiento extraño sentirse a salvo con un mortífago como era Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se acostó sobre la cama con Teddy aún en la falda, y giró la cabeza para ver a Malfoy otra vez. "Creo que nunca te lo he dicho… pero te agradezco que nos hayas liberado. Gracias, Malfoy."

Draco movió la cabeza para verla a la cara también, tenía una expresión curiosa en el rostro. "Alec. Acostúmbrate a llamarme Alec."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, todo el asunto del cambio de nombres no le parecía muy necesario estando a solas, pero en fin. "Si, Alec."

"Alec." Repitió Teddy. Parecía que quería participar; tenía su oso de peluche en una mano y lo subía y bajaba en el aire.

"Eso es, Thierry." Le dijo Draco. "Pero será mejor que te acostumbres a llamarme _padre_."

Teddy lo ignoró, Hermione suspiró levemente. No le gustaba nada la idea de enseñarle a Teddy una mentira tan grande como llamarlos a ambos papá y mamá. No le gustaba tampoco la idea de pretender estar casada a Malfoy, aunque hasta ahora no habían necesitado demostrarlo en público específicamente. Pero, aún así, Hermione se recordaba a sí misma que eso era un mal menor, mil veces mejor que estar encerrada en las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy esperando a ser torturada.

Un sobreviniente escalofrío acompañó sus tenebrosos recuerdos. El dolor de su última tortura, los pinchazos en todo su cuerpo como si por sus venas corriera electricidad; la impresión de que sus órganos explotarían por dentro debido al cruciatus. Y la sensación de querer vomitar. Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione empezó a temblar, y Teddy, al sentir aquello, empezó a llorar.

Todo sucedió muy rápido: Draco giró el rostro para ver con molesto por qué el niño había empezado a llorar; Hermione se sentaba en la cama y dejaba a Teddy a un lado, más concretamente al lado de Malfoy, cosa que sólo hacía si era extremadamente necesario. Draco no comprendió por qué se quedaba sentada en la cama cubriéndose la cara con las manos en vez de intentar callar a Teddy hasta que notó el temblor en su cuerpo.

"Granger…" Dijo él despacio, sin molestarse siquiera en usar su nombre falso. No sabía qué hacer, no entendía por completo lo que le sucedía, pero suponía que estaría relacionado con su tiempo de encierro.

Draco se incorporó, se sentó en la cama y por un momento pensó en ponerle una mano en el hombro. ¿Pero de qué ayudaría eso? El niño seguía llorando, lo mejor sería callar al niño. Así que, mientras Hermione intentaba detener sus temblores con los ojos bien cerrados y las manos ahora alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándose a sí misma, Draco tomó a Teddy en brazos, esperando que aquella actitud lo calmara, pero no funcionó. Aún con él, el bebé continuaba llorando a más no poder.

La situación era atroz, el llanto de Teddy inundaba toda la habitación, resonando probablemente en todo el edificio; y Hermione, por su lado, continuaba temblando con los ojos cerrados. Draco temía que fuerza a tener una convulsión o algo así. Y que los echaran del motel por el ruido. Sin saber qué hacer para calmar al niño, empezó a mecerlo de un lado a otro como si fuera más pequeño, cosa que tampoco funcionó, sino que hizo que llorara más fuerte aún.

Alguien empezó a golpear la puerta, probablemente molesto por el ruido. Draco aún no había resuelto nada, pero para su fortuna, el ruido exterior pareció hacer salir de su trance a Granger, que abrió los ojos, y con lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro, giró la cabeza para ver a Teddy y a Draco con pena.

La persona del otro lado de la puerta volvió a tocar. Teddy continuaba llorando, Granger también había empezado a llorar—se le caían las lágrimas y había enterrado su rostro entre sus manos otra vez.

"¡Ya va!" Gritó Draco hacia la puerta. Pasó al lado de Hermione sin mirarla dos veces, y, aún con el niño llorando en brazos, fue hacia la puerta para abrirla. Una vez abierta, vio a la recepcionista que los había recibido cuando llegaron.

"Estáis molestando al resto de los huéspedes." Dijo ella con los brazos cruzados. La muchacha era joven, tenía la piel muy blanca y rizos rojos, sus profundos ojos negros denotaban exasperación. Su menuda figura, sin embargo, daba la sensación de que estaba nerviosa.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡No quiere dejar de llorar!" Exclamó él.

"¡Pues ve a dar un paseo! Deja que llore fuera."

Era ridículo, Draco podía ser un hombre desalmado en muchos aspectos, pero no podía dejar a un bebé a la intemperie para que llorara tranquilo. Y aunque estuviera con él, tampoco podía dejar sola a Hermione en el estado en el que se encontraba.

"No puedo sacarlo a pasear y dejar sola a mi esposa en este momento. Los demás tendrán que aguantarse, ya he pagado por esta habitación." Dicho aquello, Draco le cerró la puerta en la cara a la muchacha.

Luego él se acercó a Hermione y se quedó mirándola llorar por sólo un momento. El llanto de Teddy había disminuido muy levemente, pero continuaba siendo demasiado sonoro. Granger continuaba cubriéndose la cara con las manos, pero parecía haberse calmado, al menos ya no temblaba.

"Granger… necesito que te calmes, yo no puedo hacer que este niño deje de llorar. Va a hacer que nos echen del motel."

Un momento después de que él dijera aquello, Hermione retiró sus manos de su rostro, el cual estaba rojo por el llanto, y miró a Malfoy con pena. "Lo siento." Dijo con una voz lastimosa. Aún le caían lágrimas de los ojos, pero extendió los brazos para tomar a Teddy. Draco se lo pasó, y una vez en los brazos de ella, Teddy empezó a calmarse, aunque aún estaba inquieto por ver a Hermione llorando.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el llanto del bebé pasó de ser un griterío a unos simples gemidos que no podían molestar a los demás. Draco notó que Hermione no se esforzaba en calmarlo, sino que solo lo mantenía quieto en sus brazos, contra su pecho, con la mirada perdida adelante. Respiraba muy hondo, intentaba calmarse, y al calmarse, el niño se calmaba también.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntó Draco una vez que parecía que la situación había acabado.

"Lo siento, Malfoy—digo, Alec. Es que recordé… recordé…" No podía decirlo, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir con renovada intensidad a medida que intentaba explicar, y no pudo continuar más.

"Está bien, no tienes que explicármelo." Dijo Draco, temiendo que las nuevas lágrimas de la muchacha impulsaran al niño a llorar otra vez. "Sólo intenta no tener esos episodios en frente del bebé; no podemos permitirnos que nos echen del motel por sus llantos."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo a la cara y se abrazó a Teddy. Eventualmente el niño se calmó. Pobre Teddy, él tampoco lo había pasado bien con los mortífagos. No lo habían torturado, pero tampoco le habían demostrado el más mínimo cariño que un bebé necesita para crecer y desarrollarse. Por lo poco que le había contado Malfoy, Teddy pasaba sus días confinado en un corral para niños con otros dos pequeños. Ojalá Malfoy hubiese podido salvarlos, pensaba Hermione, pero la realidad era que ya bastante arriesgado y complicado era haber salvado a uno solo. Y no habría forma de que ellos dos se pudieran ocupar de tres bebés.

Tampoco podían salvar a los cientos de prisioneros que albergaba la mansión Malfoy. Apenas pudieron salvarse ellos mismos. Más bien, Malfoy apenas había podido salvarlos a Hermione y a Teddy. Y sólo lo hizo por motivos egoístas, ¿verdad? Hermione miró a Draco, que estaba acostado otra vez en la cama con los ojos cerrados, probablemente intentando descansar; era curioso, pero no se había comportado mal con ella en ningún momento, eso sin contar algunas frases innecesariamente crueles, aunque ciertas. En todo momento se había podido sentir protegida por él. ¿Qué sentido tenía sentirse protegida por un mortífago? ¿Por un asesino? No era que sus temores desaparecieran cuando estaba junto a él, no era que dejara de pensar que había un mortífago en cada esquina preparado para volver a capturarla, no era que no quisiera dejar de vivir… era que, de algún modo, sentía que estando al lado de Malfoy, tenía un mínimo de seguridad, un mínimo de posibilidades de continuar a salvo. Y hasta ahora había estado a salvo. ¿Cuánto duraría eso?

Malfoy durmió por una hora entera en la que Hermione se mantuvo sentada en la carpeta del suelo con Teddy en su falda jugando con sus nuevos juguetes. De haberse sentido mejor, habría jugado con él, pero sentía que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, así que sólo se dedicaba a asegurarse de que el niño no se chocara la cabeza con ningún mueble ni se cayera al levantarse. Draco, al levantarse, notó que ella tenía una mirada extraña. No lo miraba a él, miraba a Teddy, al menos sus ojos estaban fijos en él, pero era como si no lo viera realmente, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

"Isabelle." La llamó Malfoy tras su corta siesta.

Hermione tardó un momento en reaccionar, no sólo porque estaba en su propio mundo, sino porque, además, no se acostumbraba a ser llamada por ese nombre tan distinto al suyo. Siempre que lo oía intentaba recordarse que era mejor así, era por su seguridad, era necesario. Así que ella giró la cabeza para verlo a la cara con una pregunta en sus ojos. "¿Si?"

"¿Cómo se hace para buscar apartamentos?"

Ella casi sonríe ante la pregunta, no lo hizo porque no se sentía nada animada. Era típico de Malfoy no tener idea de las cosas más simples de la vida. Por supuesto, él jamás había hecho nada por sí mismo, y tampoco tenía idea de cómo funcionaba el mundo muggle. Lo que había que destacar era que estaba dispuesto a aprender.

"¿Nunca has leído un periódico? Suelen tener secciones de clasificados para buscar apartamentos. Otra opción es recorrer la ciudad buscando carteles que digan _"en alquiler"_."

"Sólo he leído periódicos mágicos."—Contestó él arqueando una ceja.—"Y no tienen de eso."

¿Era verdad? Hacía tanto que Hermione no leía un periódico mágico que ni siquiera recordaba que tenían y qué no tenían. ¿Cómo estaría el periódico hoy en día? ¿Lo controlaría Voldemort también? Era lo más probable, después de todo se había apoderado de un país entero.

"Pues deberíamos ir a comprar algún periódico. A excepción que quieras salir de paseo." Hermione se encogió de hombros, apenas lo miraba a la cara, y aquella actitud le molestaba a Draco, pero decidió que por la convivencia sería mejor no decir nada.

"Saldremos a comprar el periódico. Vamos, levántate." Dijo él.

Hermione se levantó y tomó a Teddy en brazos, quien inmediatamente se quejó por tener que dejar sus juguetes en el suelo.

"Oh, no llores por favor. A ver, elige uno y lo llevaremos con nosotros." Hermione lo depositó en el suelo para que escogiera un juguete, y Teddy se decidió rápidamente por una araña de peluche violeta y amarilla con grandes ojos saltones. Una vez que tenía el animal de peluche abrazado contra su cuerpo, Hermione volvió a levantarlo y caminó uno pocos pasos hasta llegar al lado de Malfoy, quien la esperaba con poca paciencia.

Al salir de la habitación se podían escuchar risas en los pasillos. Draco notó que a Hermione aún le costaba caminar sin un apoyo, así se ofreció a llevar a Teddy. Hermione siempre se asombraba de esas demostraciones de su joven compañero, parecía tan impropio de él ofrecerse a llevar a un bebé, incluso si era su primo, incluso si tenía fines totalmente egoístas. Llevando a su pequeño primo en brazos, Draco le ofreció uno de sus brazos a Hermione, y ambos caminaron así, aparentando ser de paso una pareja para el resto del mundo, y eso era sólo el principio de las demostraciones que tendrían que hacer más adelante.

Pero Hermione no pensaba en eso, simplemente porque no era capaz de imaginarse cómo serían sus vidas. ¿Cómo harían para vivir juntos? ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían vivir juntos? ¿Podrían hacerlo? Era muy difícil de imaginar una vida en la Malfoy estuviera presente todos los días, y ella teniéndole que enseñar a sobrevivir en el mundo muggle. No era un mal intercambio después de todo, ya que ella le enseñaba sobre los muggles, y él se ocupaba de protegerla de sus captores. Si, era una relación basada en la necesidad. ¿Pero qué sucedería el día que él ya no la necesitara? Si tenía suerte sólo la abandonaría a su merced.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción del motel, la encargada los fulminó con la mirada, pero ambos hicieron caso omiso de ella. No tenían la culpa de que los hubiesen aceptado a pesar de tener un bebé, lo cual no era habitual en moteles de ese tipo, destinados especialmente a viajeros jóvenes.

Salieron del motel y caminaron varias calles hasta encontrar un quiosco de periódicos y revistas. Tras pagar por él, Draco se apresuró en buscar la parte de clasificados. Se encontró con varias opciones que le comentó a Hermione más tarde mientras comían algo en una cafetería.

"Dos dormitorios, un baño, cocina comedor y sala de estar. Mil cuatrocientos dólares canadienses por mes."

"Muy caro. Fíjate en un barrio más modesto." Le dijo Hermione; ella tenía a Teddy sentado en su falda, cada tanto tenía que levantar del suelo el peluche que él tiraba.

Draco dio vuelta la página y comentó: "Mismo espacio, amueblado, con lavandería y seguridad incluidas; ochocientos cincuenta dólares por mes."

"No creo que podamos pagar tanto, no con un solo trabajo."—Dijo Hermione, y negó levemente con la cabeza. No miraba a Draco a la cara al hablar, mantenía su vista perdida en otra parte.—"Mira, lo máximo que podrás ganar serán mil doscientos dólares por mes, ese es el salario mínimo. Necesitaremos dinero para pagar el alquiler, la comida y el transporte. Por lo tanto, no podremos pagar más de setecientos u ochocientos dólares, y aún así estaríamos muy justos de dinero."

"¿Y tú cómo sabes cuál es el salario mínimo de Canadá?" Draco arqueó una ceja, no podía ser que además de erudita fuera una sabelotodo.

"Le pregunté a un camarero cuando llegamos; si hubieses prestado más atención en mi diálogo con él en vez de estar mirando a las camareras del lugar, probablemente te habrías enterado también."

"¿Eso son celos?" Preguntó él.

Por primera vez desde que llegaron, ella lo miró a la cara con asombro. "No, por supuesto que no. Que idea más ridícula."

Draco sonrió para sí mismo y volvió su vista al periódico. "Por lo que puedo ver, el promedio en alquileres aquí es de mil dólares por mes. Tendríamos que alquilar algo de una sola habitación si quieres menos."

Hermione negó rápidamente con la cabeza, ya le costaba bastante compartir una habitación de motel con Malfoy, lo hacía porque comprendía que no tenían el dinero para algo mejor. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo podrían continuar haciendo eso sin querer matarse el uno al otro? No, ella necesitaba su propia habitación. Teddy dormiría con ella, pero Malfoy no.

"Hay uno de setecientos cincuenta. Entre la avenida Spadina y la calle Dundas. No tengo idea dónde es eso." Draco miró a Hermione, esperando que ella supiera, pero la muchacha nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

"Yo tampoco. Deberíamos ir a verlo."

Cuando terminaron de comer allí, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer llamadas telefónicas, tendrían que hacerla al día siguiente. Hermione suspiró mientras caminaban de vuelta al motel, no le gustaba la idea de tener que volver a compartir una cama con Draco Malfoy, por más que él jamás se propasara con ella, y probablemente jamás lo haría, aún así… le parecía que estaba mal.

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

N/A: Aquí está, espero no haber tardado mucho. No sé cuando saldrá el próximo capítulo, estoy muy ocupada con mis estudios. Muchas gracias a todas por leer y dejar reviews. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Llegados al motel e ingresados en la habitación que les correspondía, Draco soltó el brazo de Hermione y le cedió a Teddy, quien se desprendió de los brazos de su primo con ojos cansados. Ya era muy tarde y los tres estaban agotados. Había sido un día muy largo.

Hermione, con Teddy recostado contra su pecho, observó cómo Draco se quitaba el abrigo y los zapatos, los dejaba en el piso—pues la pequeña habitación ni siquiera tenía un mísero armario, ni una silla ni una mesa ni un perchero donde dejar las cosas—y se metía en la cama, tapándose hasta el mentón y dándole la espalda a ella. ¿Así sería el resto de sus vidas? Ni siquiera dijo buenas noches. Quizás a él también le incomodaba la idea de compartir una cama, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Caminando hacia la cama con dificultad, ella se sentó e intentó desprender a Teddy de su cuerpo. El bebé se quejó inmediatamente, pues estaba cómodo con ella. Teddy apenas tenía dos años y medio, y no le costaba mucho trabajo dormirse, para la suerte de sus padres sustitutos. Hermione suponía que era debido a su prolongado encierro, los mortífagos no debieron de haberlo ayudado a dormirse en ningún momento y tuvo que aprender solo.

Ella le quitó el pequeño abrigo al niño, y luego el resto de la ropa dejándolo en pañales para ponerle el pijama. Le había comprados dos pijamas, uno azul con patitos amarillos, y otro negro con detalles en rojo por insistencia de Draco. Había dicho que necesitaba algo más varonil; a Hermione le pareció ridículo, pero por otro lado le pareció bien que el hombre se interesara aunque fuera mínimamente en Teddy, así que no se quejó en ningún momento. Le colocó el pijama azul y lo acostó en la cama, tapándolo cuidadosamente con las sábanas y frazadas. Teddy la miraba con curiosidad, en su lugar en el medio de la cama, cómo preguntándole por qué lo dejaba ahí.

"Quédate ahí, Teddy, es hora de dormir." Le susurró ella para no despertar a Draco, aunque dudaba que aquel ya se hubiera dormido.

Teddy se quedó mirándola en la cama, parecía comprender la directiva, pero sus ojos denotaban que no quería seguirla. Se sentó en el lugar en el que estaba y continuó observando a Hermione desde allí. Al menos se quedaba en el mismo lugar, pensaba Hermione mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba irremediablemente en el piso.

No se iba a poner el pijama, tenía un par que se había comprado, pero prefería hacer como Malfoy y dormir con la ropa de día puesta. Así que se quitó los zapatos y, sin pensarlo dos veces—o al menos intentándolo—se acostó en la cama al lado de Teddy. El niño se acostó solo también una vez que Hermione estuvo a su lado, y se acercó a ella para dormir contra su cuerpo.

Hermione apagó la luz de la mesita de noche e intentó relajarse para poder dormir. Era una sensación muy extraña estar compartiendo la cama con Draco Malfoy si se ponía a pensarlo, lo mismo con Teddy, pero más extraño aún con Malfoy. Era sin duda una situación sin igual, impensable, pero allí estaba ella.

El sueño, sin embargo, no quería hacerse presente. Acostada en la oscuridad de la noche, escuchando la tranquila respiración de los dos varones a su lado, no había forma de que lograra dormirse. No era que no quisiera, no era que lo temiera, era tan sólo que, a pesar de que sus ojos podían cerrarse, no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Pasó varios minutos intentando acomodarse de forma distinta, lo cual era complicado sin molestar a Teddy; pero nada daba resultado. No podía dormir… ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía prender la luz y ponerse a leer, no podía levantarse y salir a caminar en una ciudad desconocida por la noche, no podía despertar a Malfoy y ponerse a hablar. Sólo le quedaba seguir intentando.

Lo peor de la noche fue cuando empezó a recordar otra vez; en esta ocasión no hubieron temblores, sólo lágrimas silenciosas mientras Hermione recordaba las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy. La oscuridad, la terrible oscuridad… en aquel momento no le afectaba porque se filtraba algo de la luz de la luna por la ventana, por lo cual la habitación no estaba completamente a oscuras; en su celda no era así, no había ni un pequeño rayo de luz lunar, la oscuridad era inescrutable.

El frío húmedo calaba los huesos en invierno, y en verano el calor era insoportable. La única forma que tenía Hermione de deducir en qué estación del año estaban era por el clima en las mazmorras. Los ruidos, los terribles gritos de dolor de los otros prisioneros, los llantos de desesperación, los gemidos de tristeza. Los olores… tan desagradables… era tan difícil respirar.

Y el dolor, siempre presente en cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Así había sido desde que la capturaron. Una imagen se le vino a la mente al recordar la batalla en la que la capturaron: Ron cayendo muerto en frente suyo. Su cuerpo quedó inerte al caer, sus ojos abiertos con la mirada totalmente perdida. Hermione quedó inmovilizada observando su rostro por última vez, pues había recibido un hechizo paralizante.

Hermione intentó con todas sus fuerzas que no se le escapara un llanto, si Teddy despertaba empezaría a llorar, y si Malfoy despertaba se enfadaría muchísimo. Ella sólo dejó que corrieran las lágrimas con el rostro contra la almohada. Y así logró dormirse.

Despertó horas más tarde escuchando el ruido de una ducha. Abrió los ojos y notó que Malfoy ya no estaba en la cama, sólo quedaban Teddy y ella. El niño dormía plácidamente aún, a Hermione le daba no se qué despertarlo.

Aprovechando que Malfoy estaba en el baño, Hermione se levantó y se quitó la ropa que tenía puesta, quedando en ropa interior. Su ropa interior era de color rojo con líneas grises, un conjunto que había escogido Malfoy; ella había accedido a comprarlo porque le parecía lindo, no porque hubiese sido una sugerencia de su secuestrador y salvador. Lo que no pensó, mientras escogía qué ropa ponerse, fue que Malfoy acabaría viéndola usarlo. Así sucedió cuando éste salió del baño.

Malfoy la miró fijamente, su cuerpo, lejos de ser atractivo, era demasiado escuálido, su piel estaba llena de hematomas de distintos colores que iban desde el marrón hasta el amarillo; pero lo que más impresión le daba a su captor era una larga cicatriz roja que le recorría la espalda desde un omóplato hasta la cadera. Sin embargo, su mirada no denotaba asombro, ni asco, ni horror, sólo seriedad, una fría seriedad que Hermione, cuando lo vio, no pudo escrutar.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella se sonrojó, no podía estar orgullosa del estado en el que estaba, más allá de que fuera una sobreviviente. Pero, a pesar de ello, le devolvió la mirada a Malfoy, lo miró a los ojos y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados.

"¿Qué sucede, Malfoy? ¿Admiras lo que hicieron tus colegas?" Le preguntó ella con voz desafiante, era la primera vez que actuaba así en frente suyo; no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que él la observaba en aquel estado de esa forma. No le parecía bien que se dignara a verla en ropa interior, analizando una y cada una de sus marcas. No era una cuestión de pudor, aunque podía haber algo de eso, era una cuestión de que él era indirectamente culpable de lo que le había sucedido a ella, después de todo, había formado parte de las fuerzas de Voldemort.

La mirada fría de Draco cambió por una décima de segundo a una de sorpresa, abrió levemente la boca para hablar y se apresuró en mostrarse enfadado. "Jamás creas que te permitiré que me hables así, Granger. Nunca fui un torturador, y no tengo intenciones de serlo."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro con frialdad. Después de un momento que se hizo eterno, Draco caminó unos pocos pasos hacia la cama y se sentó allí. Como Hermione se quedaba parada en el mismo lugar sin moverse un centímetro, él finalmente le habló: "Ve a cambiarte en el baño."

Era una orden, no una sugerencia. Al menos Hermione la tomó como tal; por desgracia, no podía contradecirlo ni desafiarlo, ya bastante peligroso había sido su anterior comentario. No podía luchar contra Draco Malfoy, ni físicamente, ni con magia. Y quizás, de todos modos, sería mejor no intentarlo, después de todo estaban en una relación en la que se necesitaban el uno a otro.

Hermione caminó hacia el baño intentando disimular su cojera, lo último que le faltaba era que Malfoy notara que necesitaba ayuda para caminar aún. En el baño se cambió, no con calma y decoro, sino intentando reprimir las lágrimas. Su pierna le dolía como nunca, desde que Malfoy la había rescatado e intentado curarla, ella había supuesto que su falta de éxito se debía a que debían de haberla golpeado con un hechizo muy poderoso, magia negra probablemente, y por eso su pierna no sanaba; quizás jamás sanaría. Pero no era por eso por lo que lloraba, sino que por su encuentro con Malfoy. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué se había permitido hablarle así a Malfoy? Cuando parecía que habían dado un paso adelante, ella acababa de dar dos atrás.

Tardó más de lo normal en salir del baño, pues no quería que Malfoy se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando. Se ocupó de maquillarse con cuidado, tapando las magulladuras de su rostro. Era una suerte que Malfoy le hubiera permitido comprarse maquillaje. Era una pena que tuviera que pedir permiso. Eso a veces le hacía odiarlo, ¿pero cuánto podía realmente odiar a alguien que la había salvado de una vida de dolor y sufrimiento? Era muy complicado.

Cuando salió finalmente del baño, se sorprendió de ver a Teddy despierto, aún en su pijama, y jugando con Malfoy. Era curioso, el hombre mayor tenía el pulpo violeta en una mano y el bebé un oso de peluche que intentaba acercar a la cara de su primo.

"Alec." Decía Teddy mientras intentaba pararse en la cama con su oso de peluche apuntando al rostro de Draco.

"Padre." Lo corregía Draco. "Pa-dre."

Él estaba de espaldas a Hermione, sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Ella notó que él tenía un brazo estirado cerca de Teddy, parecía que lo tenía ahí para impedir que se cayera, una actitud muy inteligente y considerada, pues el bebé estaba parado en la cama y podía caerse. Hermione no podía terminar de comprender lo que veía.

"¿Estáis jugando?" Le preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"No, por supuesto que no."—Contestó Malfoy, girando la cabeza para verla de costado. Tenía una expresión sombría. —"Tan sólo le estoy sosteniendo un juguete, él es el que juega."

"Vale."—Contestó ella, resignada. Era de suponerse que no estarían jugando, pero lo positivo era que Malfoy estaba cuidando de Teddy y haciéndole compañía.

Salieron a desayunar a una cafetería que estaba a pocas calles del motel, la misma en la que habían cenado la noche anterior. Hermione iba del brazo de Draco, como ya era costumbre, y él cargaba a Teddy, que también estaba acostumbrado a ser cargado por su primo. Caminaron en silencio, un tanto lento por la dificultad de Hermione, que le impedía caminar normalmente.

Era temprano, las 7 de la mañana. Había mucha gente en las calles, yendo a trabajar probablemente. Se veía gente de todo tipo, color y tamaño; se notaba que era un país muy cosmopolita. Ojalá les sirviera para pasar desapercibidos. Se sentaron en una mesa alejada de todo una vez ingresados a la cafetería. Draco ordenó un desayuno americano para dos, y Hermione pidió que le trajeran leche tibia para Teddy.

Draco encontró el periódico del día, y se alegró al darse cuenta de que no tenía que pagar por él. Sin dirigirle la palabra a Hermione, lo abrió y empezó a leer. Hermione se sentía incómoda en aquel momento, allí con él. Tenía a Teddy en la falda, y el niño jugaba con un cochecito de juguete en la mesa. Malfoy no le estaba hablando, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla.

Ella quería hablarle, quería tener una buena relación con él, no quería conflictos, ni remordimientos ni temor… quería una vida normal. Se acababa de dar cuenta de ello, una vida normal, sin preocupaciones, sin magia, sin dolor. Si tenía que vivir, intentaría hacerlo lo mejor posible.

"Alec…" Empezó a decir Hermione. Al abrir la boca y pronunciar esa única palabra, Teddy se detuvo y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Draco. Este continuaba leyendo el periódico sin levantar la vista.

"_Alec_." Repitió Teddy. Pero Draco continuó sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. En vez, hizo una pregunta.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con una voz cansina, demostrando que estaba con poca paciencia. Continuaba escrutando el periódico.

Hermione no sabía qué responder, no sabía qué decirle. ¿Que lo sentía? ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Haberle hablado mal? Quizás no debió hacer eso… pero en ese momento le pareció lo más adecuado. ¿Que quería tener una buena relación con él? Quien sabe cómo se tomaría eso. De lo que estaba segura que quería decirle era que tenía que mirarla a la cara, era lo menos que podía hacer; pero no iniciaría otra discusión con él, mucho menos en público.

Teddy volvió su atención a sus cochecitos de juguete. Hermione suspiró; no había dicho nada, y a Malfoy no parecía importarle, él continuaba leyendo el periódico. Quizás lo mejor sería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Borrón y cuenta nueva.

"¿Has encontrado algo interesante?" Le preguntó ella finalmente, intentando poner su mejor cara, aunque él no la mirara.

"Si por interesante te refieres a un apartamento de dos habitaciones a no más de 500 dólares canadienses, pues no." Le contestó él de forma escueta y con un tono casi aburrido.

Otra vez silencio—sin contar la imitación de un motor por parte de Teddy—a Hermione no le gustaba nada que estuvieran así. Le parecía mal… se suponía que debían llevarse bien, ¿no? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Él la había salvado, también había salvado a Teddy Lupín, e intentó darle una razón para vivir… y allí estaba ahora, buscando un apartamento para que pudieran vivir los tres. Incluso planeaba trabajar para mantenerlos. Si se ignoraba el hecho de que era un asesino, y tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, no había razón para no… para no llevarse bien con él.

Eventualmente llegó la camarera con la comida, impidiendo un nuevo intento por parte de Hermione para comunicarse con Draco. A ella se le revolvió el estómago cuando vio lo que había traído la muchacha: huevos revueltos con tocino, más tocino, patatas fritas, salchichas, dos grandes malteadas de fresa, waffles, y muffins, que eran lo único que parecía apetecible para ella. Draco dejó su periódico a un costado y sonrió al ver la comida.

"Un desayuno americano para dos." Dijo la camarera al depositar los platos que traía en una gran bandeja en la mesa.

Una vez que ella se había ido, Hermione observó cómo Draco agarraba un tenedor y empezaba por las patatas fritas. ¿Cómo podía comer eso a la mañana? Hermione no podía comprender cómo era que existía gente que pudiera desayunar ese tipo de cosas. Teddy dejó sus juguetes e intentó alcanzar la comida, Hermione le dio un muffin, que le parecía lo único que había recomendable para un niño pequeño en esa mesa.

Hermione se sentía un poco mareada por el olor, y no se decidía a comer. Pero, claro, Draco notó esto y se dirigió a ella con su severo tono de voz.

"No me hagas obligarte a comer." Le advirtió tanto con la voz como con la mirada.

Ella lo miró a la cara, en parte agradecida de que él también la estuviera mirando, en parte sintiéndose molesta por tener que recibir órdenes aunque fuera de forma tácita. De todos modos, se decidió a tomar un muffin sin mirar ya a Draco, sino a su desayuno.

Comieron en silencio, sin contar los intentos de Teddy por pronunciar algunas palabras que escuchaba a su alrededor; el niño tenía un cochecito de juguete en una mano y un muffin medio comido en la otra. Parecía de lo más contento allí sentado en la falda de Hermione, a pesar de la tensión evidente en el aire.

Eventualmente, viendo que Hermione apenas comía un muffin, Draco le acercó un plato de tocino y le habló: "Come eso, no te vendría mal algo de carne en los huesos."

Hermione negó con la cabeza, repugnada. "No puedo comer eso. Se ve asqueroso."

"Pero sabe bien." Replicó Draco arqueando una ceja. Para él no había nada de raro en el tocino, aunque no era una comida habitual en el Reino Unido, su país, siempre que iba a hoteles con desayuno americano disfrutaba de un buen plato. Esos días habían quedado atrás, pero estando en Canadá, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

"Por favor, no me obligues." Le pidió Hermione en un susurro.

Draco se quedó mirándola un momento sin decir nada, luego abrió la boca para hablar, y dijo: "Bien, pero al menos come unos waffles con mermelada." Y Hermione vio atónita como él se encargaba de prepararlos untándoles la mermelada de fresa que les habían traído con el desayuno. Luego le acercó el plato, removiendo el de tocino, que enseguida se ocupó de comer él.

Hermione miró los waffles con mermelada que Draco había preparado para ella, luego a Draco comiendo el tocino, luego a Teddy, que había acabado su muffin y acercaba la mano a sus waffles para probar. Ella enseguida le apartó la mano antes de que se ensuciara y tomó los cubiertos para cortar un trocito para el niño. Acto seguido, mientras Teddy la observaba con curiosidad, le acercó el tenedor con comida a la boca para alimentarlo. Teddy comió gustoso, aunque no comprendía del todo por qué no podía hacerlo él solo.

Los waffles sabían bien, Hermione no acostumbraba a comerlos, pero le parecía un buen cambio. En general, antes, no comía por querer degustar algo, sino simplemente por necesidad, o por obligación impuesta por Draco como era el caso desde que habían logrado huir juntos. Cuando estaba en la mazmorra, nadie la obligaba a comer, pero la desesperación después de varios días de no probar bocado más de una vez la hacía arrastrarse para comer los pocos pedacitos de pan duro que los mortífagos le tiraban, y a beber algo del agua estancada que dejaban en pequeños cuencos de madera en cada celda para los pocos prisioneros que querían mantener con vida. En esta ocasión, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione se encontró pudiendo disfrutar de lo que comía, más allá de que se lo hubieran impuesto.

Draco pagó la cuenta cuando todos terminaron de comer. No había sobrado nada, entre Draco y Teddy—quien finalmente logró alcanzar las patatas fritas a pesar de las reservas de Hermione—lo habían comido prácticamente todo. Hermione había comido un par de muffins y algunos waffles con mermelada nada más. Se había rehusado a probar el resto, y Draco no quería hacer una escena allí, así que decidió dejarlo pasar. Pero en el almuerzo la obligaría a comer carne, si Draco estaba seguro de algo era de que a esa muchacha le faltaba carne en los huesos; y no le servía de nada escuálida y débil.

Salidos del café, buscaron un teléfono público. Caminaron algunas cuadras sin éxito hasta que encontraron uno. Allí, Hermione le mostró a Draco cómo se introducían las monedas y para qué se utilizaba el tubo comunicador. Le mostró disimuladamente—pues había gente en la calle—cómo escuchar y cómo hablar. Al hacerlo, recordó a Ron que gritaba por el teléfono, al no tener mucha idea de cómo usarlo. Intentó suprimir el recuerdo, pero no pudo evitar que se formaran lágrimas en sus ojos.

Draco percibió aquello y se puso nervioso. No podría manejar otro de sus ataques en la vía pública.

"Cálmate, ¿quieres? No estamos solos." Intentó recordarle Draco.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos. Respiró hondo intentando recomponerse, y luego miró a Draco a la cara con ojos tristes. "¿Quieres hacerlo tú?" Le preguntó.

"Si." Acto seguido tomó el tubo del teléfono y dijo en voz alta el número que había remarcado en el diario.

"Alec… debes marcar el número con estas teclas que hay aquí." Le dijo Hermione señalándole las teclas del teléfono público. Un detalle que había olvidado mencionar porque le parecía demasiado obvio. Por supuesto, no era obvio para alguien que no conocía nada del mundo muggle.

Al ver la cara de desconcierto y enfado de Draco, Hermione se apresuró en marcar ella el número. A él no le molestó y se quedó esperando con el tubo en el costado de la cabeza.

"Está haciendo un sonido repetitivo." Comentó Draco. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Que tienes que esperar a que atiendan del otro lado de la línea." Contestó ella acercándose al tubo para escuchar. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca del rostro de Malfoy y se alejó de repente.

Teddy estaba en brazos de Hermione, juguete en mano, gorra de aficionado al fútbol en la cabeza; se divertía observando a la gente que caminaba por las calles. Había cambiado el color de su cabello a un tono rojizo tipo cobre una vez que había visto a una persona con ese tipo de cabello pasar. Hermione y Draco agradecían que no se le ocurriera cambiar su cabello a un color extraño como púrpura, azul o verde. Por suerte hasta ahora no habían visto a nadie con esos colores de cabello, y la gorra atenuaba un poco el problema.

"Si, hola."—Acabó por decir Draco una vez que se escuchó una voz del otro lado. Parecía un poco desconcertado por lo que estaba haciendo. "Soy Alexandre Lacroix, mi esposa y yo querríamos ver un apartamento de su inmobiliaria a más no tardar."

La voz del otro lado de la línea era de una mujer, y por fortuna esta estaba libre, así que acordaron encontrarse dentro de una hora en la dirección del apartamento que les interesaba.

Draco paró un taxi de la forma que Hermione le había enseñado y los tres subieron. A ambos les preocupaba continuar gastando en transporte, pues era bastante caro, pero la realidad era que no sabían tomar el bus en aquella ciudad, y con la pierna de Hermione se hacía más complicado. Tampoco podían ir caminando porque, aunque Draco tenía un mapa que había conseguido gratis en el motel, el lugar al que tenían que ir quedaba lejos y las calles estaban repletas de nieve y hielo, lo que hacía que caminar fuera más complicado aún. Draco ya empezaba a sentir el estrés de tener que cuidar de dos personas que lo necesitaban, pero se decía a sí mismo que de no ser por ellos, especialmente por ella, no podría sobrevivir en la complicada sociedad muggle. Por eso la llevaba del brazo, por eso cargaba a Teddy, por eso les tenía paciencia.

Iban en la parte trasera del taxi, cada uno sentado a un costado, con Teddy en el medio. A Teddy le gustaba viajar en coche, la velocidad le resultaba divertida, y no le daba miedo como volar. El niño intentaba pararse solo en el asiento para ver mejor por la ventana, pero el cinturón de seguridad se lo impedía.

"¡Alec!" Exclamó Teddy mientras intentaba sacarse el cinturón. "Is-bell…"

Los dos adultos interpelados se sonrojaron al escuchar sus nombres falsos de los labios del bebé. Se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos abiertos de preocupación, y luego miraron al taxista por el espejo retrovisor, que los observaba con curiosidad. Teddy continuaba forcejeando contra el cinturón, y estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, Hermione rápidamente intentó calmarlo, mientras Draco se preparaba para dar una explicación.

"¿El niño los llama por sus nombres?" Preguntó el taxista.

"Está acostumbrado a escucharnos llamarnos así el uno al otro; pero también nos dice papá y mamá." Replicó Draco mientras una gota de sudor le recorría la espalda.

"Ya veo." Dijo el hombre demostrando no estar muy convencido de lo que oía. Sin duda Malfoy tenía razón, pensó Hermione, había que enseñarle a Teddy a decir papá y mamá antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera hacer una denuncia que los pondría en problemas. Aunque la idea no le gustara en lo más mínimo, era por el bien de los tres.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección el edificio, faltaban aún quince minutos para que llegara la agente inmobiliaria. Por desgracia, no había bancos para sentarse en aquel lugar, ni un parque para ir, ni nada. Así que tuvieron que permanecer parados—excepto por Teddy que estaba en los brazos de Hermione—contra la pared el edificio, esperando.

No había mucha gente alrededor, sólo algunos transeúntes que pasaban demasiado rápido como para escuchar lo que Draco y Hermione podían hablar. Draco no estaba en los mejores términos con Hermione, no se había olvidado de su estúpido comentario horas antes, pero aún así tenían que hablar. Así que él se puso en frente de ella, y la miró a la cara con gran seriedad.

"No podemos permitir que eso vuelva a suceder, _Isabelle_." Le dijo con severidad. "No puede llamarnos por nuestros nombres."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos denotaban comprensión y algo de tristeza. "Tienes razón. No puede continuar así. Creo que… quizás…" Hermione titubeó, realmente no le gustaba la idea, pero probablemente era lo mejor. —"Quizás deberíamos llamarnos a nosotros mismos y el uno al otro mamá y papá. O madre y padre si quieres, aunque dudo que pueda pronunciar eso. Así aprenderá más rápido."

Draco se sonrojó y puso cara de asco. "No te llamaré mamá."

"¡Sólo sería en frente de él!" Le explicó Hermione, un tanto tensa. Sus mejillas se tornaron también de un tenue color rojizo.

Él respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, parecía estar contando hasta 10 en silencio. Un momento más tarde, volvió a abrirlos y su mirada fue a parar a Teddy en vez de a Hermione. El niño estaba ocupado jugando con su cochecito de juguete, lo hacía andar por los brazos de Hermione que lo rodeaban como si fueran autopistas.

"Thierry." Lo llamó Draco; pero el niño no respondía a ese nombre. En realidad, no respondía a ninguno.

"Te—"Empezó a decir Hermione, pero se corrigió pronto. —"Thierry." Y al decirlo lo sacudió suavemente para llamar su atención. El niño entonces dejó de jugar y levantó el mentón para mirar a Hermione a los ojos, expectante.

"Mira a… _papá_. Te quiere decir algo." Le dijo ella; pero el bebé no parecía comprender de quién estaba hablando. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

"¿Puedes decir _papá_?" Le preguntó Draco, inclinándose un poco para estar a la altura del niño en los brazos de Hermione. Su voz era un tanto dura, sus ojos algo impacientes. Cuando Teddy se dio vuelta para verlo a la cara, no le gustó lo que vio, y empezó a llorar.

"Demonios." Susurró Draco llevándose las manos a la cabeza en exasperación mientras se incorporaba del todo.

Hermione intentó calmar a Teddy, que lloraba a más no poder. "Hush, tranquilo… Mal—papá no te iba a hacer nada."

"¿Y por qué pensaría eso?" Se quejó Draco.

"¡Porque no te comportas de forma cariñosa con él!"—Exclamó Hermione, y luego de una pequeña pausa en la que Draco la miró mal, prosiguió en un susurro. —"Se supone que los padres deben ser cariñosos."

"Las madres son cariñosas. Los padres no." Replicó Draco en otro susurro, claramente enfadado.

Teddy continuaba llorando, pero cuando Hermione escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca de Draco, fue como si cualquier otro sonido que hubiera en el ambiente hubiese desaparecido. Se quedó mirándolo con una expresión de incredulidad. ¿Acaso su padre jamás le había mostrado una sonrisa? ¿Nunca le había dado una muestra de afecto? ¿Ni una palmada en la espalda? ¿Ni un _¡bien hecho!_? Hermione sacudió la cabeza como para despejarse, y volvió a oír los gritos desconsolados de Teddy. Si, debía ser así; Lucius Malfoy no debía haber sido un padre cariñoso, eso explicaba mucho de la actitud de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione intentó calmar al niño acariciándole la cabeza mientras lo mecía suavemente, de la forma que podía en su estado. Draco, que estaba claramente más enfadado que antes, se alejó de ellos, fue a apoyarse contra una pared a pocos metros de donde estaban Hermione y Teddy. Eventualmente el bebé se calmó, y Hermione suspiró aliviada.

"Papá no te iba a hacer nada." Repitió Hermione, esta vez más calmada. —"Él tan sólo… también tiene sus problemas, como tú y yo, ¿sabes?"

Teddy levantó la cabeza para mirarla con ojos llorosos. Hermione comprendía que se pusiera así frente a una demostración como la de Malfoy. Teddy también había pasado por sus propios problemas, aunque no había sido maltratado precisamente por los mortífagos, jamás se le había mostrado amor desde que dejó a su verdadera familia, a su abuela. Estaba de lo más bien con Hermione porque ella le daba afecto, por eso se había apegado a ella. Intentaba hacer lo mismo con Draco, pero cada vez que éste ponía mala cara o levantaba la voz, Teddy recordaba su tiempo de captura, y aunque en su momento no podía comprenderlo como tal, si le traía malos recuerdos. Por suerte, al ser tan pequeño, era cuestión de tiempo que olvidara aquella horrible época. Algo le quedaría en el subconsciente, pero con suerte no se mostraría en su conducta diaria.

"¿_Pa-pá_?" Preguntó Teddy, sin comprender del todo.

"Si: _papá_." Dijo Hermione señalando a Draco, que estaba de brazos cruzados mirando para otro lado.

"_Alec_." La corrigió Teddy, señalando a Draco también.

"No… tú no puedes llamarlo por su nombre, debes decirle _papá_, ¿entiendes?"

Teddy observó a Draco por un momento más y luego a Hermione. No comprendía, pero tampoco pareció importarle mucho, pues rápidamente volvió a prestarle atención al cochecito de juguete que tenía en su mano enguantada, y volvió a hacerlo rodar por el brazo de Hermione.

Ya era la hora de que la agente llegara, pero aparentemente no aparecería justo a tiempo. Por desgracia, pocos minutos después de la hora acordada, empezó a llover a cántaros. Fue un chaparrón repentino que empapó tanto a Hermione como a Teddy, aunque esta intentaba cubrirlo con su cuerpo mientras caminaba como podía para situarse debajo de un balcón, que era donde estaba Draco. Éste la miraba con una grave expresión de preocupación. Y no era porque Teddy había empezado a llorar por haberse mojado.

"Tu maquillaje…"

Hermione lo miró sin comprender, y un momento más tarde se tocó la cara mojada; miró sus dedos: eran una mezcla de color piel y el suave tono rosado que usaba en las mejillas. Todo su maquillaje se había corrido, eso significaba que…

Justo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba, un coche estacionó en frente del edificio. De él salió primero un paraguas y luego la mujer que se colocó debajo. Iba muy bien vestida, con un traje gris debajo de un gran abrigo del mismo color, y lo más raro, con grandes zapatos de tacón que manejaba perfectamente a pesar del hielo y la nieve. Apareció sonriendo y saludando con la mano que tenía libre a los que suponía serían sus posibles clientes. Pero cuando vio el rostro de Hermione, se detuvo en seco.

Los hematomas de su rostro eran evidentes, y para empeorar las cosas, Teddy continuaba llorando. El único que estaba impecable era Draco. Eso era una muy mala imagen. La mujer se acercó ya sin paso decidido, miró a Draco con grave asombro en los ojos, y a Hermione con lástima.

"¿Sois los Lacroix?" Preguntó escuetamente.

"Si." Respondió Draco, aparentando no darse cuenta de la actitud severa de la mujer.

"¿Él te ha hecho esto, querida?" Le preguntó con consternación la mujer a Hermione.

"¡No! No… le aseguro que no; lo que pasa es que se me corrió el maquillaje por la lluvia y…" Empezó a decir Hermione, pero fue pronto interrumpida.

"¡Yo jamás le he hecho nada!" Exclamó Draco, intentando intervenir.

La mujer lo ignoró. Continuaba mirando fijamente a Hermione, que se había sonrojado.

"¿Quién te lo hizo? ¿Y qué le ha pasado a tu bebé? ¿También lo ha golpeado?"

"¡Oiga! ¡Yo jamás les he hecho daño!" Declaró un ya muy enfadado Draco.

"No, señora. Por favor, no crea eso de… de mi esposo."—Explicó Hermione, y viendo la expresión de duda en el rostro de la mujer, prosiguió con una mentira que se le acababa de ocurrir, y rogó que no se notara en su propia expresión que estaba mintiendo al decirlo. —"Estuve en un accidente automovilístico. Quedé muy malherida, no he terminado de sanar aún."

Teddy continuaba llorando, estaba empapado y eso le daba mucho frío, ya no tenía su ropa térmica de mago, sino la ropa muggle con la que lo vestía Hermione.

"Y mi bebé llora porque se ha mojado… jamás se le ha hecho daño." Agregó Hermione.

La mujer cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Al abrir los ojos, su mirada era de lo más severa. Miró a ambos al hablar. "Lo siento, pero parecéis una familia problemática. No puedo recomendaros para alquilar apartamentos de mi compañía." Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Draco y Hermione se quedaron observando atónitos cómo se iba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A: Aquí está! Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Recordad que los reviews me alegran el día. :)


	12. Chapter 12

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, Teddy continuaba llorando en los brazos de Hermione. Draco se estaba mojando bajo la lluvia intentando conseguir un taxi. Y todo parecía estar tan… mal. ¿Por qué les había tenido que suceder eso? ¿Por qué nada podía salirles bien? ¿Por qué el cuerpo de Hermione siempre terminaba siendo una piedra en el camino? Si no era su rostro, era su pierna, y si no, era su actitud. Draco no estaba de buen humor, dijo que iría a conseguir un taxi y allí estaba él, empapándose en la vereda intentando ver si pasaba algún taxi bajo el manto de agua que se veía en la calle.

Para mejor, la lluvia estaba derritiendo la nieve bajo los pies de los transeúntes, lo que hacía más complicado caminar, pues en vez de pisar la dureza de las capas de nieve, se encontraban pisando algo esponjoso y mojado que empapaba los pies sin importar el calzado que se tuviera. Por suerte Toronto tenía un buen sistema de alcantarillas, y el agua corría hacia allí sin que hubiesen inundaciones… hasta ahora.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que Draco logró parar un taxi, y una vez que se metió dentro, dejó la puerta abierta para que Hermione y Teddy fueran. Hermione caminó lo más rápido que podía con Teddy en brazos, pero era tan lenta que Draco terminó bajándose otra vez del auto a regañadientes y se acercó con rapidez a Hermione para arrebatarle al niño de los brazos y tomarla de la mano para dirigirla hacia el auto. Resultó ser un contacto frío y extraño.

El taxista les cobró el doble por haber mojado el auto, y probablemente por los quejidos de Teddy también. El viaje fue de lo más desagradable, aunque Teddy se había calmado un poco al estar en un ambiente calefaccionado otra vez. Hermione se sintió horrible cuando bajaron del taxi y Draco la llevó del brazo; él cargaba a Teddy con el otro brazo, y tenía una cara… se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que estaba de mal humor. Continuaba lloviendo cuando bajaron del automóvil, y una vez entrados al motel, ignoraron a la gente que los observaba atónitos mientras chorreaban agua a medida que caminaban.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación que les correspondía, Draco soltó a Hermione y abrió la puerta con un toque de violencia. Entró a la habitación con paso decidido, depositó a Teddy en la cama—quien ya había empezado a llorar otra vez, no sólo por estar mojado, sino también por la actitud brusca de Draco—y se metió en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un golpe.

Hermione cerró la puerta de entrada con una expresión de tristeza. No le gustaba nada la actitud de Draco, pero se sentía en parte culpable de que hubiese reaccionado así. No es que fuera su culpa haber sido capturada y torturada… ni que hubiese empezado a llover y se corriera todo su maquillaje… pero… a decir verdad, no tenía idea de por qué se sentía tan culpable. En fin, caminó hacia Teddy y se apresuró en quitarle el abrigo que se había mojado por completo, los pequeños zapatitos, y el pantalón. No pudo secarlo con una toalla porque no tenía pensado entrar al baño a buscar una, así que lo secó lo mejor que pudo con las sábanas de la cama. Eso hizo que Teddy se calmara, y así le entró el sueño.

Cuando Draco salió del baño, Teddy ya estaba dormido; Hermione, por su lado, miraba cómo llovía por la ventana. No se había sacado la ropa mojada, la cual empezaba a secarse por la calefacción, pero aún así continuaba estando demasiado húmeda.

"¿Qué haces? Te vas a enfermar." Dijo Draco ya salido del baño, envuelto en una toalla que le cubría de la cintura para abajo. Hermione se dio vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, pero lo primero que vio fue su torso desnudo. Era musculoso, no demasiado, pero se denotaban sus abdominales con firmeza, y algunos pequeños músculos de los brazos. Lo que sorprendió a Hermione fue ver las cicatrices que tenía en el torso, parecía que ella no era la única con la piel arruinada, aunque Malfoy no tenía hematomas, se notaba que la mayoría de esas cicatrices eran el resultado de distintos hechizos de ataque. Aquel hombre había estado en muchas batallas, y no era algo de admirar, porque era muy probable que por cada cicatriz que tuviera él, hubiese al menos un aliado de Hermione muerto a sus manos.

"¿Me escuchas, Granger?" La voz de Draco era brusca otra vez, al notar que su acompañante observaba sus cicatrices en vez de mirarlo a la cara. No creía que ella tuviera el derecho a quedarse mirando esas cicatrices.

"Si." Dijo ella de forma escueta y sin sentimiento alguno; caminó unos pocos pasos hasta la puerta del baño, pasando al lado de Draco ya sin mirarlo ni a la cara ni al torso.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Dejó caer el pesado abrigo en el suelo, se quitó las botas de cuero, luego los pantalones de jean, luego el buzo y la camiseta que tenía debajo, y finalmente la ropa interior. Se miró al espejo, desnuda como estaba, y observó sus propias cicatrices. Algunas eran parecidas a las de Malfoy, algunas aún ardían por las noches. Tenía una que no necesitaba verse en la espalda, podía sentirla recorriéndole la espalda peligrosamente cerca de la columna vertebral. Tenía una gran cicatriz en la pierna derecha, que iba desde el principio del muslo hasta por debajo de la rodilla; tenía cinco cicatrices más pequeñas en el torso, del busto para abajo, y otras tres en el pecho. Y había más, que eran más pequeñas y por fortuna estaban sanando. Pero las más grandes probablemente no sanarían jamás, porque eran producto de la magia negra, Hermione no lo dudaba. Por eso sentía aquel dolor constante en la espalda aunque no se moviera, por eso le costaba tanto mover la pierna.

Hermione se acarició una cicatriz que tenía en el cuello, era vertical y pasaba peligrosamente cerca de su yugular. ¿Sanaría algún día? No sólo de aquella cicatriz, sino que se preguntaba por todo su ser.

Tomó una larga ducha caliente. Intentó calmarse mientras el agua hirviendo corría por su espalda. La ducha consistía de un receptáculo pequeño, no había bañera, sólo ducha. Tardó bastante en darse aquella ducha, necesitaba relajarse. Necesitaba pensar, estar tranquila, imaginarse que no había nada en su vida de qué preocuparse.

Pero sí había. Estaban los mortífagos que no descansarían hasta encontrarlos, estaba el mortífago con quien tenía que convivir, que tenía muy mal carácter y aunque a simple vista parecía pacífico, era peligroso, y además tenía un bebé del que cuidar. Sin contar que no tenían mucho dinero de sobra ni un lugar dónde vivir; y dudaba seriamente que les permitieran quedarse más de las noches ya pagadas en el motel, pues hacían mucho ruido con los llantos de Teddy.

Cuando Hermione salió del baño, ya vestida y con una toalla enrollada en su cabeza, vio a Malfoy sentado en un costado de la cama, marcando algo en un periódico con una lapicera. Teddy continuaba durmiendo, tapado entre las sábanas de la cama.

Hermione temía hablarle a Draco, temía que estuviera enfadado aún. Así que decidió que sería mejor dejar que se calmara solo. Por ello se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la cama sin mirarlo, y se acostó al lado de Teddy, mirando hacia el techo. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía mucho para hacer.

"Isabelle." La llamó Draco eventualmente.

Hermione giró la cabeza a un costado para ver a Draco de espaldas; él se dio vuelta también para verla a la cara. Tenía una expresión desafiante en su rostro.

"Esto es lo que haremos: una vez que pare de llover, saldremos a comprar un paraguas. Luego iremos a una agencia inmobiliaria y conseguiremos un apartamento para rentar a no más de 600 dólares."

"Me parece bien." Contestó ella.

"No te estaba pidiendo una opinión, tan sólo te aviso para que te prepares." Le dijo él con mala cara. Se notaba que aún estaba enfadado.

Quizás sería mejor no prestarle atención, supuso Hermione. En verdad no quería verlo enfadado, ¿pero qué podía hacer al respecto?

En las dos horas que pasaron cuando terminó de llover, Hermione y Teddy habían estado durmiendo, Draco leyendo el periódico y pensando. Su mal humor había menguado, y ya no estaba tan enfadado. Se sentía optimista, y estaba decidido a conseguir lo que quería. Una vez que la lluvia se convirtió en nieve, él despertó a Hermione para salir.

"Nos vamos, Isabelle." Fue lo único que le dijo.

Hermione abrió los ojos y bostezó. Era curioso, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que su nuevo nombre no sonaba nada mal, lo extraño era que no sonara mal saliendo de la boca de Draco Malfoy, que tenía una tendencia a pronunciar su apellido como si fuera un insulto. Pero cuando la llamaba Isabelle, su voz, aunque comandante, era casi… casi amable y agradable.

Vaya, se tenía que despejar y rápido. Así que se levantó y fue directamente al baño sin decir una palabra. Allí se lavó la cara, y luego de secarse, se maquilló, lo cual le tomó un buen rato pues había mucho que cubrir. Una vez salida del baño, vio que Malfoy estaba parado en la puerta con Teddy en brazos, lo más curioso era que el bebé ya estaba vestido y bien abrigado. ¿Malfoy lo había vestido solo? ¿Por sí mismo sin ningún tipo de queja? ¿Y lo había hecho bien? Hermione se quedó mirándolo atónita.

"¿Qué es lo que te asombra tanto?" Preguntó él arqueando una ceja. Parecía que Granger tenía un concepto muy bajo sobre él, y eso le molestaba bastante.

"Nada, no es nada." Contestó ella, insegura de sí misma. Draco notó esto pero decidió dejarlo pasar, estaba apurado, quería salir antes de que empezara a llover.

Cuando salieron el cielo continuaba nublado, hacía un frío invernal, lo cual era natural pues estaban a mediados de enero. A Hermione se le hacía extraño pensar que ya había pasado la navidad y el año nuevo, aunque no los festejaba desde que habían perdido la guerra. ¿Llegaría viva a la próxima navidad? ¿La festejaría con Malfoy? ¿Malfoy acaso celebraba festividades? Recordaba que él solía irse a su casa para las navidades cuando estaban en Hogwarts. ¿Pero qué haría como mortífago cada navidad desde que el lado oscuro había ganado la guerra?

Salieron y se encontraron con que varias tiendas del centro vendían paraguas por la reciente lluvia, mostrándolos en vidriera. Compraron uno grande y Hermione sugirió que buscaran inmobiliarias en una guía telefónica, ya que suelen poner avisos. Cuando encontraron un teléfono público con guía, buscaron y encontraron cinco direcciones en total. Como Draco tenía un mapa de la ciudad que había sacado gratis del motel, decidió usarlo para ir caminando y así no gastar en taxis.

A Hermione le costaba caminar, pero estaba de acuerdo en que era mejor no gastar de más, después de todo el transporte tanto público como privado era caro en Toronto. Mientras Malfoy no se quejara de su ritmo lento, ella no pondría objeciones. Desde donde estaban, tardaron media hora en llegar a la inmobiliaria más cercana.

Apenas entraron fueron recibidos con una sonrisa, la sonrisa que los vendedores mostraban a los potenciales clientes. Y ese era el aspecto que tenían Draco, Hermione y Teddy, el de una familia que buscaba un lugar para vivir.

"Soy Emily Kingston, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?" Preguntó enseguida la mujer que los atendió. Debía estar en sus cuarenta, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos combinaban con su cabello, era alta y un tanto pasada de peso, vestía un traje negro de mujer ajustado, y llevaba el cabello recogido en un rodete. Vestía altos zapatos de tacón, y llevaba una hermosa cadena dorada alrededor del cuello, así como aretes a juego.

"Alexandre Lacroix."—Dijo Draco ofreciéndole la mano e intentando imitar su acento lo mejor posible. "Esta es mi esposa Isabelle, y nuestro hijo Thierry. Buscamos un apartamento para alquilar."

La Señora Kingston inmediatamente los invitó a sentarse en frente de su escritorio, había otros tres vendedores sentados en el resto de la inmobiliaria, algunos atendiendo, otro desocupado. Todos se comportaban de forma amable y animada; Draco consideraba aquello una actitud un tanto extraña. Se preguntaba si la posibilidad de vender era lo que los hacía mostrarse de esa forma.

"¿Os interesa alguna zona en especial?" Preguntó la mujer mientras se sentaba en su lugar. Ellos hicieron lo mismo. Teddy quedó primero en la falda de Draco, pues él lo había estado cargando, pero apenas se sentaron, el niño quiso irse con Hermione, y Draco se lo pasó gustoso.

Luego los adultos descubrieron que eso se debía a que había un cuenco con caramelos más cerca de Hermione que de Draco. Hermione sólo le permitió comer uno para que no hiciera un berrinche, pues no le gustaba la idea de que comiera dulces.

"No, sólo nos interesa el precio y las comodidades. Necesitamos un lugar amueblado, de no más de 500 o 600 dólares por mes." Contestó Draco. A Hermione le sorprendió su tono de voz amable, a pesar de lo directo que era.

La señora asintió con la cabeza y empezó a mirar la pantalla de ordenador que tenía a un costado. Draco no comprendía qué hacía, ¿acaso miraba televisión? Él le dio un suave codazo en el brazo a Hermione y cuando esta se volteó para verlo a la cara, él le hizo una pregunta con la mirada. Ella entonces se acercó al oído de él y le susurró: "Es normal."

En ese momento sucedió algo extraño, para Draco al menos. Fue curioso, porque le gustó que Hermione susurrara en su oído, le gustó sentir su aliento caliente cerca del cuello, y la idea de la proximidad de sus labios tampoco estaba mal. Era extraño porque no se sentía atraído hacia ella, no en las condiciones que estaba en aquel momento, aunque no se veía tan mal con maquillaje, mucho maquillaje. Quizás el problema era que no se acostaba con nadie desde hacia algo más de una semana. El pensamiento le preocupaba a Draco, pues no pensaba dejar de tener sexo, aunque no pudiera hacerlo casi todos los días como lo hacía estando en la mansión; por otro lado, no planeaba tener sexo con Hermione Granger. No, las cosas entre ellos no llegarían tan lejos. Tendría que conseguirse una amante.

Le sobrevino una repentina tristeza, que exteriormente no se hizo evidente, al recordar a Daphne, ella había sido una muchacha llena de vida, que muchas veces le alegró su miserable existencia. Hacía días que no pensaba en ella, no desde que había logrado huir con Granger. Sus sentimientos, sin embargo, no eran evidentes, pues su rostro era estoico. Hermione, sin embargo, percibió un cambio en su actitud, pues mientras antes se mostraba amable, ahora había pasado a mostrarse mucho más serio que antes.

"Siendo tres no recomendaría un mono ambiente, que es lo más barato, sino un apartamento de dos habitaciones, pero me temo que no tenemos de ese tipo por menos de 800 dólares. Lo único que les puedo ofrecer es un apartamento de una habitación." Comentó la agente.

"No hay problema. Con una habitación nos bastará." Contestó Draco; y Hermione se tensó, tenía la ilusión de tener su propia habitación, y compartirla sólo con Teddy… pero era lógico que no les alcanzara el dinero para eso. Lo que sí, se preguntaba si sería posible que la habitación tuviera dos camas en vez de una matrimonial.

"Tengo tres apartamentos para mostraros. Van desde 550 dólares hasta…" La mujer fue inmediatamente interrumpida por Draco.

"Veremos el más barato." Dijo él. Hermione recién en ese momento notó lo asombroso que era escuchar palabras de ese tipo provenientes de la boca de un Malfoy.

"Bien."—Dijo la mujer un tanto sorprendida.—"Haré una llamada y veré si podemos ir ahora." Acto seguido, ella tomó el teléfono que tenía en el escritorio, acercó el tubo a su oído con una mano, y con la otra marcó rápidamente un número telefónico.

Resultó que sí podían ir a verlo en ese momento, y lo mejor de todo fue que la señora los llevó en su propio automóvil, así que Draco se alegró de no tener que pagar transporte, y Hermione de no tener que ir caminando.

Llegaron a un gran edificio blanco que debía tener alrededor de 30 pisos, a Draco le hacía ilusión vivir en lo más alto; quedó un tanto decepcionado cuando la agente inmobiliaria anunció que irían al quinto piso. Subieron por un ascensor, al cual Draco primero estuvo inseguro de subir, pues no le gustaba meterse en espacios pequeños, pero viendo que Hermione y Emily Kingston entraban como si nada, pues las acompañó. Él llevaba a Teddy en brazos, como ya era costumbre, y mientras el bebé parecía emocionado al ver como se cerraban las puertas automáticamente, Draco sintió terror y tragó saliva. Fue peor cuando se inició el ascenso, pues el susto lo hizo apretar con fuerza a Teddy y agarrarse con una mano a la barandilla que tenía el aparato dentro. Teddy se quejó enseguida, pero por suerte no lloró.

Draco se sintió aliviado cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador, y mientras que antes había sido el último en entrar, ahora fue el primero en salir. El pasillo revestido con mosaicos blancos y paredes beige, estaba desierto. Había tres ventanas que daban al exterior, mostrando un hermoso paisaje de árboles y edificios altos. En el piso había cinco puertas, de las cuales cuatro correspondían a los apartamentos A, B, C y D, mientras que la quinta debía dar a la escalera de emergencia.

La agente los condujo al apartamento "D", sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura para abrir la puerta. Apenas eran las 10 de la mañana, así que cuando se abrió la puerta todo estaba bien iluminado a pesar de la nubosidad del cielo. Lo primero que vieron al entrar fue una sala de estar pequeña pero bien puesta, tenía un sofá de dos cuerpos y en frente de este una mesita de café, más allá un televisor de tamaño moderado, ni muy grande ni muy chico. Draco se sintió aliviado al ver el televisor, tener uno implicaba menos tiempo para prestarle atención a Granger. Hermione, por su lado, notó que hacía falta una buena estantería para poner libros en el lugar. El suelo era de madera marrón clara y las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco; había dos grandes ventanas en las paredes con un marco del mismo color que el suelo.

"Esta es la sala de estar, como podrán ver, tiene suficiente espacio libre por si queréis colocar una cuna aquí." Dijo la vendedora mientras caminaba más hacia el centro de la sala.

¿Una cuna? Se preguntó Hermione, y claro, luego recordó a Teddy. No era normal que un niño de dos años durmiera en la cama de sus supuestos padres, necesitaba un lugar propio. Lo más adecuado sería que durmiera en su propia habitación, pero no tenían la posibilidad de darle eso, así que probablemente sería mejor que tuviera un pequeño rincón en la sala de estar. La idea le daba lástima a Hermione, pues le gustaba dormir con Teddy abrazado a su cuerpo por las noches, y también le gustaba la idea de que estuviera entre Draco y ella, pues era como una barrera divisoria de la cama. Ahora pues sólo le quedaba esperar que se pudieran tener dos camas en vez de una grande en el dormitorio.

Contando la puerta de entrada y salida, había cuatro puertas en la sala de estar. Una estaba abierta y daba a una cocina comedor, que fue la próxima parada de la visita. La cocina estaba revestida con adoquines azules y blancos en las paredes, y el piso era de mosaico blanco. Había un refrigerador, una cocina-horno, dos encimeras de las cuales una tenía el lavabo, había un tacho de basura en un rincón, y más allá, pegada a la pared había una mesita de madera con tres sillas del mismo tipo.

"Y la cocina, como veis, tiene suficiente espacio para incluir una silla alta para el bebé."

Una cuna, una silla alta… ¿qué más tendrían que comprarle al niño? Se preguntó Draco. Parecía que aquella mujer estaba tratando de llegar a ellos a través de Teddy, Draco supuso que sería una buena estrategia comercial si a él le importara de su primo como si realmente fuera su hijo.

"Y una vista bastante placentera." Agregó la agente inmobiliaria.

Había una única ventana en el medio de la pared que daba al exterior, y se veían dos grandes árboles y un rascacielos a lo lejos. A decir verdad, no estaba nada mal.

"Pasemos a la habitación principal." Sugirió Emily invitándolos a seguirla. Ella caminó hacia una de las puertas de la sala de estar y la abrió. Era el dormitorio; Hermione notó que no era lo bastante grande como para agregar una cuna. Tenía una cama de dos plazas—desgraciadamente para ella—y un armario. Una ventana que daba al tronco de un árbol, y en el piso una carpeta color bordó.

"Es muy cómoda."—Comentó la agente.—"Tiene lo esencial, si queréis se puede agregar un televisor, pero corre a vuestra cuenta."

"Veamos el baño." Dijo Draco, saliendo de la habitación sin mirarla por segunda vez. Hermione lo siguió atenta, sospechaba que su supuesto esposo escogería aquel apartamento sin pensárselo dos veces, y ella no podría decir nada al respecto. Por otro lado, tampoco le parecía mal vivir allí, era lindo y barato, lo cual era una combinación difícil de encontrar.

"Si, por supuesto." Y la señora Kingston siguió a Draco, que ya estaba abriendo la puerta del baño. Aquel estaba decorado con adoquines celestes y blancos, tanto en el suelo como en las paredes. Había una pequeña ventana alta de un lado. Tenía una bañera, lo cual le pareció muy adecuado a tanto a Draco como a Hermione, uno para relajarse allí, la otra para bañar a Teddy con más facilidad. Había una encimera de madera con dos puertas y un lavabo arriba; en la pared arriba había un espejo. Todo parecía en orden.

Antes de que la agente inmobiliaria pudiera comentar sobre el baño, Draco cerró la puerta, se dio vuelta y la miró a la cara con creciente sospecha. Él no tendría experiencia en el mundo muggle, pero en la sociedad mágica, un apartamento de ese tipo tenía que tener algo raro para costar tan poco. Y según Hermione, ese apartamento tenía un precio razonable.

"¿Cuál es la trampa? Este lugar está en demasiado buen estado para valer tan poco." Preguntó Draco cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione quiso detenerlo, reprenderlo incluso por actuar así, pero consideró que quizás tenía razón. El lugar sí que era muy barato, y parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Aunque no era excesivamente grande, el precio parecía adecuado para el tamaño, pero tanto la sala de estar como la cocina parecían muy amplias, además tenía buena vista, lo cual también era difícil de encontrar. Quizás el vecindario no era el mejor de los lugares, pero tampoco parecía tan malo.

"Bueno, este no es un vecindario muy solicitado."—La agente parecía un poco nerviosa al hablar en esa ocasión.—"Y es difícil alquilar un apartamento totalmente amueblado."

"¿Por qué lo alquilan los dueños?" Preguntó Hermione, interviniendo por primera vez desde que habían llegado al lugar.

"Uno de sus hijos vivió aquí mientras estudiaba, cuando terminó sus estudios… dejó de necesitarlo." Tanto Draco como Hermione notaron una especie de vacilación en las palabras de aquella mujer. Estaba ocultando algo.

"¿Y por qué no se quedó aquí? ¿Funcionan mal las cañerías? ¿Hay mucho ruido por la noche? ¿Malos vecinos?" Cuestionó Hermione, enumerando las distintas posibilidades que se le venían al a cabeza.

"Oh, no, no. Las cañerías están en perfecto estado, todo el apartamento fue reciclado hace tres años. No es una zona comercial, así que no es ruidosa por la noche. Y los vecinos son excelentes, se encontrarán con una anciana de lo más agradable viviendo en el apartamento "A", una familia de inmigrantes chinos en el "B", y el "C" está vacío, pero su alquiler es mucho más alto porque tiene mejor vista que este."

Draco se quedó mirándola, Hermione parecía haberle creído a la señora Kingston, pero él sabía cuando alguien le estaba mintiendo, u ocultando algo como era el caso en ese momento. "¿Entonces qué es lo que está mal aquí?" Insistió.

La agente suspiró y negó lentamente con la cabeza. "Está bien, lo diré."—En ese momento, la señora parecía más molesta que Draco.—"Los últimos dos ocupantes de este apartamento se suicidaron;"—Al decir aquello, hizo una pausa y miró primero a Hermione y luego a Draco, luego prosiguió sin mirarlos.—"entonces los vecinos empezaron un estúpido rumor de que el lugar está maldito, y nadie quiere alquilarlo."

"¿Eso es todo?" Draco arqueó una ceja. "Gran cosa." Dijo sarcásticamente.

"¿Entonces no os molesta?" Lo que antes había parecido enfado en la agente, pasó a ser alegría.

"No, para nada. Lo alquilamos." Contestó Draco, y le estrechó la mano.

Ninguno de los dos notó que Hermione tenía la mirada perdida, y una de sus manos—que ella ocultaba tímidamente detrás de su espalda, había empezado a temblar.

Los cuatro salieron del apartamento, la agente, que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, cerró con llave y los dirigió al ascensor. Durante todo el viaje en el auto estuvo hablándoles de lo excelente que era aquel apartamento que habían visto y de lo felices que serían allí, y que si luego necesitaban un lugar más grande, podían ir a la misma inmobiliaria y ella estaría encantada de atenderlos nuevamente. Ahora sólo les quedaba firmar el contrato de alquiler con los dueños, a quienes llamaría esa misma tarde para concertar una cita.

La agente los llevó de vuelta a la inmobiliaria donde tuvieron que llenar un formulario y dejar una seña. Viendo que Hermione parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, Draco hizo lo mejor que pudo con Teddy encima y poco conocimiento de aquellas cosas para completarlo. Cada tanto le hacía alguna pregunta a Hermione que ella tardaba un momento más de lo normal en responder. Les avisaron que los dueños pasarían a firmar el contrato esa misma tarde, y acordaron encontrarse de nuevo a las 7 pm.

Una vez salidos de la inmobiliaria, Draco, sin embargo, no estaba sonriente y contento por haber conseguido un lugar para vivir. Su problema era la actitud de Hermione, que desde que habían dejado el apartamento, se mostraba distante y perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Teddy, por su parte, no notaba aquello y comía alegremente un caramelo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le preguntó bruscamente él a ella.

Hermione lo miró a la cara con pena. Se sentía angustiada. Había algo sobre el hecho de que dos personas se hubiesen suicidado allí que le hacía volver a cuestionar su propia existencia. Empezaba a sentirse deprimida, y tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería llorar.

"Me duele el estómago." Mintió. Draco notó esto inmediatamente, y se molestó aún más.

"No te creas que puedes mentirme y salirte con la tuya_, Isabelle_." Pronunció su nombre falso de una forma autoritaria y tenebrosa.

"No es nada, ¿está bien? No quiero hablar de eso." Le dijo ella mientras tímidamente se agarraba a su brazo para caminar.

"Pues será mejor que empieces a hablar." Draco volvió a decir de la misma forma que antes.

Ninguno de los dos estaba caminando, se habían detenido, y Teddy miraba al uno y al otro con atención, pues empezaba a disgustarle la situación. Sentía la tensión en el aire, y estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"¿Por qué te importa?" Preguntó Hermione en voz alta, y en un susurro continuó: "No estamos juntos realmente, en verdad no te importa nada de mí si no es para tus propios fines egoístas. Así que no entiendo por qué te importan mis sentimientos en este momento."

Draco se sonrojó ante su razonamiento, pero más de enfado que de vergüenza. Por un momento quiso soltarla y empezar a gritarle, pero estaban en público y no podía hacer eso. Así que contó hasta diez, inhaló hondo y exhaló intentando calmarse. Y luego, habló: "Tienes razón, no me importa. Pero sí me importa la imagen que damos a los demás, así que trata de ponerte alegre o sufre las consecuencias."

A Hermione se le cayó una lágrima, no le servía de nada que Draco tuviera esa actitud con ella. ¿Por qué no podía ser más amable? ¿Por qué no podían llevarse bien? ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas? ¿Y por qué ella no podía ser más inteligente e intentar comportarse como le decía Draco que hiciera con tal de no crear conflictos? Todo eso la angustiaba, lo odiaba a él, se odiaba a sí misma, y odiaba su vida.

Teddy empezó a llorar cuando vio lo mal que estaba Hermione, y Hermione lo siguió empezó a llorar también, sólo que cubriéndose la cara con las manos. La gente los miraba al pasar, asombrados por tal demostración en público. Draco no sabía qué hacer, ¿de qué forma debía actuar en frente de toda esa gente? ¿Cómo podía calmar a Granger?

"¡Lo siento! ¡En serio, cálmate por favor!" Le susurró Draco rápidamente, sabía que sería imposible callar a Teddy si no callaba a Hermione primero. Le había entrado el pánico, y por eso se había permitido rebajarse tanto como para pedir disculpas a Hermione Granger.

Pero Hermione no se calmó, Teddy tampoco. Y Draco suspiró profundamente, tenía que aceptar la situación y esperar a que pasara sin intervenir demasiado. Había unos bancos donde sentarse en la vereda de en frente, así que Draco tomó a Hermione del brazo y la llevó hacia allí. La sentó y él, ignorando las miradas de la gente que pasaba, se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo alrededor de su espalda mientras esperaba que se calmara. La gente tenía que creer que intentaba reconfortarla, tenían que creer que su llanto no tenía nada que ver con él. Y él tenía que creer que no lo hacía porque en realidad, le importaba de ella.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

N/A: He actualizado rápido por dos motivos: Uno porque este es el tiempo que me tomó escribir un nuevo capítulo; Dos porque habéis sido tan amables mandándome tantos reviews que decidí no esperar una semana para actualizar! Lo que sí, os comento que la semana que viene empiezo con examenes finales, así que probablemente me tome un descanso de escribir, o quizás me porto mal y continuo escribiendo para quitarme los nervios, no lo sé; pero si tardo en actualizar ya sabéis por qué es. Muchas gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo! Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura como yo disfruté escribiendo este capítulo. Saludos y cariños a todas!


	13. Chapter 13

Lo único que podía agradecer Draco era que no llovía. Estar allí, en una vereda de Toronto, con un bebé y una mujer adulta llorando no era una experiencia muy agradable. Al menos habían conseguido un lugar donde vivir, aunque nada era seguro hasta que firmaran el contrato.

"¡Isabelle, por favor!" Exclamó Draco, pero de nada sirvió, pues ella continuaba llorando, incluso con más fuerza según le pareció a él.

Pasó alrededor de media hora cuando el llanto de Hermione empezó a aminorar; Draco no sabía qué hacer, en todo ese tiempo estuvo suplicándole que se calmara, ignorando las miradas de la gente al pasar. Teddy, por su parte, estaba inconsolable, lloraba abrazado recostado contra el cuerpo de Draco, y este tenía menos idea de cómo calmarlo a él que a Hermione.

Él incluso estuvo a punto de decirle que si no se callaba la dejaría allí sola, pero lo pensó dos veces y temía que si hacía eso no volvería a encontrarla, y la necesitaba. También le tentaba abandonar al niño en alguna casa. Era una lástima que ambos fueran cruciales para su supervivencia.

Cuando Hermione dejó de llorar, quedó con la mirada perdida, parecía que no miraba nada pero aún así tenía los ojos abiertos. Aún le caían lágrimas, pero no emitía ningún sonido.

Draco temía preguntar, pero aún así lo hizo. "¿Has terminado?" Lo que había querido preguntar en realidad era si estaba bien, pero por alguna razón le pareció más adecuada otra pregunta. No fuera a ser que Hermione se hiciera la idea equivocada sobre él.

Hermione no contestó nada, continuaba en una especie de trance, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Draco insistió.

"¡Oye!" Dijo él.

A ella le tomó un momento más abrir la boca y hablar. Teddy continuaba llorando.

"¿Podemos regresar al motel?" Preguntó tímidamente ella, sin mirar a Draco a la cara.

En respuesta, Draco se levantó cargando a Teddy con un brazo, y le ofreció la mano a Hermione para que se levantara. "Vamos de una vez." Le dijo.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el motel, incluso Teddy se había calmado por no ver a Hermione llorando ya, aunque ella estaba muy callada y ni siquiera miraba hacia donde iba, tan sólo se dejaba guiar por Draco.

Cuando llegaron al motel, lo primero que hizo Hermione al entrar a la habitación fue recostarse en la cama boca abajo, abrazándose a la almohada. Ni siquiera se quitó el abrigo. Draco, temiendo que volviera a llorar y que Teddy la siguiera, decidió que sería mejor dejarla sola por un rato.

"Saldré un rato con el niño. Tú quédate aquí." Le dijo él de forma comandante. Esperó un momento porque pensó que habría oposición, pero no sucedió nada, ella se quedó acostada allí sin moverse ni decir una palabra.

Debía estar teniendo otro de sus quiebres; sí, sería mejor dejarla sola. Si el niño se ponía a llorar otra vez, los echarían del motel. Así que Draco salió con Teddy; viéndose a sí mismo con él lo hacía sentirse un tanto extraño, pues no estaba acostumbrado a los bebés o niños de ninguna edad; y tampoco le parecía que le correspondiera estar cuidando de él, pero en fin, circunstancias extraordinarias merecen medidas desesperadas.

Teddy no estaba muy entretenido, acababa de pasar por un llanto muy fuerte y había quedado agotado, a decir verdad habría preferido quedarse con Hermione en la cama, pero viendo que Draco se lo llevó… pues no le quedó otra que pasar el rato con él. Miraba a la gente que pasaba por la calle con algo de interés: todos eran muy distintos, de diferentes colores, con distintas ropas, algunos con colores vivos y divertidos, otros sobrios y fríos.

Mientras Draco caminaba con Teddy, empezó a nevar, no demasiado fuerte, pero con la suficiente abundancia como para que las capas de nieve que ya tenían las calles se hicieran mayores. Eventualmente encontró un parque pequeño y fue hacia allí, decidió que se sentaría con el niño y dejaría pasar el tiempo.

Se sentó en un banco, dejó a Teddy en su falda y lo rodeó con los brazos para que no se cayera como le había enseñado Hermione. El niño se intentó dar la vuelta para ver a Draco a la cara, este se lo permitió y ambos se miraron a la cara el uno al otro. Teddy tenía una mirada penetrante, Draco lo observaba con curiosidad.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó Draco finalmente, sin esperar una respuesta realmente.

"¿Is-bell?" Cuestionó Teddy.

"Está durmiendo tranquila en el motel, ¿Recuerdas? La dejamos allí. Y deja de llamarla por su nombre, debes decirle _madre _o _mamá_ en su defecto." Le explicó Draco.

"¿má...má?"

"Exacto." Dijo él con una sonrisa, parecía que estaban progresando. "¿Puedes decir _papá_?"

"Papapa." Contestó el niño.

"Te pasaste una sílaba, pero es un avance." Le concedió Draco. Al final parecía que el niño no era tan tonto como Draco había pensado; entendía gran parte de lo que se le decía. Ahora, si tan sólo dejaba de llorar por cualquier cosa todo sería perfecto.

"¡Qué lindo!" Exclamó una voz detrás de Draco; él se dio vuelta para mirar y vio a una mujer joven, probablemente de su misma edad, unos 20 años, sólo que ella si los aparentaba. Era bajita y menuda, muy delgada. Su cabello consistía de largos rizos negros que caían como una cascada de tirabuzones, llegándole hasta la cintura. Sus labios rojos y ojos negros contrastaban con su rostro pálido. Para Draco tenía un aspecto más que aceptable. Este le sonrió y dijo:

"¿El niño o yo?"

"Ambos." Dijo la muchacha con otra sonrisa, esta caminó hacia el otro lado del banco para verse cara a cara con ambos. Teddy la observaba con curiosidad. "¿Cómo se llama?" Preguntó ella.

"Thierry."—Contestó Draco, y agregó: "Y yo soy Alexandre; ¿tú cómo te llamas?"

"Johanna. Un gusto." Cuando la chica le dio la mano para estrechársela, Draco la tomó delicadamente y la besó. Johanna quedó sorprendida por el contacto de sus labios con su mano y se sonrojó.

"Un gusto." Contestó Draco sonriendo.

La muchacha lo miraba son asombro, y preguntó: "¿Acaso no estás casado?"

"¿Importa?" Cuestionó Draco con extrema tranquilidad.

"¡Por supuesto que importa!" Le replicó Johanna, indignada. "No salgo con hombres casados."

Entonces Draco, bastante serio pero sin dejar de mostrarse amable, levantó su mano izquierda y se la mostró. "Mira, no hay anillo. Así que no tienes de qué preocuparte."

La chica pareció vacilar por un momento, luego miró a Teddy y le sonrió. "¿Y qué hay de la madre del pequeño? ¿Por qué no estáis juntos?"

"Se podría decir que no congeniamos." Contestó Draco restándole importancia al asunto. Johanna aún parecía insegura, así que él agregó: "Mira, seré sincero contigo, no busco nada serio. Ningún compromiso."

Johanna lo miró sin comprender del todo. Abrió la boca para contestar algo pero la cerró inmediatamente. Se sentía atraída por Draco, pero había algo en él que no cuadraba, algo que no le gustaba. Era guapo y encantador, pero parecía que sólo estaba intentando acostarse con ella. Si, debía hacerle caso a sus instintos; así que negó con la cabeza y dijo:

"Lo siento, no creo que tampoco puedas congeniar conmigo." Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con cierta incertidumbre; luego miró a Teddy a la cara y le sonrió: "Adiós, Thierry; ha sido un placer conocerte." Y así se marchó.

Teddy se despidió de ella con la mano.

Draco miró a Teddy, sorprendido porque sus poderes de persuasión no hayan funcionado. "Mi error fue ser demasiado sincero; pero por otro lado, parece que sirves para conocer chicas."

Cuando regresaron al motel, habían estado paseando por dos horas, y Teddy se había quedado dormido contra el cuerpo de Draco. A este le alegró no tener que preocuparse demasiado por entretenerlo, ya que tampoco sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Draco entró en la habitación y se encontró con Hermione durmiendo; cerró la puerta con cuidado y luego depositó a Teddy en el medio de la cama; este se quejó un poco por ser cambiado de posición, pero pronto se volvió a dormir plácidamente.

Draco se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en la cama, de su lado. Luego fue al lado de Granger y se inclinó. Ya era hora de que despertara.

"Isabelle, despierta." Comandó él.

Hermione lentamente abrió los ojos y miró a Draco sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Pasó un momento hasta que recordó todo.

"Me quedé dormida…"—Dijo en un susurro.—"¿Ya es hora de firmar el contrato?"

"No, pero tenemos que hablar."

Hermione lo observó confundida. ¿Tenían que hablar? ¿Sobre qué? Sonaba un poco raro viniendo de él. Luego ella recordó su última crisis nerviosa, en verdad no quería hablar de eso. ¿Sería sobre eso que quería hablar Malfoy?

"Mira, _Alec_, no quiero hablar sobre… sobre lo que me pasó. Es personal, ¿de acuerdo? No tengo por qué contarte mis problemas personales."

"No me interesan tus problemas personales."—Contestó él simplemente.—"Sólo quiero saber si tendrás algún problema viviendo en ese apartamento; porque no toleraré que tengas esas crisis nerviosas todos los días."

"Oh… pues…" Parecía que le faltaban las palabras, pero pronto pudo encontrar algunas. "No lo sé, no lo creo… pero sí creo que deberías alquilar el apartamento más allá de lo que me haya pasado… puedo solucionarlo, y necesitamos un lugar para vivir de todos modos… es decir…"

Draco la silenció interrumpiéndola. "Bien, entonces lo alquilaré."

Llegaron a la inmobiliaria al horario indicado; Teddy había hecho un berrinche porque lo habían despertado y estuvo llorando gran parte del camino. Fueron recibidos con amplias sonrisas por los agentes y los dueños del apartamento que estaban allí también. Parecían muy emocionados por poder alquilar el lugar al fin. Hermione se debatía entre darles su pésame o no, Draco ni siquiera lo consideró.

"Es un placer conoceros."—Dijo la dueña, una mujer grande, de oscuros ojos y cabellos.—"¡Y qué niño más adorable!" Exclamó al ver a Teddy, quien había dejado de llorar una vez que vio el cuenco de caramelos en un escritorio; Hermione le permitió comer uno.

"Gracias; él es Thierry."—Le comentó Draco con una sonrisa encantadora.—"Mi esposa Isabelle; y yo soy Alexandre."

Hermione saludó con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa tímida. Draco le estrechó la mano al dueño del apartamento. Todos fueron a una oficina que tenían en la parte trasera para firmar contratos, allí se sentaron y con la presencia de un escribano, firmaron el contrato sin hacer preguntas.

A la mañana siguiente se mudaron. Cuando Draco abrió la puerta al apartamento y entraron, los dos adultos sintieron una paz extraña para ellos. Algo que no sentían muy seguido. Era increíble que pudieran llamar a ese lugar "hogar" aunque fuera por unos meses. Aunque no era el lujo al que había estado acostumbrado Draco en su tiempo, era mil veces que cualquiera de los moteles en los que habían estado, y era lo mejor que podían pagar.

Hermione llevaba una de las valijas con rueditas en una mano, Draco llevaba cargado a Teddy con un brazo y con el otro brazo llevaba la otra valija, las cuales tenían sólo para aparentar. Hermione también tenía el bolso con cosas de bebé de Teddy, el cual depositó en el sofá apenas entró al apartamento.

Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó a Teddy en el suelo, cosa que, por más raro que suene, nunca habían podido hacer hasta ese momento. Teddy siempre iba en los brazos de alguien, nunca caminaba. Draco había supuesto, sin pensarlo realmente, que un niño de 2 años y medio debía poder caminar solo, pero cuando depositó a Teddy en el suelo, descubrió no sólo que el niño se rehusaba a caminar, sino que también se rehusaba a pararse. No le gustaba que dejaran de cargarlo, e inmediatamente se puso a llorar.

"Demonios." Murmuró Draco.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Se quejó Hermione, dándose vuelta para ver el por qué del revuelo. Dejo la otra valija a un lado, y fue enseguida hacia Teddy.

"Sólo lo dejé en el suelo." Contestó Draco con dureza. No le gustaba que Hermione enseguida supusiera que él había hecho algo malo.

Hermione se inclinó con curiosidad en sus ojos y levantó a Teddy del suelo. Apenas el niño sintió los brazos de Hermione elevándolo en el aire, dejó de llorar. Draco observó la escena y arqueó una ceja al final.

"¿Te das cuenta? Sólo estaba haciendo un berrinche." Dijo él.

Teddy ocultó su rostro entre los cabellos de Hermione y se abrazó a ella. En verdad no le gustaba que lo dejaran en el suelo. Quizás le recordaba a su época con los mortífagos, que no había sido hacia mucho.

"Nos corresponde a nosotros criarlo."—Dijo Hermione.—"Así que tendremos que aguantarnos sus berrinches hasta que se le pasen. Es la única forma."

"¿A nosotros?"—Draco reprimió una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.—"No, no. Te corresponde a ti criarlo. A mí sólo me corresponde proveer para vosotros."

Hermione rodó los ojos. Era de esperarse esa actitud de Draco. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? No era fácil de entender, pero Hermione comprendía que él venía de una familia y sociedad complicada.

"¿Ahora me vas a decir que tu padre no te crió?"

"Por supuesto que me crió." Contestó Draco encogiéndose de hombros de forma indiferente. Le restaba importancia al asunto. Lo siguiente lo agregó en voz baja:"Pero yo no tengo por qué hacer lo mismo con un niño que ni siquiera es mío."

"Es más tuyo que mío." Le recordó Hermione con suma tranquilidad, una tranquilidad extraña en ella. Draco notó esto pero no le dio importancia.

Ignoró por completo su comentario. "Desempaquemos." Dijo él.

Acto seguido se sentó en el sofá y tomó su bolsita mágica que había estado colgando de su cinturón desde que huyeron. Hermione fue a sentarse a su lado, depositando a Teddy en medio de ambos. Teddy observaba divertido cómo Draco sacaba cosas de la bolsa mágica.

Sacó pilas de ropa arrugada. También sacó comida enlatada que había tomado del primer hotel en el que habían estado en el Reino Unido, monedas de oro que Hermione no sabía que tenían, el resto de los billetes muggle que necesitaban para sobrevivir el próximo mes hasta que él encontrara trabajo; tres pares de zapatos de hombre y cuatro de mujer; collares de plata y oro, aretes, anillos, brazaletes, una escoba voladora, y para maravilla de Hermione, montones de libros que había recuperado de la Mansión Malfoy. Todos los libros y las latas de comida fueron depositados en la mesita de café en frente del sofá, mientras que la ropa arrugada y el calzado fueron dejados en el suelo, al igual que la escoba.

Los libros, sin embargo, no mejoraron el humor de Hermione, pues acababa de percatarse de algo. "Toda esa ropa… todas esas joyas… son de gente…"—Se detuvo antes de decirlo, y al continuar, habló en un susurro: "…gente muerta."

"Ellos ya no lo necesitan."—Se explicó Draco con suma seriedad.—"Y nosotros sí; así que no quiero escuchar tu opinión al respecto."

Teddy casi se cae del sillón intentando agarrar algo de la mesita, pero Hermione lo detuvo justo a tiempo, lo recostó hacia atrás y le alcanzó un juguete de su bolso de bebé. Luego volvió a dirigirse a Draco.

"¿Acaso tú…?" No podía terminar la frase. No quería imaginarse a Malfoy así, como realmente era más allá de aquella fachada de muchacho encantador. No quería pensar que había estado usando ropa de gente que él mismo había matado. No quería imaginárselo matando gente… gente inocente.

"No hagas preguntas de las cuales no quieres escuchar la respuesta." Le contestó Draco simplemente, observándola con seriedad.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Tenía razón. En ese instante apartó la mirada de la de él, y miró al suelo con tristeza. Había sido capturada por un monstruo, no sólo mataba gente inocente, sino que además se apropiaba de sus cosas post mortem. Era horrible. Se le cayó una lágrima pensando en la gente aterrada, percatándose de que llegaba su final, e inmediatamente cayendo inerte al piso.

Mientras Draco ordenaba las cosas en la mesita, Hermione, sin mirarlo a la cara, volvió a hablar:

"Al menos dime…"—Dijo en lo que fue prácticamente una súplica.—"Dime que te arrepientes, dime que no lo harías otra vez… dime que no tuviste elección… dime… dime algo."

Draco dejó lo que estaba haciendo muy lentamente. Luego movió la cabeza para ver a Hermione a la cara, aunque sólo veía un costado de su rostro, la miró muy detenidamente. Estaba un tanto asombrado de escuchar aquella petición, pero no iba a demostrarlo. ¿Qué podía decirle? La verdad era que se arrepentía todos los días, por más que no haya tenido elección; la verdad era que no lo haría otra vez a excepción que fuera una cuestión de su propia vida o muerte. La verdad es que cada vez que mataba a alguien, una parte de su alma moría. Pero intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello… había estado muy ocupado planeando la huida, luego huyendo y cuidando de otras dos personas además de sí mismo… Y no quería recordar, no quería recordar los rostros de aquellos que había asesinado a sangre fría, ni siquiera de los que se lo merecían.

Hermione notó la tensión de Draco y movió la cabeza para verlo al rostro. Este estaba en silencio, la miraba detenidamente sin decir una palabra. Ella pudo ver algo extraño en sus ojos, algo parecido al temor. Una fuerza extraña la compelió a poner su mano sobre la de él, de la misma forma que él había hecho alguna vez para que ella se sintiera acompañada. Fue un momento íntimo, pero ninguno de los dos ser percató de ello.

"Puedes decirme." Le insistió Hermione con firmeza en la voz.

Draco cerró los ojos, retiró abruptamente la mano del contacto de Hermione y se levantó rápidamente del sofá. "Ya te lo dije una vez, Granger. No hagas preguntas de las que no quieres escuchar la respuesta."

Acto seguido, él tomó varias latas de la mesita y las llevó a la cocina sin decir una palabra más. Hermione se quedó quieta allí, observándolo desde esa posición ordenar las latas en la alacena. Se notaba que había tocado un punto difícil para él, pero eso le alegraba a ella, puesto que significaba que tenía sentimientos.

Hermione se quedó con Teddy en el sillón, puesto que no podía ayudar a Draco y cuidar al bebé al mismo tiempo. Draco iba y venía cargando latas, sin mediar una palabra. Hermione lo miraba cada vez que él volvía a la sala de estar, y él pasaba por alto su mirada. Cuando se acabaron las latas de comida para guardar, Draco volvió a sentarse en el sillón, muy serio, y le habló a Hermione sin mirarla a la cara, en vez, se puso a buscar algo entre las joyas que había sobre la mesita.

"No quiero oír tus quejas, Isabelle. Se supone que estamos casados, así que los dos usaremos anillos."

Hermione dejó de jugar con Teddy y miró atónita a Draco mientras él tomaba su mano y le ponía rápidamente un anillo de oro en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Era un hermoso anillo con tres pequeñísimas piedras rojas en el centro. Draco inmediatamente se puso otro anillo de oro, más grande, en el dedo anular. Curiosamente a ambos los anillos les quedaban perfectos.

Ella no sabía qué decir, tan sólo observó cómo Draco empezaba a seleccionar las joyas en la mesita por tipo. Los collares de un lado, los brazaletes de otro. Pasó aproximadamente un minuto hasta que terminó de seleccionar todo, y habló:

"Quiero guardar estas joyas como seguro; las podremos vender si nos quedamos sin dinero." Dijo él.

La muchacha no se sentía cómoda teniendo ni usando joyas de gente muerta… asesinada por su ahora compañero. Pero su opinión no importaba, al menos no para él. Sus sentimientos tampoco siempre y cuando no perturbaran sus planes.

Él tomó un fajo de billetes y se lo dio a Hermione. "Saca lo necesario para comprar una cuna y víveres. Iremos al mercado más tarde."

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza; y un momento más tarde, intentó continuar hablando con él. "Oye…"—Al pronunciar esa palabra Hermione, Draco arqueó una ceja y la miró con cautela.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él un poco fuerte.

"Querría disculparme por lo de antes; quizás no debería haberte preguntado sobre… sobre eso." La voz de Hermione era insegura y llena de timidez; le costaba referirse a ello. Le costaba, más que nada, hablar con él.

Draco, por su parte, no sabía con seguridad qué decir. En ocasiones como esa se sentía extraño, como complacido de que entendiera, molesto porque volviera sobre el tema, y a su vez, con unas repentinas ganas de besarla que jamás admitiría en su vida. ¿Por qué? Porque había algo en ella, viéndose así de vulnerable… tenía cierto encanto la vulnerabilidad que mostraba últimamente, pero a decir verdad, prefería a la antigua Hermione, llena de fuerza y de vida. A la Hermione actual le daban ganas de arreglarla; de sacudirla y decirle que despertara de una vez, que volviera a ser como antes. Pero eso probablemente jamás sucedería, uno no puede cambiar de un día para el otro después de pasar por lo que había pasado. De la misma forma que él mismo no podría cambiar después de todo lo que había visto y hecho; pero al menos… al menos lo intentaría.

Draco negó con la cabeza y miró a Hermione con suma seriedad. "No te disculpes. No esperes una respuesta tampoco, pero no te disculpes."

Hermione lo miró sin comprender. ¿Aceptaba sus disculpas o no? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Y desde cuando tenía esa deferencia para con ella? Abrió la boca para hablar pero no dijo nada y la cerró enseguida. Teddy se había parado en el sofá y ella le puso una mano en la espalda para controlar que no cayera. El niño fue hacia Draco y le mostró su juguete: el pulpo violeta y amarillo.

"¡Alec!" Exclamó Teddy zarandeando su juguete en frente del rostro de su padre adoptivo.

"Papá." Lo corrigieron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Teddy miró primero a Draco y luego giró un poco la cabeza para ver a Hermione. Volvió la mirada a Draco y dijo: "Papá."

El interpelado sonrió y tomó a Teddy para sentarlo en su falda. "Así es, muy bien."

Hermione quedó sorprendida por aquella muestra de afecto; era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que se sentía agradecida de estar con Draco Malfoy. Era uno de esos momentos en que decididamente no lo odiaba. Incluso parecía haber sido rescatada/capturada por él. Ella quiso volver a acercarse a él y hacer algo tan simple como tomarlo de la mano y sonreírle; pero por alguna razón, se le vino a la mente la imagen de Ron. Se estremeció al recordar la muerte de su novio. Verlo caer muerto al suelo sería una imagen que la perseguiría toda la vida. Y él había muerto bajo la varita mágica de un mortífago, de un mortífago como Malfoy.

Ella lo miró mientras este pretendía no jugar con Teddy. No, Malfoy no era como los otros mortífagos, ni ellos como él. Él era diferente, él quería ser diferente, podía verlo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, podía sentirlo en su voz. Malfoy tenía algo que lo hacía especial, aunque hacía todo lo posible por ocultarlo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

n/a: muchas gracias por leer! Les comento que acabo de crear una nueva encuesta que se puede encontrar en mi perfil; votad por favor! Es sobre el título de esta historia, que como sabéis, aún quiero cambiarlo xD Se me ocurrieron varias ideas y las puse en una encuesta, así que TÚ podrías escoger el nuevo título. Saludos y gracias por los reviews :)


	14. Chapter 14

En un oscuro callejón de una gran ciudad, dos personas hablaban por lo bajo, muy cerca la una de la otra, prácticamente susurrando. Tenían capas negras que cubrían túnicas del mismo color, las cabezas protegidas por grandes capuchas. A la distancia apenas eran distinguibles, pero si uno se acercaba lo suficiente, podía vislumbrar que eran dos hombres.

"Nos ha llegado información de que dos mortífagos han desertado." Decía una voz.

"Dos no es nada entre tres mil." Contestaba la otra, notoriamente con poca paciencia.

"Es un comienzo."

"¿Realmente crees eso? ¿Que porque dos deserten tenemos la victoria cantada? ¡Piénsalo dos veces! Ahora dime algo relevante."

"La segunda facción logró capturar a un mortífago. Él nos dio esa información."

"¿Nombre?"

"Demetrius Parkinson. 18 años, joven e inexperto. Estaba haciendo un trabajo de reconocimiento con otros tres; logramos matar a dos, uno huyó, era el más fuerte."

"Es extraño que mandaran un grupo tan pequeño a hacer un trabajo de reconocimiento; normalmente se mueven en grupos más grandes. ¿Qué buscaban?"

"No lo vas a creer, pero tenían estos tres bocetos con ellos." El hombre que habló le entregó al otro los bocetos. El interpelado pasó cada imagen con asombro por diferentes motivos, se detuvo especialmente en la última.

"¿Hermione?" Sus ojos demostraban confusión, pero había esperanza en su voz.

"Hermione, un Malfoy, y un bebé." Dijo el otro con cierta satisfacción.

"No puedo creer que esté viva. Estas noticias son excelentes, Uldred."

Uldred sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Si hay alguien capaz de escapar con vida del cuartel general de _él–quien-no–debe-ser-nombrado_, es nuestra Hermione."

Pero el rostro del otro hombre pronto cambió, sus ojos turbios denotaban preocupación e incertidumbre. "Si ha logrado escapar, ¿cómo es que no ha intentado regresar con nosotros? Ella sabe cómo encontrarnos."

"Tengo una teoría sobre eso, pero no lo vas a creer. En realidad es una teoría de los mortífagos… y está convalidada por uno de nuestros contactos en Francia."

"Habla rápido." Lo urgió su superior.

"Se cree que Malfoy y Hermione huyeron juntos."

El otro hombre arqueó una ceja. Su silencio lo decía todo.

"Sé que suena difícil de creer, básicamente imposible. Pero tenemos un contacto en Francia que juró ante mí haberlos visto juntos hace un par de días en un aeropuerto. Y no sólo eso, dijo que llevaban a un bebé con ellos, como de la edad del que viste en el boceto. Parkinson confesó que el bebé era un sujeto de experimentos. No sabe qué podría haber motivado a Malfoy a llevárselo, pero sospechan de él porque desertó el mismo día que desapareció el niño."

"Eso sigue sin explicar cómo es que Hermione no se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros aún."

"Si está con Malfoy, ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que él le permita usar magia?"

"Cero. Pero ella es mucho más inteligente que él, encontraría la forma."

"Quizás está esperando el momento preciso para hacerlo, Neville."

"Quizás." Contestó Neville.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vivían—que curiosa era esa palabra para ambos jóvenes adultos—cerca de un barrio chino. Así que el mercado que más cerca tenían era de ese origen. Por ello, los dos jóvenes— con Teddy en brazos de Draco—, se dirigieron hacia allí.

Draco, por su parte, tenía una mezcla de nervios y de emoción por ir a un mercado. Jamás en su vida había salido de compras, suponía que los elfos domésticos se encargaban de eso. Él sólo compraba ropa—aunque en general se la compraba su madre. Pero ahora no tenía a nadie que cuidara y se ocupara de él; sólo tenía a Hermione y a Teddy. Y él debía ocuparse de ellos.

Pensar en su madre siempre hacía que se angustiara, pero él se rehusaba a demostrarlo. Recordar su injusta muerte, verla caer al piso sin nadie que atenuara su caída… sin nadie que pudiera darle un entierro digno. Inconscientemente, Draco cerró sus manos en fuertes puños, por la ira que le provocaba considerar aquello. Una sangre pura de alta sociedad como su madre… una descendiente de los grandes Black, una Malfoy por matrimonio… morir de esa forma. No había derecho. Su madre debería haber muerto de avanzada edad, rodeada de sus seres queridos, no a manos de un monstruo psicópata como era el Señor Oscuro.

Teddy dormía en sus brazos, así que no sintió su abrupto cambio de emociones y consecuente tensión, por lo cual no se puso a llorar. Hermione, por su parte, lo miró con curiosidad, pues sus ojos se habían tornado duros, y tenía una extraña mueca en la boca, como si estuviera a punto de morderse el labio.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Hermione con preocupación en su voz.

Draco cambió de cara inmediatamente y la miró asombrado, pues no esperaba que Granger pudiera preocuparse por él, y sobre todo porque lo había tomado desprevenido. Curiosamente, en ese momento, Draco sintió el impulso de decirle la verdad, que estaba pensando en su madre. Pero no pudo sincerarse, y todo lo que dijo fue: "Si, por supuesto."

Ella no le creyó, pero no se sentía en posición de poder indagar. Después de todo, no era realmente su esposa, ni su amiga. Eran dos conocidos que se ayudaban mutuamente; o al menos lo intentaban.

"Si tu lo dices." Dijo ella con un tinte de incertidumbre. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del mercado chino, Draco observó sorprendido cómo las puertas de vidrio se corrían solas cuando uno se acercaba lo suficiente. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Hermione si no era magia, pero ella se le adelantó.

"No, no es magia." Le susurró. "Sólo ciencia aquí."

El local estaba bien calefaccionado, así que ambos se abrieron los abrigos al entrar. Mientras Draco se quedaba parado con Teddy observando todo a su alrededor, Hermione caminó unos pocos pasos hacia donde estaban los carritos de compras y tomó uno. Draco dedujo para qué era y no hizo preguntas, pues ya había visto a otros llevando de esos con productos dentro.

El lugar era pequeño, y todo estaba abarrotado en estantes y cestos. Pero más allá de eso, parecía ser un local bastante limpio y útil a los fines que ellos necesitaban.

Hermione llevó el carrito hacia un pasillo y le hizo un gesto a Draco para que la siguiera. Este consideró que él debería ser el que llevase el carrito de compras, pero antes de protestar, se percató de que probablemente era un buen sostén para Hermione, y si ella lo llevaba, no tendría que agarrarse de él para caminar largas distancias.

Él decidió que le gustaba la idea de poder elegir qué comprar, nunca antes lo había hecho, así que era una buena experiencia nueva. Observaba con curiosidad todos los productos apilados en los estantes de los pasillos. Cada tanto tomaba alguno y se ponía a leer qué era. Muchos estaban en chino, así que tenía que darlos vuelta hasta encontrar una etiqueta en un idioma que él comprendiera.

Mientras él hacia eso, Hermione iba llenando el carrito con distintos paquetes de los cuales sólo miraba el precio. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Draco que sería útil que colaborara con ella en vez de ponerse a examinar cada caja de colores brillantes que encontraba, pero decidió al final que no tenía tanta confianza con él. Y él era impredecible.

"Mira esto, Isabelle. ¡Caramelos de uva!"

"¿Eso te sorprende?" Le preguntó Hermione, parando para ver cuál era la gran cosa. "De seguro has probado ese sabor antes."

"Si, pero no pensé que los muggles tuvieran mi sabor preferido." Argumentó él, sin darse cuenta de que había dicho muggles en voz alta.

"¡Alec!"—Lo alertó ella.—"No digas la palabra M" Dijo en un susurro.

Draco cerró la boca de repente y miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca. Parecía que no. Habían tenido suerte. Depositó la bolsa de caramelos en el carrito, y notó que éste ya tenía un montón de cosas, así que detuvo el carro—ignorando las protestas de Hermione—y tomó uno de los paquetes: una caja color verde oscuro, rectangular, que decía "espaguetis".

"No sabía que venían en cajas." Comentó él, y acto seguido, la sacudió un poco para oír qué había dentro. "¿Son duros? Nunca probé espaguetis duros."

Hermione rodó los ojos. Era increíble el poco conocimiento del mundo que tenía ese muchacho; pero al menos parecía curioso y despreocupado en vez de alterado como le había parecido a ella que estaba antes. "Son duros hasta que los hierves."

"¿Comeremos esto esta noche?" Preguntó él, asimilando la información.

"Si quieres." Hermione se encogió de hombros y lo urgió para que prosiguieran. Pero Draco, en vez de hacerle caso, tomó una botella de plástico-había aprendido lo que era el plástico ya—y leyó: "leche".

Draco examinó la cantidad de productos que tenía el carro, y preguntó: "¿Realmente necesitamos todo esto?"

"¿Comida saludable? Sí. Te diré lo que no necesitamos: Caramelos de uva. Ni de ningún tipo."

Draco arqueó una ceja, no le gustaba esa actitud, pero al mismo tiempo, vio un atisbo de la antigua Hermione Granger cuando esta dijo aquello. Eso era positivo, ¿no? Por más que le contestara de esa forma.

"Los caramelos se quedan, Isabelle." Le advirtió él, y fue hacia el frente del carrito para tomarlo con una mano y guiar el camino.

Hermione resopló y se dejó guiar. En la sección de verdulería ella se encargó de elegir las frutas y verduras más frescas que encontraba. A Draco no le interesaba esa sección, y en vez, se fue a la parte de vinos con Teddy. Hermione esperaba que al ver los precios entrara en razón y no quisiera comprar ninguno. ¿Para qué gastar en vino si podían beber agua?

Por desgracia, Malfoy se apareció con dos botellas de vino, las cuales Hermione se imaginó que no podían ser muy baratas. Se aproximaba una discusión, y ella ya empezaba a sentirse mal ante la expectativa.

Draco, al ver la cara de Hermione mientras él se acercaba, se aseguró de ser el primero en hablar.

"En mi familia está bien visto beber vino todas las noches." Dijo de forma arrogante.

Hermione no tardó en responder. "Ahora eres un Lacroix, Alec. Esta es tu nueva familia; y tendrás que encontrar un buen trabajo si quieres traer las antiguas tradiciones de tu anterior familia."

Draco se quedó mirándola con cierto enfado, pero, para sorpresa de ambos, terminó decidiendo que ella tenía razón. Sus padres habían muerto, y con ellos sus tradiciones. Y él, aunque estaría encantado de poder seguirlas, debía tener en cuenta que era más importante sobrevivir.

Hermione notó que Draco estaba pensativo, quieto allí con las dos botellas de vino en la mano. ¿Quizás había sido muy dura con él? Aunque no consideraba haberlo tratado mal, ni lo había tratado de forma muy diferente a como él la trataba a ella. Quizás no debería haber mencionado que ellos eran su nueva familia, si a ella le costaba verse de esa forma—como la nueva familia de Draco Malfoy—a él le debía costar mucho más.

"Oye… Alec, lo siento si te…" Él la interrumpió negando levemente con la cabeza.

"No, tienes razón. No necesitamos viejas tradiciones; en todo caso se pueden crear nuevas."

Acto seguido, Draco dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la bodega para dejar las botellas de vino en donde habían estado. Hermione observó atónita cómo se iba, pues Draco Malfoy acababa de darle la razón a ella. ¡Se habían puesto de acuerdo! Y todo por el bien común. Era un sentimiento extraño pero agradable.

Minutos más tarde, Draco estaba a su lado haciendo preguntas. El carrito ya estaba lleno, y Hermione sólo había pensado en lo que necesitaban, no en cómo llevarían todo eso de vuelta al apartamento.

"No entiendo; ¿cómo es que tienen pociones y ungüentos mágicos?"

"No tienen nada mágico; ya te lo he explicado, es ciencia, no magia." Dijo Hermione, claramente cansada aunque apenas había empezado el día.

"Pero mira esto: ¡un ungüento para rejuvenecer la piel! Y no sólo eso, además es hidratante y suavizante. Tres en uno; nunca había oído de algo así." Draco le mostraba una cajita blanca que leía _'Crema anti-arrugas'_ en letras verdes.

"Déjala donde estaba, Alec. Y no te creas que todo lo que dicen es verdad, difícilmente encuentres una crema entre 10 que realmente ayude con las arrugas."

Draco colocó devuelta la cajita con la crema anti arrugas en el lugar de donde la había sacado, y luego continuó siguiendo a Hermione. Teddy ya había despertado y se había apoderado de una colorida barra de desodorante para mujer, la cual llevaba en sus manos mientras miraba para todos lados, distraído por la cantidad de colores y formas.

Cuando llegaron a las cajas para pagar, no tuvieron que esperar mucho en la fila pues era temprano y había poca gente. Los cajeros se estaban gritando algo en algún idioma asiático que los demás no podían distinguir.

"¿Eso es normal?" Preguntó Draco por lo bajo.

"No tengo idea." Contestó sinceramente Hermione.

Pero parecía que sí era normal, pues la fila avanzó normalmente. Tanto Teddy como Draco se interesaron en el sonido que hacían los productos al pasar por una maquinita con una luz roja, y también por los números que aparecían en una pantalla en frente del empleado que pasaba los productos.

El interés de Draco se convirtió en preocupación cuando se percató de que esos números representaban lo que tenían que pagar. Observó con asombro como Hermione no parecía percatarse de la suma y pagaba como si no fuera nada. Ella sólo lo miró cuando guardó el cambio y le preguntó si llevaría las bolsas.

"Puedo llevarlas todas si tú llevas a Thierry."

En lo que parecía un intercambio de lo más normal para cualquier pareja, Draco le entregó el niño a Hermione sin pensárselo dos veces. Teddy no se quejó, pues confiaba en ambos como si realmente fueran sus padres. Draco tomó las bolsas, una mitad con cada mano, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para pretender que no pesaban nada.

Los tres salieron del mercado, Hermione caminando con dificultad, a un paso abrumadoramente lento para el gusto de Draco, pero nada se le podía hacer si él tenía que cargar con veinte bolsas y no podía ayudarla a ella al mismo tiempo.

En el camino hacia el apartamento, Draco no podía sacarse algo de la cabeza. Y decidió hablar de ello con su compañera.

"Apenas nos queda dinero para pagar la renta del próximo mes."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sin darle demasiada importancia al tono preocupado de Draco. Ninguno de los dos se detuvo.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Cómo es que no te preocupa? Te vi en el mercado, ¡no te sorprendió ni un poco tener que pagar tanto por la comida de una semana!"

Hermione giró la cabeza para verlo con curiosidad. Arqueó una ceja y dijo: "Por supuesto que me sorprendió el precio, pero no vi la necesidad de demostrarlo. No tenemos por qué hacerle saber a todo el mundo que apenas tenemos dinero para vivir."

Era extraño, parecía que habían cambiado roles, pues esa contestación era algo que sólo Draco diría. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione era la que fingía estar calmada y segura de todo y él el que se dejaba sorprender? Draco rompió el contacto visual con ella y no dijo más nada. Ella volvió la mirada al frente y, en la medida de lo que podía, se encogió de hombros. Más extraño era que a él empezara a gustarle esa actitud.

"Además, tú conseguirás un trabajo y tendremos algo más de lo que vivir. En todo caso tenemos joyas para vender. De seguro encontrarás algo antes de que se nos acaben."

Hermione hablaba con tanta certeza y seguridad, como si tuviera la solución a todos los problemas. Era una actitud extrañamente optimista la que tenía ella, y aunque Draco no era precisamente un pesimista, sí se preguntaba si podría conseguir un trabajo que no estuviera muy por debajo de lo aceptable.

"¿Desde cuándo estás tan optimista, Isabelle?" Preguntó él.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo aún. "No soy optimista, sólo estoy siendo realista. Aunque no tengas estudios ni aptitudes muggle, debe haber algún trabajo que puedas hacer."

"¿Estudios muggle?"

"Por supuesto, Alec; ¿acaso creías que los muggle no tenían escuelas ni universidades? Lo normal es necesitar un título primario o secundario para conseguir un trabajo medianamente decente."

Draco se mordió la lengua antes de hablar. Sus ojos cambiaron a unos llenos de enfado, y su voz denotaba furia también. "Si me lo hubieras dicho cuando estábamos en Calais, le habría pedido esos títulos a mi contacto."

"¿Y de qué te serviría un título falso? Si no tienes las aptitudes que confiere el título, es mejor no tenerlo." Contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros; logrando sin querer que Draco se alterara más.

"¡¿Y ahora cómo se supone que conseguiré un buen trabajo?" Exclamó él.

"Hay exámenes para adultos extranjeros que necesitan convalidar títulos o que no terminaron su educación. Podrías estudiar un poco, te presentas a un examen y consigues un título secundario. Ahora si quieres uno terciario, no te queda otra que ir a la universidad."

Draco no se veía muy convencido, ella lo hacía sonar muy sencillo, pero debía haber algo más. De todos modos, él no tenía intención de volver a la escuela, no si tenía que trabajar para mantener una familia. Mucho menos ir a la universidad, aunque en realidad le gustaría hacerlo, la realidad era que no podía. Sería absolutamente impráctico considerando que tendrían que vivir viajando.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Draco dejó las bolsas en la cocina, decidió que le correspondía a Hermione el trabajo de guardar las cosas. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá con Teddy, aparentemente cansada después de haber caminado cuatro calles para llegar hasta allí. Draco la observaba desde la entrada a la cocina, sin que ella lo viera. A veces, cuando Draco no estaba cerca suyo, ella tenía una mirada particular, llena de tristeza. Así estaba ahora, y Draco se preguntaba a qué recuerdo tenebroso se debería. Alguna vez le gustaría preguntarle, ¿pero no sería contradictorio demostrar interés por ella? Ella misma le había dicho que no tenía por qué importarle lo que le pasaba. Y era verdad, no debía importarle. Pero, entonces… ¿por qué le importaba?

Teddy jugaba al lado de Hermione con sus juguetes en el sofá, mientras ella cuidaba que no se cayera. Luego de unos minutos notó que Draco estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina observándolos. Ella lo miró en silencio, esperando que dijera algo. Él sólo le sostuvo la mirada, serio.

Cuando se notaba que ninguno de los dos diría nada, Draco se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó al lado de los juguetes de Teddy. Éste lo miró con curiosidad y le ofreció su pulpo de peluche.

"Gracias." Le dijo Draco aceptando el muñeco; sin demostrar mayor interés, sus ojos serios volvieron a Hermione.

"Gacias." Repitió Teddy, o al menos lo intentó.

Hermione sonrió levemente ante el intercambio. Era lindo verlos interactuar así, como si fueran una familia. Y era bueno, porque en realidad ellos dos sí eran familia, y Draco parecía querer tomar cierta responsabilidad por eso, aunque le dejaba la mayor parte del trabajo a ella.

"Yo me quedaré aquí con Thierry; tú puedes ir a guardar lo que compramos."—Al ver que Hermione vacilaba, probablemente considerando negarse, él inmediatamente agregó: "Yo cargué las bolsas hasta aquí, a ti te toca guardarlas."

"Bien." Al decir eso, ella se levantó del sofá y, sin mirar atrás, fue hacia la cocina. Mientras sacaba los productos de las bolsas e iba colocando primero los que necesitaban refrigeración en la nevera, intentaba no considerarse una esclava de Draco Malfoy, alguien que tenía que obedecer a todas sus órdenes.

Al menos no se lo había pedido de mala forma, consideró Hermione. De algún modo se había mostrado amable, aunque no se lo pidiera por favor. Al menos se ofreció a quedarse con Teddy, al menos lo cuidaba y protegía como a ella. Al menos intentaba… ¿Intentaba ser una buena persona? En ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. ¿Podía un mortífago asesino como Draco Malfoy querer redimirse? ¿Podía querer ser una buena persona? La muchacha miró de reojo hacia la sala de estar, Malfoy estaba llevándole el apunte a Teddy, no precisamente jugando con él, pero al menos le hablaba y recibía sus juguetes.

¿Cuánto podía una persona cambiar? Se preguntaba ella. Ambos habían cambiado en distintos sentidos y de distintas formas. Ella había pasado de ser alguien alegre y entusiasta a tener ataques de pánico y vivir deprimida, anhelando la muerte como su salvación. Él pasó de ser un mortífago a desertar e intentar llevar una vida digna entre los muggles. Ambos tenían el mismo motivo en común: la guerra; esta los había obligado a cambiar. Ella no quería ser así; él intentaba ser de otra manera. Quizás ella también podría intentarlo.

Quizás ella podría convertirse en lo que Draco quería que pretendiera ser, una esposa moderna. Quizás sí podría criar a Teddy, quizás podría conseguir un título secundario e incluso trabajar… hacer algo con su vida en vez de ver la muerte con buenos ojos. Sería lo mejor, si tan sólo pudiera lograrlo.

Hermione volvió a mirar hacia la sala de estar, esta vez más directamente, sin importarle que la vieran. Draco ya había encendido el televisor y tanto él como Teddy observaban mientras el mayor cambiaba los canales compulsivamente. Esa era su nueva familia, tal y como le había dicho a Draco antes.

Era extraño pensar que a los ojos extraños ella tenía un esposo y un bebé; pero, aunque fueran su nueva familia, Hermione debía recordar que no eran una familia de verdad. Draco y ella no estaban casados, y nunca lo estarían. Teddy no tenía más que un lejano vínculo sanguíneo con Draco, con ella nada más que afecto. ¿Pero eso impedía que pudieran ser una familia de verdad? Aunque fuera por Teddy. Teddy necesitaba una familia más que los dos adultos.

Sí, Hermione se esforzaría por aparentar ser una madre de verdad para Teddy, porque él la necesitaba. Así que, cuando terminó de guardar las cosas en la nevera y la alacena, regresó a la sala de estar y volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes, al lado de Teddy. Draco la miraba de reojo, curioso por su expresión tan cálida. En ese momento dejó el televisor en un canal de dibujos animados sin darse cuenta, pues su rostro se había girado para ver a Hermione a la cara. Teddy se quedó animado mirando la televisión.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Draco.

Hermione esbozó una media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. "Nada, ya he terminado de guardar todo. ¿Te molesta que me quede aquí con vosotros?"

Él se quedó mirándola sin comprender por un momento. Habían conseguido un apartamento, por lo cual era extraño—teniendo más de un espacio en el que estar—que Hermione quisiera quedarse en la sala de estar cuando podía estar sola en el dormitorio, baño o cocina. Quizás quería estar con Teddy. Pero en su pregunta lo había incluido a él. ¿No le molestaba estar con él? En todos estos días que habían pasado juntos ella no parecía muy agradecida por su presencia, aunque alguna vez le había agradecido por salvarla, eso había sido todo.

"Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer." Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, y volvió su mirada a la pantalla. Claro que, como Teddy ya estaba enganchado en ese canal, cuando intentó cambiar de canal Draco, el niño hizo un berrinche y el mayor tuvo que volver a poner el canal que Teddy quería. Era un show sobre lo que parecían cuatro monstruos de distintos colores y formas humanoides que actuaban como idiotas.

"No puedo creer que le guste eso." Comentó un resignado Draco.

"Es un bebé, no esperes que le guste un canal de noticias. Además, es bueno para él, ese tipo de programas le hará aprender nuevas palabras. Quizás pronto pueda armar frases." Dijo ella.

Teddy estaba hipnotizado observando la pantalla. A Draco no le quedaba otra que mantener una conversación con Hermione. A ella no parecía molestarle.

"¿Esos bichos son de verdad? Parecen juguetes que se mueven y hablan."

"Son como marionetas, las mueven y les ponen voz." Contestó Hermione, que parecía conforme con el hecho de tener una conversación normal con Draco.

"¿Tú veías ese programa?" Draco parecía interesarse por ella, eso era algo nuevo. Aunque quizás lo hacía porque estaba aburrido.

"No, cuando era pequeña no existía. Y a decir verdad, no recuerdo si había muchos programas de ese tipo cuando era una niña. Me dedicaba más a leer y a jugar por mi cuenta de todos modos. No veía mucha televisión."

Hermione se angustió un poco al recordar su niñez, pero aunque se notaba la angustia en sus ojos, ella no derramó ni una lágrima. Draco ni siquiera se había figurado que podía evocarle malos recuerdos a Hermione. A él tampoco le hacía bien recordar su niñez, momentos felices. Debía concentrarse en el presente, encontrar la forma de sostener a su nueva familia, como había dicho Hermione; e intentar que ellos estuvieran bien. Para él, una familia era como un reloj, si un engranaje no funcionaba bien, había que quitarlo. Y él no sería ese engranaje.

Sin embargo, aunque quería disculparse con ella, decirle que todo estaba bien y que no había sido su intención angustiarla, él no pudo decirle nada. Sentía, por alguna razón, que no sería lo más apropiado. Porque no estaban realmente juntos, no eran amigos siquiera. Sólo eran dos personas que se necesitaban la una a la otra.

Amigos… quizás algún día podrían llegar a ser amigos. Pero Draco no sabía cómo hacer amigos, estaba acostumbrado a que los demás se interesaran en él por su estatus social y fortuna. Pero ahora no tenía nada, ni estatus ni fortuna. Sólo tenía a Hermione y a Teddy. Era una extraña situación que él mismo se había encargado de crear, puesto que era lo que necesitaba: no podía vivir en la sociedad muggle sin saber nada sobre ellos, allí era donde entraba Hermione. Y puesto que los estarían buscando, debían encontrar la forma de llamar menos la atención, por eso actuaban en el exterior como una familia. O al menos lo intentaban.

No estaría mal tener una amiga, supuso Draco, y no se refería a una amiga especial, como las que solía tener en su mansión, sino a una amiga de verdad. Quizás Granger podría llegar a ser su amiga. Su mirada perdida volvió a posarse sobre ella, Hermione miraba a Teddy mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, en un gesto muy maternal.

Quizás la forma de empezar a ser amigos sería demostrando preocupación por ella.

"Oye… Isabelle."

"¿Si?" Preguntó ella con una voz normal, como si no se hubiera angustiado en ningún momento.

"No quise angustiarte con mis preguntas." Dijo él sinceramente, curiosamente mirándola a la cara, su rostro serio.

Ella se sorprendió por sus palabras. Por alguna razón, el corazón le latió un poco más rápido, y tan fuerte que lo podía sentir. ¿Draco Malfoy se estaba disculpando con ella? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Estaría bien? Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero supuso que sería rudo hacerlo, así que se limitó a contestar:

"No ha sido nada, Alec. A veces angustiarse es bueno… si es por buenas memorias." Y entonces, ella volvió a mostrarle una media sonrisa.

Draco se preguntó si algún día podría verle una sonrisa completa, una sonrisa de verdad. Y mejor aún, que fuera para él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no? Pero aquí está, me costó un poco escribir este capítulo, no tenía mucha inspiración y de seguro se nota. Pero me ha gustado como me quedó el final.

En otras noticias, el título "Máscaras de Supervivencia" ha ganado en la encuesta, así que ya para el próximo capítulo cambiaré el nombre de la historia, estáis advertidas/os. Muchas gracias por leer, y especialmente a las/los que se molestan en dejar reviews, son un encanto. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Durante el resto de la mañana, Draco estuvo sentado en la mesa de la cocina con Teddy en la falda—el bebé jugaba con sus autitos en la mesa—mirando la sección de clasificados en el periódico. Hermione estaba preparando la comida a pocos pasos de él, y cada tanto Draco la observaba pues nunca antes había visto a alguien cocinar. Le causaba mucha curiosidad que se pudiera preparar una comida sin ayuda de la magia de por medio.

Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a que Draco se interesara por las "cosas muggle", como él las llamaba, así que no le molestaba que indagara, incluso le parecía saludable que lo hiciera. Quizás en un futuro no sentiría tanto desprecio por los muggles si llegaba a conocerlos mejor. Era de suponerse que actualmente no los odiaba, puesto que de otra forma no estaría intentando vivir entre ellos, habría preferido irse a una cueva en vez. Pero no, allí estaba él intentando insertarse en una sociedad que le era totalmente ajena. Hermione consideró que eso era algo muy valorable, sobre todo para Draco Malfoy.

Mientras Hermione cortaba en trocitos unos cuantos tomates, Draco hacía preguntas.

"¿Qué es una gasolinera?"

"Un lugar al que se llevan los coches para cargar combustible. La gasolina es lo que necesitan normalmente para funcionar. Otros usan gasoil."—Hermione consideró decirle que podía ir a trabajar allí, pero por muy cambiado que estuviera Draco Malfoy, no se lo podía imaginar trabajando en un lugar como una gasolinera.—"No creo que te pudiera gustar trabajar allí."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tendría que hacer? ¿Preparar combustible?"

"No… más bien ponerle combustible a los coches de las personas. Estarías constantemente afuera con este clima, y tendrías que tolerar el olor."

"No pienso servirle a nadie." Comentó Draco de forma desafiante, enseguida se puso a la defensiva. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros, esa sí que era una reacción típica de un Malfoy. Hay hábitos que nunca mueren.

"¿Entonces qué tipo de trabajo piensas hacer?" Preguntó ella despreocupadamente, pues no quería iniciar una discusión. Así que se esmeró en no darle importancia al asunto, aunque en su fuero interno su preocupación era creciente.

"No lo sé; pero te aseguro que no trabajaré en una gasolinera. Ni como camarero, ni barrendero, ni nada de eso."

"Por supuesto que no…"—Dijo ella reprimiendo un suspiro. Tenía que abarcar el tema con delicadeza, ya que si no tenía cuidado, Draco se enfadaría. Y ella no tenía ganas de tolerarlo enfadado.—"Pero no tienes muchas más opciones sin estudios."

"Encontraré algo mejor." Contestó él, dando por finalizada la discusión.

Aunque no lo decía en voz alta, a él le molestaba mucho no haber completado sus estudios, más allá de que no le habrían servido para vivir en el mundo muggle. Cuando entró a Hogwarts se había puesto una meta, y esa meta era triunfar. ¿Y cómo había acabado? Como un desertor que necesita de una _hija de muggles_ para sobrevivir en un mundo tan ajeno a todo lo que conocía. Un momento; ¿se había referido a Hermione Granger como hija de muggles en vez de sangre sucia? Algo raro debía de estarle pasando. Draco miró de reojo a la muchacha, estaba colocando el tomate cortada en una olla, ¿por qué la veía de forma diferente a cómo la veía antes? Quizás porque estaba pretendiendo ser su esposa, y él debía pretender respetarla. Quizás el hecho de tener que comportarse bien con ella y ella con él hizo que empezara a verla de forma diferente.

Además, estaba el hecho de que si quería vivir entre muggles, tendría que empezar a dejar de verlos como muggles, sino que como personas. Demonios, esa frase se la había dicho Granger. Su padre estaría retorciéndose en su tumba de no haber sido cremado.

¿Qué pensarían sus padres de lo que había hecho? Salvar a una sangre sucia y a un bebé mestizo, huir con ellos hacia otro país y desertar como mortífago en el mismo acto. Su madre siempre había querido que fuera feliz, así que quizás, aunque se horrorizaría de que Draco quisiera vivir entre muggles, y sin dinero. Claro que no era que quisiera vivir sin dinero, sino que no tenía dinero, puesto que no podía acceder al tesoro de los Malfoys. Apenas había logrado sacar algo de sus ahorros de la mansión.

Su padre, por otro lado, no perdonaría jamás lo que había hecho. Desertar, rescatar a Hermione Granger y a su primo mestizo, vivir como muggle. Pretender haber constituido una nueva familia. No, en definitiva lo desheredaría y diría que el Señor Oscuro habría tenido la razón en matarlo. Probablemente habría preferido estar muerto que ver a su hijo, el último de los Malfoy, convertirse en lo que se convirtió.

Pero no, no debía pensar en su padre, ni en su madre. Debía pensar en sí mismo, en lo que él necesitaba. Y también en lo que su nueva familia—como Hermione los había denominado—necesitaba. Y eso ahora mismo era un trabajo.

Draco continuó ojeando los clasificados, había muchas solicitudes para camarero, pero él no se dedicaría jamás a servir mesas. Eso no era digno de un Malfoy; lo había perdido todo, pero al menos intentaría mantener algo de dignidad.

Teddy empezaba a aburrirse de sus cochecitos de juguete, así que los dejó en la mesa y pasó a intentar agarrar el periódico de Draco. Éste, sin embargo, no se lo permitía, llevando las páginas fuera de su alcance. Cuando Teddy empezó a ponerse inquieto, Draco decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, así que lo tomó por el torso y lo depositó en el suelo. Teddy se aferró a uno de sus brazos y empezó a llorar.

"No; ¡suéltame!" Draco separó las pequeñas manos de Teddy de su brazo y volvió a su periódico, ignorando lisa y llanamente sus llantos.

Hermione, que había presenciado la escena, suspiró y se arrodillo con un poco de esfuerzo para estar a la altura de Teddy.

"Thierry, ven aquí." Le pidió en voz fuerte, puesto que era difícil hacerse escuchar entre los llantos.

Cuando el niño escuchó la voz de Hermione, dejó de llorar y la miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas. Enseguida gateó hacia ella, aún quejándose. Se sentó en frente de ella y alzó los brazos como para que ella lo levantara.

"No, pequeño, tienes que aprender a pararte solo."

"¡No!" Se quejó Teddy.

"¿Sabes qué sirve para tratar los berrinches?" Le preguntó Draco desde su puesto en la mesa de la cocina; con la mirada pegada al periódico.

"No le pegaré." Dijo Hermione en tono cansino.

Draco entonces se encogió de hombros y continuó leyendo los clasificados. Hermione tomó a Teddy de una mano y se levantó, alentándolo a que intentara levantarse él también. El niño imitó a Hermione, y sin mucha dificultad, aferrándose a las piernas de Hermione, se paró.

"¡Muy bien Teddy!" Lo felicitó Hermione, dándose cuenta tarde de su error.

"Thierry." La corrigió Draco.

Teddy la miró desde allí abajo y sonrió, ignorando a Draco. Debía ser una de las primeras veces que Teddy le sonreía así, y verlo de esa forma le hacía desear a Hermione ser su verdadera madre. Ese pensamiento le hizo recordar a Tonks. ¿Qué pensaría ella de esta situación? Haber huido, haber dejado atrás a la Orden… y haberse llevado a su bebé con ella. Aunque todo fue idea de Draco, y ella no tenía mucho que decir en el asunto. Quizás Tonks la habría comprendido, quizás incluso se sentiría complacida de que Hermione estuviera allí para Teddy, aunque no pudiera honrar su memoria como era debido.

Hermione tomó la mano del pequeño y lo invitó a caminar con ella. Teddy daba pasos tan inseguros como Hermione, pero aún así, ambos llegaron hasta Draco, lo cual no fue mucho más de cinco pasos. Draco dejó su periódico un momento para observar al niño; Teddy lo miraba también a él, expectante.

"¿Y bien? Ha dado sus primeros pasos, ¿no vas a decirle nada?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Con ayuda."—Dijo Draco.—"Pero supongo que es mejor que nada." Acto seguido, Draco le puso una mano en la cabeza a Teddy y le dio dos suaves palmadas, como si fuera un perro. "Bien hecho." Dijo finalmente.

Hermione rodó los ojos; la actitud de Draco a veces daba qué desear. Pero ella quería creer que estaba mejorando.

"¡Lo tengo!"—Exclamó Draco, una sonrisa suficiente en su rostro.—"Seré traductor."

Hermione se inclinó para levantar a Teddy, una vez arriba, el niño se abrazó a su cuerpo. Ella se quedó mirando a Draco de forma incrédula. Ante su silencio, él se encargó de explicar:

"Habló cuatro idiomas, es el trabajo perfecto para mí. No tendría que servir a nadie, y sólo tendré que traducir para ganar dinero."

"Traductor no es exactamente un trabajo, a excepción que consigas algún tipo de agencia privada que contrate traductores para viajeros… lo cual no sé si existe a decir verdad."

Draco se quedó pensativo un momento. Hermione debía tener razón, después de todo, ella era la que tenía conocimientos sobre el mundo muggle. ¿Pero entonces qué haría? Un anuncio llamó su atención:_ Four Seasons Hotel Toronto_. Los hoteles necesitaban personal que hablara varios idiomas, de seguro podría conseguir algo en ese rubro.

"Trabajaré en un hotel. Podría ser gerente." Comentó él con satisfacción. Ya se imaginaba ordenando a sus empleados qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Los Malfoy, después de todo, habían nacido para mandar a la gente.

"No creo que puedas ser gerente sin estudios ni experiencia; pero a lo mejor podrías conseguir algo en un hotel."

Lo que no dijo Hermione fue que de seguro le ofrecerían algo relacionado con la limpieza, lo cual él no aceptaría de ninguna forma. Ella, sin embargo, no quería desalentarlo. Era algo muy positivo que estuviera empeñado en buscar trabajo.

"Ya veremos." Fue lo único que contestó él, de forma seca.

Teddy estaba cómodo en los brazos de Hermione, así que se quejó mucho cuando ésta lo bajó, depositándolo en el suelo. El niño se paró agarrándose de las piernas de Hermione, y se quedó mirándola desde ahí abajo con ojos lagrimosos.

"Tengo que continuar haciendo la comida, Thierry. ¿Por qué no te quedas ahí?" Le preguntó Hermione mientras se inclinaba para darle los juguetes que había dejado en la mesa.

Cuando tuvo sus cochecitos de juguete en las manos, Teddy se sintió un poco mejor. Pero aún así, miraba a sus padres adoptivos con melancolía.

"Míralo, ¿quieres?" Le dijo ella a Draco mientras se daba media vuelta y volvía a la encimera.

Draco lo miró de reojo, no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que cuidarlo. Aunque a veces era agradable, también tendía a tornarse un poco molesto. Consideraba que Hermione debía ser la encargada de cuidarlo, no él; pero en vistas de que ella no podía hacer dos cosas a la vez, pues él accedió silenciosamente a vigilar al niño. El pequeño en cuestión ya había dejado sus juguetes, se había parado y estaba apoyado contra la silla en la que estaba Draco, con sus brazos alzados, pidiendo estar con él.

Draco supuso que no tenía otra opción y lo levantó para ponerlo en su falda otra vez. ¿Todos los niños serían tan necesitados de afecto? ¿O éste era así por su cautiverio con los mortífagos? No se imaginaba lo que sería dormir esa noche cuando el niño se enterara de que no compartiría ni la cama ni la habitación con ellos.

Teddy se abrazó al cuerpo de Draco y se quedó quieto allí. Draco no sabía qué pensar de eso, probablemente una mujer habría dicho que era una actitud o escena adorable, pero él era un hombre, no podía pensar así. ¿Qué significaba de todos modos? ¿Acaso esa era la forma de decirle que lo quería? ¿Teddy lo quería? ¿En tan poco tiempo y por tan pocos motivos? No podía ser enteramente consciente de que él lo había rescatado, ¿o sí? Draco sabía poco y nada de bebés de esa edad, así que no tenía idea de cómo podían actuar. Finalmente, decidió no darle importancia al asunto; se levantó de la silla con el niño en brazos y fue al lado de Hermione para ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo.

Hermione se tensó inmediatamente cuando sintió su cercanía, pero intentó no demostrarlo abiertamente. Estaba poniendo el espagueti en una olla con agua hirviendo mientras en la otra revolvía la sala de tomate.

Se sentía extraño cocinar, y no por la presencia de Draco, sino porque… ¿quién hubiera dicho después de tantos meses de cautiverio que acabaría haciendo la comida para una "familia"? Y Draco Malfoy lo había hecho posible. A ella nunca le interesó particularmente cocinar, pero sabía cómo hacerlo, sus padres le habían enseñado. Quizás no era especialmente buena para preparar comidas, pero se enorgullecía de ser una buena repostera. De seguro a Teddy le gustarían sus postres dulces; se encargaría de hacerle una torta o un pastel apenas tuviera tiempo.

"¿Por qué lo revuelves tanto?" Preguntó Draco con cierta curiosidad.

"Para que no se queme."—Contestó ella sin mirarlo a la cara.—"¿Quieres intentarlo tú?"

Draco se mostró inseguro por un momento. Si había algo seguro en su código de conducta era que los Malfoy no cocinaban, eso era un trabajo de elfo doméstico. Y por lo visto de muggles también. Él no era ninguna de las dos cosas, ¿por qué cocinaría? Al fin y al cabo, tenía a Hermione Granger para eso. Draco sonrió para sus adentros, quién diría que Hermione Granger acabaría cocinando para él.

"No, hazlo tú." Era la mejor solución, por más que la idea de cocinar pudiera resultarle curiosa, debía mantenerse fiel a sus tradiciones y creencias, pues aquello era lo único que le quedaba de su antigua vida. Sin embargo, eso no le impediría adquirir nuevos conocimientos.

"¿Cómo sabrás cuando esté listo?" Preguntó.

"Normalmente el espagueti no tarda más de diez minutos en estar listo. Además, una vez que está, la masa se acerca a la superficie así, como ahora." Le contestó ella apuntando con un dedo a la olla del espagueti.

Acto seguido, Hermione tomó un colador, lo puso en el lavabo y vertió el espagueti en el colador, tomando la olla con una agarradera para no quemarse. Una vez que el líquido se escurrió, ella colocó el espagueti en una fuente blanca y le colocó encima la sala de tomate que había preparado.

"Y listo." Dijo ella con satisfacción. En todo el proceso no había visto a Draco a la cara, pero en ese momento se dio vuelta para ver su reacción. Parecía que le gustaba lo que veía, pues no quitaba los ojos de la fuente de espagueti con salsa.

Tal como Hermione había sospechado, Draco tenía un voraz apetito, pues apenas se sentaron en la mesa a comer, él empezó inmediatamente. En ningún momento se quejó de que la comida estuviera hecha por una "sangre sucia", ni de que le faltara o sobrara algo. Él simplemente comió, incluso pidió una doble porción, y por algún motivo, a Hermione le gustó complacerlo. Teddy comió con ayuda de Hermione, manchándose la ropa con mucha facilidad a pesar de tener un babero cubriendo parte de tu cuerpo. Todos parecían estar bien, como si no tuvieran ningún problema sobre sus espaldas.

Sólo que Hermione no estaba bien. Una vez que terminaron de comer, Draco se fue con Teddy a la sala de estar para ver televisión, dejando a Hermione con todo para lavar. Ella se quedó sentada en la mesa, sola, rodeada de platos y cubiertos sucios. No era una sensación agradable ser dejada así, sin ofrecer ayuda alguna, sin que a él le importara en lo más mínimo… creyéndose que ella estaba ahí para actuar como su sirvienta. Le dio rabia, mucha rabia; jamás en su vida le había servido a nadie, ¿por qué tenía que empezar ahora? ¿Porque a sus ojos era una sangre sucia?

Sintió un temblor y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que descansaban en la mesa. Sus manos temblaban; se abrazó a sí misma y miró el plato que tenía en frente, manchado con salsa de tomate, salsa roja, roja como la sangre, se concentró por un momento en eso y luego cerró los ojos, permitiéndose llevar por la oscuridad que le proporcionaban sus párpados. De esa forma regresó en su cabeza a una cámara de piedra, húmeda y calurosa, podía ver sangre en el piso, la cual no podía saber si era suya o de los prisioneros que la precedieron. Concentró sus recuerdos en las manchas de sangre salpicadas por toda la habitación, rastros de tortura.

Recordó las maldiciones, recordó a sus torturadores, recordó una horrible sensación como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su sistema circulatorio. Podía ver con claridad la sonrisa de Nott padre cada vez que ella emitía un grito de dolor, cada vez que se le caía una lágrima.

Y, finalmente, recordó que Draco Malfoy no era mucho mejor que Nott. Se le cayó una lágrima, seguida de otra y de otras más; estaba a la merced de un mortífago, de un hombre cruel y despiadado. ¿A cuánta gente había matado? ¿Cuántos miembros de la Orden del Fénix habían caído bajo sus manos? Y ahora la tenía a ella como una esclava que debía encargarse de él.

Si sus colegas de la Orden la vieran ahora… no tendrían palabras.

En un ataque de ira y angustia, Hermione tomó un plato y lo estrelló con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared que tenía en frente. Eso llamó inmediatamente la atención de Draco, que se levantó con Teddy para ver qué pasaba. Mientras él se dirigía a la cocina, Hermione se levantaba de la silla y caía de rodillas al piso, llorando.

"¡¿Qué has hecho? ¡Esos platos no son nuestros!" Le gritó Draco al ver el plato roto en el piso y la salsa cayendo por la pared.

Pero su única respuesta fueron los llantos de Hermione, que se cubría el rostro con las manos, sollozando con fuerza. Teddy, en vistas del mal humor de Draco y la angustia de Hermione, empezó a llorar también, creando un caos para los oídos de su padre adoptivo.

¿Qué hacer? Se preguntaba Draco, se estaba quedando sordo por los gritos de Teddy, los vecinos probablemente empezarían a quejarse también y querrían echarlos del edificio. Hermione parecía estar teniendo uno de sus desequilibrios mentales, y él estaba atrapado en medio. Finalmente decidió dejar al niño en el suelo—total se quedaría quieto mientras lloraba, así que probablemente no se lastimaría con los trozos de plato roto—y acercarse a la muchacha.

Se inclinó en frente de ella e intentó ponerle las manos en los hombros para reanimarla, pero en el momento que la tocó, ella apartó sus manos violentamente.

"¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!"—Le gritó entre llantos.—"¡Eres un maldito asesino! ¡Déjame!"

Más allá de que sus palabras fueran verdad, Draco se enfureció más, pero no sólo por haber sido llamado asesino, sino también por haber sido rechazado en un intento de acercamiento. ¿Por qué demonios le tenía que suceder eso? Hermione Granger había sido una muchacha valiente ante todo, no se largaba a llorar así como así. Pero ahora cualquier pequeño detalle era capaz de alterarla.

Draco se apartó y le habló con una voz elevada y amenazante, pero no le gritó para que no lo escucharan los vecinos: "Escúchame, Isabelle, ten cuidado con lo que dices si no quieres que yo sea el verdadero causante de esas lágrimas."

"¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Ese no es mi nombre!" Volvió a gritar ella mientras se ponía en pie, mirándolo con ojos acusadores. Sus gritos se escuchaban perfectamente sobre los llantos de Teddy.

Draco no lo pudo tolerar más y cuando ella estuvo parada, la agarró forzosamente de los hombros y la llevó contra la pared, empujándola de una sola vez para que chocara contra esta. Una vez contra la pared, la agarró de los brazos pues ella estuvo a punto de arañarlo; Hermione forcejeaba contra él con todas sus fuerzas sin cesar.

"¡Déjame!" Le gritó ella.

Él tuvo que contenerse para no golpearla, porque realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero recordaba claramente las palabras de su padre: los verdaderos hombres no golpean a las mujeres. Así que en vez de golpearla, simplemente la agarró con más fuerza, haciendo que sus brazos dolieran por la presión.

"Escúchame bien, Granger."—Dijo él con su voz seria y amenazante, con una tranquilidad impropia de él; a medida que hablaba, la apretaba más contra la pared.—"Será mejor que empieces a calmarte; recuerda que sé que no te importa lo que pueda hacerte yo a ti, pero sí te importa lo que le pueda hacer al niño."

Para sorpresa de Draco, la reacción de Hermione no fue inmediata, sino que le tomó un rato más dejar de forcejear contra él, otro rato más que las lágrimas cayeran de forma silenciosa, sin gemidos de dolor, y finalmente, cuando Hermione bajó la cabeza y su frente quedó contra el hombro de su captor por la cercanía, fue cuando sólo se pudieron escuchar los llantos de Teddy.

"No me importa."—Dijo ella finalmente en un susurro.—"No me importa, hazlo." Dijo luego un poco más fuerte.

Draco disminuyó la fuerza con la que la agarraba por la sorpresa de escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca, y Hermione aprovechó ese momento para soltarse y empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual lo hizo retroceder apenas unos pasos. Él, sin embargo, en vez de gritarle o devolverle el empujón, se quedó asombrado mirándola.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó él, que no podía caer en sí de asombro.

"¡Que lo hagas!"—Exclamó Hermione, las lágrimas cayendo torrencialmente por su rostro.—"¡Hazle daño! Después de todo, ¿qué es para ti la sangre de un niño? De seguro no sería el primero."

Él observó atónito cómo ella se dejaba caer de rodillas al piso y volvía a cubrirse la cara con las manos, llorando desconsoladamente. Ella sentía algo en su interior desgarrándose, el dolor era agobiante, la angustia inigualable. Estaba con un mortífago, vivía con un mortífago, le había preparado la comida a un mortífago, ¡incluso compartía una cama con un mortífago! Con un maldito asesino entrenado… ¿qué mejor forma de traicionar sus principios, sus creencias, que estando con él? Qué mejor forma de traicionar a la Orden del Fénix. Así cayó en la conclusión: estaba traicionando a la Orden, no había duda de ello. Y es por ello más que nada que merecía morir.

"Sólo… sólo mátame, ¿quieres? Acaba con mi vida como debe ser." Le pidió ella, ya sin llorar, retiró sus manos de su rostro y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el frente. Estaba esperando.

El interpelado se había quedado sin palabras. No era la primera vez que Hermione Granger le pedía que la matara, pero había algo especialmente horroroso de esa situación: Hermione estaba realmente destrozada, su depresión había tocado fondo, y había sucedido en apenas unos pocos minutos. Pues no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él había dejado la mesa. ¿Qué había sucedido para que ella se pusiera así? ¿Qué había hecho él para ser llamado asesino, por más que fuera verdad? ¿Y qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza para que le fuera indiferente a ella que él lastimara a un niño?

Pasó alrededor de un minuto cuando él volvió a hablar. Su voz era seca, seria. Sus ojos se habían posado en la muchacha que estaba arrodillada en el piso, la observaba con una mezcla de disgusto y lástima. "Si quieres acabar con tu vida, hazlo tú misma."

Acto seguido, Draco se dio vuelta y caminó hacia Teddy. Lo levantó del suelo y se lo llevó hacia la sala de estar. El niño continuaba llorando, pero al ser rodeado por los brazos de Draco, y al no sentir más los llantos de Hermione, eventualmente se calmó. Draco se sentó con él en el sofá y le permitió quedarse en su falda, abrazado a su cuerpo. No lo lastimaría, no podía lastimarlo. Había dejado a los mortífagos, había desertado, había traicionado al Señor Oscuro, y lo había hecho porque quería dejar esa vida atrás, quería empezar otra vez.

Para eso necesitaba a Granger. Para empezar de cero, para aparentar tener una familia nueva, para poder ser digno a los ojos de una sociedad que le era tan ajena. Y sobre todo, para aprender sobre ese mundo tan distinto al que él había conocido. Ahora, sin embargo, quizás tendría que aprender solo, pues Granger parecía más que dispuesta a morir.

Draco observó el cuerpo de Teddy que descansaba contra el suyo. Era un niño dulce e inocente, sólo quería una cosa: afecto. Sólo necesitaba afecto y tranquilidad. Necesitaba aprender muchas cosas él también, y de la misma forma que Draco—aunque por diferentes motivos—también necesitaba una familia. Una familia que estuviera compuesta por un padre y una madre. ¿Cómo sobreviviría Teddy sin Granger? Se preguntó Draco, él no podía cuidarlo solo, ¡apenas sabía de bebés! Y sin duda alguna no tenía la paciencia ni la facilidad para manejarlo que tenía Granger. No, ¡ella no podía dejarlo solo con un bebé!

Así que él se levantó del sofá con el niño en brazos y caminó apresuradamente hacia la cocina. Allí, Hermione continuaba arrodillada en el piso, pero ahora con la espalda contra la pared, echada hacia atrás. Se veía deplorable, con su cabello revuelto, la cara húmeda por las lágrimas, los ojos perdidos en la distancia, la boca levemente abierta. Draco se preocupó y enseguida se arrodilló en frente suyo para buscar heridas, pero no, parecía que no se había hecho nada, tan sólo estaba deprimida.

"Déjame…" Susurró ella de forma casi inaudible, sin mirarlo a la cara.

Draco contuvo el aliento, y se sentó en frente de Hermione. Había perdido a su arma contra Hermione, o sea, Teddy, aparentemente ya no tenía ese poder sobre ella. ¿Qué le quedaba? De nada servía gritarle, ya lo había probado, ni amenazarla con violencia física, no le temía. Tampoco serviría hacerle daño, suponía él, pues ya le habían hecho suficiente daño sus ex colegas y había sobrevivido.

Teddy, por fortuna, había quedado muy cansado de tanto llorar, y se durmió contra el cuerpo de Draco. Así que el silencio reinaba el lugar. Pasó un largo minuto en el que él simplemente se quedó mirándola con cierto resquemor. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decirle? Quizás… quizás si la tratara como hacía con Daphne, quizás si se interesara por sus sentimientos… quizás si hiciera el intento. Un sobreviniente sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de él al recordar a Daphne, pero no se dejaría caer, tenía algo importante que hacer allí.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Le preguntó Draco mirándola a los ojos. Ella en ningún momento lo miró a él.

"Quiero morir." Contestó ella luego de un momento de silencio; su voz era débil y quebradiza. "Mi vida no vale nada, he traicionado todo en lo que creía, debo morir."

"Quizás estés en lo cierto."—Le concedió Draco de forma simple; sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, se encogió de hombros.—"Pero te necesito viva… te necesitamos viva, Thierry y yo."

En ese momento Hermione movió lentamente los ojos hasta que llegaron a hacer contacto visual con los de Draco. Su mirada era penetrante y desinteresada. Su gesto era indiferente. ¿Qué más podía sentir que indiferencia en un estado depresivo como el que tenía en ese momento?

"No me importa." Contestó ella, y volvió a apartar su mirada para clavarla en el suelo.

"Si te importa. Tan sólo no estás pensando claramente."—Dijo Draco, y luego de una breve pausa, prosiguió: "Has pasado por muchas cosas y… debe ser difícil. Lo puedo entender; pero la realidad es que quieres a Thierry, aunque no sea tu hijo, y estoy seguro de que harías lo que fuera para protegerlo."—No hubo reacción, así que él intentó algo más, preguntando: "¿Realmente quieres dejarlo a la merced de alguien como yo?"

"No me engañas, Malfoy. Tú también te has encariñado con él. Aunque no es que me importe."

Draco se mordió la lengua, esperaba que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso. ¿Y qué si era verdad? ¿Y qué si se había encariñado con el niño? Teddy era un descendiente de los Black como él, y debía ser respetado como tal. Quizás eso no tenía nada que ver, pero así pensaba Draco, que se rehusaba a admitir que le tuviera afecto al niño, aunque sus acciones demostraran lo contrario.

"Si te importa."—Repitió él. No se cansaría de insistir en eso, porque tenía que importarle, ¿qué sería de ellos sí a ella no le importaba nada? Teddy necesitaba una madre, y él… él… quizás él necesitaba una amiga. No una amiga con derechos precisamente, como las que solía tener, sino una amiga de verdad. ¿Pero cómo decirle eso a Hermione Granger?

No, no podía decírselo. En vez, la obligó a levantarse tomándola de la mano; ella se paró con dificultad, y se asustó cuando Draco utilizó su brazo libre para levantarla y echársela al hombro. Su primer instinto fue darle una patada, pero descubrió que estaba demasiado deprimida y débil para pelear, así que se dejó llevar.

Él la llevó hacia la habitación y la depositó con suma facilidad en la cama. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando cayó, pues a pesar de la suavidad del colchón, la espalda le dolía. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver qué hacía Draco. Él se había sentado en un costado de la cama con Teddy aún en brazos. El niño descansaba contra su cuerpo, durmiendo plácidamente. Draco se quedó mirando a Hermione a los ojos con un rostro lleno de seriedad.

"Descansa. Cuando te sientas mejor iremos a comprar una cuna."

Hermione lo observó por un momento mientras él se levantaba y se retiraba de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Una vez que había salido de su campo de visión, ella cerró los ojos, y permitió que el cansancio se apoderara de ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A: Aquí tenéis; ojalá os guste! Sé que es un poco depresivo, pero Hermione está así, no puede cambiar de un día para el otro. Saludos y muchas gracias por los reviews!

PD: Muchas gracias a eternaromántica-03 que me ha ayudado tanto con este capítulo!


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione yacía en su nueva cama. El colchón era mullido y la colcha suave, pero aquello no la reconfortaba. Sus pensamientos estaban con sus colegas capturados, que vivían—los que aún vivían—en condiciones inhumanas, obteniendo comida y agua sólo esporádicamente, sufriendo torturas de tanto en tanto, muriendo a manos de monstruos que disfrutaban haciéndolos sufrir. ¿Por qué ella tenía todas las comodidades posibles y ellos no? ¿Por qué ella había sido salvada y ellos no? ¿Qué la hacía especial? Si había algo de lo que estaba segura Hermione era de que ella no era especial; no, no se merecía nada de lo que tenía: no se merecía una cama mullida, ni calefacción para protegerse del invierno, ni comida en su estómago, ni instalaciones sanitarias dignas. Porque se había rendido, había sido capturada y dejó de luchar, mientras que sus compañeros, los pocos que aún eran libres, continuaban peleando por sobrevivir día a día.

Sus recuerdos se concentraron en Ron. Ron, su Ron, que había peleado incontables veces a su lado; Ron, que se había sacrificado para que ella pudiera vivir. ¿Qué pensaría si la viera ahora? Conviviendo con Draco Malfoy de todas las personas en el mundo, siendo cuidada y atendida por él, pretendiendo ser una familia con él. Si tuviera una tumba, estaría retorciéndose en ella. No sólo estaba traicionando a la Orden al convivir con Malfoy, sino que estaba insultando la memoria de su novio, de su único y verdadero amor.

Lo había perdido todo, a su novio, a sus amigos, a sus colegas, a sus padres. ¿Qué le quedaba? Un mortífago que decididamente estaba mal de la cabeza y un bebé. Ambos dependían de ella, y ella a su vez dependía de ellos. Pero Hermione no quería depender de nadie. Quería adueñarse de su vida y… ¿y hacer qué? ¿Volver con la Orden o intentar llevar una vida normal como quería Malfoy? Si volvía con la Orden, tendría que volver a pelear, arriesgándose a ser capturada otra vez, y una vez que eso sucediera, los mortífagos no tendrían la más mínima clemencia con ella. Si intentaba llevar una vida normal con Malfoy y Teddy, pretendiendo ser una familia, estaría traicionando a sus verdaderos amigos, actuaría en contra de sus principios.

Pero… la idea de volver al campo de batalla hacía que quisiera ocultarse debajo de las sábanas y no salir. No podía volver a pelear, no se sentía capaz. Era lo correcto, era su deber, pero no podía cumplirlo… no aún. ¿Quizás más adelante? ¿Quizás una vez que se sienta mejor? ¿Podría llegar a sentirse mejor? Ciertamente no lo parecía; puesto que la depresión es una sensación muy fuerte, que destroza a una persona por dentro… es un sentimiento que aparta la esperanza y la alegría, dejando sólo destrucción a su paso.

Y en ese momento ella no encontraba una salida. No quería sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Aún le daba miedo cerrar los ojos y sumirse en la oscuridad, pero no podía mantenerlos abiertos para siempre, así que, lentamente, bajó los párpados; el sueño, sin embargo, tardó en llegar, pues ella daba vueltas—como podía—en la cama. Su pierna empezaba a dolerle mucho, podía sentir su cicatriz palpitando. Era un dolor anormal, no sólo por la intensidad, sino por la duración y por el hecho de que no dolía constantemente, sino especialmente cuando ella se alteraba.

Hermione gimió de dolor, ¡a veces querría no tener esa pierna con tal de no tener que soportarlo! A pesar de eso, eventualmente logró dormirse, y a medida que dormía, su dolor se mitigaba…porque en su sueño podía ver a Ron.

Ron, con su piel pálida como la nieve, su cabello anaranjado, su rostro lleno de pecas. Su sonrisa dedicada especialmente a ella. Hermione estaba segura de que tenía una forma particular de sonreír que sólo le mostraba a ella. Estaba de vuelta con él, y nada podía hacerla más feliz. Su dicha era tal al abrazarlo, que ni siquiera se fijó en el ambiente a su alrededor, pues lo único que importaba era que estaba de vuelta con su amor.

Quizás no habían ganado la guerra, pero al menos estaban juntos, y lucharían juntos hasta el final.

El recuerdo de su tacto con su piel era tan nítido que podía sentirlo incluso en su sueño. Podía sentir sus besos en su cuello, su boca haciéndose camino hasta sus labios para finalmente besarla. Y cuando sus labios finalmente entraron en contacto, Hermione sintió una agradable sensación recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Así se sentía estar enamorada.

Cuando Ron se separó de ella, sus manos continuaron entrelazadas; y ella recién empezó a sentir pánico cuando él quiso soltarse.

"¡No, Ron!" Gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas, de la misma forma que había gritado aquel día en el campo de batalla. De repente, fue consciente del ambiente a su alrededor: era todo negro, y la figura de Ron empezaba a tomar distancia de ella, aunque sin darle la espalda.

"Déjame ir, Hermione."—Dijo la voz de Ron de forma decidida y suplicante a la vez.—"Déjame ir."

"¡No! ¡Llévame contigo!" Volvió a gritar Hermione, pero Ron ya había desparecido, y ella se quedó sola en la oscuridad. Otra vez.

Pasaron un par de horas para que se despertara, y cuando lo hizo, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado al otro lado de la cama, observándola.

"Estabas retorciéndote como si te doliera el estómago." Comentó Draco, su voz seria, sus ojos curiosos.

Ella miró a su alrededor con asombro, su corazón latía muy fuerte, sus ojos estaban lagrimosos. Ron se había ido, no había sido más que un sueño. Un muy buen sueño, pero un sueño despiadado y cruel, una mala pasada de su subconsciente. ¿Por qué tenía que soñar algo así? ¿Sólo para hacer que el dolor fuera más fuerte, más real? ¿Por qué su mente la llevaba a un lugar tan bello para luego arrebatárselo? Y aquél hombre a su costado, ¿por qué estaba ahí? Ron debería estar ahí, no Draco Malfoy. No un mortífago de todos los seres vivos existentes.

Hermione ignoró su comentario y lo miró a la cara; tenía la boca levemente abierta, sus ojos, muy grandes, lo observaban con una expresión desesperante. Lentamente se sentó en la cama, sintiendo todo el peso de su cuerpo. Miró sus brazos, tenían cicatrices y magulladuras, ella era así ahora, una herida tras otra.

¿Por qué no acabar de una vez? ¿Por qué no regresar con Ron definitivamente?

Draco notó que las manos de Hermione empezaron a temblar y él también entró en pánico. No era algo propio de un Malfoy, por supuesto, pero él, instintivamente, se alejó de la cama.

"Quiero regresar con él… ¡déjame regresar con Ron, por favor!"

Acto seguido, Hermione se desplomó en la cama y empezó a llorar, en un estado desesperante. Mientras que Draco, por su lado, la observaba atónito; estaba realmente loca, ¿realmente quería morir? ¿tan mala era su vida con él? ¿Por qué? Si él hacía todo lo posible porque ella estuviera bien; necesitaba una razón para vivir y le dio a Teddy, necesitaba un hogar y le consiguió un apartamento, necesitaba dinero y él estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo. Él proveía, ella debería estar feliz. ¿Qué se lo impedía? Aparentemente una comadreja muerta.

Lentamente, él se acercó a la cama otra vez y se sentó al lado de la muchacha. Había dejado a Teddy mirando televisión en el sofá, y era una suerte que pudiera quedarse allí solo porque de enterarse de la situación de Hermione, sus llantos serían insoportables. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Hermione dejó de llorar y levantó la cabeza para ver a Draco a la cara.

"Ten misericordia, por favor, ¡mátame!" Su voz era de súplica, y sus ojos denotaban no sólo tristeza sino también desesperación.

"¡¿Te oyes a ti misma?" Exclamó él, consternado; intentaba no gritar para no alarmar a Teddy en la habitación contigua; pero era complicado dada la situación.

"¡No entiendes!"—Le reprochó Hermione, con sus ojos llorosos—"La única forma que tengo de redimirme es morir."

"¿Redimirte de qué? ¿Quieres redimirte o volver con Weasley? Decídete."

"He traicionado a la Orden del Fénix, he traicionado a Ron, he traicionado todo en lo que creo. Nunca seré realmente libre, nunca estaré redimida si no muero."

"No los has traicionado, caíste en la batalla y fuiste capturada. Pudiste haber sido más cuidadosa, pero no fue tu intención dejarlos." A Draco le parecía innecesario explicarlo, pues era bastante obvio, pero parecía que Hermione necesitaba escucharlo.

"Pero teniendo la oportunidad no he intentado huir para regresar con ellos. Teniendo la oportunidad no he intentado matarte, ¿cómo justificas eso?"

Hermione tenía razón en eso, aunque a Draco le gustaba creer que no huía porque no podía. La realidad era que él no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que la re-capturó, pero en verdad, no podía tener los ojos abiertos constantemente, y tampoco podría estar con ella todo el tiempo si empezaba a trabajar. Y suponía que no había intentado matarlo porque simplemente no lo tenía en ella; no era capaz de hacer algo así.

"¿Por qué querrías matarme? Soy encantador." Dijo él con una sonrisa de película, esperando al menos sacarle una sonrisa a Hermione, pero ella no rió, simplemente ignoró su comentario; así que Draco prosiguió: "Y no veo por qué querrías huir teniendo todas las comodidades aquí. Además, ¿por qué querrías seguir peleando cuando aquí puedes vivir en paz?"

"Porque yo no soy así… de esta forma. Soy una guerrera, lucho por mis creencias, lucho por la libertad, por la igualdad…defiendo a los inocentes… o al menos lo hacía."—Tras una breve pausa, volvió a hablar con gravedad en la voz: "Ahora… ahora soy esclava de un mortífago."

¿Así que ese era el problema? ¿Se consideraba su esclava? Él no pensaba así de ella, aunque habría sido un pensamiento muy Malfoy. La consideraba más bien su compañera, no porque fueran amigos, ni colegas, sino porque tenían una meta en común—o al menos eso había creído él—sobrevivir.

"Ya no soy un mortífago; y tú no eres mi esclava." Dijo Draco con suma tranquilidad; a Hermione su tono le resultó curioso, como así también que dijera no ser ya un mortífago. A los efectos era igual, no dejaba de ser un asesino.

"¿Y qué soy sino tu esclava? ¿Tu ama de llaves?" Preguntó ella de forma sarcástica.

"Estamos juntos en esto, eres mi compañera." Contestó él a medida que se levantaba de la cama. "Ahora levántate, iremos a comprar una cuna."

Ella lo miró por un momento, y se mantuvo sentada donde estaba, sin pensar siquiera en moverse. "¿Por qué no vas tú?"—Dijo finalmente.—"Yo prefiero quedarme aquí."

"Porque no puedo manejarme sin ti aún. Y además, no confío en dejarte sola."

Sin embargo, Hermione no se movía de su posición, parecía estar decidida a permanecer en la cama. Así que, sin mediar más palabras, Draco se acercó a ella, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la habitación. Lo curioso fue que Hermione en ningún momento gritó, pataleó o se quejó. Draco apenas la miró a la cara, pero notó que su mirada era indiferente, parecía que nada le importaba ya.

Fuera del dormitorio, Hermione se quedó parada contra una pared, la cual parecía servirle de apoyo. Tenía la cabeza gacha, miraba al suelo. Sus brazos caían despreocupadamente a los costados de su cuerpo.

"Ponte tu abrigo." Le dijo Draco mientras apagaba el televisor y le ponía a Teddy su abrigo.

Hermione no hizo caso; Draco supuso que aún se sentía mal, y decidió llevarle el abrigo él mismo. Se paró a apenas dos pasos de ella con el abrigo en mano, ofreciéndoselo, pero ella ni siquiera reconoció su presencia. Y él, siendo el hombre poco paciente que era, volvió a tomarla del brazo y le puso el abrigo él mismo. Incluso le cerró los botones. Así de mal estaba Hermione; ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando Draco tomó su mano—un gesto extraño para ambos—e intentó dirigirla fuera del apartamento.

Sin embargo, Hermione no se movía por sí misma, y él no la iba a arrastrar. Esto exasperó a Draco, que soltó su mano repentinamente y la miró con furia en sus ojos.

"Sabes qué, puedes quedarte aquí. No me importa lo que te hagas." Acto seguido, sin mirar atrás, Draco abrió la puerta para salir, pasó y luego la cerró detrás suyo; estaba resuelto a hacer las cosas por sí mismo, por mucho que le pudiera costar. No podía usar a Hermione en ese estado, simplemente no era posible. ¿Cómo se vería además, que él la arrastrara por las calles de la ciudad? Era ridículo.

Una vez fuera, Hermione pudo escuchar cómo Draco cerraba la puerta con llave y se iba con Teddy. La muchacha dejó que sus rodillas cedieran y se arrodilló para sentarse en el piso con poco cuidado. No le importaba hacerse daño, no le importaba sentir más dolor del que sentía.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y era de día, pero ella no lograba enfocar los ojos en nada en particular, como si lo único que viera fuera oscuridad. Y es que en su mente no había más que oscuridad. Ron, Harry, sus amigos, sus compañeros de colegio y de lucha… todos cayendo muertos ante sus ojos. ¿Por qué ella era la única que quedaba viva?

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró hacia el techo. Estaba sola al fin, Draco se había ido y se había llevado a Teddy con él. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían? Probablemente bastante porque era factible que Malfoy se perdiera por andar solo, apenas sabía cómo tomar un taxi, y apenas Teddy se molestara por algo él se impacientaría.

Ella no estaba del todo segura de dejar a Teddy con Draco, pero quería creer que este último sería un buen primo/padre para el niño. Después de todo, Draco Malfoy era la única familia que le quedaba a Teddy, y viceversa. Hermione no se consideraba necesaria para la ecuación.

No, ella no era necesaria. Draco decía que sí, pero la realidad era que manejarse en el mundo muggle no era tan complicado. El problema de Malfoy probablemente era que le temía a lo desconocido, y era más sencillo tenerla a ella a su lado diciéndole qué era lo mejor que aprender por sí mismo. Habían huido de un régimen fascista, demoníaco, maligno, era verdad; el responsable había sido él, eso también era verdad… pero ella no había pedido nada de eso.

¿Qué necesidad había de vivir en un mundo que estaba tan mal? ¿Qué necesidad había de vivir en un mundo en el que reina el caos y la destrucción? Al menos en su país. Los otros países eran bastante pacíficos la última vez que tuvo noticias de ellos estando en la Orden; y por la información que había rescatado de los periódicos, no habrían misteriosas epidemias matando muggles en países cercanos a los del Reino Unido. Lo terrible de esa paz superficial, es que a los demás países no parece importarles lo que pasa en la sociedad mágica del Reino Unido. La Orden fue directo a Francia a pedir ayuda una vez que se perdió la guerra, se armó una junta para analizar el problema y se terminó decidiendo que los problemas internos de un país, mientras fueran internos, no le incumbían a otros países. Aunque, por supuesto, rechazaban enérgicamente cualquier tipo de violencia. ¿Pero de qué servía ese rechazo si no se ponía en acción? Eran sólo palabras, palabras con sentimiento pero sin sentido.

Así que la Orden, lo único útil que pudo conseguir en Francia fueron algunas personas, algunos soldados, no muchos, pero algunos sí que estaban dispuestos a colaborar a la causa inglesa. La mayoría de ellos mestizos que no querían que el poder de Voldemort llegara a su país. Así sería también en otros países, había asumido la Orden, pero a medida que uno se iba alejando del Reino Unido, la cantidad de voluntarios a unirse iba a disminuyendo. Los países más alejados de las islas se creían que el poder del Señor Oscuro no llegaría hasta ellos.

Pero los que estaban en la Orden, como Hermione, sabían que esa despreocupación les jugaría en contra; porque el Señor Oscuro sí llegaría a ellos. Eventualmente, cuando terminara de apoderarse del Reino Unido, iría a por otros países. Y no habría escapatoria.

No, no había escapatoria. Todo estaba perdido. No había vuelta atrás, ni había futuro. No había nada.

"Nada…" Susurró Hermione ante la soledad que la rodeaba. Cerró los ojos y se permitió sumirse en la oscuridad. Recordaba muy bien la oscuridad absoluta, esa oscuridad húmeda y desapacible. La humedad de estar bajo tierra, y su consecuente olor tedioso; más el hedor de la cantidad de personas que permanecían allí abajo con ella, sin posibilidades de que fuera de otra forma. Y los sonidos, los horribles sonidos que la acompañaban constantemente. Sí, lo recordaba todo.

Hermione empezó a respirar de forma rápida y fuerte, justamente lo contrario que uno tiene que hacer cuando quiere calmarse. Pero calmarse no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades ni de su mente, no, ella sólo podía pensar en que le faltaba el aire y lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Se estaba ahogando en su propio dolor.

Dolor, nostalgia, miedo; eso era lo que sentía. Se rodeó a sí misma con sus brazos para darse algo de confort. Pero sus brazos temblaban, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Era demasiado, demasiado doloroso, demasiado horrible. Podía ver, como si fueran flashbacks, imágenes de sus captores, imágenes de Ron, de Harry, de sus padres, las personas que más le importaban en el mundo; pero no eran buenas imágenes. Los veía sin vida, los veía torturados, los veía en la mazmorra con ella mientras que sus captores reían de esa forma peculiarmente maligna que tienen los mortífagos.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Caían torrencialmente de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, tampoco era que le interesara evitarlo… nadie la veía ni oía al fin y al cabo, igual que en la mazmorra. Estaba sola; la palabra, la soledad, hacía eco en su cabeza. Era tanto bueno como malo estar sola; y estaba a punto de descubrir por qué.

Lentamente se levantó y fue hacia la cocina; allí, los platos seguían sucios, también el piso y la pared por el plato que había estrellado ella. Pero eso ahora le era indiferente. Sólo podía pensar en el caos que era el mundo, su vida, su todo, mientras se dirigía a un cajón de la encimera, el cual abrió y del cual extrajo un largo cuchillo.

Una vez que tuvo el mango en la mano, volvió a dejarse caer al piso de rodillas. Echó su espalda contra la encimera y se quedó examinando el arma que tenía a mano. ¿Sería capaz de tomar su propia vida? ¿Por qué no? Tenía razones de sobra para dejar de vivir. Y ciertamente, continuar con su vida sólo podía implicar dos cosas: o seguir peleando para la Orden, o ser la niñera de Draco Malfoy. Esas eran sus únicas dos opciones. Una más noble que la otra, por supuesto.

Cabía preguntarse si merecía la pena continuar peleando; la última vez que estuvo en una reunión con la Orden, poco antes de ser capturada, los resultados no estaban a favor de su bando. Los mortífagos eran muchos más, y estaban mejor organizados, después de todo, al ser de familias en su mayoría ricas, tenían más recursos, y además no tenían que estar trasladándose constantemente para sobrevivir. A Hermione se le cayó una lágrima, sería mucho más honorable morir en el campo de batalla que por su propia mano.

¿Pero qué otra opción le quedaba? Moriría de una forma u otra, ¿por qué no acelerar el proceso?

Su otra opción era vivir una vida de mentiras con Draco Malfoy, viajando constantemente hasta que él estuviera seguro de que no serían encontrados. Cuidar de un bebé, criarlo en la medida de lo posible, y básicamente ser la mucama de Malfoy. Una vida relativamente cómoda, miserable pero cómoda.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba hecha para eso. Quizás no era una guerrera en el sentido estricto de la palabra, como le había dicho a Malfoy un rato antes, pero tenía que intentar serlo dadas las circunstancias. Tenía que pelear, tenía que luchar por un mundo mejor. Lo cierto era que a ella no le gustaba pelear, pero lo veía necesario, porque no sólo luchaba por ella, sino por otros también. Luchaba por un bien mayor, por un mundo mejor. Por supuesto que en sus buenos sueños se veía con Ron como su esposo, en una linda casa en la pradera, con dos hijos que eran la perfecta mezcla entre ellos dos. ¿Y qué haría de su vida en un escenario como ese? Donde hubiera paz y tranquilidad y no tuviera que preocuparse por nada más que el bienestar de sus hijos. Probablemente cuidaría de ellos tanto como pudiera, pero sin dejar de trabajar. Antes de eso incluso se animaría a terminar la escuela, no podría vivir consigo misma si no lo hacía dada la oportunidad.

¿Pero importaba realmente? Porque no existía la paz ni la tranquilidad, ni en el presente ni en el futuro próximo se veía venir. Además, Ron estaba muerto, así que quedaba descartado poder compartir una vida con él. Tener hijos no era una posibilidad, no en un mundo tan caótico. Y, de todos modos, si no era con Ron, ella no quería tenerlos.

No tenía ninguna esperanza, así que, ¿por qué continuar viviendo? Esta era una pregunta con la que tenía que vivir constantemente.

Hermione acercó el filo del cuchillo a su brazo lentamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o

A pesar del frío glacial que hacia fuera, Draco Malfoy estaba transpirando. Y no, no estaba corriendo, ni se debía al peso de un bebé de dos años y medio en sus brazos; transpiraba por los nervios de no saber qué hacer ante una situación prácticamente desconocida para él. Sabía que tenía que tomar el autobús, pero a pesar de que esperaba pacientemente en un banco de la vereda, ningún autobús aparecía para rescatarlo de su apuro. ¿Acaso los muggles, con esa ciencia que tenían, no eran capaces de enterarse cuando alguien debía tomar el bus? Después de esperar media hora sentado, a Draco le pareció que no.

Harto, con Teddy bien agarrado por sus brazos, Draco se levantó y empezó a caminar sobre la nieve recién caída, no sabía a dónde iba, pero pensaba encontrar a alguien que le dijera cómo tomar el autobús para encontrar una mueblería. Así que caminó hasta encontrarse con dos muchachas paradas cerca de la calle, al lado de un poste. Se veían tranquilas a pesar del frío y el hecho de que no parecían tener nada para hacer. Él no se molestó en pensar por qué estarían allí paradas, simplemente se dirigió hacia ellas y les habló:

"Disculpad,"—Dijo, llamando inmediatamente su atención. Las muchachas, que debían estar en sus veintitantos, tornaron las cabezas para ver a Draco a la cara, sus ojos, sin embargo, pasaron rápidamente a Teddy.

"Oh, ¡que adorable!"Dijo una de ellas con emoción, mientras que la otra sólo le sonreía.

"Si, gracias."—Dijo Draco de forma un tanto cortante, y luego, se apresuró en preguntar: "¿Sabéis dónde se puede tomar el autobús?"

Las muchachas dejaron de mirar a Teddy para ver a Draco con perplejidad, se observaron la una a la otra con miradas de cuestionamiento y luego volvieron a mirar a Draco. Acto seguido, una de ellas levantó una mano y señaló el poste que tenía al lado. "Aquí mismo." Dijo la muchacha.

Draco levantó la mirada para ver el cartel arriba del poste, el cual decía claramente "Parada de Autobús." Él se sonrojó y les agradeció.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando llegó el susodicho vehículo, mientras tanto las chicas se habían entretenido mimando a Teddy, lo cual fue un alivio para los brazos de Draco, que les permitió llevarlo sin poner reparos. Pensó en seducir a una de ellas, pero Hermione lo había dejado de mal humor, y además, las muchachas estaban demasiado ocupadas malcriando al niño.

Los cuatro subieron al autobús y tras pagar, las chicas se sentaron con Teddy, una al lado de la otra; Draco observó dónde se sentaban y, antes de ir con ellas, le habló al chofer: "¿El autobús para cerca de alguna mueblería para niños?" Preguntó.

El chofer lo pensó un momento con su ceño fruncido y le contestó: "Hay una en la avenida Steele al 2600, casi al final del recorrido."

"Gracias. Bajaré ahí."

Supuso que lo mejor sería sentarse cerca de las chicas que tenían a Teddy, pues tenía que aparentar ser un padre, y un padre no deja a su hijo con extraños y sin supervisión; así que aprovechó que había un asiento libre detrás de ellas y se sentó allí. Teddy estaba sentado sobre la falda de una de ellas, y al notar que Draco se sentaba detrás suyo, se paró y trató de alcanzarlo.

"Papapapa." Dijo mientras sus pequeños brazos se estiraban intentando tocar a Draco.

"¡Qué monada!" Exclamó una de las chicas.

Draco supuso que el niño era simpático, y también que sería mejor que lo llevara él para que no se pusiera a llorar por falta de atención, así que lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó en su falda. Las chicas se dieron vuelta para seguir mirando al niño. Sin duda era mejor que un perro para conocer mujeres. Él estuvo a punto de intentar conquistarlas, pero había algo que se lo impedía, o alguien mejor dicho.

No era Teddy el problema, sino Hermione Granger. Por algún motivo no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ¿habría hecho lo correcto dejándola sola? La realidad era que no podía arrastrarla, como ella parecía pretender, para que se moviera. Mucho menos teniendo que llevar a Teddy. Era sabido que ella quería con ansias morir, pero la realidad es que tuvo la oportunidad de tomar su propia vida más de una vez. Algo la detenía, probablemente temor o algún extraño sentido del honor que no era compatible con el suicidio; o quizás, muy en el fondo, quería vivir. Ojalá fuera así, pensó Draco, puesto que aún la necesitaba viva. Aún le quedaba mucho por aprender.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

n/a: Cuánto tiempo! A decir verdad no he tenido mucha inspiración con esta historia (ni con ninguna otra), pero son cosas que siempre pasan de tanto en tanto. En otras noticias, hace pocos días terminé de leer la trilogía "los juegos del hambre", el último libro, "el sinsajo", hermoso, me encantó, aunque también me puso un poco triste, pero terminó como yo quería en el departamento amoroso. ¿No sabéis de qué estoy hablando? Pues tenéis que leerlo! No tiene pérdida, está totalmente a la altura de Harry Potter, mucho mejor que Crepúsculo. Hay que tenerlo en la biblioteca.


	17. Chapter 17

El cuchillo estaba allí, en su mano. Hermione no necesitaba tocarlo para saber que estaba afilado, sólo con verlo se notaba. Se quedó observándolo por un largo rato, ponderando… preguntándose si era capaz de hacerlo. Lo único que debía hacer era efectuar un corte en una arteria mayor y se desangraría rápidamente. Sería doloroso, si, pero en su vida ya había tanto dolor… tanto físico como emocional. El emocional era el peor, sin duda alguna; había sobrevivido a la tortura, pero la culpa y la desesperación la acecharían por siempre.

Estaba decidida, así que acercó lentamente la punta del arma hacia su cuello, y dejó que la hoja reposara sobre la piel que cubría su arteria carótida; un corte allí sería fatal, no habría forma de que sobreviviera, sobretodo estando sola. Lo único que debía hacer era asegurarse de no vacilar, aguantar el dolor mientras perforaba su piel.

No había nada, absolutamente nada que le impidiera hacerlo. Al cerrar los ojos, pudo ver con claridad el rostro de Ron. ¿Qué le depararía la muerte? ¿Se reuniría con él? ¿Le daría paz? ¿O simplemente dejaría de sentir? Cómo anhelaba eso, dejar de sentir. Dejar de sentir dolor, temor, agonía, melancolía, angustia, culpa; en suma, depresión. Una de sus preguntas rondaba especialmente en su mente, al morir… ¿encontraría paz? ¿O todos sus actos pendientes derivarían en dejarla como un fantasma condenado a deambular eternamente la faz de la tierra?

La idea de continuar su vida después de la muerte como un fantasma la asustó más de lo que le producía tener un cuchillo contra su cuello. ¿Y si no encontraba paz al morir? ¿Y si estaba equivocada? Su pulso tembló; estaba vacilando… pero no podía vacilar, estaba segura de que morir era el paso correcto. Así que presionó el cuchillo contra su piel.

Efectuó un corte, aunque no un corte lo suficientemente profundo, pues apenas sintió cómo el cuchillo perforaba su piel, lo quitó inmediatamente. _Instinto de supervivencia_, se dijo a sí misma, maldiciéndose porque, irónicamente, la parte menos racional de su cerebro haya actuado. ¿O quizás era la más racional? A decir verdad ya no lo sabía.

Sintió una punzada de dolor cuando miró la hoja del cuchillo, la cual apenas tenía un hilillo de sangre. Podía sentir el corte, pero apenas era un rasguño, no le quitaría la vida. ¿Por qué había vacilado? ¿Qué le impedía quitarse la vida? ¿Había sido sólo su instinto de supervivencia activado por el dolor? Había una razón por la cual las armas blancas eran las menos utilizadas en los suicidios, era demasiado fácil vacilar en el momento preciso.

Hermione dejó el cuchillo a su lado en el piso, llevó con dificultad sus rodillas hacia su pecho, y abrazó sus piernas. Enterró la cabeza entre ellas, dejando que los mechones de su cabello cayeran completamente hacia sus costados. Sentía una angustia muy intensa, pero por alguna razón no podía llorar. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, empezando por sus brazos y siguiendo por sus piernas. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no derramó ni una lágrima. Había querido tomar su vida, y falló, pero no por causas ajenas a su voluntad. No era que no quisiera morir, no era que tuviera miedo a la muerte… la ansiaba, y sin embargo, no había sido capaz de presionar la hoja con más fuerza contra su piel.

_`¿Y si no encuentro paz del otro lado? O, peor aún, ¿Y si vuelvo a nacer en este mundo?` _

Su mente se quedó inmersa considerando esas posibilidades. No tenía forma de saber lo que le esperaría. No tenía ninguna certeza. _No_, se dijo a sí misma, _lo que habla es el miedo, no la lógica_. Y la lógica le dictaba que debía tener esperanza de encontrar paz del otro lado. Su misma lógica, sin embargo, la llevó a hacerse otra pregunta: ¿No debía tener esperanza en la vida, en el futuro? Ahora mismo el futuro se veía negro, pero… ¿acaso no era posible derrocar al Señor Oscuro? Sus amigos y ella habían estado tan cerca de lograrlo… sólo les faltaba el último horcrux, uno que no habían podido encontrar, uno que ni siquiera sabían qué era.

Hermione volvió a temblar al recordar a sus amigos, un fuerte sentimiento de anhelo y melancolía le sobrevino. Ron, Harry… ellos murieron por la causa, jamás le perdonarían que tomara su propia vida, bajo ningún concepto. No sin siquiera haber intentado tomar ventaja de la segunda oportunidad que se le había dado.

Se levantó con dificultad y se llevó una mano al cuello para rozar su rasguño. Unas pocas gotas de sangre mancharon las yemas de sus dedos, realmente no había llegado muy lejos. Reprimiendo un suspiro, caminó hacia el baño y allí se lavó las manos y el cuello. Había comprado una caja de tiritas en el mercado, así que tomó una y se la colocó sobre el corte sin pensar demasiado en ello. Luego regresó a la cocina y observó el desastre que era.

Un plato yacía destrozado en el piso, salsa de tomate adornando el punto de la pared dónde se había estrellado el objeto. A Hermione le sorprendió haber tenido la fuerza suficiente como para estrellar un plato contra la pared y que éste se hiciera pedazos. Sin duda alguna había sido producto de la adrenalina, pues no sentía la más mínima capacidad de volver a hacer algo así.

Buscó en el armario de la cocina palita y escoba, así como unos trapos y una bolsa, con lo cual se dispuso a limpiar. No lo había pensado demasiado, simplemente no le parecía correcto dejar eso así. No era que le gustara la idea de tener que limpiar, pero la realidad era que ella había hecho eso, le correspondía a ella limpiarlo.

Intentó no pensar en más nada mientras refregaba esas manchas para quitarlas de la pared; y al terminar, descubrió que necesitaba ocupar su tiempo con algo. Si se permitía tener un tiempo a solas para pensar detenidamente las cosas, probablemente acabaría completamente dominada por su depresión. Por alguna razón no quería permitir que sucediera eso.

Fue difícil quitar las manchas de salsa de tomate de la pared, aquel trabajo le tomó más de una hora de su tiempo, pero al final logró que esa parte de la pared quedara más reluciente que el resto. Satisfecha con su trabajo, consideró que quizás podría seguir con los platos, era mejor que no hacer nada. Lo que sí, no lavaría el plato de Draco, sólo el de Teddy. Malfoy tendría que ocuparse de sus propias cosas.

Cuando terminó, cuando se quedó sin nada más para hacer, se dirigió a la sala de estar como una autómata, pues parecía que alguien más dirigía sus pasos y no ella. Aún le costaba caminar, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrada a su cojera que no le dio importancia. En la sala, se sentó cuidadosamente en el sofá y cerró los ojos. No tenía ganas de dormir, ni tampoco de pensar, sólo quería… quería distraerse. El próximo paso lógico era encender el televisor, pero al hacerlo, Hermione descubrió que no podía enfocar la vista. Las imágenes… era doloroso verlas. No por lo que mostraban, sino porque sus ojos requerían un gran esfuerzo para ver con nitidez. Día a día había sobrellevado bien su problema con la vista, puesto que por lo general se dejaba guiar por Malfoy, y entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose bastante a las cosas, no tenía tantas dificultades para ver, pero ya se había hecho la idea de que leer no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades. Quien sabe lo que los mortífagos le habían hecho en los ojos.

Le sobrevino un estremecimiento al pensar en esos seres despiadados. No, no debía pensar en ellos, no podía permitir que esos mal nacidos dominaran su mente cuando estaba finalmente fuera de su alcance. No tenían poder sobre ella, ya no.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención tras unos pocos minutos. Hermione apagó el televisor y se dirigió a la puerta. Una parte de su mente le dijo que debía estar alerta, que podía ser peligroso atender al llamado; pero la parte más racional de su cabeza le dijo que Malfoy había tomado muchas precauciones para que no fueran encontrados, y, además, los mortífagos no tocarían la puerta, la derribarían para entrar directamente.

En puntas de pie, observó a través de la mirilla y así logró ver que había al menos una persona del otro lado; no lograba verla con nitidez, pero se percataba de que tenía el cabello gris y una estatura baja. Parecía ser una anciana. Su suposición fue acertada, pues al abrir la puerta logró ver con mayor claridad a la mujer, cuyos ancianos ojos la observaban de forma expectante.

"Buenas tardes, querida. Soy la señora McAvoy, la vecina del apartamento de al lado."

Hermione había supuesto que sería alguien que vivía en el edificio; se preocupó un poco al pensar que quizás le había molestado escuchar a Teddy llorando, o quizás había oído la pelea que mantuvo ella con Malfoy. Pero eso había pasado hacía rato ya. Hermione se tomó un momento para contestar al saludo, estuvo a punto de decirle su verdadero nombre a esa señora, cuya amabilidad la había tomado por sorpresa, pero por suerte recordó rápidamente que tenía un nuevo nombre falso.

"Isabelle Lacroix." Dijo ella, extendiéndole tímidamente la mano.

La señora McAvoy se la estrechó con fuerza y continuó mirándola de forma expectante. Hermione se percató entonces de que la anciana quería ser invitada a pasar. "Pase, por favor." Le pidió Hermione, haciéndose a un lado.

La anciana pasó con un buen ritmo, Hermione notó que estaba en buena forma a pesar de su avanzada edad. No era muy alta, pero sí que era delgada, y tenía un paso decidido. No le costaba caminar como le pasaba a Hermione. No vestía de forma anticuada tampoco, como las mujeres mayores suelen hacer, sino que tenía unos simples pantalones de vestir y un suéter verde lima; llevaba su cabello suelo, el cual le llegaba a los hombros.

"El apartamento está exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vi. Al menos esta parte." Comentó la señora mientras observaba a su alrededor con los brazos en jarras, parecía que aquello le resultaba extraño.

"Llegamos hoy." Dijo Hermione medio a la defensiva, aunque no estaba segura de tener que comportarse así.

"Si, lo sé. Por eso me extraña no ver ni cajas ni maletas desperdigadas por todas partes. Quise esperar unas horas para pasar a saludaros porque supuse que estarían ocupados con la mudanza, y parece que fue acertado hacerlo, pues ya habéis terminado, ¿o me equivoco? "

"Si, terminamos pronto con la mudanza… no nos trajimos mucho más que ropa…"—Al observar a su alrededor, Hermione notó que el sofá tenía una buena cantidad de muñecos de peluche, había algunos cochecitos de juguete en el suelo también.—"…y juguetes." Agregó la muchacha mientras se aproximaba al sofá y recogía los juguetes rápidamente.

"Oh, no te molestes, querida."—Le dijo la señora McAvoy con una sonrisa.—"Como madre de 6 hijos y 21 nietos, sé lo difícil que es mantener una casa ordenada."

"¿Seis hijos?" Hermione intentó no sonar sorprendida, pero no pudo. Siempre le había sorprendido conocer parejas con tantos niños, simplemente porque ella había sido una hija única. Sintió, a su vez, una punzada de dolor al recordar a Ron y a su familia tan numerosa.

"Y todos varones, debo agregar."—Continuó la mujer con su sonrisa, obviamente tenía gratos recuerdos de esa época.—"¿Puedes imaginarte lo que es eso?"

"No, a decir verdad, no."—En ese momento, Hermione sintió la extraña necesidad de contarle una verdad a aquella mujer que parecía tan amable.—"Soy hija única, y mis padres lo eran también, así que no tuve ni hermanos ni primos. Siempre fuimos sólo nosotros tres." Al decir eso, Hermione terminó de juntar los juguetes y descubrió que no tenía dónde ponerlos. "Enseguida regreso." Dijo mientras se dirigía al dormitorio para depositar los juguetes en la cama. Era sólo una solución temporal, pero era mejor que dejarlos dónde estaban antes.

Al regresar a la sala de estar, Hermione invitó a la señora McAvoy a sentarse en el sofá, y juntas se sentaron, una a cada lado. Hermione descansaba las manos, un tanto nerviosa, en su falda, y miraba de allí a la señora McAvoy repetidamente, sin saber qué decir. Se sintió aliviada cuando esta rompió el silencio.

"Veo que estás casada; y deduzco que tienes al menos un hijo. De unos 2 años por lo que pude oír hoy."

Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué había oído, si acaso hubo gente hablando de ellos; pero pronto se percató de que la anciana se refería a que había oído a Teddy llorar. Se sonrojó levemente al hablar: "Si, Thierry. Tiene dos años y medio… y lamento mucho que la haya molestado. En general es bastante tranquilo, no suele tener berrinches."

"Está bien, querida; como ya te he dicho, estoy más que acostumbrada a los niños. Es normal que lloren, así como es normal que unos padres primerizos tengan dificultades controlándolos."

En ese momento, mientras la mujer asentía levemente con la cabeza, Hermione se percató que debería haberle ofrecido una taza de té; esto hizo que se sonrojara aún más.

"Disculpe, ¿querría tomar algo? ¿una taza de té quizás? Me temo que no tengo café pero…"

"No, no, no te molestes."—Dijo ella al mismo tiempo que alargaba un brazo y colocaba su mano en el hombro de la muchacha.—"Pero dime, ¿Cómo te trata la vida en Canadá? Es un largo viaje desde… ¿de dónde eres? Tu apellido es francés pero tu acento es del Reino Unido." Luego retiró la mano; Hermione se había sorprendido un poco por el contacto.

"Soy francesa."—Mintió Hermione, un tanto decepcionada al percatarse de lo fácil que le resultaba mentir.—"Pero viví con mi esposo unos años en el Reino Unido, de ahí el acento… ¿está segura de que no puedo ofrecerle un té?"

"Segura."—La señora volvió a sonreír, y por alguna razón, la muchacha se sintió a gusto con ella. Tanto que se sentía culpable por tener que mentirle.—"Tú esposo a salido con tu hijo, ¿verdad?"

"Si, salieron a comprar unas cosas. Ya deben de estar por regresar." Contestó Hermione intentando fingir una sonrisa. A decir verdad no le alegraba la perspectiva de que Malfoy regresara.

"Sabes, me encantará cuidar de tu hijo cuando me necesites, querida. Soy muy buena con los niños, y tengo tiempo libre. ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Ya tienes dónde trabajar aquí? ¿Ya sabes dónde vas a dejar al niño?"

Vaya, eran muchas preguntas, y Hermione no tenía respuestas precisas para todas. No podía decirle a aquella mujer que no tenía los estudios terminados, ni que no tenía dónde trabajar, que no tenía una profesión… eso sería lo mismo que decirle que había entrado al país con papeles falsos.

"Soy ama de casa." Contestó Hermione mirando abajo, a sus manos. Tenía mucho respeto por las mujeres que se quedaban en casa para cuidar de sus hijos, pero le daba vergüenza tener que decir que era una de ellas, simplemente porque había querido hacer mucho más con su vida que tener un hijo y dedicarse a cuidar de él. En su momento había querido estudiar derecho, convertirse en una abogada, luego casarse y pensar en tener hijos. Pero al haberlos tenido, se habría dedicado a trabajar además de cuidar de ellos. De haber ganado la guerra, sin duda ese habría sido el camino que habría seguido. Pero ya no tenía posibilidades de hacer algo así, y de poder hacerlo, a lo mejor ni siquiera querría hacerlo ya… era deprimente darse cuenta de que no tenía expectativas para el futuro.

Hermione volvió a sentir una mano sobre su hombro, y cómo esa mano se lo apretaba de forma afectuosa. La señora volvió a hablar: "Eso no tiene nada de malo querida, yo también fui ama de casa. Con seis hijos no se puede tener otro trabajo que educar de ellos. Es sólo que pensé que como eres una mujer moderna serías de las que se dedican a trabajar."

"Ese era el plan." De repente, Hermione se encontró diciendo eso, sin saber con seguridad cómo continuar; y la verdad no quería hacerlo, no quería tener que inventarse una historia, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía arriesgarse a levantar sospechas, por más que aquella mujer no tuviera, probablemente, ningún contacto con el mundo mágico, uno nunca podía estar completamente seguro.—"Pero quedé embarazada y…"

La señora McAvoy notó que la muchacha no podía continuar, y, suponiendo que le costaba hablar del tema, continuó por ella: "Y dejaste que tu esposo se ocupara de vosotros."

Oh, ¡en qué lío se había metido! Malfoy tampoco tenía una coartada, no tenía la más mínima habilidad para el trabajo, no tenía ni siquiera conocimientos sobre el mundo muggle, ¿qué podía decir sobre él? Porque tenía que decir algo, tenía que inventarle una profesión. Pero si hacía eso, la señora McAvoy esperaría que él trabajara de eso en Canadá, o al menos que buscara trabajo relacionado con eso. Quizás… quizás podría evadir el tema.

Así que Hermione asintió con la cabeza e intentó desviar levemente el tema de conversación. "A decir verdad nos casamos cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Antes habíamos estado juntos unos cuantos años."—Sonrió nerviosamente y preguntó con rapidez: "¿Cuántos años estuvo casada usted?"

"Treintaicinco años. Mi esposo falleció hace 7 años, desde entonces vivo aquí."

"Debe estar muy familiarizada con el edificio. ¿Son agradables los vecinos?" Cuestionó Hermione, intentando alejarse del tema familiar.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Aunque, claro, es un edificio de más de 30 pisos, encontrarás de todo. Yo he vivido aquí 7 años y me temo que no los conozco a todos. Sí me aseguro de conocer al menos a los de mi mismo piso. La otra familia que vive en este piso es… bueno, digamos que tienen otra cultura. Así que no te sorprendas si no vienen a darte la bienvenida o si los escuchas gritándose en chino en el pasillo. Más allá de eso son bastante tranquilos. En este país la gente vive tranquila, ¿sabes? No sé cómo será en Francia, pero aquí…"

Hermione había tenido suerte, pues logró desviar el tema de forma muy sutil, de modo que la anciana ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuál había sido su intención. Años atrás, ya había estudiado algo sobre Canadá, y sabía bastante sobre qué tipo de país era; de modo que mientras la señora McAvoy hablaba de su país, Hermione no hizo más que asentir con una cortés sonrisa. Intentó concentrarse en lo que decía, puesto que era una forma de distraerse y no pensar en sus propios problemas.

"Por cierto, no he podido evitar notar que te cuesta caminar. ¿Qué te sucedió?" Sin duda alguna, era una mujer directa. Al menos para esa pregunta Hermione no tenía que devanarse los sesos.

"Estuve en un accidente automovilístico. Mi pierna… no quedó muy bien."

"¿Es grave? ¿Podrás volver a caminar normalmente?" Preguntó la anciana con un destello de preocupación en su arrugado rostro.

Al menos, para contestar a eso, Hermione no tenía que mentir del todo. "No lo sé. Pero es muy probable que no. Sin embargo, no es algo que me preocupe demasiado."

Por alguna razón, la condición de su pierna no era algo que la deprimiera. Si, era molesto y doloroso, a veces sentía punzadas de dolor que le recorrían la herida de magia negra que había quedado en la parte superior de la pierna, y era probable que nunca lograra recuperarse de eso… pero habiendo sufrido tanto en las mazmorras, era difícil sentir autocompasión por esa herida en particular. Hermione suponía que alguna parte de su mente simplemente estaba agradecida por estar continuar con vida, y era normal salir de una situación como la que tuvo ella con una herida de guerra.

"Lo siento mucho, querida. Debió haber sido horrible; y no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin poder correr."

"¿Usted corre?" Preguntó Hermione con sorpresa. Parecía que la señora estaba en buen estado, pero no se imaginaba que alguien tan mayor corriera por gusto.

"Troto todas las mañanas. ¿Cómo crees que logro mantenerme en forma?" Dijo esta con otra sonrisa.

En su momento, a Hermione le había gustado correr como ejercicio, era algo vigorizante; sin embargo, desde que correr empezó a implicar que su vida estaba en peligro, no podía decir que lo extrañara particularmente.

El sonido de unas llaves detrás de la puerta de entrada interrumpió la conversación de las dos mujeres. Ambas dirigieron sus ojos hacia la puerta, y observaron cómo se abría para revelar a Draco, cargando a Teddy en un brazo. Los ojos de ellos se posaron primero en la extraña en la sala de estar, luego en Hermione.

Hermione se apresuró en levantarse y con el movimiento de una mano los presentó. "Señora McAvoy, este es mi esposo, Alexandre, y nuestro hijo Thierry. Alec, la señora McAvoy es nuestra vecina."

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco le mostró una reluciente sonrisa a la invitada. Caminó hacia ella luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y le ofreció la mano para estrechar. Cuando la señora le dio la mano, él, en vez de estrechársela, se la besó y dijo: "Un gusto."

Teddy observaba a la señora con curiosidad en su puesto, siendo cargado por su padre adoptivo. Hermione no podía creer, por su lado, que Malfoy se comportara de esa forma con una muggle, y casi se queda con la boca abierta de la impresión.

"¡Oh! ¡Qué encantador!" Exclamó la señora McAvoy, riéndose amablemente.

Draco no soltó inmediatamente la mano de la señora—otro motivo de asombro para Hermione—y posó sus ojos en los dedos de esta, sonrió otra vez cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos y habló con lo que parecía… emoción. "¡Pero si usted tiene, además de una belleza abrazadora, dedos de pianista!"

La señora McAvoy abrió más aún los ojos, asombrada más por la deducción del muchacho que por su halago. Hermione sintió la repentina necesidad de sentarse, y viendo que Teddy empezaba a moverse de un lado para el otro en el brazo de Draco, se acercó hacia ellos para tomar al niño y sentarse con él en el sofá mientras los otros dos adultos se ponían a hablar.

"¿Tú también tocas, muchacho?" Le preguntó la señora McAvoy a Draco con una ligera sonrisa mientras apartaba delicadamente su mano.

"Aprendí a tocar el piano de niño."—Draco asintió con la cabeza al decir aquello, y una vez que Hermione le había quitado a Teddy del brazo, estiró un poco el brazo resentido por el peso del niño.—"Mi madre me enseñó; tuve que practicar todos los días por alrededor de 7 años."

"Ahora, dime la verdad."—De repente, la señora McAvoy se puso seria, y Draco se preguntó qué había hecho mal por un momento, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.—"¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no tocas un piano?"

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Lo más fácil habría sido mentir, por supuesto, pero por alguna razón se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo cuál era la verdad. Tocar el piano siempre había sido algo placentero para él, aunque su madre se lo imponía como una obligación. El recuerdo de su madre hizo que los ojos de Draco se volvieran algo fríos y distantes por un momento, por pensar en el dolor que le suponía no tenerla ya a su lado. Pero no podía dejar que sus sentimientos se entrevieran, le habían hecho una pregunta normal, y debía responder normalmente. La verdad era que había dejado de tocar el piano una vez que el Señor Oscuro empezó a rondar su hogar en carne y hueso.

"Unos 5 o 6 años si no me equivoco." Contestó Draco tras ponderar la respuesta un momento.

La señora McAvoy negó con la cabeza lentamente, en un gesto de reprobación. "Estoy segura de que desperdicias tu talento, muchacho, yo también reconozco las manos de un pianista, y sin duda alguna tú estás hecho para tocar. Dime, ¿cuál es tu compositor preferido?"

"Haydn."—Respondió Draco sin necesidad de pensárselo dos veces. Siempre había tenido muy en claro cuál era su compositor preferido, pues era de quien más obras había tocado, cuyas obras más lo habrían conmovido… en el supuesto de que fuera un hombre que se conmoviera, lo cual no era el caso.

"Muy buena elección. Tengo algunas partituras de sus mejores obras. Cuando tengas tiempo puedes venir a mi apartamento, viendo que no tienes piano tendrás que conformarte con el mío. Trae a tu esposa y al niño, siempre es de agradecerse la compañía en la casa de una viuda."

"Es usted muy amable, Señora." Le dijo Draco, y Hermione consideró que sólo le hacía falta hacer una reverencia por la forma tan educada en la que se comportaba.

La señora le sonrió otra vez y luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban Hermione y Teddy. Hermione estaba sentada con Teddy en la falda, ella los observaba a ellos hablar, mientras que Teddy intentaba sacarse el abrigo que tenía puesto. Hermione obviamente no se había percatado de que el niño estaba incómodo, pues había estado demasiado concentrada en la conversación que mantenían los otros dos adultos.

"Thierry tiene calor, querida, ¿no le quitarás el abrigo?" Le preguntó la señora a Hermione con una voz dulce y curiosa a la vez. Hermione miró enseguida hacia abajo y se sonrojó al notar que Teddy luchaba contra los botones de su pequeña chaqueta. ¡Qué mal aspecto debía estar dando ella como madre! No tuvo que mirar a Draco para saber que él pensaba lo mismo.

De inmediato, desabrochó los botones del abrigo del niño y se lo quitó, dejándolo a un lado. "Lo siento, pequeño, ¿estás mejor?" Le preguntó a su supuesto hijo.

"No." Contestó Teddy mirándola a los ojos con aprobación. Lógicamente había querido decir que sí, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a oír la palabra "no" que pensaba que esa era la respuesta para todo.

Hermione le sonrió, y luego se volvió a la señora McAvoy, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Draco habló: "Debe disculpar a mi esposa, señora McAvoy, me temo que está muy enferma y a veces se encierra en sí misma."

"¿Enferma?" Preguntó la mujer mayor, mirando primero a Hermione, luego a Draco, y luego a Hermione otra vez. Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como platos, no se esperaba que a Malfoy se le ocurriera decir algo así, y no terminaba de comprender a qué venía eso.

"Sufre del corazón." Contestó Draco con fingida preocupación.

"¡Oh! ¡Pero es tan joven!" La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho, totalmente sorprendida. Aunque luego lo pensó más detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento aquella muchacha le había parecido un ejemplo de buena salud. "Aunque sí, debo admitir que estás muy delgada, querida. Eso no puede ser saludable." Dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione.

"No come como debería."—Comentó Draco negando lentamente con la cabeza en señal de exasperación.

"¿No?"—La señora observó nuevamente a Hermione, parecía estar evaluándola de algún modo.—"Sabes, resulta que soy una excelente cocinera, querida. Te traeré uno de mis pasteles y verás cómo aumentas de peso enseguida."

Al escuchar eso, anonada, Hermione vio como Draco sonreía discretamente, y ella hizo un ademán para levantarse de la bronca que sentía hacia él. Sin embargo, el peso de Teddy y el dolor de su pierna se lo impidieron, y tuvo que quedarse allí sentada para dirigirse a la anciana mujer. "Señora McAvoy, es usted muy amable, pero eso no será necesario. Usted descubrirá que mi esposo tiene una tendencia a ser muy exagerado; sé que estoy muy delgada, pero hago lo posible por comer como es debido."

"¿Estás segura de eso, cariño?" La pregunta venía de Draco, en su rostro había un desafío, como si estuviera listo para pelear allí y ahora. Obviamente no le gustaba ser contradicho, y la fingida dulzura de su voz era sólo una fachada para presentar ante la vecina.

"Sabes que sí." Hermione, sin embargo, no pudo esconder la furia de su voz. La señora McAvoy se dio cuenta de que los ánimos estaban turbulentos en ese momento.

"Creo que será mejor que me vaya ahora." Sugirió la anciana al percatarse de que Hermione estaba echando chispas con sólo mirar a su esposo.

"Lo siento, señora, no queremos incordiarla con nuestros problemas."—Dijo Draco, dirigiéndose a la anciana que ya se dirigía a la puerta. Él se acercó para abrirla.

"Isabelle, querida, llámame cuando quieras. Y tú, Alexandre, espero que algún día te pases por mi apartamento también, tengo un amplio repertorio de Haydn."

Una vez que la anciana se marchó, Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró a Hermione, devolviéndole la furiosa mirada. Sus ojos se posaron luego en su cuello, donde había una tirita cubriendo lo que Draco sólo podía suponer que era una herida.

"¿¡Por qué tenías que decirle que estaba enferma!" Le criticó Hermione enseguida, pero él ignoró su pregunta.

"¿Qué tienes en el cuello?" Preguntó en vez.

"No es de tu incumbencia."—Contestó ella inmediatamente. Intentaba mantener una voz calmada para que Teddy no se alterara; y notó que Malfoy hacía lo mismo. Parecía que Teddy era lo único en lo que podían estar de acuerdo.

Malfoy se acercó a ella con paso decidido y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Ella, de forma automática e instintiva, intentó alejarse de él, pero Malfoy fue más rápido y llevó su mano al cuello de ella, quitándole de un tirón la tirita, y así, revelando un fino rasguño que hacía no mucho había dejado de sangrar.

"¡Oye!"

"¿Cómo te hiciste eso?"—Preguntó Draco con un extraño tinte de lo que parecía consternación.—"No lo tenías cuando me marché."

Ella no quería mirarlo a la cara, pero por alguna razón, el odio que irradiaba de todo su ser la compelía a verlo directamente a los ojos, y decirle así, de forma silenciosa, lo que pensaba de él con la mirada.

"¿Qué te importa?" Contestó Hermione con desdén.

Había algo en su mirada odiosa que molestaba a Draco, algo en su voz rencorosa que le quitaba la poca paciencia que tenía, y algo en su actitud que, por alguna enfermiza razón, le atraía. El sentimiento que le ganó, sin embargo, fue la molestia. La muchacha se estaba comportando como una maldita niñata, y él sólo había querido informarse sobre su estado de salud.

A regañadientes, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener una voz lo más tranquilizadora posible en frente de Teddy—que estaba ocupado jugando con un peluche, completamente ajeno a la discusión y tensión creciente entre sus padres adoptivos—volvió a hablar: "Mira, Isabelle, te diré porque le dije a aquella anciana que estás enferma; resulta que no confío en ti, ¿te sorprende? Tienes una actitud autodestructiva que no me resulta nada conveniente para mis planes; y en vistas de que te necesito viva, necesitaré un par extra de ojos. Esos ojos serán aquella anciana, que cuando yo no esté se asegurará de venir a tocarte la puerta para ver que has comido bien y que no estás tirada en un charco de sangre. ¿Entiendes?"

Así que ese era su plan—pensó una enfadada Hermione—conseguir que la anciana se compadeciera de ella para que fuera a verla de vez en cuando, y así controlarla. No le parecía el más astuto de los planes, puesto que ella era completamente capaz de quitarse la vida con o sin supervisión, pero tampoco era del todo descabellado.

En respuesta, Hermione quitó a Teddy de su falda y lo colocó en las piernas de Malfoy. Ambos muchachos la miraron sin comprender del todo, y ella, ajena a sus miradas, intentó levantarse, con la simple idea de darle la espalda a Draco Malfoy e irse al dormitorio para no tener que verle la cara. Sin embargo, al hacer un ademán para ponerse en pie, la muchacha cayó sentada nuevamente en el sofá. No había sido obra suya, ni de Malfoy, sino de su pierna. La herida le escocía la piel y le impedía moverse con libertad. Hermione había notado que muchas veces la herida parecía responder a sus cambios de humor: dolía constantemente, pero más cuando estaba enfadada.

Draco notó cómo Hermione se llevaba las dos manos a la pierna y cerraba los ojos intentando tolerar el dolor. No tuvo que preguntar nada, aunque ella no lo tuviera del todo claro, él había visto esa herida más de una vez, e incluso había intentado curársela sin éxito. Sin que Hermione lo notara, Draco dejó a Teddy a un lado en el sofá y se levantó, caminó con paso firme hacia un sector de la sala de estar dónde estaba su bolsita mágica, y de allí empezó a sacar algunos pequeños frascos de diversos colores. Examinó unos cuantos hasta dar con el que quería, y una vez que lo tuvo en la mano, volvió hacia donde estaba su supuesta esposa.

"Quítate el pantalón." Le dijo Draco, sabiendo que la frase no sonaba de lo mejor y que ella probablemente lo insultaría en respuesta. Pero, a decir verdad, no tenía otra forma de decírselo. Hermione continuaba agarrándose la pierna con fuerza, como si la presión fuera a aliviarla de alguna forma.

"¿Qué qué?" Preguntó ella entreabriendo los ojos para ver si Malfoy hablaba en serio.

"Mira, no será nada que no haya visto antes. Sólo quítate el pantalón así te aplico un ungüento en la herida. No te la curará, pero aliviará el dolor."

A todo esto, Teddy había dejado de jugar con su peluche y se había acercado a Hermione, la observaba con preocupación. Le costaba comprender lo que sucedía, pero se daba cuenta de que algo estaba mal con su madre adoptiva, y le preguntaba repetidamente qué le sucedía de una forma un tanto entreverada pero que Hermione podía entender.

"No es nada, Teddy, vuelve a jugar."—Le dijo Hermione, ignorando a Draco. Aunque luego se dirigió a él para hacerle una petición.—"¿Puedes encenderle el televisor? Así se distrae."

Lo que sucedió en los siguientes minutos fue de lo más extraño para los dos adultos. Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo, ya que Draco le había encendido el televisor a Teddy, y este último quedó hipnotizado por una serie de televisión en la que un gato perseguía a un ratón. Luego, a regañadientes, Hermione permitió que Malfoy le ayudara a quitarse el pantalón—lo cual fue incómodo y doloroso por diversos motivos—y así, Draco empezó a aplicarle un ungüento de color amarillo en la herida.

Era muy extraño, puesto que estaba siendo tocada por un mortífago, pero sus suaves masajes en la inmensa herida de su pierna le resultaban más relajantes que dolorosos. Era la magia del ungüento y no su tacto, por supuesto, se dijo a sí misma, porque no había modo de que un masaje en una herida pudiera ser relajante si no había magia de por medio. Y a medida que el dolor fue disipándose, Hermione empezó a relajarse, y acabó olvidando por qué estaba enojada. Estando en esa posición allí, con aquel hombre que por algún extraño motivo parecía querer que ella se encontrara bien—aunque fuera por razones egoístas—Hermione sintió que quizás podrían hablar; además, había algo que había quedado rondando en su mente.

"¿Te gusta el romanticismo?" Le preguntó Hermione a Draco, así de la nada.

Draco detuvo sus manos un momento, no comprendía por completo qué era lo que le estaba preguntando, y le parecía algo extraño a formular.

"¿Te refieres a la época musical?" Preguntó él arqueando una ceja.

Ese gesto a Hermione le pareció gracioso, tanto por la ceja arqueada como porque haya podido pensar que ella se refería a otra cosa. Y así, esbozó una sonrisa antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Al verla sonreír, Draco inmediatamente apartó la mirada y volvió a posar los ojos en la herida de su pierna, donde sus manos estaban trabajando. "Me gusta la pasión de esa época. Desde niño me pude identificar con ella." Eso fue todo lo que dijo, luego pareció que se ensimismaba en sus propios pensamientos, como si estuviera recordando algo no muy grato.

Hermione supuso que sería mejor no ahondar en el tema; ya era una revelación bastante fuerte enterarse de que aquel hombre tenía sentimientos y era capaz de apreciar la belleza de la música clásica. La muchacha se encontró considerando que algún día le gustaría escucharlo tocar el piano. Un pensamiento extraño que le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué la había llevado a pensar algo así? ¿Y qué la había llevado a aceptar quitarse los pantalones y permitirle a un mortífago hacer algo bueno por ella?

No sabía que fuerza de la naturaleza la había llevado a permitir que algo así sucediera; pero podía deducir que su orgullo había sido derrocado por el dolor. La verdad era que había sido un dolor muy intenso, lo suficiente como para obnubilarle la mente y permitirle a un Draco Malfoy ponerle las manos encima de esa forma tan literal.

Ahora, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso él? ¿Por qué se había molestado en gastar un ungüento tan valioso en ella? Probablemente lo tenía como precaución por si algo le sucedía a él y tenía que curarse alguna herida o calmarse un dolor muy intenso, pero de seguro no lo había traído para ella. Las palabras de él detuvieron la corriente de sus pensamientos.

"Conseguimos la cuna, pero no la traerán hasta mañana a la mañana; así que esta noche Thierry dormirá con nosotros."

La interpelada asintió con la cabeza, pensando para sus adentros que tenía suerte, puesto que no quería compartir la cama con Malfoy, y si tenía que hacerlo, al menos tendría al niño entre los dos. Luego, cuando al fin tuvieran una cuna para Teddy, Hermione no tenía idea de cómo haría para conciliar el sueño por las noches.

Sería mejor no pensar en eso, así que la muchacha intentó hablar con Malfoy. "¿No te repugna hacer esto?" Su voz era casual y casi despreocupada, pero denotaba curiosidad.

Draco se detuvo un momento para mirarla a la cara. No era común entre ellos mantener una conversación, y Hermione siempre hacía preguntas que él prefería no responder; en esta ocasión, sin embargo, no sintió la necesidad de ocultar sus pensamientos.

"He visto cosas peores." Respondió él, volviendo sus ojos a la herida, cuyo aspecto era el de un extenso tajo negro que abarcaba un 60% de la pierna. Aunque no la miró a la cara, supuso que Hermione querría que se explayara, y por alguna razón, no le importó hacerlo. "Estuve varias veces en la enfermería de prisioneros. Tú probablemente ni siquiera te enteraste cuando estuviste allí, pero lo que hay allí… no podrías imaginártelo aunque te lo contara."

Al verle la cara y escucharle la voz, parecía que Draco recordaba algo horrible, y no algo que le resultara indiferente; eso, para Hermione, era asombroso. Normalmente los mortífagos hablaban de cosas horrorosas como si fueran algo normal, e incluso agradable. Draco Malfoy, sin embargo, demostraba tener sentimientos acordes a una persona normal.

"Te vi una vez en la enfermería para prisioneros." Comentó Hermione tras un intenso silencio. Lo decía de forma casual, lo cual a Draco le resultó curioso, porque se imaginaba que le dolería recordar sus momentos en la mansión Malfoy.

Draco recordó entonces aquella ocasión en que la llevó a la enfermería, desesperado por salvarle la vida. No había forma de que ella pudiera recordar eso, y él no se lo recordaría; pero si hubo otra vez, una vez en que sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo, una vez que ella estaba más estable. Una vez que él había ido a hablar con Ariana. Por supuesto, como Hermione no tenía ninguna inhibición para hacerle preguntas personales, volvió a hablar sobre el tema.

"¿Tenías una novia entre los mortífagos?"

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Draco pensó automáticamente en Daphne, y ese pensamiento fue acompañado por una punzada de dolor. Pero Hermione no podía estar refiriéndose a Daphne, sino a Ariana Rumsfeld, la encargada de la enfermería para prisioneros.

"No."—Contestó él de forma indiferente—"Ariana no era mi novia, aunque ella lo creía así."

"¿Era tu… amante?" Preguntó Hermione un tanto insegura, diciendo la última palabra en voz baja como para que Teddy no la escuchara. Draco sonrió ante esto, pues le resultó gracioso que al fin hubiera algo personal de lo que Hermione sintiera aunque fuera un poco de vergüenza al hablar. Claro que no era una vergüenza suficiente como para no hablar del tema.

"Nos acostamos un par de veces, nada más."—Dijo él, y de nuevo, no había ningún sentimiento en su voz; sinceramente parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo de esa chica, ni siquiera le parecía agradar peculiarmente el recuerdo de esa conquista. Lo más curioso fue, sin embargo, que continuase hablando sobre el tema, como si quisiera mantener una conversación con Hermione.—"Ella quería tener mis hijos para un estúpido experimento; según ella, tenía no sé que posibilidad de tener metamorfos si mezclaba sus genes con los míos. Se interesó en mí a partir de que descubrió que el niño aquí—al decir eso, señaló con la cabeza a Teddy—era mi primo."

Mientras Hermione abría mucho los ojos por el asombro, Teddy continuaba hipnotizado por la pantalla del televisor, completamente ajeno a la conversación de los adultos. "Entonces… tú…"—Hermione tragó saliva, asqueada por la idea.—"¿Intentaste tener hijos con ella?"

Draco rió ante esto de forma repentina; fue una risa agradable y contagiosa, puesto que al escucharlo reír así, Hermione inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa, casi sin darse cuenta. "No, por supuesto que no."—Contestó Draco negando con la cabeza.—"Usé una fórmula anticonceptiva sin que ella lo supiera. Habrá quedado muy decepcionada cuando huí sin dejarla embarazada."

Ella lo observaba sorprendida, no sabía si sentirse enfadada con él por haber usado de esa forma a aquella chica, o impresionada por su habilidad para maquinar planes secretos y engañar a los demás. Pero si él creía en la pureza de sangre y en que debía continuar con su raza… ¿por qué no colaborar con aquella mujer?

"¿Por qué no quisiste engendrar niños con ella? ¿No es algo en lo que crees? Debes querer seguir con tu apellido y repoblar el mundo con niños de sangre pura…" Era curioso para ambos que Hermione no dijera eso con demasiado desagrado, sino más bien de forma indiferente. De todos modos, a Draco le sorprendió la pregunta.

"No, para nada."—Contestó él, y Hermione se percató de que sus manos se habían detenido y empezaba a limpiárselas con un paño; sin embargo, él no se levantó de su puesto en el sillón, y continuó hablando con ella, mirándola a la cara incluso con esa expresión seria que lo caracterizaba al hablar de algo que consideraba grave.—"¿Por qué querría traer niños a este mundo? O, como los habría llamado Ariana, _"sujetos de experimento."_"

En ese momento, Hermione se sintió confundida, puesto que, con apenas unas leves variaciones, parecía que Draco Malfoy estaba diciendo algo salido de la boca de ella. ¿Era posible que ambos pensaran algo en común? ¿Que tuvieran un punto de acuerdo? Era un pensamiento casi estremecedor. Y fue tal el rostro de asombro y confusión que mostró Hermione, que Draco no pudo hacer menos que notarlo y comentar sobre ello:

"Vaya, ni te que hubiera hablado en chino. ¿Tanto te sorprende que no quiera que mi descendencia sufra el mismo destino que he sufrido yo? O peor aún, que sean tratados por su madre como conejillos de indias; sería una desgracia más para mi apellido."

Hermione negó rápidamente con la cabeza, e inmediatamente intentó ponerse de vuelta los pantalones. "Es sólo que… nunca pensé que estaríamos de acuerdo en algo, por así decirlo."

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Quizás habría sido más acertado tomar su turno para hablar, pero en vez, dejó que Hermione continuara hablando.

"¿Qué sucedió exactamente para que quisieras huir?" La curiosidad era evidente en su voz, en su momento apenas se lo había preguntado a sí misma, demasiado preocupada huyendo, demasiado alterada por su propia depresión. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que esa pregunta era el quid de la cuestión, esa pregunta resolvía el misterio que Draco Malfoy era para ella.

¿Y qué había de él? Draco tenía muy claro por qué había huido, pero no se sentía particularmente con ganas de compartirlo con ella ni con nadie. Hermione notó como él desviaba su mirada de la suya y se quedaba pensativo; entonces ella pensó que quizás se había pasado de la raya, aunque en vistas del papel que tenía en su plan de escape, le habría parecido justo enterarse.

"Quizás algún día te lo cuente." Fue todo lo que le dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina sin mirar hacia atrás.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

n/a: Sii, tardé un montón! ¿pero no ha valido la pena? A decir verdad esta es la segunda edición del capítulo, la primera no me gustó nada así que tuve que eliminarla y reescribirlo. Debo anunciar que estoy nuevamente inspirada, así que es probable que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto en llegar. Muchas gracias a Jos Black por su ayuda con este capítulo y demás, así como a eternaromántica03 que siempre está ahí para apoyarme con mis historias. Y también gracias a todas quienes me animan con sus reviews!

PD: No puedo evitar determe para anunciar que he terminado la serie "vampire academy" de Richelle Mead y me ha fascinado tanto que quisiera compartirla con vosotras. Es excelente al nivel de "los juegos del hambre".

PD2: Espero que el capítulo no haya sido demasiado largo, aunque, ¿a quién engaño? es casi tan largo como el primer capítulo de BCM. A veces las cosas salen así, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

PD3: Feliz año nuevo! Tarde pero seguro.


	18. Chapter 18

Neville Longbottom era un hombre acostumbrado a tomar decisiones. Ninguno de sus compañeros de Hogwarts lo habría creído capaz en su momento, pero en los últimos años había adquirido una determinación y un valor muy propios de un Griffyndor. Y al ser el último de los amigos de Harry Potter que quedaba en la Orden del Fénix, era uno de los miembros a los que más se acudía. No era el líder por su juventud, pues a los 20 años había más de un mago o bruja que lo sobrepasaba en edad y experiencia; aún así, su voz siempre era escuchada y su opinión muy valorada.

Allí, sentado en una habitación con poca luminosidad y rodeado de varias personas, tenía la vista perdida más allá de sus colegas que murmuraban entre ellos. Las reuniones no eran un momento de reflexión, sino de planeamiento, pero desde que se había convocado esa reunión pocos días atrás había habido mucha expectativa entre los miembros de la Orden. Y es que la noticia de la reaparición de Hermione Granger más los rumores de su huída con un mortífago eran algo de qué hablar. No todos los miembros de la Orden tenían la información tan clara como Neville, pero él aún continuaba intentando comprender lo que sabía.

Hogan Grady, un irlandés en sus cincuenta, de cabellos rojizos, mandíbula prominente y azules ojos saltones, presidía la reunión. Neville, estoico como se mostraba en esas reuniones, dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia el interlocutor una vez que este se aclaró la garganta. Hogan hablaba con una voz grave y gruesa que no coincidía con su estatura no muy elevada.

"Colegas, nos hemos reunido hoy para tratar las noticias de que Hermione Granger está viva." Dijo él, yendo directamente al grano.

"O al menos lo estaba hace un par de días." Agregó una voz femenina. Neville la reconoció sin necesidad de mirarla a la cara. Era la Señora Finnigan, madre de Seamus. Seamus ya no estaba con ellos, y la pena de su pérdida era una constante en su vida, pero aquella mujer dura y reservada no dejaba que se le notara. Al menos no en público. Los mortífagos la tenían marcada como traidora de sangre por haberse casado con un muggle; por supuesto se unió a la Orden del Fénix sin pensárselo dos veces antes de la muerte de su hijo y esposo a manos del lado oscuro.

"Es cierto, no tenemos la certeza de que continúe con vida; después de todo no ha intentado comunicarse con nosotros." Comentó un joven conocido por lo práctico que era, no se andaba con rodeos y siempre había salido victorioso en todas las batallas en las que había estado. Branislav Belikov no era mucho mayor que Neville, pero sus victorias en el campo de batalla le habían ganado un lugar en las reuniones de la cúpula.

"Si pudo huir del Reino Unido, la posibilidad de que continúe con vida es alta. Después de todo, ¿no huyó con ayuda de un mortífago desertor?" Aberforth Dumbledore, el hermano menor de Albus Dumbledore, irónicamente parecía más joven cada año que pasaba, no por su aspecto físico sino por su recientemente descubierta voluntad para luchar. Desde que luchó en la perdida batalla de Hogwarts, Aberforth se convirtió en uno de los miembros más estimados de la Orden. De ser por su avanzada edad podría haber sido fácilmente el líder de la Orden, pero no tenía tanta experiencia en el campo de batalla como para reclamar ese puesto. Y, además, el líder no era un líder formal en el sentido de ser elegido por elecciones formales democráticas donde participaban todos los miembros de la Orden, sino que era una persona a quien se acudía especialmente en momentos como aquel, de forma espontánea, el líder era a quien todos escuchaban, de cuyas órdenes no se vacilaba, era a quien más se respetaba.

Y ese líder era Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, por quien la lucha continuaba, sin embargo, no estaba con ellos. Nadie pronunciaba su nombre, pues era tabú como lo había sido decir Lord Voldemort en su momento. Pronunciar el nombre del joven héroe era una invitación directa a los mortífagos para que se aparecieran y arrasaran con todo lo que vieran.

Tras perder la batalla de Hogwarts, sin embargo, nadie encontró su cuerpo, y por ello la Orden quería suponer que podía seguir con vida. Pero esa opinión era una mera ilusión de los que no lo conocían bien. Los que alguna vez lo habían visto y escuchado, sabían que era imposible que Harry Potter estuviera con vida y no hubiese intentado volver con la Orden, o al menos comunicarse de alguna forma.

En ausencia de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley habían sido vistos como los líderes de la Orden en conjunto. Jóvenes como eran, tenían más experiencia que muchos adultos, por ello eran respetados como tales a pesar de apenas haber salido de la adolescencia. Ellos tampoco estaban ya; Ron había sido enterrado, y Hermione había sido dado por muerta a manos de los mortífagos tras haber sido capturada. Y es que nadie salía vivo de las mazmorras del Señor Oscuro.

Nadie excepto Hermione Granger. Neville sonrió por dentro al pensar en eso. No había día que pasara en el que no recordara la valía y determinación de su amiga, así como su inteligencia ilimitada y su voluntad por seguir adelante. La conocía, obviamente no tanto como la habían conocido Harry y Ron, pero sí la conocía lo suficiente como para saber, con toda seguridad, que ella jamás se rendiría.

"Si sigue con vida y está con un mortífago, es probable que no pueda usar magia para comunicarse con nosotros." Hogan Grady volvió a hablar, su grave voz resonando en la habitación.

Eso mismo había pensado Neville, pero le resultaba extraño que pasados unos días no hubiese noticias de ella aún. ¿Estaría incapacitada de alguna forma? El contacto francés no la había visto en óptimas condiciones, pero sí lo suficientemente bien como para moverse por sí misma y actuar por sí misma.

Tras un largo debate en el que se sopesaron varias opiniones y posibilidades, una voz muy delicada hizo una pregunta esencial que a nadie se le había ocurrido.

"¿Por qué un mortífago querría desertar llevándosela a ella?" Fleur Delacour-Weasley fue quien habló. Su voz aún tenía un acento francés, pero su pronunciación—tras años de práctica—ya era perfecta. Sentada con las manos descansando delicadamente sobre su creciente barriga de embarazada, jamás se la veía encorvarse ni perder la paciencia; incluso en medio de las terribles batallas por las que había pasado, siempre se había comportado como una dama. Debido a su avanzado estado no combatía, pero una vez que tuviera a su segundo hijo volvería a la batalla. Nadie aprobaba que en aquellos tiempos de guerra Fleur y Bill empezaran una familia, pero ambos rebatían los sermones diciendo que debían aprovechar sus vidas al máximo, y no dejarían que los mortífagos y el Señor Oscuro les arrebataran la posibilidad de ser felices.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, sorprendidos por la pregunta de la muchacha y por el hecho de que no sabían qué responder. Hogan fue quien reinició la discusión.

"¿Qué sabemos de este mortífago?"

"Draco Malfoy. El último de los Malfoys, es extraño que haya desertado; siempre se mostró muy adepto a seguir las órdenes de su señor y mantener el _'honor'_ de su familia. Entre los mortífagos nadie comprende por qué huyó." Neville habló por primera vez en la reunión, ya que había sido el único allí que había conocido personalmente a Draco Malfoy, por así decirlo. El muchacho se quedó pensativo un momento antes de continuar. "En Hogwarts nunca se llevó bien con Hermione, después de todo era una hija de muggles, mejor amiga de Harry Potter, y lo superaba con creces en todo lo que hacía. Siempre le tuvo envidia, no veo por qué la ayudaría a escapar de las mazmorras de su mansión."

"¿Supones algo?" Inquirió Hogan.

Neville, que hasta el momento había tenido la mirada perdida y la mente ocupada con sus propios pensamientos, volvió la mirada hacia el hombre que presidía la reunión. "Sólo puedo estar seguro de algo; conociendo a Malfoy, jamás haría algo de no ser por conveniencia propia. Si rescató a Hermione, no fue para hacerle un favor, sino porque la necesitaba. Y mientras la necesite, continuará con vida."

La declaración de Neville conllevó varias exclamaciones por parte de sus compañeros, todos estaban de acuerdo con él. Casi todos en realidad. Hablando por primera vez desde que empezó la reunión, una mujer de avanzada edad pero en tan buena forma como si tuviera 30 años menos, se aclaró la garganta. Todos se callaron automáticamente.

Minerva McGonnagall, actual líder de la Orden, tomó la palabra: "Albus tenía un buen concepto del joven Malfoy. Intentó por todos los medios convencerlo de unirse a nuestro bando, sin embargo, el temor por el bienestar de su familia fue más fuerte. No dudo de sus palabras, Señor Longbottom, pero creo que hay que tener en cuenta que estamos hablando de un muchacho muy complicado. En su momento no fue capaz de asesinar a Dumbledore, y, sin embargo, pocos años más tarde lograron convertirlo en un asesino maestro. Por otro lado, perdió a sus padres, las personas que más quería en el mundo, a manos del mismo hechicero al que juró lealtad. Es probable que, como otros mortífagos, haya llegado a un punto no en el que se hartara de las restricciones que le imponía Lord Voldemort. Son muchas las posibilidades que lo pudieron haber llevado a huir. Si juntamos todos los datos que conocemos sobre él y lo que le ha sucedido en los últimos años, se puede concluir la razón por la que desertó con facilidad, y se puede asumir por qué se llevó a Hermione Granger consigo." McGonnagall hizo una breve pausa en la que todos la miraron expectantes, ansiosos por escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que se le había ocurrido formular a Fleur. "Yo, con toda seguridad, opino que el Señor Malfoy la rescató porque la señorita Granger era la única que le podía conceder lo que él necesitaba para huir con éxito: conocimiento. Conocimiento sobre los muggles más específicamente."

La mayoría la miró pensando que era una broma. ¿En qué mundo Draco Malfoy, un mortífago, un frío asesino de muggles, necesitaría conocimiento sobre aquellos a los que veía como mugre? Sin embargo, tan pronto como pensaron eso, todos recordaron que Minerva Mcgonnagall no hacía bromas.

"¿Está implicando que un mortífago huyó para vivir entre muggles?" Bill Weasley fue quien habló; estaba sentado al lado de su esposa, una cicatriz enorme recorriéndole un costado del rostro, su cabello anaranjado revuelto.

"No creo que quisiera vivir entre muggles, Señor Weasley, creo que lo vio como su única opción para sobrevivir. Es sabido que las comunidades mágicas fuera del Reino Unido acogen mortífagos refugiados, desertores que quieren huir del régimen, sin embargo, nada les impide a sus colegas encontrarlos, después de todo, el Señor Oscuro tiene espías en todos los países. También nosotros tenemos espías y así a veces podemos adelantarnos y capturar a los desertores antes que los otros mortífagos. ¿Comprendéis? Desertar y continuar viviendo en una sociedad mágica es peligroso y complicado, en cambio, vivir entre muggles es posible si se pasa de incognito, sin tener el más mínimo contacto con la sociedad mágica y la magia en sí. ¿Qué mejor opción que vivir entre muggles para sobrevivir?"

"Un mortífago—no, Draco Malfoy jamás haría algo así. Sería un insulto a su sangre, a sus creencias, a su educación." Dijo Neville, serio. De habérsele dicho años atrás que algún día contradeciría a McGonnagall, probablemente se habría reído, pero las cosas habían cambiado, y él ya no tenía miedo de hablar.

"¿Tiene una mejor explicación, Señor Longbottom?" Preguntó McGonnagall, sin perder la compostura en lo más mínimo, sin alterar su voz. Lo miraba directamente, pero no de forma desafiante ni enfadada por ser contradicha, lo miraba seria, esperando escuchar una mejor idea.

"No. Simplemente creo que Draco Malfoy intentaría vivir en una cueva, alejado de todo ser humano, cazando para sobrevivir y sin magia, antes que intentar vivir entre muggles." Era contundente, no había dudas en su voz. Él era, después de todo, quien mejor conocía a Draco Malfoy en aquella habitación.

"Sin embargo, lo que dice McGonnagall tiene su lógica."—Rebatió Bill Weasley.—"Piensa también, Neville, que fueron vistos en un aeropuerto. Tomaron al menos un avión, ¿por qué un mago tomaría un avión? Tenemos varias formas más rápidas y cómodas de viajar, pero Malfoy fue a un aeropuerto, se hizo pasar como muggle, y tomó un avión. Llevándose a Hermione y a un niño consigo. Por otro lado, ¿piensas realmente que un Malfoy preferiría dejar las comodidades de la civilización—sea mágica o muggle—para vivir como un ermitaño en un bosque o una isla desierta? ¡No sabría cómo sobrevivir! Y ciertamente no necesitaría de Hermione si no tuviera que interactuar con gente desconocida."

"Se detestaban. En Hogwarts literalmente se detestaban. ¿Por qué llevársela a ella y no a cualquier otro hijo de muggles?" Preguntó Neville, ya sin argumentos para rebatir las palabras de Bill y McGonnagall.

Fue Minerva quien decidió contestar a esa pregunta. "Más allá de la envidia que podía sentir el Señor Malfoy por la Señorita Granger, es factible que haya querido dejar sus sentimientos de lado y buscar a la única persona en la que podía confiar. Porque, como todos sabemos, Hermione Granger se caracteriza por ser tan inteligente como leal. Unidos por la necesidad de huir, podrían trabajar juntos para sobrevivir. Es como Usted dijo, Señor Longbottom, Draco Malfoy no haría nada por altruismo, lo mueve la necesidad. No puedo decir con seguridad que quiera matar a la señorita Granger, como tampoco puedo afirmar lo contrario. Sólo me queda recordaros que Albus Dumbledore tenía fe en el joven Señor Malfoy; quizás nosotros también debamos tener un poco de fe."

Las palabras de McGonnagall eran aceptadas por todos siempre. Nadie dudaba de su capacidad como líder, ni de su sabiduría e inteligencia. Se decidió que no era una prioridad buscar a Hermione, puesto que ella era perfectamente capaz de encontrar la forma de comunicarse con ellos; pero aún así estarían atentos, informarían a sus espías y contactos en distintos países para que avisaran si la veían a ella o a Draco Malfoy. Sobre el misterioso niño que los acompañaba no se habló mucho, ya que no habían podido averiguar su nombre siquiera, y nadie, por absolutamente nadie podía hacerse una idea de por qué se lo habría llevado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No había nada de normal en la vida de Hermione Granger, por más que en aquel momento estuviera pretendiendo ser una muggle con una vida común y corriente. No, Draco Malfoy se aseguraba de poner su mundo patas para arriba, haciendo añicos toda creencia que ella tuviera. Por ejemplo, ella siempre había creído que los Malfoys eran incapaces de hacer cosas por sí mismos, siempre tenían a alguien que hiciera las cosas por ellos, especialmente si se trataba de un trabajo sucio.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba Draco Malfoy lavando su propio plato después de que Hermione le hubiese explicado cómo hacerlo. Para hacer las cosas más difíciles de creer aún, él incluso se esforzó en hacerlo bien, y le quedó bien.

También estaba el hecho de que cuando Draco entró a la cocina y vio que estaban las cosas que él había usado sin lavar, y tras preguntarle a Hermione qué significaba eso y que ella le dijera que significaba que él tenía que ocuparse de eso, él aceptó, resignado, pero aceptó. Sólo le pidió instrucciones, y Hermione se dirigió con Teddy en brazos hacia la cocina para impartírselas.

Hermione se quedó en la cocina con Teddy, observando cómo Draco lavaba su plato, su vaso y cubiertos. Poco antes de que él acabara, ella consideró que sería mejor no quedarse mirándolo mucho más, y bajó a Teddy al suelo para incentivarlo a caminar. Eso conllevó a otro ejemplo, otra muestra de que Malfoy definitivamente estaba jugando con la versión que tenía Hermione Granger de la realidad; puesto que él, tras terminar de lavar las cosas, se arrodilló para estar más cerca del niño y, desde su puesto en el otro lado de la cocina, lo llamó con los brazos abiertos para que caminara hacia él.

A todo esto, Teddy ya se estaba acostumbrando a ser dejado en el suelo y ser incentivado a caminar, por lo cual no se quejó, y, de la mano de Hermione, caminó torpemente hacia su padre adoptivo. Era gracioso verlo mirarse los pies mientras caminaba; era evidente que temía caerse, pero sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Hermione y seguía adelante.

En fin, toda la situación rondaba lo ridículo, pero cualquiera que los estuviera viendo no dudaría de que los tres eran una familia. Una familia unida… eso parecían. Más curioso fue aún que Hermione, al pensar eso, no sintiera un estremecimiento. De alguna forma había logrado ver a Draco Malfoy como un ser más… humano. El concepto que tenía de él había mejorado levemente, eso era todo.

Quizás ya no le desagradaba tanto como persona, simplemente. No cuando se comportaba de esa forma en la que le permitía a Hermione ver pequeños destellos de luz. Casi se podía decir que Malfoy tenía momentos en los que se abría, pero eso implicaría también deducir que ocultaba una buena personalidad debajo de una máscara, y Hermione tenía serias dudas de que no se mostrara como realmente era.

Aunque, de ser así, ¿por qué se molestaba en tratar bien a Teddy? Ella comprendía por qué la trataba bien a ella—la necesitaba—pero Teddy se había vuelto completamente dispensable; la única practicidad que tenía era el hecho de que los ayudaba a parecer una familia más consolidada, pero eso tampoco era necesario, ya que podían hacerse pasar simplemente por compañeros de piso, hermanos incluso—aunque no se parecían en nada, o por una pareja sin hijos.

"Deja que lo intente sin agarrarse de tu mano." Le dijo Draco desde su posición, allí arrodillado en la otra punta de la cocina. Hermione estaba con Teddy a mitad de camino, lo cual no habían sido más de 3 pasos.

Su voz era apacible, lo que había dicho no sonaba como una orden, así que Hermione decidió concedérselo.

"Teddy, ahora voy a soltarte la mano y tendrás que caminar solo." Teddy la miró desde allí abajo algo desconcertado.

"No." Dijo el niño, y finalmente pareció usar bien la palabra.

"Si."—Lo contradijo Draco.—"Vamos, ven con papá."

Era curioso, pero aunque Draco hablaba con una voz seria, su actitud no era severa, no les estaba dando órdenes a ninguno de los dos. Era como si no se sintiera en la necesidad de mostrarse superior a ellos, de ser quien manda.

Teddy miró a Hermione, luego a Draco, y luego a Hermione otra vez. Estaba indeciso, pero finalmente dejó de agarrarse de la mano de su madre adoptiva—ella ya lo había soltado, pero dejó la mano colgando permitiéndole a él tomarla—y fijó los ojos en la figura de su supuesto padre. Acto seguido, con el incentivo de la voz de Hermione, Teddy empezó a dar un par de torpes pasos en dirección a Draco.

Por fortuna en ningún momento se cayó, y cuando llegó hacia donde estaba Draco, éste lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y le permitió aferrarse a su cuello. "Muy bien, Thierry." Le dijo su padre adoptivo.

Draco se levantó—levantándolo a Teddy consigo—y lo sostuvo contra su pecho. Hermione se quedó hipnotizada por la escena observando la alegría de Teddy por haber logrado caminar solo, y—más increíble aún—lo que parecía ser orgullo en el rostro de Draco, como si fuera su verdadero padre.

Cuando Draco lo bajó al suelo, Teddy volvió caminando hacia donde estaba Hermione. Sus pasos eran torpes aún, pero él estaba decidido y en ningún momento cayó al piso. El niño era una muestra de lo que la voluntad y el coraje podían hacer, pensó Hermione, sintiéndose un tanto extraña al pensar eso, porque fácilmente se podía considerar que ella, siendo mucho mayor que el niño, le estaba costando bastante progresar.

Teddy llegó a las piernas de Hermione y ella le sonrió. Se inclinó para levantarlo del suelo, pero se encontró con una dificultad: le dolía la rodilla de la pierna derecha, por lo cual le costaba arrodillarse. Draco notó el gesto de dolor que hizo Hermione al intentarse arrodillarse para recoger al bebé e inmediatamente fue hacia ella.

Draco levantó al niño del piso con mucha facilidad y se lo entregó a Hermione con toda la seriedad del mundo escrita en su rostro.

"Aún te duele." Dijo él, mirando a Hermione a los ojos de una forma que sólo se podía describir como intimidante. Pero no estaba enojado con ella, Hermione estaba segura de ello, había algo distinto molestándolo en su interior, algo que ella no podía descifrar.

"Sólo si me esfuerzo." Le dijo Hermione mientras se abrazaba al pequeño cuerpo de Teddy. El pequeño era muy afectuoso, pero tras un momento de estar en los brazos de su madre adoptiva, empezó a intentar bajar al suelo.

"A ver, dejémoslo en el piso. Quizás quiera caminar." Sugirió Draco mientras tomaba a Teddy del torso, quitándolo de los brazos de Hermione, y lo dejaba en el suelo.

El niño inmediatamente empezó a caminar por la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de los dos adultos. Sus pasos eran firmes y decididos, cada vez parecía costarle menos caminar. Hermione dedujo que ya tenía las piernas lo suficientemente formadas como para caminar, y sólo necesitaba un poco de práctica para caminar normalmente. Su problema era que los mortífagos no le habían dado la posibilidad de hacerlo a su debido tiempo.

"He estado pensando en eso de que me hace falta estudiar para conseguir trabajo."Comentó Draco mientras los dos seguían a Teddy a la sala de estar.

"¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado?" Le preguntó Hermione, repentinamente interesada en que Malfoy intentara iniciar una conversación con ella.

"Podría intentar rendir uno de esos exámenes secundarios que mencionaste. ¿Cuán difícil puede ser?" Él lo decía de forma despreocupada, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Hermione sabía, sin embargo, que rendir ese tipo de exámenes no era pan comido, se requería un mínimo de años de estudio para hacerlo. Y por muy inteligente que fuera Draco, no podría presentarse así de la nada. Era obvio que no tenía ni un mínimo de conocimientos sobre historia muggle ni ciencia. De seguro sacaría buenas calificaciones en matemáticas y gramática, ¿pero qué otra materia tenía en común el mundo muggle con el mágico?

Así que, para contestar, Hermione tuvo que escoger muy bien sus palabras. "No tengo duda alguna de que eres perfectamente capaz de dar ese examen y aprobarlo, pero..."—Draco arqueó una ceja al escuchar esa última palabra.—"…no sin estudiar antes."

"Puedo aprobar cualquier examen muggle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin necesidad de estudiar, Isabelle." Su tono de voz era severo, sus ojos desafiantes, y al mismo tiempo, se lo veía muy confiado de sí mismo. Típico de un Malfoy.

Hermione estuvo a punto de contradecirlo, de preguntarle cuánto sabía de historia muggle, o de historia canadiense al menos, si acaso tenía idea de los principios básicos de la ciencia, pero se detuvo antes de abrir la boca. Hablarle con lógica no lo iba a hacer entrar en razón, no en esta materia dónde—él creía—estaba su honor comprometido. Lo mejor sería dejar que rindiera el examen para que se percatara solo de quien tenía razón y quién no.

"Bien, como gustes." Dijo ella finalmente, de forma indiferente y despreocupada; total no costaba nada, y aunque costara algo, a él no le importaría que ella se opusiera.

No volvieron a hablar del tema, y Draco parecía estar conforme mientras miraba televisión. Hermione prefería no ver la pantalla porque no lograba enfocar la vista, pero de todos modos habría preferido jugar con Teddy a ver cómo Draco pasaba los canales cada cinco minutos. Claro que eso era un avance, porque ahora al menos esperaba unos minutos antes de cambiar, antes no pasaban ni dos segundos para que cambiara de canal. A Hermione le resultaba curioso que aquel hombre no fuera capaz de concentrarse en un programa determinado, quizás no había nada que le interesara, o quizás era esa necesidad tan peculiar que tenía de abarcarlo todo.

Pasadas un par de horas en aquella tarde de invierno, Teddy empezó a tocarse la oreja en señal de que tenía sueño, entonces Hermione lo llevó hasta la cama del dormitorio para que se durmiera allí. Cuando regresó a la sala de estar—ya sin el niño—Hermione notó que Draco no había cambiado de canal en más de cinco minutos, pues se había quedado viendo un documental sobre armas de guerra.

Sin pensarlo, Hermione se sentó en el sofá al lado de Draco, apenas los separaban unos 40 centímetros, pues el sofá no era demasiado grande. Ella colocó sus manos sobre su falda e intentó enfocar la vista para ver la pantalla. Realmente no le interesaba ver un documental sobre armas, sólo la idea le resultaba aburrida, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Sin embargo, no pudo enfocar la vista, y Draco notó cómo ella entrecerraba los ojos.

"¿Te duelen los ojos?" Preguntó él casualmente.

"No logro ver nítido." Contestó ella, volteando la cabeza para verlo a la cara. A él sí que podía verlo relativamente bien, pero lo tenía mucho más cerca de lo que tenía la pantalla del televisor.

"No tengo pociones para arreglar eso."

"No hay necesidad, supongo que debería ver a un médico oftalmólogo de todos modos." Comentó Hermione sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto; pudo notar, sin embargo, la seriedad del rostro de Malfoy; él había dejado de mirar la pantalla para verla a ella a la cara. De repente, Hermione sintió la necesidad de cambiar de tema.

"Estaba pensando, ¿qué te parecería dar clases de idiomas?" Hermione parecía nerviosa al hablar, normalmente no se mostraba así, pero en ese momento había algo en la seriedad de Malfoy que la inquietaba.

"¿Cómo puedo dar clases sin un título?" Inquirió Draco de una forma un tanto sarcástica.

"No me refiero a dar clases en un instituto, sino clases particulares. Podrías publicarte en las páginas amarillas, e incluso con panfletos por la calle. No se necesita tener un título de estudios para eso; siempre pueden pedírtelo, pero normalmente no se hace."

Él ni siquiera se había planteado la idea de ser profesor, pero sonaba mejor que encargarse de la limpieza de un edificio o de cargar los coches de la gente con gasolina. Además, si daba clases particulares, no tendría que tolerar a un grupo de niños ni nada por el estilo. Él mismo había tenido profesores particulares en su infancia, y no le había ido mal. Y si Hermione Granger decía que era posible, pues, ¿por qué no?

"¿Cuánto podría ganar dando clases particulares?" Preguntó Draco finalmente.

"Estimo que unos 20 dólares canadienses por clase. Dependiendo de la cantidad de alumnos que tengas podríamos llegar a subsistir de ello."

"Si cobro 20 dólares por persona y doy clases dos veces a la semana y llego a tener al menos 4 alumnos, ganaría 640 dólares por mes. Podríamos pagar el alquiler, pero nos haría falta comida."

"Será difícil al principio."—Dijo Hermione con suma determinación en su voz.—"Pero si logras tener alrededor de seis alumnos, nos iría bien. Además, mientras mejor te muestres con tus alumnos, mejor publicidad tendrás, y así te referirán más gente. ¿Qué idiomas hablas además de francés e inglés?"

"Alemán y griego. También sé algo de latín, pero es un idioma muerto, así que dudo que alguien quiera aprenderlo. Al menos yo nunca quise."

Hermione nunca había conocido a alguien que hablara tantos idiomas, era admirable. Consideró que Draco debía de haberse pasado su vida antes de Hogwarts estudiando idiomas, y con los padres que tuvo, era muy probable. No es que Hermione considerara que estudiar fuera una tortura, pero también le parecía que los niños tenían derecho a jugar, a tener algo de libertad, y Draco Malfoy ciertamente no sonaba como si hubiese tenido libertades siendo niño. En ese momento Hermione sintió la necesidad de ahondar en el tema, pero ambos estaban hablando de un tema serio, de algo de lo que sus vidas dependían.

"Creo que lo harás bien." Dijo Hermione finalmente, aunque no estaba segura de que Malfoy necesitara oír eso, por alguna razón sentía que debía decírselo.

La única respuesta del muchacho fue asentir gravemente con la cabeza. Aún había una gran seriedad en su rostro; Hermione supuso que le preocupaba el tema. Probablemente sólo le preocupaba de sí mismo, pero… sin embargo, a Hermione eso le parecía honorable de su parte, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Es que era algo remarcable que una persona como él, un niño rico y muy malcriado, quisiera trabajar, ocuparse de sí mismo. Más impresionante sería aún si le importara de alguien más que sí mismo; y Hermione quería creer que le importaba de Teddy.

Teddy… Hermione se preguntaba qué sería del niño si ella se iba. Malfoy no podría ocuparse por sí solo de él, no podía prepararle el biberón y se reusaba a cambiarle los pañales; y además tendría que trabajar para mantenerlos a ambos. Malfoy lo había dicho una vez, el niño necesitaba de una madre. Ella de ninguna forma se sentía en condiciones de ser una madre, ¿cómo podía cuidar de un bebé si apenas podía cuidar de sí misma? ¿Cómo podía criar a un niño para que tuviera una vida sana y alegre cuando ella detestaba vivir?

Mientras ella se debatía, Draco la observaba de reojo. Hermione se veía mejor que cuando la había rescatado de las mazmorras, había ganado un poco de peso, aunque no era suficiente. A lo mejor en cuestión de una semana más se vería un poco menos anormal si continuaba comiendo. Con su depresión, sin embargo, él no tenía idea de cómo ayudarla. Intentó darle una razón para vivir, pero no fue suficiente, le dio la posibilidad de irse una vez que él ya no la necesitara, pero eso no pareció importarle. Decía que lo único que quería era morir; Draco no podía comprender eso.

Así y todo, Draco no se arrepentía de haberla rescatado. Había sido su mejor opción y con razón; Hermione lo ayudaba a resolver problemas que para él no habrían tenido solución de no ser por ella. Ella ya sabía de qué debía trabajar, cómo hacer para conseguir ese trabajo, y cuánto podría ganar en ello. Además sabía cocinar, por lo cual él estaba silenciosamente agradecido, ya que de no ser por ella habría tenido que vivir a base de comida enlatada.

Lo menos que podía hacer por su compañera era ayudarla a mejorar. Arreglar sus ideas suicidas probablemente no sería posible, pero al menos la llevaría a un médico muggle para que le viera los ojos, le conseguiría libros para leer, y la liberaría tan pronto como le fuera posible. Haría todo lo posible por lograr que Hermione Granger volviera a ser Hermione Granger.

Llegada la noche, Draco se acostó en la cama en un abrigado pijama blanco de algodón. Se durmió casi de forma automática. A Hermione no le resultó tan sencillo dormirse a pesar de tener a Teddy a su lado, en el medio de la cama; no porque el niño no quisiera dormir, sino porque no podía dejar de pensar que debería estar agradecida por poder estar descansando en una cama, por tener un lugar donde vivir que no era una oscura y húmeda mazmorra, por no tener que escuchar llantos y gritos que le daban escalofríos, por tener comida de verdad en el estómago y aire fresco para respirar, y por tener a alguien a su lado que podía protegerla de los malos.

En un determinado momento, Hermione Granger se percató de que no estaba considerando a Draco Malfoy como a uno de los malos. Pero, ¿cómo podía pensar así de un asesino? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso que los hubiera salvado a Teddy y a ella lo redimía? No, por supuesto que no, la Orden aún le daría caza más allá de eso, y en un mundo justo sería sometido a juicio y muy probablemente no se salvaría del beso del dementor. Y, por alguna razón, pensar en eso le daba lástima.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A: No me he tardado tanto esta vez, ¿verdad? Me alegra poder traeros este capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿qué tal la aparición de la Orden? Review por favor! Gracias; saludos y besos a todo/as.


End file.
